Pequeños Círculos
by Yuuri no Mai
Summary: Tras mucho pensarlo, Renji pide matrimonio a Rukia. Tras poco pensarlo, Rukia huirá de Renji. Una fobia tranca su vida de tal manera que se ve obligada a buscar remedio con un doctor pelinaranjo que resultará ser peor que toda su enfermedad. AU, STOPPED.
1. El Problema

Yuuri no Mαi ENTERTAIMENT & PRODUCTIONS presents…

• **Pequeños Círculos •**

* * *

**Mai Notes****:** Ugh, después de años de ausencia (fue UNO ¬¬), regreso como la hija pródiga. Esta maravillosa historia xD la escribí antes de que mi PC muriera, y si no creyera que promete, no la publicaría. Como siempre, quedo bajo su juicio, queridos lectores. Un review no mata, así que espero comentarios! Me supongo que habrá de todo tipo, les juro que esto se viene bizarro, sucio y poderosamente gracioso. ¡Tiéntense! xD

**Advertencias**: Parejas rancias, mal lenguaje, mucho sexo en capis venideros, mundo paralelo y por consiguiente, algún OOC que no daña a nadie.

**Disclaimer****:** Bleach no es mío. Los personajes se lo pierden (H)

* * *

**Session I **

_**E**__l __**P**__roblema_

Abrió la puerta del bar no tímidamente, sino con energía. Ella no era una mujer tímida, nunca lo había sido y no iba a aparentar serlo ahora, que estaba muy cabreada con el entorno, con el imbécil de su ex-novio… y con ella misma. Tenía que reconocerlo.

Se sentó en una de las mesas más alejadas, pues quería estar sola. Llamó al camarero y le pidió una cerveza grande. El hombre preguntó, poco acostumbrado a que una dama pidiera tanto trago, si esperaba a alguien más. Pero Kuchiki Rukia, aparte de ser no tímida, es no dama, así que le dijo al estúpido camarero que se entrometiera en sus propios asuntos y le mandó a buscar una maldita cerveza _extra_ grande con viento fresco.

Cuando estuvo sola, enterró las manos en su cabello, en un gesto abatido. No podía creer que había pasado de nuevo. ¿Qué le veían los hombres, que todos le llovían con la misma proposición?

Su relación con Renji era fantástica. No tenía nada que reprocharle, era un hombre entretenido, loco, poco decente, enérgico… tal como le gustan a ella. Los dos años de feliz noviazgo habían sido pura chispa, siempre con panoramas, siempre haciendo locuras…

Recordó con una sonrisa en los labios aquella vez que la llevó a lo más alto del pequeño faro de la playa. Le había gustado mucho esa visita, y él pareció archivarlo en sus anales para una futura idea que se le estaba ocurriendo.

Llegó la cerveza y, tras un larguísimo trago, recordó con amargura que ese mismísimo pequeño faro había sido el origen de su desgracia. El miedo volvió a florecer y tuvo que dejar a Renji.

¡Pero si él tan sólo no hubiera cometido la estupidez de…!

…Rukia recurrió de nuevo a la cerveza y, de otro larguísimo trago, la vació hasta un poco más de la mitad.

Tenía que reconocerlo abiertamente, aunque sea a sí misma: Tenía un grave problema. ¡Pero no era su culpa, no sabía su origen, no sabía qué cara poner simplemente cuando alguien le proponía _**matrimonio**_! … y lo único que se le ocurría era huir.

Abarai Renji era el novio decimocuarto que Rukia había tenido en sus veinticinco años de vida. Claro, no todos le habían propuesto matrimonio, pero los había tenido que desechar después de unos cuantos meses de desencanto. Y aquellos desechados enteraban apenas unos tres o cuatro, así que descontando, había tenido unas diez proposiciones de casorio en toda su existencia. Todo un récord… pero para ella era intolerable.

No se imaginaba a sí misma rodeada de hijos, quedándose en casa para atenderlos, esperar a su marido para igualmente atenderlo, y ella con el único remedio de ver pasar los días todos iguales, sin poder trabajar, sin poder realizarse, pasarlo bien, hacer unas cuantas tonteras… en resumen, ser una esclava de la decencia y del hogar. ¡No, eso no era para ella!

Así que cuando Renji la llevó al mismo faro para pedirle que se casara con él, todo su mundo se vino abajo.

Llegó a una conclusión más o menos aceptable por ahí por el quinto trago largo de su cerveza.

Le tenía FOBIA al matrimonio.

Y necesitaba hacer algo. No podía pasarse eternamente huyendo de los hombres para que no se lo pidan, era insano y estúpido.

Su teléfono móvil sonó con un chirrido que le pareció espantoso, porque con sólo escucharlo, ya sabía que Renji le estaba llamando.

"_Esa tonta idea de ponerle un tono especial…"_

Tenía dos opciones: hacerse la tonta y seguir huyendo, o contestar y decirle al pobre en su propia cara que lo de ellos no podía continuar.

Porque sí, no había terminado aún con él. Pero pensaba hacerlo.

Y en honor a esos dos años de locura y amor desenfrenado, lo haría ahora.

—Renji… —contestó, en un tono nervioso pero decidido.

—_Hola preciosa. ¿Por qué demoraste tanto en contestar?_

—Eh, bueno… estoy en la calle, no escuchaba el teléfono. —se excusó. Cualquier tontera era mejor que explicarle que estaba medio ebria porque necesitaba valor para cortarle.

—_Ah… oye, necesito verte. Tenemos una conversación pendiente, ¿recuerdas?_

—Eh… sí… —mierda, mierda, mierda.

—_¿Tienes tiempo ahora?_

—¡Claro! ¿Te parece bien que pase por tu departamento ahora?

—_Tanto mejor. Estoy ansioso por escuchar tu respuesta._

Un nudo en el estomago de Rukia le impidió seguir hablando.

—Nos vemos —dijo, y cortó la llamada.

"_Vamos, Rukia, ¡valor! No puede ser tan difícil terminarle. ¡Lo has hecho trece veces antes!" _

Se dio unas palmaditas de ánimo en el rostro y, dejando la cuenta pagada junto al vaso de cerveza a medio terminar, salió de aquel lugar con la firme decisión.

Le iba a doler, seguro. Pero el dolor siempre se acaba al cabo de dos semanas mientras ella seguía siendo libre.

**.·oOo·.****.·oOo·.****.·oOo·.****.·oOo·.**

Hundió su dedo en el timbre con cierta inseguridad. Se reprochó, pues entonces venir todo el camino auto convenciéndose no había servido para nada.

Al poco tiempo se oyó un silbido característico, y ella respondió con uno parecido. Era para reconocerse mutuamente. Rukia se preguntó por qué Renji usaba esa señal ahora…

Y cuando la puerta se abrió, la respuesta fue más que evidente.

—Pasa —dijo escuetamente el pelirrojo, con una toalla en el cabello y otra amarrada en la cintura. —Estaba duchándome, ¿podrás esperarme en el living mientras termino?

—C-claro, ¿Por qué no voy a poder? —balbuceó ella, ingresando al inmueble con los ojos pegados a las gotitas de agua que escurrían por todos los sectores visibles del cuerpo de Renji.

"_Esto va a ser en verdad difícil"_ se dijo algo hipnotizada, mientras se mordía el labio en señal de impotencia.

—A menos que quieras seguirme y meterte a la ducha conmigo… —comentó en tono de broma el chico, viendo cómo lo miraba su poco inocente novia.

No es un tema fácil de eludir, pero el recuerdo de esas entretenidas tardes de sexo que pasaba con Renji le estaban haciendo el triple de complicada la decisión.

"_Ah… ¿Por qué tenías que cometer una estupidez como ésa?"_

—No seas bruto. Termina de ducharte, te espero aquí. —se instaló en el sillón como apernada, y se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba.

—Bueno, vale. Tú te lo pierdes.

—Tan modesto como siempre…

El chico desapareció escaleras arriba, y un tiempo excesivamente pesado empezó a transcurrir. Rukia empezó a ensayar las mejores maneras de decir lo que pretendía, pero en cada intento fallido se arrancaba dos o tres pelos de la cabeza. ¡Con los otros no había sido tan complicado, joder de los joderes! Pero es que Renji había sido mucho más especial…

Le daba sincera pena. Pero NO iba a casarse, ¡eso sí que no!

…

¿Y si Renji tenía listo el anillo, y todo eso?

¡Qué pánico!

Maldita sea, Rukia no era un ser cobarde. ¡Tenía que hacerlo y ya!

Pero tampoco era un ser cruel, como para continuar una relación sin amor.

O tal vez sí, tal vez era un monstruo.

Se arrancó los últimos tres pelos de la cabeza, y con decisión agarró una revista que había tirada en la mesita de centro, buscó un bolígrafo en su cartera y garrapateó las líneas más malditas de su vida.

"_No tengo valor para decirte esto de frente. Me marcho porque tampoco quiero ver tu cara cuando leas este mensaje, ni quiero sentir cómo te quiebras por dentro. Créeme que estoy hecha mierda, pero lo único seguro en este momento es que no puedo _—tachó la palabra "puedo", y volvió a escribirla con mayúsculas. —_PUEDO casarme contigo. Y evidentemente, es mejor que nuestra relación quede hasta aquí. Sonará tremendamente duro, pero es la verdad…_

_Te quiere, pero no lo suficiente_

_Rukia."_

Salió del departamento así, sin más. Y corrió en dirección al de su hermano. El corazón le latía a mil por hora mientras se juzgaba un ser indigno por causar tanto dolor…

Pero eso iba a terminarse hoy. Lo había decidido.

Iba a pedirle recomendación a un especialista AHORA, para asegurarse de que Renji fuera el último ser que sufriera por su culpa.

**.·oOo·.****.·oOo·.****.·oOo·.****.·oOo·.**

—Así que le terminaste…

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo lo tomó?

—No lo sé. Se lo expresé en una nota.

—¿Cómo, no se lo dijiste a la cara?

—No. No tuve el valor.

Tras unos segundos de profunda angustia para Rukia, su acompañante se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Maldita sea, Byakuya! ¡¿Me puedes explicar por qué te estás riendo como un soberano imbécil?! —explotó ella. O sea, se sinceraba con él porque era la única persona que podía escucharla…

Pero no por ello el más atinado.

—Ah, Rukia… perdona. Pero es que me imagino la cara de pánfilo que se le tiene que haber quedado al pobre cuando leyó tu nota, y…

—¿Y?

—¡¡¡Y me da risa, es todo!!!

La muchacha se chocó la palma de la mano en la cara. Ya no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo el punto, quería olvidarlo ahora que por fin lo había hecho. No del mejor modo, claro, pero era una mujer soltera y sin compromisos al fin de nuevo.

Se imaginó la cara de Renji, con la revista en las manos…

Pero la risa de su hermano no la dejaba concentrarse.

—Déjalo ya, Byakuya. Me voy a dormir.

Odió lo antipático de su reacción. Maldito hermano, no aprendió nada de todo lo que tuvo que vivir. Y al mirarlo, confirmó su teoría de que todos los hombres eran unos imbéciles.

—¡Ah, Rukia! ¡Espera! —la llamó el susodicho, buscando un papelito en sus bolsillos.

—Qué quieres…

—¿No me habías pedido que te busque un especialista para tratarte?

—Sí.

—A todo esto, ¿Qué quieres tratarte?

—La fobia al matrimonio.

Un minuto de silencio…

Y la risa de Byakuya de nuevo.

—Hey, si no quieres ayudarme déjalo, ya. Pero para de hacer el papel de idiota.

—No, no. No es eso —se excusó él, al fin encontrando lo que buscaba. —En mi opinión, lo tuyo es una exagerada sensatez, no una fobia. El matrimonio es una mierda, Rukia… —una sombra de dolor cruzó sus ojos durante dos segundos. Nada más. —Pero si quieres hacer algo, conseguí el número del mejor terapeuta de Tokio. Toma.

Y le extendió el dichoso papelito, que estaba enérgicamente doblado.

Rukia lo desdobló, y apreció el nombre y el número de móvil de una persona, escrito con una bonita letra imprenta. A mano, por supuesto.

"**Dr. Kurosaki Ichigo, Psicólogo.**

**Cel.: 8-98374982"**

—Bueno, gracias. Mañana lo intentaré —dijo ella.

Se despidió de su hermano y se fue a dormir.

Mañana tenía que ir a ver a ese tal doctor Kurosaki.

_C o n t i n u a r á . . ._

* * *

Ya, me tiré con todo de nuevo xD. Ahora les toca a ustedes hacerme mágicamente feliz con sus amorosos rewies, contándome qué tal esta chorrada.

Por cierto, y ya esto lo voy a poner aquí y en mi profile, porque podría hacer una poll pero me da flojera: Han pasado años (nah, sólo UNO xD) desde que "7 Days of Love" fue declarado terminado con promesa de lemon. Yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, ya que quedó pendiente, a pesar de tooooooodo el tiempo que pasó. La pregunta es: _Ustedes ¿están interesados en leerlo? _¿O ya ni se acuerdan de qué va, y pasó la vieja?

Respuestas! Y reviews! :)

**M**_aichula_.


	2. Fatídico

**Mai Notes**: OMFG! xD gente, así de verdad verdad… no pensé que se acordaran de mi vil existencia, ni MENOS que esperaran mi regreso ; ; son lo más bonito de este planeta, lo digo en serio. Muchas gracias por el recibimiento que tuvo mi nueva parida, y bueno, sé que Byakuya está bastante OOC pero ya no lo puedo volver a encasillar en un rol serio, no después del destrozón que le di en "7 Days of Love" . además las cosas no se vienen sencillas, no no noooo… más de alguna querrá matarme por la horrible revelación de este capi, pero bueno… ya se compondrán las cosas así que… ¡paciencia xD y mesura en sus pensamientos sádicos! Que si muero ya no hay más fic ni lemon ni ná.

Agradezco los primeros reviews de esta retorcida historia: _Raven Granger, RukiaxUchiha, tsubaki-nee-chan, Wafffles, yoxxa, LadySc -Maaya-, Euphrasie Elessar, lilith, Shiro-Chappy, fairy amatista, aLeKuchiki-zr, metitus, Sakura-chan, Ariadnai, Hikari Evans y Ghost iv. _Me encantan sus comentarios y sus alerts :) trataré de contestar directamente si es que me da el tiempo, si no, igual les doy las gracias por aquí… ya iré mejorando estas irregularidades con el tiempo xD.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach no es mío y asdf… -pain- ;O;

* * *

**Session II**

**F**_atídico_

_

* * *

  
_

Había salido de su casa dos horas antes de lo previsto. En llegar a la consulta del doctor se demoraría 20 minutos, así que tenía que dar vueltas y más vueltas hasta hacer tiempo durante una hora y cuarenta minutos.

—Soy una soberana estúpida, no sé ni lo que hago —se recriminó Rukia, sin saber cómo ocupar todo ese tiempo.

Pensó por un rato en ir a ver a Renji. Luego se dijo que no tenía ningún caso ver lo mal que le había dejado. Pero el lado que pesaba con la conciencia le recomendó hacerlo, darle una buena explicación por su cobarde acto del día anterior y hacer las cosas como corresponde.

—Sí, eso suena más propio de mí que seguir huyendo.

Pasó los quince minutos más angustiosos de la vida mientras caminaba en dirección al departamento de su ex. Hundió el dedo en el timbre igual que el día anterior, y por un momento deseó escuchar el silbido que usaba para reconocerla. Pero nada sucedió. Tras unos tres toques más, Rukia se rindió. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Estaría de ánimo nulo, y por eso no quiere ver a nadie?

Comenzó a alejarse, y no había dado diez pasos cuando una mujer la detuvo.

—Si busca al señorito Renji, creo que llega tarde.

Rukia puso cara de panoli. ¿A dónde habría ido?

—Ayer me entregó las llaves del departamento y me dijo que lo pusiera en venta. Se marchaba con maletas y todo, no quiso decirme dónde. Insistió en que él se contactaría para saber cómo iba todo.

—Oh, gracias por avisarme —respondió la morena, sin inmutarse un pelo. —Ya averiguaré la manera de encontrarlo.

Y siguió caminando.

Bueno, le había destrozado la vida a trece hombres antes, pero esta era la primera vez que, verdaderamente, lo sentía.

Decidió llegar temprano a la consulta de Kurosaki, después de todo.

**.·oOo·.****.·oOo·.****.·oOo·.****.·oOo·.**

Sentada en la sala de espera de la clínica Kurosaki (un nombre MUY original teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de los médicos de allí se apellidaban así, lo había comprobado en recepción, donde estaba el listado de especialistas), parecía que el tiempo transcurría más rápido.

Y fuera de toda expectativa, la enfermera la llamó veinte minutos antes de la hora designada.

Rukia la siguió, pensando que ella iba a conducirla hacia lo del médico, pero…

—¿No sabe llegar? —le preguntó ésta, con tono molesto.

—Es mi primera visita. —se excusó ella.

—Se nota, de otro modo sabría que la oficina del doctor Kurosaki se encuentra fuera de este recinto.

—¿Cómo? No entiendo…

—Ah, dios… Sígame.

La morena hizo lo que la odiosa y antipática enfermera le pidió. Y para su sorpresa cruzaron un largo pasillo muy propio de clínica, doblaron hacia la izquierda, luego hacia la derecha y salieron hacia un jardín inmenso. También lo cruzaron de punta a cabo y, tras una arboleda, encontraron una amplia oficina, bastante oculta y ajena a todo el ajetreo de la ciudad, de la calle y hasta de la propia clínica.

—Ahí —indicó la mujer de blanco.

—Gracias.

Bastante poco agradecida, Rukia engulló la distancia que la separaba de la puerta. Y luego de un par de toques, entró.

La estancia era de un blanco inmaculado, iluminado. No era un recinto especialmente espacioso, pero algo en el ambiente le hacía parecer acogedor, en cierto modo. Un escritorio, un diván, un sillón, algunos estantes y muchos papeles diseminados por todos lados eran el inusual decorado de la salita, y Rukia ya estaba empezando a preguntarse dónde estaban las paredes acolchonadas y las camisas de fuerza, cuando una voz profunda y afable le habló, llamando su atención.

—Siempre es bueno tener una paciente puntual… —fue el saludo que Kurosaki Ichigo, un hombre de menos de treinta años, con el pelo naranja chillón y una sonrisa entre burlona y acogedora, le brindó. —Bienvenida.

Rukia miró al médico pasmada. Se había imaginado a un anciano con barba, lentes y pipa. Esa era su idea aproximada de un psicólogo que se precie de tal, así que la primera visión de su nuevo terapeuta la dejó algo decepcionada.

Aunque en realidad… este igual estaba bueno. Bueno para otras cosas… no para ser psicólogo, no sé si me entienden. Sonrió brevemente, tal vez las sesiones no tenían que ser necesariamente una tortura…

—¿Esperabas a alguien más viejo? —inquirió él, al ver la cara de su paciente.

—N-no, no es eso, es que…

—Bueno, yo también tenía en mi mente a alguien mayor… Byakuya me dijo que tenías problemas con tu matrimonio, ¿no?

"_¡Maldito hermano!"_ pensó la Kuchiki, enfurecida. ¿No podía haberse guardado el detallito?

—Yo no estoy casada. —siseó ella. Había decidido hacerse un tratamiento con el mejor de los ánimos, pero ya estaba pensando que iba a ser un pelín más vergonzoso de lo presupuestado.

Y si a eso le sumamos un ligero enojo salido de quién sabe dónde…

Bueno, sí se sabe de dónde. Cuando vas y tienes un problema más o menos estúpido, vergonzoso, que no puedes solucionar por ti misma, esperas contar con alguien; ojala tu mejor amigo, un vecino, un compañero de trabajo… Pero ahora, a la humillación de requerir ayuda especializada, tenía que sumarle ser sincera con este churrazo. Mala cosa.

—Bueno, siéntate y me cuentas —dijo el hombre, agarrando unos papeles. —Kuchiki Rukia… ¿Puedo llamarte Rukia?

Ella le miró feo.

—¿Puedo llamarte Ichigo?

—Desde luego.

Maldito hombre. No se dejaba vencer. Bueno, si estuviera dispuesto a perder, no sería terapeuta.

—Entonces llámame Rukia, si eso te hace tan feliz.

—Me hace inmensamente feliz —respondió él, notando la antipatía de la chica. —Ahora cuéntame, ¿Cuál es el problema si no estás casada? Tu hermano me dijo que…

—Sí, sí, ese tonto Byakuya no puede callarse nada. —pegó un suspiro. Debía retomar su buena disposición hacia el tratamiento. —Le tengo fobia al matrimonio. —dijo, así sin más.

Ichigo la miró sorprendido.

—Normalmente son hombres los que vienen aquí diciendo que tienen fobia al matrimonio, y que temen que sus mujeres se transformen en brujas desquiciadas y celópatas… —expresó. —¿Y por qué ese temor?

—No sé —contestó escuetamente.

—Algún antecedente podrás darme, ¿no? Cuéntame algo.

"_¿Algo? ¿Tan sólo ALGO? La que te voy a contar…"_

—He pateado a catorce hombres. Casi todos me han propuesto matrimonio. —Rukia decidió sincerarse de todo lo que le había pasado, desde que escuchó por primera vez aquella palabra tan infame de los labios de un hombre. —Las primeras trece veces fue fácil, supongo que no había estado verdaderamente enamorada… Pero ayer terminé con mi último novio, y me dolió hacerlo. Lamento que me haya pedido matrimonio, de no ser por eso…

—¿Aún estarías con él?

—Por supuesto. Creo que Renji ha sido el primer hombre especial en mi vida.

Ichigo anotó unas cuantas cosas que Rukia prefirió no saber. Ese hombre estaba haciendo inventario de su vida, y eso le desagradaba bastante.

—Cuéntame cómo era tu relación con el tal Renji. —pidió amablemente.

—Pues… entretenida.

—Mmmh… ¿Algo más especifico?

—No. Con decirle que era entretenida basta.

—¿Te sentiste amada?

—Claro.

—¿Y por los trece novios anteriores?

—También. No me quejo por eso.

El hombre siguió anotando. La paciente se sentía invadida, pero todo era por el bien de una futura victima.

—¿Tuviste relaciones con Renji? —preguntó Ichigo sin arrugarse un pelo.

Claro, para él estas cosas eran pan de cada día, pero Rukia prefirió hacer como que no había escuchado o, al menos, quiso pensar que el médico no se refería a lo que ella estaba pensando.

—¿A qué tipo de relaciones se refiere? —inquirió, con pánico de tener que contarle a Ichigo las increíbles cosas que hacían Renji y ella en la cama. Empezó a divagar, recordando cómo las poderosas manos de su ex novio se manejaban de manera experta y posesiva con su cuerpo, siempre innovando alguna cosita que le agregara picardía al asunto. Que en la ducha, que en el baño, que encima de la lavadora, con ropa, sin ropa, con disfraces, con látigos y mucha cuerina de por medio…

Mierda, empezaba a hacer calor.

—Relaciones sexuales, claramente. —acotó el médico, dudando mucho de que su paciente no hubiera comprendido la pregunta. Llevaba la palabra SEXO escrita en neón en la frente, la muy cochina.

—N-no tengo por qué contarle esas cosas. ¿Tienen algo que ver con mi diagnóstico acaso? —Rukia iba levantando la voz a medida que iba escandalizándose.

—Por supuesto —dijo el pelinaranja, con ojo clínico. —Me sirve para descartar algún indicio de tendencias lésbicas…

Ah, no. Eso Rukia no iba a soportarlo.

—¿P-perdón? —dijo, con la voz temblando de ira. —¿Insinúa que soy lesbiana?

—No he dicho eso, Rukia. Estoy barajando posibilidades.

—¡¡Maldita sea, hablemos en serio, Kurosaki!! ¡Estoy pagando para que soluciones mi problema, no para que barajes idioteces! —gritó al fin ella, indignada.

—¿Podrías hacerme el favor de calmarte? —dijo tranquilamente él, sin perder un poco siquiera los papeles. —Viniste aquí buscando soluciones, y mi trabajo es indagar en tus antecedentes para encontrarlas. ¡Y yo también soy un hombre serio!

—Pues no lo parece…

—Dios… de verdad que me cuesta creer que catorce hombres hayan querido casarse contigo…

—¡Fueron diez, joder!

—Ajá. ¿Y los otros cuatro? —pregunta capciosa.

—…Los deseché antes de que llegaran a eso —aclaró ella, intentando calmarse. —Eran odiosos. Como usted.

—¿Te parezco odioso?

—Claro. Al igual que esos cuatro, usted no es mi tipo.

—Perfecto. ¿Cómo te gustan los hombres, Rukia?

—Al contrario que usted.

—No pensé que fueras de gustos mediocres…

—Y yo no pensé que fueras tan majadero… —se inclinó hacia la ventana, para ver si los pajaritos y los árboles le traían un poco de tranquilidad.

Respiró hondo. A Rukia no le gustaba perder el control de las situaciones, y este hombre había conseguido sacarla de sus casillas… Tal vez sí había sido un error venir.

Pero mientras estuviese sentada en aquel sillón, iba a demostrarle a ese engreído medicucho quién era ella, por qué los hombres la deseaban y le pedían compartir la vida entera.

—Basta de hablar de mí. Preguntas muchas estupideces. —volteó de nuevo hacia él y le clavó su mirada más intimidadora y sexy.

Tenía la necesidad de hacer que ese animal con bata de psicólogo se rindiera.

—Oh… ¿quieres hablar de mí entonces, eso insinúas?

—Justamente. Dime, ¿tienes novia?

—Afirmativo, señorita Kuchiki. —_bien por él_, pensó Rukia. —Olvide preguntarte algo. ¿Quieres sentarte en mi puesto mientras me interrogas? Y yo me ubico en el diván.

—No, gracias. Puedo dominarte desde aquí, Kurosaki.

—Bueno, siga preguntándome.

—A ver… bueno, tienes novia. A nadie le falta dios… Cuéntame, cómo es ella, qué edad tiene, cómo se llama, cosas así.

—¿Planeas sicopatear a mi chica?

—No. Es sólo que yo ya te conté mucho de mí y quiero saber algo de ti, es todo. ¿No se puede?

—Desde luego.

Le empezaba a molestar esa frase. "Desde luego", sonaba tan clínica, tan precisa… no daba pie a nada más, y encima, era afable.

Rukia odió a Kurosaki Ichigo entonces, _desde luego_.

—Bueno, te escucho.

—¿Qué quieres saber primero, Rukia?

Ella pensó una respuesta. En realidad no estaba ni ahí con la vida del estúpido que tenía delante, pero por cotillear, le preguntó la edad y el nombre.

—Inoue Orihime. Tiene dieciocho años.

Rukia dejó escapar una exhalación de sorpresa.

—¿Dieciocho? ¿Y cuántos años tienes tú? ¡De seguro eres un maldito viejo pervertido! —espetó, a ver si conseguía hacerlo sentir mal.

Pero no. Ichigo seguía impasible como siempre.

—No soy un maldito pervertido —se excusó, de manera afable. —Es una leve diferencia de edad que a nadie le importa.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, viejorro?

—Veintisiete. Pero no me digas viejo, eso duele.

—¡Veintisiete! Eres un maldito pedófilo, tal vez tú necesites más ayuda que yo…

—Hey, no me digas que nunca has estado con alguien menor…

Epa! Ichigo había dado en un punto.

—B-bueno… Renji era dos años menor que yo…

—Ajá, dos años…

—No mezcles mis peras con tus manzanas, Kurosaki. Dos años no son nueve.

—Y mis problemas no son los tuyos, y aquí yo soy el doctor. Retomaremos la terapia.

En aquel momento, un reloj despertador sonó estrepitosamente, interrumpiendo a los jóvenes.

—Pero tendrá que ser en una próxima sesión, no puedo darte más tiempo, Rukia.

—Claro, temes que te domine con mis preguntas.

—No es eso, es que tú no eres mi única paciente.

La chica se disgustó un poco. Ahora que comenzaba a gustarle eso de la conversación terapéutica, el viejo pedófilo va y la echa. Si es que todos los hombres son iguales… unos malditos cobardes, estúpidos e insensatos.

Y había ido a parar a la consulta del peor de todos.

Mientras ella pensaba, Ichigo había escrito en una receta la hora y la fecha de su próxima visita, y se la extendió a la paciente.

—Será un gusto verte de nuevo, Rukia.

—Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo… —susurró ella, insegura de querer que el hombre la escuchara.

Agarró el papel airadamente y, de un portazo, se marchó.

Al fin podría respirar aire puro.

"_Siento que vine a puro perder el tiempo"_ se dijo finalmente, mientras recorría de vuelta los recovecos de la clínica para hallar una salida a la bendita selva de cemento. _"Hasta esos cuatro novios insufribles fueron tiempo mejor utilizado…"_

Y mientras concluía que Byakuya tenía la culpa por recomendarle un terapeuta tan inepto, optó por botar la receta que le había quitado a Kurosaki a la basura.

No tenía planeado volver a pisar esa consulta por su propia voluntad.

**.·oOo·.****.·oOo·.****.·oOo·.****.·oOo·.**

Ichigo había quedado sentado en el diván donde antes había estado Rukia. ¡Kuchiki Rukia, qué mujer más espantosa! Colérica y experta en malinterpretar acciones, no comprendía cómo habían hombres dispuestos a compartir toda una vida con ella.

Había terminado agotado, y las caóticas vibraciones que su paciente había depositado en la oficina no le estaban ayudando en mucho. Así que se dirigió a su escritorio y, pulsando el botón de un pequeño intercomunicador, preguntó cuántas pacientes quedaban por ser atendidas ese día.

—Dos. —respondió una voz femenina, precisa. —Una tercera canceló su cita ayer.

—¿Sabes qué, Karin? Cancélalas. Me largo. No soporto a ninguna loca más por hoy.

—Ooooh, muy profesional, doctor Kurosaki. ¿Algún teléfono donde pueda ubicarte? Digo, por si acaso…

—No.

Apagó el celular inmediatamente después, mientras se sacaba la bata y la tiraba por ahí. Necesitaba relajarse, respirar aire puro y distenderse de todo este ambiente psicótico.

—Pásame las citas mañana a la misma hora. Cambio y fuera.

—P-Pero Ichigo…

—Chaooooo, Karin.

Cerró el intercomunicador. Se le había ocurrido el panorama perfecto para entretenerse y darse tiempo de ser feliz.

Iría a ver a su novia. Después de todo, aún era temprano, podría convencerla de dejar el trabajo para más rato.

**.·oOo·.****.·oOo·.****.·oOo·.****.·oOo·.**

Inoue Orihime era una chica normal y corriente con una vida algo peculiar. A sus dieciocho años era una mujer tremendamente madura y responsable, y es que realmente la vida no le había dado muchas posibilidades. Vivía sola en un departamento en el centro de Tokio desde que tenía uso de razón, aunque antes su hermano mayor cuidaba de ella. Pero él, lamentablemente, falleció en un accidente automovilístico, hecho que la dejó profundamente marcada.

Hubo un tiempo en que no quería nada con la vida. Veía pasar los días a través de una ventana desde su cama, sin ánimos de comer, ni de levantarse ni de respirar. Hasta que un día decidió que la cosa no daba para más, buscó en la guía de teléfonos el número del psicólogo que le quedara más a mano, y…

…Terminó enredándose con él.

Su vida cambió en 180 grados. Terminó la secundaria, y con ayuda de unos parientes lejanos, abrió una florería cerca de la consulta de su novio. Se metió a estudiar Técnico en Enfermería por consejo de él en horario vespertino, y así ha llegado el día de hoy. Día en que el trabajo ha cundido bastante y que la gente ha sido amable con ella; día en que salió a la acera a regar las macetas al sol, cuando vio llegar a lo lejos a su novio.

Lo reconoció a la distancia por el brillante cabello naranjo, igual al de ella.

—¡Ichigo! —salió gritando hacia él, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. —¿Qué estás haciendo acá a esta hora? —preguntó, mientras él la tomaba de la cintura y se dejaba besar.

—Respiro aire… los pacientes andan más pesados que de costumbre hoy.

Ella le invitó a pasar mientras recogía la regadera.

—¿Mal día?

—No del todo, es sólo que… —se acordó de Kuchiki, la altanera que no tenía nada de paciente, pero que había acudido a su consulta en busca de ayuda profesional. Optó por guardarse el comentario acerca de ella, finalmente. —Hoy llegó una chica a mi consulta para tratarse una fobia.

—¿Algo muy complicado?

—Complicado no; más bien inusual —dijo el joven, sonriendo de medio lado. Le causaba gracia la bajita pelimorena esa. —Tiene fobia a casarse.

Orihime abrió mucho los ojos, al tiempo que también esbozaba una sonrisa más bien burlona.

—¿Hay alguna chica que tema al matrimonio? —preguntó, incrédula.

—Sí. Algunas no sueñan con el príncipe azul, ni con miles de hijos, ni con la cabaña en la pradera… —Ichigo empezó a enumerar en tono irónico para molestar a la muchacha.

Inoue era una de esas que creía en que el amor era para siempre y así de perfecto.

Y dándose cuenta de que su novio hacia hincapié en todas sus creencias ingenuas, le golpeó con el ramillete que estaba armando.

—¡Ouch! …eso dolió tremendamente.

—Seguro… —la colorina, al fin dejando su labor, le ofreció algo de beber a su novio.

Y pasaron a una especie de salita que había al fondo de la florería, donde usualmente se almorzaba.

—¿Qué tal tu jornada? —preguntó el médico, bebiendo un trago de jugo de naranja.

Era una de sus bebidas favoritas. Había terminado por identificarse con ese color que tantos problemas le acarreó en la juventud, puesto que nadie de común anda con el cabello así…

Pero ya qué más da, los adultos son algo más racionales y no se molestan por ese tipo de tonteras.

Los conflictos de la infancia, en más de una conversación, habían terminado por unirlo más a Orihime. No concibe otro modo para haberla llegado a conocer tan bien.

—No creo que haya sido tan mala como la tuya… —respondió ella riendo, mientras se sentaba sobre las rodillas del hombre. —Mucho trabajo, muchos encargos, nada especial.

—¿Almorzaste?

—Sip, un sándwich enorme de hamburguesa de soya, con tomate, palta, chucrut, pasta de judías, mayonesa, orégano, pimienta y salsa golf. —enumeró con los dedos, como si fuera lo más normal de la vida.

A Ichigo le resbaló una gota por la nuca. Sí, _eso_ era almuerzo para Inoue.

—Y pensar que con esas cochinadas mantienes ese cuerpazo… —ella sólo se rió tímidamente, dándole un beso cariñoso en la mejilla.

—Pero si quieres llevarme a comer algo, según tú, más decente, pues… Dale, acepto.

Conocía bien la personalidad del chico. Las preguntas que hace siempre van con dobles intenciones, intentando averiguar algo más… Preguntas capciosas, como les decía él.

—¡Perfecto! —se levantó después de dar el último trago de su refresco. —Puedes cerrar el local por mientras, tardaremos mucho en regresar.

—Creí que tenías apenas un tiempo de relajo, no que habías terminado el turno.

Ichigo no dijo nada, sólo esbozó una sonrisa pícara. Le vio en el rostro algo de inseguridad, así que la rodeó con su brazo, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con la punta de la nariz, aspirando su fragancia a vainilla.

—No te preocupes… no pasa nada —susurró, mientras sentía que las manos de la chica se enredaban en su pelo color mandarina, provocándole escalofríos en la espalda.

Unos agradables y cálidos escalofríos… subiendo y bajando por toda su espina dorsal…

—Y si quieres… podemos tomarnos un aperitivo antes… —esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras hacía su propuesta, cogiendo a la chica por las caderas y sentándola en la mesa.

—Me parece una buena idea… Kurosaki-kun.

Anda que le iba a parecer mala la idea... si la muy perversa ya jugueteaba con los botones de su camisa, intentando hacerla desaparecer, mientras que sus manos comenzabab a colarse por debajo de la falda de ella...

La tarde había empezado a caer recién.

Aunque, cuando ambos comenzaron a besarse, manoseándose bajo las recientes sombras, comprendieron que no iban a salir de allí en un muy, muy largo rato.

_C o n t i n u a r á__ . . ._

* * *

Tareas para el lector:

1.- Dejar un review hermoso. Hay mucho que comentar xD

2.- Votar en la poll de mi perfil. Sí, a las finales igual hice la poll con respecto al lemon de "7 Days…" y ya tiene 5 maravillosos votos a favor. ¡¡Sigan así! :D Me haré de rogar un poco, si todo sigue como hasta ahora, EL LEMON SERÁ SUBIDO JUNTO CON EL CAPÍTULO CUATRO DE ESTE FANFIC! Pero si quieren presionarme y esas cosas, la poll sigue vigente ;) so, mensaje subliminal: VOTEN! XD

3.- Esperar el próximo capi con ansias. Mira que si éste venía cargadito al desastre… el siguiente está que no vean. Actualizaré más o menos regularmente cada 10 días, les aviso para que estén pendientes y deseosos xD

¡Los quiero! ¡Besos!

**M**_aichula_.


	3. De Acantilados y Supervivencia

**Mai Notes****: **Bueno, que esta cosa no puede ser todo risas… He aquí un capi importante, lleva algo de hilo argumental, o sea, uno o dos motivos para que los personajes sean como son.

Oigan chicas, me han dado un grato momento de risa con sus comentarios. Casi podía verlas vomitar ante mi inocente intención de IchiHime. ¡Aunque eso no fue ni siquiera lime! Pero tranquilas, a mí tampoco me gusta la pareja, tan sólo soy un poco masoquista y me gusta compartir mi dolor con el mundo xD. IchiRuki ON FIRE baby! All night long! Yes yes oh my god… asdasdf.

Como siempre, la tecnología en conjunto con la flojera me están ganando, no le pillo gracia al reply así que responderé sus amados rewies por aquí mismo. Y vamos por orden de llegada: **Ghost iv** _(el Byakuya buena onda volverá, hoy mismo ;)),_ **Raven Granger** _(opa, Ichi tiene que ser medio profesional, al menos tiene que intentarlo xD pero ya volverá a ser el de siempre, Rukia lo pone así, en estado de cosa jajaja. Gracias por soportar mi OOCByakuya. Nos vemos!),_ **Shiro-Chappy** _(otra que ama mi Byakuya versión y odia el IchiHime… ey, es algo con lo que tenemos que lidiar, lamentablemente. Tite estúpido ¬¬),_ **Hikari Evans** _(mujer, tú lo sabes todo, eres muy perceptiva así que inventaré métodos para burlar eso xD. Rukia NUNCA ha sido pudorosa ni lo será, es sólo que no cuenta plata delante de los pobres, su vida sexual es la patá y no todos tienen esa suerte xDDD. Mmm… Nelliel… lo meditaré, cuando me ponga al día con el manga me plantearé un IchiNell. Besos!),_ **LadySc -Maaya-** _(emparejarlos es relativamente fácil. Cuida tu salud, queda un poco más de IchiHime por ver aún xD),_ **RukiaxUchiha** _(Lime? Niña, eso no fue nada, si yo hiciera un REAL LEMON ICHIHIME, el mundo me aborrecería!)_ **Basi** _(Obvioo! Que el diván está reservado para cosas más interesantes que la psicoterapia XDD tú solo espérame :)),_ **Wafffles** _(sí lo leíste y por eso me quieres pegar, pero claro que ofreceré reposiciones con IchiRuki, deja que avance un poco la cosa, que esto recién empieza! Besos!),_ **REVIEW ANÓNIMO** _(gracias xD),_ **lilith** _(tsk, la experta Kuchiki tiene mucho que demostrar. Oye, cómo me reí con tu rewie, sorry por el daño que he hecho a tu universo personal, ya me encargaré de repararlo xDD),_ **Euphrasie Elessar** _(en teoría, Ichi puede aguantar a Orihime porque no viven juntos, así que no tiene que probar ese estropicio de comida, y porque está más madura, un poquitito, nada más. SIEMPRE habrá alguna actitud que la ponga por debajo de Rukia, ya verás),_ y **Metitus** _(mujer, que las advertencias no son necesarias, antes me muero que escribir un lemon IchiHime, la cosa no pasará de lo que viste en el capi anterior, y si sobreviviste, podrás aguantarlo. ¡¡Ánimo!! Que ya viene la furia Kuchiki a reclamar lo que es suyo xd. ¡Mil besos!)._

Bajó el contador de reviews ¬¬ pero es mi culpa. ¿Quién me manda a escribir semejante aberración?... Y a la gente fiel que me aguanta todo, ¡por dios que se les quiere, ama y adora! Son lo mejor ^^ muchos besos, ¡y a leer!

**Disclaimer****:** Pos ná, Bleach no es mío ni me estoy haciendo rica escribiendo burradas. Ya debería… -nota mental: buscar trabajo xD-

* * *

**Session III**

**D**_e_** A**_cantilados y_** S**_upervivencia_

_

* * *

  
_

Rukia todavía caminaba, furibunda, por las calles de Tokyo. Dudaba acerca de regresar a la casa tan pronto, Byakuya estaría allí y le atosigaría con preguntas que ella no quería responder. Su primera sesión de tratamiento había sido horrible: ese médico era un pelmazo, un animal, un absurdo intento de persona que cree que va por la vida exudando testosterona y que nadie se le puede resistir.

¿Cómo había gente así? ¿Y por qué la gente así se cruzaba en su camino?

De pronto volvió a extrañar a Renji. Era tan sencillo compartir el aire con él, era tan amena su compañía, aunque no se estuvieran diciendo nada. Parecía que sus espíritus eran los que compatibilizaban, y que las formas materiales eran una especie de condimento picante para sus pasiones exuberantes.

Pero nada de eso era viable ya… ella le había pateado por quererla para siempre.

"_Para siempre es mucho tiempo… Nada es para siempre, y eso Renji debería haberlo sospechado…"_

Su rostro había mutado a una melancolía casi fantasmal. La experiencia más cercana a matrimonio que tuvo fue demasiado fuerte, y demasiado dolorosa. No la había vivido ella, pero había involucrado a dos de los seres que más había llegado a querer en la vida.

Pasó muchísimo dolor entremedio de esa vivencia, y las heridas aún no estaban curadas.

¿Cómo iba a emprender un camino así, si sabía que no iba a parar en nada positivo? Era como caminar hacia un acantilado, ver lo enorme y profundo que era y saltarlo voluntariamente, con la ingenua creencia de que podrás llegar al otro lado vivo.

De pronto, un zumbido en su bolsillo la sacó de cavilaciones: era su celular, que acusaba una llamada entrante.

_Byakuya._

Quería saber cómo le había ido en su primer día de terapia, y ella en pocas palabras le comentó que había sido un fiasco, la peor decisión jamás tomada, que Kurosaki era un imbécil engreído medicucho de cuarta que hasta de lesbiana la trató y que no pensaba volver a someterse a esa humillación jamás en la vida.

Como era de esperarse, el hombre la consoló diciéndole que lo más probable era que necesitaba darle tiempo al asunto, que Kurosaki era una eminencia en lo suyo y que tenía que dejar de hacer juicios tan categóricos.

—¿Cómo te explico que cuando digo que no volveré a pisar esa consulta, es porque NO LO HARÉ?

Al Kuchiki mayor le entró la desesperación, y tuvo que usar su infalible arma de abogado: una frialdad que muy pocas veces usaba con su hermana.

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quién me rogó que le ayudara a buscar un buen psicólogo porque ya no daba más de la pena y no quería hacer sufrir a ningún otro hombre, así que ahora vas a volver donde Kurosaki, le vas a rogar si es necesario, que te dé otra receta, y como no vuelvas con ella hoy en la noche, Rukia, como no la tengas… encontrarás la chapa de tu departamento cambiada. ¿Me has comprendido?

—No te… —fracasó. Byakuya había cortado la llamada, signo de que hablaba en serio.

Así que ahora caminaba de regreso por las mismas calles de Tokyo por las que venía, más furibunda de lo que ya estaba, por haber sido tratada como una criaja caprichosa.

Y para más remate, en el hospital le atendió la misma enfermera de antes, la que le guiara al despacho del médico, y con la misma voz de urraca y simpatía sin igual, le dijo:

—Mala suerte, señorita. El doctor Kurosaki no está.

—¿Cómo que no está?

—Tal como suena. No se encuentra disponible en este momento.

La morena se mordió el labio, fastidiada. Esa enfermera pedante era la segunda peor cosa que le podía pasar en ese día.

—Tiene que haber un error —insistió, decepcionada. —¿Ha buscado bien? Necesito hablar con el doctor Kurosaki Ichigo… Estuve hace nada con él, es imposible que…

—Hey, no me venga a decir a mí cómo debo hacer mi trabajo —contraatacó la chica, igual de enojada que la paciente. —Sé que el doctor no está, me pidió que le suspendiera todas las citas de la tarde. Tuvo una emergencia y se debió ausentar.

Rukia se descolocó con esa explicación.

—¿U-Una emergencia, dice?

—Desde luego. Un medico no llega y se va por capricho, ¿sabe?

Notó que la enfermera usaba la misma frase del psicólogo que la había atendido, solo que en ella no sonaba afable ni por asomo. ¿No serían familia, o algo así? Atisbaba un poco de la expresión del médico en ella, cuando ponía todo de su parte para no ceder a las discusiones que tan amablemente le ofrecía.

—Como sea… ¿Cuándo puedo regresar a hablar con él?

—Según dice aquí… —dijo la funcionaria, repasando una agenda con los compromisos de la semana —usted tiene hora el próximo sábado, a las tres de la tarde. Ahí podrá contarle todo lo que quiera.

Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia cruzó el rostro de la muchacha. El tonto cabeza de zanahoria no tendría por qué saber que había eliminado la receta, y ahora sabía cuándo era su próxima cita.

—¡Perfecto!

Se fue, más feliz que unas castañuelas a su hogar. La noticia pondría de mejor humor a Byakuya.

Aunque recordó la excusa que le dio la pesada esa.

¿Qué tipo de emergencia podría haber tenido el señor Kurosaki?

Rumió ese pensamiento un rato, hasta que se aburrió. ¡Qué le importaba a ella! Con tal de que siguiera vivo para tratarla, estaba todo bien.

…

Pero en serio… ¿Qué le habría ocurrido? ¿Sería muy grave, algo con su familia tal vez? ¿Con sus amigos?

…¿Con su novia nueve años menor?

"_Da lo mismo"._

No tenía que preocuparse de cosas así.

**.·oOo·.****.·oOo·.****.·oOo·.****.·oOo·. **

Al día siguiente, el doctor Kurosaki llegó mucho más alegre y repuesto a como se fue.

Caminaba por el jardín tranquilamente cuando fue interceptado por Karin, la enfermera que atendía todas sus visitas y que, además, era su hermana.

—¿¡Ichi, dónde te habías metido!? —exclamó, con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

El aludido volteó a mirar a la chica, pero ésta ya se le había puesto delante con una mirada inquisitiva.

—No llegaste a dormir anoche, me cancelas todas las citas de la tarde y te presentas con la misma ropa de ayer. ¿Me puedes explicar cual fue tu famosa "emergencia"?

El medico no contesto.

—Al menos dime que te pasó… Yuzu también estaba preocupada por ti cuando le conté.

—Haces un escándalo por cualquier tontera, Karin. —dijo, volteando la mirada. —Vengo de la casa de Orihime.

La enfermera hizo una mueca de asco. No se llevaba precisamente bien con la mocosa esa.

—Ah, claro… Ayer vino una paciente a buscarte, te defendí diciendo que un médico no se ausenta por puro capricho, que habías tenido una emergencia. Y ahora vas y me dices que tu famosa "emergencia" era revolcarte con Orihime…

Ichigo no prestó mucha atención al sermón de la amargada de Karin. En cambio, sí que le extrañó que una paciente viniera a buscarlo fuera de las sesiones.

—¿Dijiste que habían venido a buscarme?

—Una tal Kuchiki Rukia… Dijo que necesitaba hablarte con urgencia.

El medico abrió mucho los ojos. Recordaba perfectamente quien era Kuchiki Rukia, la chica que le causo el estrés más grande de su vida ayer, la que le tenía fobia al matrimonio, que le había llamado viejo pedófilo… la de los ojitos lindos, sí que se acordaba.

¿Ojitos lindos?

—¿Y qué dijo?

—No sé, que quería hablarte… y como no estabas, le dije que en su próxima cita te dijese lo que sea eso que quería decirte. Se veía urgida, ¿sabes? —agregó, a ver si con eso lograba crear al menos un pequeño sentimiento de culpa en su hermano por ser tan poco profesional.

Pero nada. Parece que lo había pasado bomba con la mocosa, porque andaba con una sonrisa de estúpido por la vida que lo único que le provocaba eran unas ganas inaguantables de cruzarle la cara.

—Me sacas de quicio. Estaré en mi oficina por si me necesitas. —fue su dulce despedida.

Kurosaki la miro con cara de circunstancia. ¿Por qué sería así Karin? Como sea, tenía que empezar su jornada…

Pero de camino hacia su despacho, se encontró con una basurita que le llamó bastante la atención, en su impoluto jardín.

Allí, cerca de un arbolito que empezaba a florecer, encontró una pequeña bola de papel blanco. Se inclinó para recogerla, y cuando la desarrugó su inquietud creció aún más.

¿Para qué querría verlo Kuchiki si había tirado la receta, seguramente para olvidarla?

**.·oOo·.****.·oOo·.****.·oOo·.****.·oOo·. **

Rukia tampoco había podido dormir esa noche. De seguir así, de seguro tendría que solicitar pastillas contra el insomnio… El constante pensamiento del paradero incógnito de Renji la tenía demasiado intranquila, pero una minúscula parte de su cerebro (la masoquista, claramente) le gritaba que eso se llamaba remordimiento, y que por perra ahí tenía lo que se merecía. Mira que venir a hacerle algo tan cruel a un hombre tan sincero, tan honesto, tan maravilloso…

OK, lo asumía. Había metido la pata hasta lo más profundo, pero sólo en la forma, no en el fondo. Amaba a Renji, pero no al punto de casarse con él, eso está claro. Había un serio impedimento para llegar a ello… pero tendría que habérselo explicado. Tal vez él la hubiera entendido, la hubiera esperado, o al menos seguirían como novios, o como amigos…

Tenía que buscarlo, era la conclusión.

Y puso a funcionar su adormilada mente mientras se duchaba.

Por fortuna, había muy pocos lugares donde Renji podría ir. Sus padres habían muerto hace mucho, y aunque le habían dejado una casa en Kyoto, no pudo ir hasta allá pues la tiene arrendada. En su departamento no estaba, y solo conocía uno o dos amigos de confianza que podrían haberlo alojado. Una era una chica de apellido Hinamori, que hasta donde sabía, vivía con su novio. No, Renji nunca se habría ido a un nido de amor a pasar sus penas. Y el otro era un chico que trabajaba con su hermano…

Había dado en el clavo.

Si existía un lugar donde Abarai Renji iría a esconderse de su desalmada ex novia, ese era el departamento de Kira Izuru.

Contenta con esta revelación, se vistió a toda prisa y telefoneó a Byakuya para que la acercara. No tenía muy clara la dirección, y quería actuar con rapidez.

A los cinco minutos su hermano estaba en su puerta, tocando la bocina.

Cuando la muchacha subió al vehículo, el mayor le dedicó una mirada que iba desde la desaprobación hasta la culpa.

—Rukia, tienes una pinta espantosa.

—Me lo imagino, no estoy siendo capaz de dormir.

—Ni el más costoso de los maquillajes arreglaría esa cara de trapo, tan desaliñada…

—Vale, ya entendí. Me veo mal.

—Mujer, no te acerques a los espejos, que dan siete años de mala suerte si los rompes…

Rukia sabía que Byakuya la estaba pichando adrede para hacerla reír o algo. Pues bien, iba por mal camino. Si no se callaba de seguro el auto quedaría tirado por falta de conductor.

Suspiró sonoramente, tratando de poner a raya su mal humor.

—¿Se puede saber para qué quieres ir a ver a Kira, Rukia? —preguntó el hombre, suspirando también. Al parecer, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado no iba a ayudar a su hermana.

—Tengo la leve sospecha de que Renji puede haberle pedido asilo sentimental.

—Hija, ¿por qué no dejas de perseguir a ese pobre chico? ¿No te bastó ya con…?

Otra mirada de la chica que prometía muerte y dolor infinito.

—Vale, vale, no era tu intención… pero a lo hecho pecho, ¿no?

—Pues no, Byakuya. Intento arreglar mi estropicio de vida, a ver si puedo ayudar en algo a componer la suya también.

—Deberías dejar de intentarlo.

A una mueca de la morena, se hizo el silencio al interior del auto.

Era complicado, más aún si lo miraba desde esa perspectiva. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que con una buena explicación iba a reparar algo del daño que le causó al pelirrojo? Si optó por huir y no hablarlo cara a cara, era porque sabía que en cuanto pronunciara la negativa al matrimonio, escucharía el corazón del chico romperse en mil pedazos, y no estaba segura de poder vivir con ese sonido grabado en su memoria.

Ahora resulta que la había cagado infinitamente peor.

A lo mejor con su presencia y una buena explicación no iba a solucionar nada, a lo mejor debería abortar misión y bajarse del auto ahora mismo, y caminar a la línea ferroviaria más cercana y atarse allí a esperar que pase el tren…

—Si ibas a echar tanto de menos al cabeza de piña, ¿Por qué no te casaste con él? —le preguntó Byakuya, al verla en ese estado catatónico.

—Sabes que no hubiera sido capaz, no me hubiera atrevido.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Es evidente.

—¿Por qué?

La morena se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué responder. No podía irle con su discurso de la inseguridad, del acantilado y de supervivencia a su hermano, porque aquella era una analogía que utilizaba para intentar explicarse a sí misma ciertas cosas, y Byakuya no la entendería.

—No lo sé… —terminó por decir, para llenar el ambiente.

Byakuya le miró con angustia por un momento, en lo que el semáforo tardaba en cambiar de rojo a verde.

—A veces creo que mi experiencia te marcó demasiado… —dijo con algo de culpa. —Pero tienes que pensar que, si lo intentaras, no tiene por qué irte tan mal como a mí…

—No quiero hablar de eso.

Ese era un tema sobre el cual Rukia aún no se sentía preparada para hablar.

—Pero es un punto que puedes exponerle al psicólogo cuando lo veas de nuevo… Puede tener algo que ver.

—Ya déjalo, Byakuya. De verdad que no quiero hablar de eso.

Recordar la experiencia de su hermano le provocaba más impulsos suicidas. ¡Dios, todo en su vida para atrás estaba descompuesto! A veces sentía que no merecía haberse quedado con él, a veces le daba por pensar que también debió de haberse desaparecido…

Como lo hizo _ella_.

—Déjame aquí —dijo resueltamente, sin muchas ganas de mirarlo. —Quiero caminar un poco, además, creo que ya me acuerdo de la dirección de Izuru. Puedo llegar sola desde aquí.

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo estaré, no te preocupes.

—Nos vemos en la noche, entonces. —Byakuya aparcó el auto en una vereda desocupada para que Rukia bajara, y se despidió. —Hey… no pienses tonterías, ¿bueno?

—…

—Sabes que si tú no te hubieras quedado conmigo yo me hubiera muerto, así que no pienses tonteras. ¿Me lo prometes?

La chica sonrió un poco.

"_He hecho bien en no desaparecer"._

—Te lo prometo. Nos vemos en la noche… —concedió.

**.·oOo·.****.·oOo·.****.·oOo·.****.·oOo·. **

Era ya la hora de almuerzo, y cierto psicólogo muy afamado de Tokyo caminaba por las calles con aire relajado. Afortunadamente, no todas sus pacientes eran tan tercas y malas pulgas como la tal Kuchiki, sobre la cual, seguía sin poder dilucidad a qué demonios habría ido ayer a su oficina fuera de las horas de consulta, pero no se arrepentía, ni sentía remordimiento. Él está para atender a la gente cuando tiene problemas, pero de repente, también necesita que alguien atienda los suyos...

Una sonrisa de bobo cruzó su cara al recordar la candente tarde-noche de ayer con Orihime.

Qué diablos, no se la puede quitar de la cabeza ni un solo momento. Incluso le daba la impresión que al día le faltaban horas para querer a esa muchachita. Así que para sumar en vez de restar, hoy había decidido ir a almorzar con ella. No siempre tiene ese espacio para compartirlo con su chica, y hoy le apetecía. Además, adoraría ver su cara de sorpresa al verlo llegar.

Un sentimiento bastante dulce y empalagoso le inundó la garganta, y otra sonrisa se formó en su rostro, esta vez de naturaleza más sencilla.

No todo era sexo maravilloso con ella, claramente, pero en sus veintitantos años de vida, nunca había tenido una novia que le llenara tanto, con la que compartiera más que unos meses y la cama, con la que se sintiera completo para el resto de la vida.

¿A quién le importaban unos tontos nueve años si eran felices el uno con el otro?

"_A Kuchiki, para empezar"._

Bah. Nadie sabía lo rico que se sentía. Ni siquiera su familia, que era de todo menos una opinión válida para él. A su padre le encantaba Orihime, pero nada más porque él veía las bondades superficiales de la chica, vale decir, su buen par de melones y su trasero. Yuzu estaba tan ensimismada en su mundo rosa que no le interesaba mucho mientras él fuera feliz, y a Karin le caía fatal por el hecho de ser una "mocosa". De hecho, el pensamiento de su hermana enfermera le recordó de nuevo a Kuchiki.

"_¿Pensarían más o menos lo mismo? Tal vez si se conocieran, llegarían a ser buenas amigas…"_

Frunció el ceño, contrariado. Últimamente estaba pensando más de la cuenta en la histérica de los ojillos lindos, y bueno, por ahí dicen "piensa en el diablo tres veces, y se te aparece".

La cosa es que, sin habérselo propuesto, giró la cabeza en dirección a la vereda opuesta por donde iba, donde había un pequeño café. En un principio no le pareció nada fuera de lo común, pero de repente, en una de las mesas del jardín, una sola figura cobró sentido para él, como si resplandeciera tanto que oscurecía el entorno.

De cabellos azabaches, piel clara y mirada bonita.

La mismísima Kuchiki Rukia. Se tomaba un café, y su postura revelaba cierta tristeza.

Tuvo el impulso de acercarse y preguntarle qué tal. Pero a lo mejor con eso arruinaba su maravilloso día…

Siguió de largo. Tenía cosas mucho más entretenidas programadas.

…

No había avanzado una cuadra cuando estaba caminando hacia ella con paso decidido. Después de todo era su médico, algún derecho tenía de preguntarle qué tal, ¿no?

Sólo quería saber por qué estaba triste y ya… se marcharía enseguida.

—¿Te molesta que te acompañe? —preguntó, saltándose el "hola" y todo eso.

Ella enfocó la mirada, pensando que sería un pervertido, pero al ver a Kurosaki Ichigo, el médico al que había visitado ayer… se confirmaron sus sospechas. Sin embargo no tenía ánimos de pelear con él, sin contar que el hombre parecía feliz. No iba a esparcir su miseria a otros.

—No tengo ganas de que me hagas un psicoanálisis, pero de poder quedarte, puedes.

Kurosaki se sentó, con una sonrisa torcida en los labios y una incógnita en los ojos de tipo "¿Pero qué rayos estoy haciendo?"

—¿Qué hacías? —inquirió mientras paseaba su mirada por el menú que yacía sobre la mesa.

—Iba de camino a visitar a una persona… pero me puse a pensar unas cuantas cosas que andan mal en mi vida, y me perdí. —la muchacha volvió a sonreír, un poco más irónicamente que antes, y dio un trago largo a su café, que parecía estar mezclado con algún tipo de licor. —Parece que todo estaba mal desde antes, ¿sabes? A veces pienso que debería haber desaparecido hace mucho tiempo.

—Vaya. —dijo el colorín, decidiéndose por un cappuccino simple y llamando a una mesera.

—¿Vaya qué?

—Pues, que pregunté tan solo qué hacías, y me contestaste hasta lo que pensabas…

—Eso… es que…

—Podrías haberme dicho "Nada, sólo tomo café". El resto no era de mi incumbencia.

—Me pillaste volando bajo.

—Casi parece que hoy sería un buen día para una sesión. Estás bastante honesta.

—Ya te dije que no tengo ganas.

—Bueno… como quieras. —fue levemente interrumpido por la garzona, quien le trajo el pedido. —Podemos conversar de cualquier otra cosa, ¿no? Hay tantos temas en el mundo…

Rukia lo miró, descolocada.

No parecía un hombre tan socarrón como la otra vez, y esa sonrisa…

A lo mejor podrían hablar de una trivialidad sin querer sacarle los ojos.

—Todo es cuestión de intentar.

_C o n t i n u a r á . . ._

_

* * *

  
_

Ya chicos, no más sorpresas desagradables, He ahí un poco de "amor" para ir preparando terreno. Lo de siempre, sea cortés, ande con cuidado, edúquese lo más que pueda, respete para que lo respeten, ¡y que dios nos ampare! Nos vemos el próximo día… QUE NOOOOO, QUE ESO ES DE LA TÍA POLOOOO XDD. No, lo nuestro es dejar reviews, votar en la poll (hay un voto en contra del lemon. ¡Línchenlo xD!) y esperar la conti, en 10 días más.

Nos vemos!!

**M**_aichula._


	4. Intentos Fallidos

**Mai Notes****:** Holaaaaaa :3 Perdón, me demoré un par de días, pero es que me tocó hacer trabajos forzados ayudando a mi papá xD y he estado un poco ocupada… Capi cuatro ya, ¡qué rápido está avanzando este fic! este episodio le trae más tips aclarativos. ¿Y querían IchiRuki? ¡Aquí está! THE REAL IchiRuki eso sí, no esperen cosas melosas y eso… todavía no. Pero el hecho de que se "odien" ya es algo xD ¿no?

Pasaré a agradecer a los maravillosos rewies del capi anterior. Me encantan sus comentarios, chicas, me encanta que me escriban harto y me conversen. ¡No dejen de hacerlo! TwT: **Basi** _(¿Así que estudias enfermería? Bueno, la de mi fic no es muy amable porque es Karin, y eso lo explica todo xD, pero no te preocupes, mi mejor amiga también es enfermera y es un amor, en todos lados hay gente feliz y gente horrible. Karin puede que cambie con el tiempo, todo puede ser aquí. ¡Mil besos, me encantó tu rewie!),_ **Euphrasie Elessar** _(Yes, Karin es precursora fundadora del IchiRuki, obvio que no pase mucho a la mocosa. ¡Hey, ahora todas aman al Byakuya! Hasta yo xD. ¡Gracias por pasarte!),_ **Shiro-Chappy** _(Bueeeeeeno, es parte de la esencia de Ichigo y Rukia eso de hablar estupideces y querer sacarse los ojos… pero al menos tenían que intentarlo xD aquí verás que la teoría se confirma…),_ **metitus** _(uf, se viene el encuentro de Renji y Rukia, que se va a poner medio psicópata con eso… y si quieres ayuda con fics, yo feliz, mándame un PM y arreglamos. Hace mucho que no beteo, será entretenido. ¡Besos!),_ **Wafffles** _(jaja siiiiii, se tienen en la mente el uno al otro xD. Ya, prometo no meter mucho a la VacaHime, pero es que es necesaria a veces… ¡Nos vemos en 10 días! ;D),_ **Ghost iv** _(Pensé que mi Byakuya no tendría aceptación alguna (eso en mi mundo se llama "asesinato de imagen" xDD) pero veo que fue todo un acierto. ¡Gracias por tu incondicional opinión!),_ **Hikari Evans** _(Hikari, mi yakuza Hikari xD espero que hayas hecho lo tuyo con el bobo que votó contra el lemon (pero dile de todos modos que respeto su opinión xDDDDD). ¡ADORO tus cartas xD esos no son reviews! Lo de la relación IchiHime es… no sé, trato de darle una oportunidad, pero… ARGH me hago bola cuando lo releo, no me la creo ni yo xD. Y claro que la fobia de Rukia tiene su origen, aquí no hay nada al azar. Te vas a quedar de piedra, con lo perceptiva que eres y todo, porque es un culebrón venezolano. ¡Mil besos, niña! Nos vemos en 10 días más),_ **LadySc –Maaya-** _(Por algo se empieza, ¿no? ;D),_ **Raven Granger** _(sí, la profunda analogía del capi anterior fue de culto, cuando la escribí me dije "bah, ¿de donde saliste? Mai Shakespeare xd", me alegro que te haya gustado, a ver si me salen más. ¡Gracias por todo!),_ **aLeKuchiki-zr** _(te juro que ya no sé qué hacer para arreglarles a todas el trauma que les creé con el lime IchiHime xD. Byakuya lo compensará, creo…),_ **Makiko-maki-maki** _(no te preocupes, es bueno ver cómo cambian las percepciones de la gente, me alegro que te terminara gustando esta obra de arte única en su especie xD. ¡Espero verte de nuevo!),_ **IxSaku-chan** _(¡Se viene se viene, Rukia's trauma THE ORIGEN, ten paciencia!),_ **angerukia** _(Ah, los psicólogos, están más locos que todos nosotros juntos. Pero su utilidad tienen. ¡Gracias por tu post!)_, **ya-chan** _(que me dejó así O___o con su amenaza. Chica, eso es una amenaza aquí y en todos lados xDDD pero no te preocupes, el lemon ya está subido. Ahora, si no veo un review tuyo ahí, la que se puede dar por muerta, perder masa encefálica y miembros importantes del cuerpo eres TÚ XDDD y no, tampoco es una amenaza. ¡Mil besos, gracias por tu post!),_ **Hiromi-kun** _(pues aquí esta la conti, ¡que disfrute!),_ **Yuna Lockheart** _(otra que postula para yakuza. Pooobre ser aquél que votó en contra del lemon… pero la espera ya murió, ahí está. Me gusta tu positiva percepción acerca de que el IchiHime y el RenRuki son condimentos al verdadero propósito, que es hacer que Ichigo y Rukia se violen hasta no dar más xDDD. ¡Gracias por pasarte!),_ **scelsa** _(lo dicho, espera OUT :D) _y **Naomi-chian **_(mujer, no te suicides xD ya actualicé. ¡Que aproveche! ¡Saludos!)_**.**

**_We are so beutiful... to me (8)_  
**

**Disclaimer****:** Ya es de idiotas pensar que algo de todo esto me pertenece… si sigo siendo la misma rata de siempre xD.

* * *

**Session IV**

**I**_ntentos_ **F**_allidos_

_

* * *

  
_

La tarde avanzaba tranquilamente, Rukia podía observarla desde su asiento en una cafetería del centro de la ciudad, tomándose un café con malicia e intentando entablar conversación con su terapeuta.

—¿Y de qué quieres hablar? —le preguntó el psicólogo, rompiendo la calma atmósfera que se había formado. La verdad ya le estaba entrando pánico, se había acercado sin pensarlo mucho y ahora sufría las consecuencias.

El aire mágico que estaba adoptando el día le daba un poco de mala espina.

"_Debería estar almorzando con Orihime en vez de estar aquí…"_

—Tengo una curiosidad —admitió ella, sin mirarle a los ojos. Él prestó atención. —¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Kurosaki?

Era una pregunta de las complicadas, pero intentó evadirla de la manera más profesional posible. O que al menos lo parezca, joder. Hoy estaba haciendo las cosas del modo no planeado.

—Simplemente te vi desde mi posición, al otro lado de la acera… —dijo, revolviendo su bebida con entusiasmo —y tu postura me reveló cierta nostalgia.

—No pretendas que te cuente lo que me pasa. —arremetió la morena, aún disconforme con haber revelado parte de sus pensamientos de manera capciosa.

—En realidad no me acerqué para saber qué tenías…

—¿Ah, no?

—Para nada. ¿Sabes? Te he tenido en mi mente todo el día…

Oh, dios… esa simple frase, con todo lo ambigua que es, hizo bullir cierta burbuja dentro de la chica, y el calor la asaltó demasiado de repente. ¿No había dejado de pensarla, eso quería decir? ¡Pero si se habían visto una vez, y nada más!

"_¡Grande Rukia, eres un crack!"_ le gritó una parte de su mente que estaba bastante desconectada de todo lo demás.

Descubrió con bastante desagrado que sus mejillas se iban poniendo cada vez más rojas, a medida que la mirada de Kurosaki no se apartaba de la de ella. ¿No estaba igual de incómodo él?

"_No, a él no le incomoda nada, que yo sepa"._

—¿L-lo dices en serio? —preguntó. Podría estar tomándole el pelo. Y no le gustó descubrir que tartamudeaba, como si el animal psicólogo tuviera algún efecto sobre ella.

—Desde luego. Quiero algo que sólo tú me puedes dar —respondió él, agregándole un poco de sensualidad a su tono.

Lo cual no era muy difícil… el pelinaranja estaba que se caía de bueno, y no tenía que hacer muchos esfuerzos para resultar tentador.

"_Oh, no, Rukia… el animal psicólogo SÍ tiene efectos sobre ti…"_

—Algo que sólo yo te puedo dar… ¿Y qué sería?

—Una respuesta.

Mierda. Una respuesta. ¿Qué más iba a ser? ¿Un hijo? Rukia estúpida.

—Tengo la desagradable impresión de que nuestra conversación está tomando cierto matiz seductivo… —sonrió ella, medio burlándose. ¿Tanto escándalo por una respuesta?

—Es una respuesta complicada, después de todo. O al menos eso creo. De ser sencillo, no hubiera tenido que recurrir a ti, Kuchiki.

—A ver, pues…

Ichigo se envaró para ver el rostro de Rukia en toda su plenitud, como quien disfruta ver a un animal cazando a su presa.

—Resulta que hoy en la mañana encontré cierta receta tirada en mi jardín. La reconocí como la que te di en nuestra primera sesión. —sus ojos avellana se afilaron, y el calor que burbujeaba dentro de Rukia dio paso a un sudor frío que la obligó a mirar la mesa. La había pillado. —¿Qué significa eso?

Sin embargo fue sincera. Era parte de la terapia, ¿no? Practicar eso de la sinceridad. Además, podría fastidiarle un rato…

—No pretendía volver a verte.

—Ah. _Pretendía_, tiempo pasado. ¿Es que ahora te han entrado ganas?

—Ni de coña —soltó ella, olvidando lo de la seducción. Ese hombre le sacaba de quicio sin control alguno. —Lo hago por… _—"por cierta amenaza que me hizo mi hermano"_ —…por mi hermano. —sí, eso resumía su dilema.

—Pensé que era para superar tu trauma.

—Hay miles de médicos en todo Tokyo que pueden ayudarme con eso…

—Claro. Pero estás tomando café con el mejor de todos.

Ush, qué sobrado… Una razón más para detestarlo.

—Necesito una prueba, Kurosaki. No puedo ir creyendo en la palabra de un imbécil que piensa que puedo ser lesbiana por temerle al matrimonio.

—Oh… ¿hay un trasfondo más serio detrás de tu absurdo miedo? —se burló él, poniendo voz de llorica y tratando de imitar a Rukia.

—No me psicoanalices, idiota.

—No te psicoanalizo. Intento comprender tu atribulada mentecita de chica mimada.

—¡Hey! —Hasta aquí con el tarado este. ¿Qué le pasaba? NADIE, mucho menos un médico, la había tratado así jamás. Se puso de pie, con toda la intención de largarse. —¿Sabes? Me has arruinado un almuerzo, Kurosaki. Ahora menos que nunca pienso volver a tu asquerosa consulta.

—¡¡Más bien, TÚ me has arruinado el almuerzo, niñita! —gritó de vuelta el pelinaranja, apuntándole con el dedo y perdiendo los papeles por primera vez con una paciente. —¡¡Debería haberme ido a almorzar con…!!

—¿Con tu chica? ¡Pues bien, que aproveche! Pero te recuerdo que has sido tú quién se acercó libremente. Idiota.

—Malhablada. ¿Te das cuenta de la facilidad que tienes para emitir insultos?

—¿Te das cuenta de la facilidad que tienes para emitir estupideces?

—Estupideces puede decirlas cualquiera. Los insultos no son de chicas decentes.

—Nadie dijo que yo fuera una chica decente, Kurosaki… En cambio tú sí que eres un estúpido.

—Basta. Me largo. —Se levantó. Ya ambos estaban de pie, apuntándose y gritándose como si estuvieran solos en el universo. Ni hablar que medio mundo les miraba con ojos de plato, y ellos ni se enteraban.

El médico agarró su chaqueta y se marchó cruzando la calle, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

—¡¡Nos vemos mañana, Kuchiki! ¡En la consulta!

—¡¡NO PIENSO VOLVER A TU CONSULTA, BASTARDO!!

—¡¡OH, SÍ QUE LO HARÁS…!!

Joder con el medicucho. ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro de eso?

Por toda respuesta, la misma chica que los había atendido le alargó una carpetita con la cuenta. En ella figuraba el valor de su café… y el de Kurosaki.

¡No lo había pagado, el muy…!

…

Infeliz. Ahora le debía un mal rato y dinero. ¿Esperaba que lo fuera a recuperar al día siguiente?

Ni loca.

—¡¡¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOO!!! —gritó en su dirección.

Pero Ichigo ya había dado vuelta la esquina, con una sonrisa enigmática en los labios.

**.·oOo·.****.·oOo·.****.·oOo·.****.·oOo·.**

Miró la hora en su móvil: las tres de la tarde y algo más. Había perdido gran parte de la jornada con esa babosa reptante de Kurosaki, y ahora su día se había estropeado sin posibilidad de arreglo.

Ni siquiera había sido capaz de encontrar la maldita casa donde vivía Izuru, y ahora no tenía idea de cuál podía ser su siguiente paso. De pronto, pedirle ayuda a Byakuya había dejado de ser una buena opción, el muy estúpido parecía dispuesto a burlarse de toooooodas las situaciones de la vida que a ella le complicaban. Claro, como él ya tiene su buena vida, la tiene a ella, tiene su trabajo…

Eso. Su trabajo. Era tan simple… y parecía que había quedado demasiado estupidizada gracias a la insoportable compañía del pelinaranjo como para no haberse percatado antes.

Kira Izuru era uno de los empleados que trabajaban medio tiempo en el buffet de su hermano. No tenía muy claro cuál era su rol dentro de la oficina, pero ahora que recordaba, gracias a Byakuya lo conoció, y gracias a él, conoció a Renji, y ese era su objetivo del día, ¿no? Encontrar al pelirrojo.

Se preguntó por enésima vez cómo estaría su ex novio. También se preguntó si de verdad quería verlo, y hablarle… pero andaba con el tiempo justo y no podía pararse a pensarlo. De impulsiva se echó a perder la vida, y de impulsiva se la arreglaría.

Así que echó a andar por la avenida principal, en dirección contraria a la que venía. Con suerte y en quince minutos estaría en la oficina de su hermano.

Cuando llegó, no supo qué hacer. Si preguntar, buscar, vagabundear a ciegas a ver si se lo encontraba por casualidad…

Optó por hacer la consulta. Cualquier persona que trabajase allí sabría de otra que ídem, ¿no?

—Disculpa… —le dijo a la primera chica que pasó, una morena de aspecto estricto, con anteojos y cabello atado en un rodete que parecía indestructible. Llevaba mil carpetas en las manos. —¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar a Izuru Kira?

—Mmm… —lo meditó ella un momento, poniendo un dedo en su mejilla mientras pensaba. —Si mal no recuerdo, debería estar por llegar, su turno empieza en unos quince minutos, o así. ¿Quién lo busca?

—Kuchiki Rukia. Una conocida.

—¡Ah, Kuchiki! —se entusiasmó la morena, que ya no parecía tan seria. —¿Algo de Kuchiki Byakuya?

Rukia carraspeó, algo incómoda. No sabía si dejar constancia de su paso secreto por allí, ni quería encontrarse con Byakuya.

—Eeeh, bueno… hermana. —dijo finalmente. Al cabo que no habían muchos Kuchikis pululando por Tokyo. —Pero ando en una misión especial. ¿Me guardas el secreto…?

—¡Ah, bueno, si no quieres que él se entere…!

—Mejor.

De pronto, un grito a lo lejos interrumpió el ameno diálogo.

—¡¡¡NANAO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN, NECESITO MIS PAPELEEEEEEEEEESS!!!

—Argh…

—¡¡¡NECESITO FIRMARLOS EN MEDIA HORA!!! MI NANAO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN, DÓNDE ESTÁS…

Y antes de que la morena pudiera contestar, un hombre que… francamente parecía salido del comercial de Kem Piña, la abrazó posesivamente por la espalda, sorprendiéndola.

—¡¡¡Maldita sea, hasta cuándo hace eso, jefe Kyoraku!! Además, ya le he dicho que no soy SU Nanao…

—Pero… —el tipo hizo morros de perro abandonado, pero antes de que pudiera replicar, ella le puso todas las mil carpetas que traía, en los brazos. —¿Y esto?

—Sus papeles. Los que tiene que firmar en media hora.

…

—¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉEEEEEEEE?????? NOOOOOOO, NO SE PUEDE, ¡¡SON MUCHOS!! —vociferó el hombre, afligido.

—Usted, que todo lo deja para última hora…

—No seas malita, Nanao-chian, ayúdame…

—Ah, no, mi trabajo es otro…

—POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR…

…Mientras tanto, a Rukia le corría una gotita por la frente, mirando la escena. Y si no hubiera vuelto el rostro para dar un poco de intimidad a la parejita que peleaba, no habría visto pasar a cierto rubio al que esperaba.

—¡¡Izuru!!

El hombre volteó relajadamente, pero al ver quién lo llamaba, su cara se crispó en una mueca de nervios.

—Rukia-san, que bueno verte… —dijo, a pesar del shock inicial.

—Lo mismo… espero no molestarte mucho, pero necesito hablar contigo un momento. ¿Puede ser?

—De poder se puede, sólo dame cinco minutos.

Y dentro de cinco minutos, se vio sentada en una de las oficinas privadas del enorme buffet.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Rukia? —dijo, mirándola. Y agregó: —Mal día parece…

—Mala semana, en realidad.

—Siéntate. ¿Quieres chocolates?

—¿Son de conejitos? —él asintió con la cabeza, riéndose. —Vale, gracias.

Le ofreció una caja llena, y le puso otro café cortesía de la casa.

Rukia dio un sorbo y, sin rodeos, fue directo al grano.

—Debes estar preguntándote qué es lo que quiero de ti tan de repente…

—Más o menos —dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa apenada.

—Renji desapareció. —de pronto, notó cómo Izuru se tensaba ante el rumbo que la conversación había tomado, y parecía un poco incómodo. —Tú lo conoces desde siempre, quiero saber si tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar…

El rubio se rascó la frente, nervioso, y se puso a jugar con el mechón que caía sobre su cara, alisándolo más todavía.

—No sé nada. —articuló, muy poco convincentemente.

—¿Estás seguro? Necesito ubicarlo con urgencia…

—Seguro —asintió, en un tono débil pero decidido. —¿Tuvieron algún problema? Renji no suele desaparecer, menos sin avisarte…

—Terminamos —anunció ella, sin muchos miramientos. Después de todo, Izuru era el mejor amigo de Renji, y estaba segura que él lo sabía.

—Vaya…

—Bueno, si no sabes no importa. Pero te pediría que cualquier noticia que te llegue, o si Renji llega a llamarte…

—…Te lo comunique.

—Eso. ¿Lo harías por mí?

—Claro, no te preocupes. —mintió. Kira tenía sus lealtades marcadas en perfecta jerarquía.

Rukia apuró el café y se levantó del asiento, un tanto incómoda. No le gustaba acorralar a la gente y estaba claro que Izuru escondía algo. No estaba segura de si se iba con la información que había venido a buscar, pero el nerviosismo del muchacho le daba una cierta pista.

Mientras acompañaba a la chica a la salida, Kira mordisqueaba convulsivamente un conejito de chocolate.

—¿Ansioso por algo? —preguntó Rukia, tratando de hacer una de esas "preguntas capciosas" al estilo Kurosaki, a ver si resultaba.

—No es nada… no es nada. —respondió Kira, volándole la cabecita al conejo de un solo mordisco.

"_Diagnóstico evidente: Nervioso"._

La morena se despidió cordialmente, más feliz que unas castañuelas.

Ya sabía a quién rondar para averiguar el paradero de su pelirrojo favorito.

Por su lado, Izuru volvió a la oficina y se fue directamente al teléfono. Marcó un número que se sabía de memoria, y esperó ultra nervioso la contestación del otro lado.

Cuando oyó el típico "aló" en la voz de su mejor amigo, se sintió mucho mejor.

—Renji, viejo… has escogido un muy mal lugar para esconderte. Lo primero que ha hecho Rukia hoy es interrogarme…

**.·oOo·.****.·oOo·.****.·oOo·.****.·oOo·.**

—Y bien, querida hermanita… ¿Cómo te fue con la búsqueda de tu galán herido?

—Mal. Y no quiero hablar de ello, Byakuya.

—Oh… —dijo el hombre. Rukia creyó divisar un halo de comprensión, e iba a agradecérselo. Pero la siguiente pregunta le dejó con ganas de lastimarlo irremediablemente. —¿No te dejaron pegar carteles de "se busca" por la ciudad?

Sí… tal vez un arma nuclear, o un poco de sulfuro podrían hacer maravillas…

—No _vayas_ a empezar, te lo advierto.

—Bueno, bueno. ¿Quieres hablar de otra cosa?

Aunque tal vez se haga un milagro, y Byakuya la deje tranquila de una vez por todas.

—Me alegraría mucho hablarte sin querer cometer un crimen contigo…

—Hum. Te plantearé un tema inofensivo.

—Vale.

—¿Qué fuiste a hacer hoy a mi buffet?

¿Cuál era el concepto de Kuchiki Byakuya acerca de lo inofensivo **para él**? ¡Porque de nuevo iba por mal camino! Aunque bueno… su hermano no tenía la culpa de nada. Tan sólo la salada era ella, que no podía mantener en orden su vida y nada le salía bien. Ni siquiera podía mantener en secreto una visita no deseada.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Oh, eso no importa. ¿Me estabas buscando a mí? —y él, tan suspicaz como siempre, descubrió que la cosa iba por otro lado cuando su pequeña hermana desvió la mirada. —¿A Izuru?

—Bingo.

Un suspiro abandonó la boca del mayor.

De veras que deseaba ayudar a su hermana, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Quería de todo corazón que fuera feliz, pero esto no le estaba haciendo ningún bien, echándose la culpa de lo sucedido, y ahora empeñada en hablar con Renji, sin contar que las sesiones con el médico no estaban dando ningún fruto…

No quería proponerlo abiertamente, pero pensaba en serio que la solución a todo era dejar las cosas tal como estaban. Que ella no era una superheroína para componer la vida de nadie, y que estando soltera para siempre se ahorraría más de un problema a futuro.

—No sacas nada con ponerte en plan psicópata a perseguir señas de Renji, Rukia… —dijo lentamente, para no cometer ningún error. —Déjalo que sane sus heridas a su modo, hazte a un lado de una vez…

Ella no dijo nada, pero podía sentir cómo sus globos oculares empezaban a anegarse.

—Preocúpate de superar tus miedos, de ser una mejor chica para el próximo que venga… —continuó, poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la morena. Era el único consuelo que podía brindarle, su compañía. —Entiende que no puedes componer a nadie si tú misma no estás de una pieza.

—Probablemente… —Rukia tenía que reconocer que ahí había un punto. —Probablemente tengas razón, Byakuya. Si viera a Renji ahora, no sabría qué decirle…

—Y vería tu cara de estropajo, y hasta posiblemente se regodearía en tu sufrimiento…

…

Armas nucleares y sulfuro no ERAN suficientes, definitivamente.

—¡Ánimo! Recuerda que los Kuchikis no nos rajamos.

—Recuerda tú que yo no soy una Ku…

—¡Baaaaah! No tiene importancia —le cortó, un poco harto de que últimamente se rebuscara tanto para pasarlo mal. —Eres mi hermana y punto. Por cierto, ¿mañana tienes cita con el psicólogo?

Un bufido de la chica le dijo que sí.

Coño, que las desgracias se sucedían una tras otra en la vida de Rukia… no quería recordar bajo ningún punto la horripilancia que ese energúmeno le había hecho hoy en la tarde, menos le apetecía recordar que lo vería en menos de veinticuatro horas.

—Sobre eso, pensé en cambiarme de terapeuta…

—¡Ah, no! ¡Bastante caro me está saliendo el maldito Kurosaki para que tú desperdicies las sesiones…!

— ¬¬ —no hay otra manera de expresar la mirada de Rukia.

—Y háblale de una vez por todas de eso que te dije la otra vez…

—Me niego rotundamente. —no iba a exponer una de las cosas más privadas y dolorosas de su misérrima existencia a alguien tan despreciable como ese doctorsucho de quinta.

—Tsk. No seas porfiada… —espetó Byakuya de vuelta.

Y Rukia, de nuevo, pudo ver la sombra de dolor en los ojos de su hermano. Otra vez se había acordado de aquella desgracia.

Pero bajo ningún punto estaba preparada para oírla de su propia boca. No de aquella manera, no en ese momento.

—Cuéntale lo que nos hizo Hisana… Estoy seguro de que puede ser el origen de todo.

_C o n t i n u a r á . . ._

_

* * *

  
_

¡Chacháaaaan! Capi cuatro listo, incluido un pequeño "feat. 8th division". Ese fue un gustillo mío muy crack, espero les agrade. Ya vamos a empezar a desvelar uno de los misterios de esta historia. ¿Qué tendrá que ver Hisana con la fobia de Rukia? No intenten resolverlo, que es bastante simple y me desbaratan el próximo episodio xD.

NOTA DEMASIADO IMPORTANTE: querida gente… ¡¡El lemon de "7 Days of Love" está listo!! Así que el fin de semana lo colgaré, hoy no alcanzo porque me falta pasar un par de páginas en formato digital (está en mi cuadernito artístico :D) y corregir ortografía. Esto de los trabajos forzados me mató xD. ¡Ya no queda nada! Ustedes podrán regodearse en IchiRuki del guarro y yo saldaré mi deuda, bwajaja :)

Finalmente, como siempre les recuerdo las tareas de la semana: dejar un review jugoso, esperar el fin de semana con ansias y… nos veremos dentro de los diez días pertinentes. La próxima actualización cae justo para el 14 de febrero, así que les tendré su regalito IchiRuki también para que pasen un feliz día del amor y la amistad ^^

¡Recuerden que los amo con lokura! Ja ne!

**M**_aichula._


	5. This is my Heartache

**Mai Notes:** Holi gente… ¿cómo les va? Espero que mejor que a mí, que he andado con diversos dolores estomacales porque soy una puerquita, que cada cierto tiempo se atora con tooooodo lo que come xD. Pero bueno… ¡Más fanfic! Yeah xD aunque este es un capi corto, será de todos modos importante; podríamos decir que cierra la primera temporada de esta historia, todo lo que es introducción al conflicto queda hasta aquí, y a partir del próximo episodio, las cosas irán avanzando a velocidad de vértigo 1313. Sorry por las demoras, es que he andado algo sosa y ocupada, además de que estoy pegada viendo una serie un poco viejita, pero muy buena… ¿Alguien conoce GTO? ¡Deberían verla! xD es buenísima, la recomiendo 100 por ciento ;)

Seguiremos por los estrechos y oscuros caminos de la verdad, sumamos involucrados y avanzaremos en la historia NO SIN ANTES… saludar a las amables gentes que comentan :D ¿saben que los amo, no?

**Makiko-maki-maki** _(seh, la verdad es que decidí destruir la imagen pública del Byakuya porque me caía gordo XDD, ahora ya no tanto. El Renji por aquí anda, hoy lo verás. Y el resto… JAJÁ! Misterio! Besos!!), _**Naomi-chian** _(Me alegro mucho que no te suicidaras, ya cargo con bastantes culpas en mi espalda. Y no, lo siento pero no pienso desvelar nada importante todavía, quiero que sufran un poco más xD. ¡Se agradece el post!), _**IcHiRuKi 4EvER X2** _(muy bien, dos rewies. Me gusta tu estilo fiel y responsable xDD. ¡Por fin alguien me hace el comentario de la diferencia de edad entre Ichigo y Orihime! Eso tiene una razón muy freak, pero no es relevante. Renji ya viene, y el lemon… buff, ya salí de uno, así que me destraumo y empiezo a planear el otro), _**Euphrasie Elessar** _(bueno, Hisana era pos, ¿quién más? xD me alegro que te agradara el capi, y prepárate porque vienen mejores. ¡Gracias por comentar!), _**ghost iv** _(¿Ya habías adivinado que era Hisana? Buuh, me hubieras dicho y me inventaba algo mejor XD. Ya, ya… vendrá algún día el lemon, so impacientes guarrosillas xD), _**Hikari Evans** _(¿Eres de Conce? Buuuh, ya te iba a decir que nos juntáramos un día a perder el tiempo, me estás cayendo la raja xD. Todo lo que pides, entre este capi y el otro. MENOS el lemon, ¡joer cochinillas! Váyanse a leer el de "7 Days" por mientras xDDD ¡Besillos!),_ **T-Annita** _(No tengo palabras para expresar lo mucho que amé tu rewie :) y lo del IchiHime… agh, no quiero ni acordarme que escribí ESO ¬¬ hasta yo necesitaré un warning cuando se repita xD. ¡Y no me amenacen! Que me bloqueo y me traumo y ya después no hay sexo salvaje IchiRuki xDD. ¡Mil besos!), _**LadySc –Maaya-** _(No, Hisana no se fugó con el lechero xDD por dios, qué mentes… Pero la posibilidad de que un tren se lleve a Orihime es amplia… dentro de dos o tres capis más ;D),_ **Wafffles** _(Sí, ambos son sobrados, pero no son capaces de ver la viga en su ojo, solo la paja en el ajeno (Biblia-tips mode ON xDD)),_ **Aiko Li** _(mujer, que el OOC era un pelín necesario, y Byakuya es más feliz ahora, me agradece todos los días de su vida el que haya decidido arruinarle la imagen xD. ¡Espero volver a verte por aquí!), _**aLeKuchiki-zr** _(chocolates de conejo rulz xD), _**Shiro-Chappy** _(Ya era hora de que el Ichigo dejara con la bala pasada a Rukia, se lo merece… Pero lo de hoy no creo que venga a pelea… no pueden pelear toda la vida xD. Ya verás 1313 ¡Besos!), _**srun** _(gracias por tu maravilloso halago (H)),_ **ya-chan** _(me alegro mucho de que ambas podamos conservar nuestras cabezas en su posición de siempre, yo subí el lemon y tú posteaste ^^. Me encantan los consensos de gente civilizada xD ¡que tengas buenas vacaciones!)_, **Basi** _(jaja, el buenorro de Byakuya ha sufrido HARTO por culpa de Hisana, espérate a verlo. Uf, siento lo de tu compu, yo me pasé año y medio sin uno, y casi morí… bueh, y acerca de los psicólogos… ¿me creerás si te digo que creo que mi próxima carrera es psicología? Sólo por el gusto de entender qué diantres tiene la gente en la cabeza xDD jaja, nos vemos, mil besos!),_ **deja_vu** _(me reí mucho con tu comment… sí, fue catorce xD)_ y **metitus** _(sipueh, la ayudo con mucho gusto. Y "7 days" ya está online, tienes que puro buscarlo 1313)._

¡Muy bien, gente! Se han ganado un capi nuevo de esta noob historia, pero que igual roba corazones. ¡Va con todo mi amor y mi dolor xD!

**Disclaimer:**Nop, no es mío. ¡Déjenme en paz! TwT!

* * *

**Session V**

**T**_his is my_** H**_eartache_

_

* * *

  
_

Izuru Kira traspasó una vez más el umbral de su casa, agobiado, cansado y estresado. Le había tocado mentir hoy día, cosa que se le daba pésimo. Tiró las llaves en un sillón mientras iba pensando qué podía cocinar que fuera rápido… Tenía mucha hambre y pocas ganas de desgastarse en la cocina.

Pero nada más llegar al comedor detectó el aroma de dos pizzas que estaban en el horno, terminando de hacerse. Y fue entonces cuando recordó que Renji vivía ahora con él.

—¡Hola! —le saludó el pelirrojo, acarreando trastos desde la cocina. —Calculé más o menos a qué hora debías de llegar y, bueno…

—¿Preparaste todo esto tú? —preguntó el rubio, sin poder creerlo.

—Claro. Algo tengo que hacer por mi mejor amigo mientras vivo en su casa… No me gusta que me mantengan y que me guarden los secretos gratis.

Kira sonrió, demasiado agradecido como para expresarlo en palabras.

Se sentaron en el sillón a engullir mientras pasaban los canales de la tele con desinterés.

—Así que Rukia te preguntó por mi hoy…

—Fue lo primero con lo que me encontré al llegar a la oficina. Se veía un poco desesperada, me dio sincera pena —explicó Izuru, masticando la pizza cuidadosamente. —Aún así, respeté tu decisión y le dije que no sabía nada, pero me parece que no deberías ser tan cruel con ella.

Renji arrugó el ceño y su cara se avinagró repentinamente.

—Si supieras lo que esa mujer me hizo… no la justificarías tanto. —rumió sin despegar su vista de la tele. No porque hubiera algo allí demasiado interesante, sino porque tras esos ojos había todo un mundo de dolor que no estaba preparado para compartir.

—Me comentó que terminaron… pero tampoco hizo mayor hincapié en el tema. ¿Tú tampoco me vas a decir por qué te alejas así de ella?

Hizo el esfuerzo y ahora sí le miro, angustiado.

—Supongo que te lo mereces, después de todo…

No tenía que contarle cómo se sentía, tan sólo darle una explicación coherente a su amigo de por qué se escondía. Después de todo, el favor que le estaba haciendo no era menor, y era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Se levantó y caminó hacia una silla donde tenía colgada la chaqueta. Hurgó en los bolsillos interiores y extrajo una página de revista algo doblada.

Se la extendió a Izuru…

—No termino de entender. ¿Te enojas con ella porque quiere pagarte un viaje para dos personas al Caribe?

—¡¡No es eso lo que quiero que veas, imbécil!! Mírala por el otro lado…

El rubio miró… y detuvo su mirada en un escrito a mano. Reconoció la letra de Rukia, y mientras iba leyendo, sus ojos se iban ensanchando cada vez más.

—¿¡Querías casarte con ella!?

—Y no encontró manera más bonita de decirme que no.

—Pero hombre… casarse son palabras mayores…

—Pensé que dos años de noviazgo me daban derecho de decidir si quería a esa mujer para siempre conmigo o no…

Kira no sabía qué decir que fuera apropiado. Nunca pensó que Rukia pudiera hacer algo así… es decir, no la conocía bien y no tenía excesiva confianza con ella, pero no parecía mala persona…

—Míralo por el lado amable… No era para ti, de otro modo jamás habría hecho esto. —Renji sonrió ante la comprensión… pero la pena no se le iba a quitar así como así. —Cuenta conmigo viejo… para lo que sea de ahora en adelante.

—Gracias… —susurró, esbozando una sonrisa ínfima.

—Por cierto, las pizzas están bastante buenas… No me imaginé jamás los beneficios de un amo de llaves.

—Ya sabes, ni de gratis puedo vivir en un chiquero, así que me puse a ordenar… —en efecto, su día se había ido en adecentarle un poco la casa a su amigo, y de tanto dar vueltas ahora estaba muerto de hambre. Las pizzas habían desaparecido en un dos por tres. —Espero que no te moleste…

—No. Está bien.

Izuru terminó su porción mientras estacionaban la tele en algún canal inofensivo. Miró de soslayo a Renji, y suspiró contrariado. Su amigo no se veía mal, aunque tampoco bien… no lograba imaginarse cómo se debía estar sintiendo, tampoco sabía cuán colado estaba el pelirrojo por la hermana pequeña de Kuchiki Byakuya, pero concluyó que no debe ser bonito para nadie que le den semejante plantón cuando se atreven a dar el siguiente y más importante paso en una relación.

Joder, que el matrimonio es para toda la vida también… es complicado siquiera llegar a pensarlo.

En silencio empezó a recoger los trastos sucios para llevarlos a la cocina. Limpió el comedor de cualquier mugre que pudiera haber, y cuando iba a recoger la página de revista que yacía en la mesa…

—No —le paró Renji, quitándole el papel de las manos. Arrebatándoselo, prácticamente.

—¿Vas a guardar eso? —Kira le miró con el ceño fruncido. —No te hace bien, hombre… deberías dejarlo.

—No…

La cara del pelirrojo era un indescifrable popurrí de dolor, resentimiento, un poco de rencor…

Y detrás de todo eso, había un débil rayo de esperanza.

—Tan sólo no botes esa maldita hoja a la basura, Izuru. Es mi pena, después de todo. —y silenciosamente, se escabulló hacia el segundo piso, abatido.

El rubio simplemente se dio la vuelta, entrando a la cocina con el resto de basura recolectada.

Nada de lo que le dijera a Renji iba a quedarle en la mente.

Tenía razón en eso: era su pena.

**.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.**

Subió a su habitación con la hoja muy apretada entre sus manos. Le era incómodo tener estos arranques de sufrimiento en la casa de su amigo, eran más de lo que a él le gustaba soportar, pues por más que tratase de reprimir el dolor dentro de sí, terminaba por arrancarse de algún modo.

Esa hoja era lo único que Rukia le había dejado a Renji, a cambio de dos años de bonita relación. ¿Quién iba a pensar que todo iba a terminar así? Desde luego que él no. Pero no podía separarse así como así de ella.

La había leído como mínimo treinta veces desde que escapara de su departamento, que le traía recuerdos demasiado vívidos de su estancia con la morena. Y no podía terminar de convencerse de que eso era una señal de adiós. Tenía la secreta esperanza de que ella se le aparezca un día, y le dijera que todo aquello fue un error, un mal error que jamás debió haber pasado, y que dos minutos mal procesados no significaba que lo de ellos moría para siempre.

¡Después de todo, estaba lo suficientemente enamorado de esa chica como para casarse con ella, joder! Era una estupidez pretender que la olvide de un rato para otro, incluso si era ella quién lo proponía.

Estaba lo suficientemente arrepentido de haber salido de la escena sin decirle a nadie, como para salir a buscarla en ese preciso instante. Pero tampoco tenía el valor de enfrentarla y preguntarle por qué.

Se arrojó a la cama sin ánimos de volver a darle la vuelta a lo mismo. Hundió la cara en la cabecera, consciente de que más de dos minutos en aquella posición podían significarle asfixia… pero si era una manera de dejar de pensar por un momento, la tomaría feliz.

Al borde de la inconsciencia que provoca el sueño y la escasez de oxígeno, no pudo ni quiso evitar que la nota de Rukia se deslizara entre sus dedos y fuera a dar a algún lugar debajo de la cama.

Tenía que hallar un modo de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

**.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.**

Cuando Rukia abrió los ojos a un nuevo día, el dolor de cabeza que se asomó entre las rendijas de su memoria parecía augurarle que este día no iba a ser ni bueno, ni positivo, ni agradable. Había dormido apenas un par de horas, el resto de la noche se dio vueltas en la cama pensando en la temible sugerencia de Byakuya, de abrirle las puertas de su doloroso pasado al psicólogo.

¿Estaba loco acaso?

Pero mientras más lo pensaba, más concluía que ya era hora. Aunque algo dentro de ella pugnara por esconder ese dolor, la parte racional de su cerebro sabía que tarde o temprano iba a estallar dentro de ella, envenenándole y matándole desde dentro, como la más mortífera y potente de las septicemias. Y que no iba a poder reponerse…

Intentó recolectar algo de positivismo mientras se duchaba, vestía y hacía desayuno. Su hermano pasaría por ella en cualquier minuto.

Nunca calculó lo complicado que podía llegar a ser cargar con penas que, aunque de diferentes orígenes, parecían alojarse en todos los músculos que ella necesitaba para moverse y funcionar correctamente. Era una gran ayuda que Byakuya la pasara a buscar todas las mañanas, pero ahora no le apetecía ver a nadie que supiera de su estado. Era como vivir en un constante psicoanálisis, porque todos le preguntaban (o _**se**_ preguntaban, las miradas eran de todo menos cautelosas) cómo estaba, qué tal había dormido, el ánimo de hoy… Parecía que con cara exhalación, en vez de CO2 expulsaba lástima, y los demás la respiraban.

Necesitaba vacaciones, un cerebro nuevo, valor para enfrentar sus miedos o una pistola cargada.

—¡Hermanita! —saludó el mayor, como siempre. —Tu cara está mejor que la de ayer, supongo que habrás dormido bien…

OK, ahí empezaba.

—En realidad no, Byakuya. No pegué el ojo.

—Oh… entonces supongo que me equivoqué en eso de los maquillajes costosos…

No hizo ni siquiera el amago de contestar. Se hundió en pensamientos más productivos mejor.

Rememoró un poco la conversación de ayer con Izuru. No creía sus palabras, ni mucho menos… de seguro escondía el paradero del pelirrojo. Es un chico bastante leal a sus amigos, y aunque ella había sido novia del involucrado, también había sido la chica que le rompió el corazón, así que él sólo estaba jugando en un papel neutro, donde no quedaría mal con ella ni vendería el secreto de su amigo. No era un mal chico, es que simplemente no se le podía contar como ayuda.

Le restó importancia a eso. De la plática con Byakuya podía concluir que aún no estaba preparada para ver a Renji, así que dejaría las cosas como estaban por ahora. De todos modos, no sabía ni cuál era el propósito de su búsqueda, tan sólo sabía que había destruido a dos personas y una hermosa relación por culpa de un miedo que _había_ que erradicar.

Una cosa que le había preguntado el doctor Kurosaki le quedo dando vueltas.

"—_**Lamento que me haya pedido matrimonio, de no ser por eso…**_

—_**¿Aún estarías con él?**_

—_**Por supuesto. Creo que Renji ha sido el primer hombre especial en mi vida".**_

Lo buscaba para sanar sus heridas. Jamás debió abandonarlo por una idiotez como aquella… por primera vez en su vida, Rukia pensó que esas cosas se conversaban. Le habría hecho menos daño al chico si le hubiera dicho, con dos cervezas en la mano cada uno, que ella no tenía que casarse con él para demostrarle todo lo que lo amaba.

Se alegró de tener hora con Kurosaki hoy, pese a todas sus reticencias. Había tomado una decisión:

Cuando estuviera recuperada del trauma; solamente entonces, y no antes, encontraría a Renji.

Y entonces le preguntaría si aún estaba dispuesto a casarse con una persona tan idiota como ella.

Estaba rumiando ese feliz pensamiento, cuando llegó a la puerta de la consulta, oculta entre miles de arbustos. Ni siquiera puso atención al saludo de despedida de su hermano, esa puerta era como una meta autoimpuesta.

"_Esto parece un Jardín Infantil más que una oficina de psicólogo"._

Golpeó el trozo de madera con los nudillos, intentando convencerse de que era para mejor. Y el médico, con su bata blanca y sus anteojos de lectura, le hizo pasar.

—Kuchiki Rukia… —le saludó, como si saboreara su nombre. —Pensé que no volveríamos a vernos…

Recién en ese momento, cuando ya había entrado a la cueva del lobo sin armas, recordó el motivo por el que no le gustaba esa situación. Desde su escritorio, Kurosaki la miraba condescendientemente, como si creyera que entre ellos hay un imán, que ella sentía necesidad de él y que por eso iba.

Su necesidad no estaba tan delimitada por su gusto a ese idiota, como por el dinero que su hermano se gastaba en consultas.

Se preguntó por qué demonios Byakuya no invertía en OTRO psicólogo…

—¿Viniste a recuperar tu dinero? —preguntó el pelinaranja con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

El recuerdo de la escena del café despertó en ella el espíritu de lucha. Antes muerta que rendida, con todo su malestar aún podía arruinarle la vida a ese proyecto de persona.

—El dinero es lo que menos me importa, Kurosaki… Hacerte la vida de cuadritos por una hora no tiene precio, —ella sonrió de vuelta con arrogancia. —así que considera ese café como una indemnización.

—Toma asiento. —le invitó él, pasando olímpicamente de su mala uva.

Rukia obedeció, acomodando su cuerpo al diván donde se sentara la vez pasada, y cruzó sus brazos sobre el regazo, a la espera de alguna pregunta boba de Kurosaki. A su vez, él apoyó la barbilla en sus manos enlazadas, esperando algún comentario pesado de la morena en relación a lo ocurrido en el café…

…y la cosa es que pasaron cinco minutos de los más incómodos y ninguno dijo nada.

Ichigo alzó una ceja, poniendo cara de circunstancia.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó. —¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—El hecho de que aún no me siento menos aversa al matrimonio, so idiota —le espetó ella, sosteniéndole la mirada con la ceja contraria a la de él, también levantada. ¿El cabeza de zanahoria creía que la intimidaba? Pues NO.

—Estas cosas no se solucionan de un día para otro, Rukia. De ser así, estoy seguro de que no habrías venido a tratarte.

—Claro, lo habría solucionado sola, sin necesidad de que un ser subnormal me cachee cada semana.

—Ajá. Pero no puedes…

La chica asintió con la cabeza, algo taciturna. Estaba incómoda, Kurosaki parecía poco dispuesto a seguirle la cueca esta vez. ¿Será de esos seres que muta dependiendo del ambiente en que se encuentren? Porque, fuera de esa oficina, incluso llegó a sacarlo de quicio…

Le contó de su nueva motivación, para iniciar algún dialogo.

—Como sea… volví porque mi hermano me pidió expresamente que lo hiciera.

—Se preocupa por ti.

—Y porque decidí buscar a Renji cuando haya terminado de tratarme.

—Oh, te lo has planteado como objetivo. Me parece. —Ichigo buscó en uno de los cajones de su escritorio una pluma, desinteresadamente, mientras ponía una hoja en blanco en la papeleta donde hacía sus anotaciones. —¿Ahora quieres casarte con ese chico sólo porque te pareció demasiado especial? —preguntó con suspicacia.

Rukia se puso a la defensiva con el comentario.

—Me di cuenta de que lo amo más de lo que pensaba.

—¿Estás segura de que lo amas? ¿O es sólo porque no soportas que un temor que escapa de ti te venza?

—Pareces celoso… —discutió ella, con toda intención de sacar de sus casillas al medicucho. Tenía que volver a lograrlo, de algún modo. Ella no iba a ser la única que lo pase mal en esas cuatro paredes.

—Te equivocas. Todo lo que quiero saber es hasta dónde llega tu determinación.

—Pues estoy muy determinada.

Ichigo escribió dos o tres cosas en su papeleta. En realidad no detalles clínicos…

"_Es una maldita arpía. Le caigo pésimo, y ella también comienza a molestarme a mí. Supongo que también necesitare una terapia cada vez que vea a esta mujer…"_

—¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar hoy? —preguntó, aparentando una calma extrema. —Algo que no sea yo o mi novia nueve años menor, desde luego.

Rukia asintió. Y un leve tinte de infinita pena se asomó en sus lindos ojos color azul.

"_¿O son violeta? No puedo adivinarlo. Pero en verdad, tiene muy lindos ojos…"_ volvió a escribir Kurosaki en su papeleta.

Frunció el ceño, molesto. Se estaba yendo por la tangente, sus notas se estaban volviendo más las de un psicópata que las de un profesional. Así que arrugó la hoja y puso una nueva. Esta vez sí iban a ser notas alusivas a lo que observara de su paciente en el ámbito que nos interesa.

Empezó por poner su nombre en lo alto… y volvió a concentrar su atención en Rukia.

—Cuéntame.

Ella se restregó las manos, nerviosa.

—Para mí no es fácil hablar de esto… —comentó, a modo de introducción. Su voz sonaba insegura y parecía querer retractarse a cada segundo. —Pero anoche Byakuya me hizo la sugerencia… dijo que sería bueno que te lo cuente.

—Si te cuesta, entonces tal vez no debas…

—No… en realidad ya va siendo hora de que lo supere.

Le miró directamente a los ojos. No le gustaba sentirse vulnerable, y necesitaba dar la impresión de fortaleza.

Kurosaki no quiso fijar su vista demasiado en ella… lo único que hizo fue asentir en señal de atención.

Pero oh… traidoras pupilas…

"_Azules"_. Escribió en la hoja nueva de la libreta, refunfuñando. _"Definitivamente, son azules"._

—Entonces… hazlo. —la alentó, intentando sonar dulce y comprensivo. —No importa cuánto rato tardes en articular las palabras, pero asegúrate de elegir las correctas y de decirme tan sólo lo que tú quieras contarme.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Rukia oyó hablar a Kurosaki como un hombre que sabe lo que hace, y que está a gusto con su profesión. A su modo, sabía que la estaba intentando comprender, y agradeció ese espacio en que ella podía hablar sin forzarse a decir nada.

—Hace un tiempo… —comenzó, muy despacio, siendo absolutamente consciente de sus palabras —Byakuya se casó. Y su experiencia no fue muy positiva que digamos, ni para él ni para mí…

—¿Quieres agua, o algo? —ofreció el pelinaranja, solícito. Rukia negó con la cabeza y pasó saliva ruidosamente. —¿Cómo fue ese matrimonio?

—Horrible. La chica con la que se casó sólo buscaba mejorar su posición económica, ya sabes… Byakuya es un abogado con gran reputación. Tiene un nombre, prestigio y una cifra con muchos ceros en su cuenta de banco.

—Una mierda de mujer… —fue el inapropiado comentario que salió de la boca de Ichigo.

Rukia lo miró con unos ojos tan fríos que de seguro no había visto nada igual en la vida. Ojos con un dolor inmenso en los que podía leer claramente odio y frustración.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, Kurosaki. —dijo, dolida. —La mujer con la que Byakuya se casó era… — Respiró hondo antes de reconocer una de las cosas que más dolor y vergüenza le daban en la vida. —Era mi hermana, después de todo.

_C o n t i n u a r á . . ._

_

* * *

  
_

Eso es todo por hoy, no se me enojen que ya di mis disculpas TwT.

Próximo capi se viene mejor y más largo, lo prometo. Le daremos la primera patada definitiva al IchiRuki, cuando Orihime encuentre no muy positiva la relación que esta paciente loca comienza a tener con su novio. ¿Y cómo lo descubrirá? ¡Bueno, bonito y barato, para que no se lo pierdan!

Próxima actualización: para el 24 de febrero, que debí haber subido este episodio ayer xD y como me fui a celebrar el día de San Valentín con mi novio :3 no tuve tiempo. ¡Espero que hayan tenido una bonita celebración ayeeeeeer!

Nos vemos, gente linda :)

**M**_aichula._


	6. Shinigami

**Mai Notes:** ¡Agh, qué rabia! Para un día que iba a actualizar a tiempo, va y la página estaba en reparaciones ¬¬ perdón una vez más por el retraso, no fue mi culpa, lo juro TwT… ¿Saben? Nunca me lo he preguntado, pero realmente espero que SIEMPRE lean las notas de autor que pongo, así se van enterando un poco de los locos pensamientos que cruzan por mi mente xD y es que me ha llamado TANTO la atención la imagen que todos tienen de Hisana… ¡Pa mí siempre fue mala! O sea no mala de maldad, pero no como la pintan en el anime, la esposa abnegada y dedicada del Byakuya… ¡¡¡Si ella no lo quería!!! ¡¡Cuando se estaba muriendo, le pidió disculpas por nunca llegar a amarlo como se lo merecía!! Porque él SÍ la amaba, con locura, por eso se hace bola cuando llega la hora de ver cuál de sus dos promesas pesaba más, la que le hizo a ella o a sus padres. En fin… El exceso de música trance me está haciendo delirar, y todo gira en una nebulosa de colores, dulce e intocable… __

¡Reviews! Sí, eso… me mantiene atada a la tierra con seguridad. Pasemos a ver: **aLeKuchiki-zr** _(Rukia se va a demorar en contar la historia, lo que hay hoy es sólo el principio. ¡Besos!), _**Ghost iv** _(Orihime no le dará los cuernos a Ichi, por dios XD tal vez sea al revés juju…),_ **Makiko-maki-maki** _(insisto con lo de Hisana, ella siempre fue mala xD. Y sí, a mí también me pareció que lo de Renji y Kira iba tirando pa yaoi x.x los amigos NO se cocinan y NO se limpian los departamentos, joer xDD!), _**ya-chan** _(ahora se va a empezar a enterar la Orihime, ¡la que le espera! Y Rukia tampoco la verá con ojos cariñosos y amables… ¡la rivalidad empieza pronto! Saludos :D), _**metitus** _(se me ocurren unas ideas bastante retorcidas para Renji, no sé… pero si digo algo, sería spoiler. ¡Besitos, clienta betística!), _**LadySc -Maaya-** _(es probable que el tren no se lleve a la Hime, sino la Hime al tren ¿Notas la diferencia? xD y ya, yaaa… calma, algún día pondré sexo en la oficina… por dios xD), _**Hikari Evans** _(ahora entiendo muchas cosas xD pero si estudias acá, igual bakán :D Sí, en este fic Renji ES looser, de esos con ganas y que trabajan arduamente para ello, pero qué se le va a hacer, está enamorado. Jaja, Ichi desubicado, eso no se le pasa. Y bueno, la conti se lleva tus últimos días de vacaciones… ¡pero ánimo! La Uni es buena y bonita, una que está fuera de todo ello, lo va a extrañar TwT. ¡Besillos!), _**Wafffles** _(Uf, si ya te estás sintiendo mal por Renji, pues con el avance de los capis te va a hacer llorar xD es un sentimentalón enamorado. Y el IchiRuki ya se va a empezar a hacer notaaaarrrr… :sabroso: ya verás cómo saco del camino a la Inoue ;D),_ **Maryeli** _(ow, gracias, ojalá te siga agradando el curso de la historia. Y sí, aún no está muy fuerte pa hacerle justicia al Rated M, pero más adelante se va a poner quemante, y me da flojerilla cambiarle a cada rato el status xD),_ **Basi** _(mi San Valentín, hermoso, gracias por preguntar ;) y gracias también por los elogios a mi escritura… me suben mucho el ánimo, en verdad. Pucha, no puedo develar nada de lo que me has comentado, pero todo se viene pronto. ¡Mil besos, mujer!),_ **IcHiRuKi 4EvER** _(claro que a Renji le costará olvidar… si es que lo hace. Tú sabes, el amor es tan inmanejable, uno no manda a quién ni cuándo querer. Mi concepción de Hisana es de lo peor xD, ahí verás. ¡Gracias por tu extenso comentario, me encantó! ;)),_ **IxSaku-chan** _(jo, otra que me amenaza con morir si no sigo xD muchas gracias por los favoritos, los elogios y los comentarios. Y no exageraré xD lo prometo…),_ **Aiko Li** _(sí, Orihime sufrirá, juju… Y Renji también, pero todavía no. ¡Uy, a cada rato me hacen querer contarles cómo va todo esto! Pero me aguantaré en beneficio del fic. ¡Besos!),_ **siiinnsuu;*** _(noooooo, ¡Renji no está en condiciones de ir a buscar clavos por la vida! Pero es una buena idea, la archivaré en mi cuadernito artístico xD. ¡Gracias por comentar!), _**T-Annita** _(ja, te pasaste con ese pedazo de review… pero por mí hazlos del largo que mejor te parezca, me encanta que me escriban harto y que me cuenten cosas. La verdad es que voy a apuntar todos los tips de tu prima psicóloga para darles uso más adelante, porque yo, ni puñetera idea de psicología xDD. Al parecer tú tienes la idea contraria a la mía respecto de Hisana, curioso… ¡Pero si el Byakuya la quería! Se le nota en sus ojillos siempre serios cuando en el manga pasan la parte de la muerte de Hisana, y ella como que le pide perdón por nunca haberlo llegado a querer con la misma intensidad que él, a lo mejor lo entendí mal ¬¬… ¡Gracias por compartir mi amor por Onizuka-sensei! Owo mientras yo veía la serie se me pasaba una peli MUY rara, lo traspasaba todo a Bleach (porque Onizuka es como un Ichigo más macarra y depra xD) e iba creando GTK (Great Teacher Kurosaki) XD. Y sí, puedes llamarme Maichula ;) ¡muchos besos pa ti, y que te mejores de tu afonía!)_, **Yuna Lockheart** _( jo, ¿no te saludé? Sorry, seguro se me pasó xD es que tengo la cabeza en cualquier lado… y no, no quiero enloquecer a la audiencia, tan sólo deseo que se mantengan metidos en la trama xDD. ¡Besos!), _**Dawn-HideMyHeart** _(muchísimas gracias por tus hermosos halagos :D hoy verás más o menos por dónde iba lo de Hisana, así que no desesperes. ¡Que esto continuará sí o sí! Besos)_ y **seeeRia;D** _(el tiempo ya pasó, de todos modos. ¡Gracias por pasarte! X3)._

¡¡Muchísimas gracias a tods por el esfuerzo de comentar!! Seguiré tratando de darles la mejor historia que mi mente retorcida pueda elucubrar, porque se lo merecen. Y los quiero mil :) ya saben.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece (aún), y Renji y Orihime están esperándome para agarrarme en cuanto me despiste, eso seguro…

* * *

**Session VI**

**S**_hinigami_

_

* * *

  
_

Caminaba con paso aparentemente decidido, pero en el fondo, quería dar media vuelta en cada esquina.

Ella era una muchachita tímida, aunque quiera aparentar lo contrario. Una simple muchachita, según ella, y si no fuera por el hecho de que un maravilloso hombre mayor se había fijado en ella más allá de lo que sus conductas infantiles querían esconder, ni estaría haciendo el esfuerzo por cambiar, por crecer… por ser un poco más madura…

Por sobrevivir.

Así que, pensando en eso, Inoue Orihime apretó el paso con más decisión que antes.

Echaba de menos a Ichigo, e iría a verlo de sorpresa. Quería verlo, ¿qué tenía de malo?

Si estaba ocupado, lo entendería. Pero no dejaría inconclusa la misión por cobardía, eso sí que no.

Entró con los aires muy elevados; normalmente cuando ella ya estaba convencida de que hacía lo correcto, se calmaba. Pero su fuerza se pulverizó en breve cuando, al entrar a la Clínica Kurosaki, la primera mirada que se posó en ella fue la de Karin: hermana, enfermera y secretaria personal de su novio.

Sus gélidos ojos negros no le dieron ninguna bienvenida, pero ella se hizo la desentendida y la saludó cálidamente.

—¡Buenas tardes, Karin-san!

—Hola —fue el escueto saludo que recibió a cambio. —Si vienes a ver a Ichigo, tendrás que esperar un rato, está atendiendo a una paciente.

—Oh… bueno, espero entonces. —se sintió tan incómoda como pocas veces. Hasta para alguien como ella era súper evidente que la morena enfermera no pertenecía a su fan club (no es que tuviera alguno tampoco, eh?), pero por más que echaba hacia atrás su película personal, no lograba entender qué era aquello tan feo que le había hecho a la chica para terminar en lo alto de su lista negra.

A pesar de eso, hizo la pregunta. Una tipa mal genio no iba a intimidarla ni echar por tierra su sensación de seguridad.

—¿Te molesta que espere en tu oficina? No quiero molestar en la sala de espera…

Karin detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, en una acción de claro disgusto. Obvio, prefería mil veces que la mocosa se fuera a molestar a la sala de espera, pero es que estaba TAN abarrotada de pacientes…

—Está bien, pasa. —tuvo que decir. Por otro lado, a su hermano le jodía en lo más hondo de su ser que ella le maltratara a la novia. —Pero procura no tomar nada. Está un poco desordenado, pero tengo clara conciencia de dónde puse cada uno de mis papeles.

"_Sí, sargento"._

—Sí Karin-san, ¡gracias!

Ya se escaparía a la oficina de Ichigo cuando esa gruñona se despistara.

**.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.**

—No termino de entender…

Ichigo no solía entusiasmarse tanto con las historias de sus pacientes. Pero conocía de algo a Byakuya, y no terminaba de cuadrarle el hecho que le estaba contando su hermana menor.

—¿Dices que Byakuya se casó con tu hermana? ¡Pero si es también tu hermano! —vociferó, claramente alterado. Estaba sacando conclusiones muy sórdidas de todo aquello. —Es decir… ¿Su relación fue incestuosa?

—No… no es así. —Rukia volvió a inspirar fuertemente. Parecía querer captar todo el oxígeno posible, a ver si con eso se incrementaba su valor. —Kuchiki Byakuya no es mi hermano de sangre. Hisana y yo nos cambiamos el apellido apenas ella se casó.

—¿Y por qué ahora estás tú con él? Me refiero… su relación es sólo de hermanos… ¿O no?

A estas alturas, el médico incluso había olvidado tomar apuntes "profesionales". La papeleta yacía en sus rodillas con un trazo muy ordinario en el centro, muestra de la sorpresa que se llevó el pelinaranja al oír todo aquello.

—Esto no es una teleserie, Kurosaki. Obvio que sólo es mi hermano. Me quedé con él porque no tenía dónde más ir… y porque él me lo pidió. De no ser por eso me hubiera desaparecido, o tirado por un barranco… estaba muy avergonzada por lo que Hisana había hecho, y…

—¿Qué hizo ella, específicamente?

Rukia hizo una pausa, demasiado sobrepasada. Le angustiaba tremendamente el tener que soltar todo aquel sufrimiento que se había aguantado tanto. Pero también estaba consternada… contar ese triste pedazo de su historia le estaba haciendo bien, muy bien. Sentía que algo dentro de ella se desinflaba y se hacía más liviano.

Intentó explicarse de la manera más contundente posible. Y empezó de nuevo.

—Byakuya la amaba de veras. Se casó enamorado, puedo dar fe de ello. Y mi hermana fingió sentir más o menos lo mismo… digo "fingió" porque yo no me di cuenta de lo que tenía en mente hasta que ya fue evidente… y no la pude detener.

Ichigo le dio un breve vistazo. Y la vio devastada…

—¿Puedes continuar?

La morena asintió con la cabeza una única vez, apretando los puños y los dientes con tal fuerza que estos últimos resonaron con un chirrido apenas audible.

—Me abandonó… —susurró entre dientes. —¿Sabes lo que se siente que tu propia hermana te abandone? Mi hermana, lo único que yo tenía en la vida, me abandonó… por una calentura. O tal vez fue por dinero, no lo sé… Tampoco arreglaría nada saberlo.

Ahí el médico abrió mucho los ojos. Necesitaba expresar todo lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza, pero emitir un comentario de tal magnitud era poco menos que desubicado, entre la historia de su paciente.

Pero recordó de nueva cuenta la papeleta… Y la cogió con rapidez.

"_Se ha puesto triste. Pero no me termino de colar su teleserie" _anotó, con trazos desordenados pero perfectamente legibles.

—¿Por… dinero, dices? —hizo una pregunta al azar, la primera que se le ocurrió, para animar a Rukia a seguir con su narración.

—Tal como suena. Es decir… no es tal como suena… —empezaba a hacerse un lío, y ya no sabía qué explicar primero. —Tenía una relación extraña con otra persona… creo que era un malandro. No sé si llegó a enamorarse… ¡Pero si hasta se llevó dinero de Byakuya! Y no estoy hablando ni de mil o dos mil yenes. Hablo de una cuenta bancaria entera, con dinero de toda una vida.

» Me quedé helada cuando supe… Joder, viví toda la vida con Hisana, creí conocerla un poquito que fuera… Pero no. Era una mujer inocente, vivía la vida loca… —rememoró en silencio otras épocas, y reformuló la frase. Dicho así, parecía que su hermana hubiera sido la única descarriada. —Bueno, cuando éramos jóvenes ambas hicimos mil y una cosas locas, fue el estilo de vida que escogimos. Pero justamente eso era lo que me daba pie a pensar que la conocía.

—No me terminas de contar…

—No sé si voy a ser capaz. —reconoció Rukia, con un murmullo suave. La sensación de ligereza se desvanecía en el aire cuando aquel instinto dentro de ella la obligaba a ocultar su historia, a mantenerla en su mundo privado. —Pero lo más fuerte fue…

Intentó empujarse a seguir, a dar el siguiente paso. No podía estar toda la vida avergonzándose de algo que escapaba a ella, era una víctima más.

Pero cambió la frase que iba a decir. La modificó un poco.

Había algo que ni siquiera le había contado a Byakuya. No podía ir y soltárselo a este hombre, por más confianza que le esté brindando.

—Lo más fuerte fueron… los anuncios en la televisión, en los periódicos, en los medios…

—¿Filtración? —murmuró el pelinaranja, pensativo. —Byakuya no es tan conocido como para eso.

—Byakuya no… Pero Hisana se hizo su fama sola. —la morena sonrió amargamente cuando miró la cara arrugada de Ichigo, y se dio cuenta de que él se había tomado la frase en un sentido enrevesado. —Cuando digo que el caso salió en los medios, no me refiero a la farándula o eventos sociales —aclaró, estrujando sus manos en un gesto nervioso. —Su fotografía aparecía en la sección de criminales más buscados. Junto con la de su amiguete ese, el desgraciado…

Ichigo había abierto la boca en una mueca de consternación nada decente.

¡Claro que eso era una teleserie, no podía ser de otra manera!

"_Intuyo que esta chica me quiere colar una mentira. ¿Puede haber gente que pase por estas cosas?"_ se preguntó, anotando la duda en su papeleta.

—Bueno, las tragedias han de pasarle a alguien, ¿no? —dijo Rukia al aire, como suponiendo lo que se debía estar preguntando el médico. —Estuve muy mal, tuve que ver cómo las cosas se deterioraban lentamente, y cómo me tuve que quedar del lado que menos pensé…

"_Está triste de veras, puedo leerlo en sus ojos"_. El hombre volvió a fruncir el ceño ante la visión de Kuchiki devastada. Y no le gustaba lo que veía, no lograba establecer una conexión lógica entre ese sentimiento suyo y el dolor silente que emanaba su paciente.

"_Está triste… y no me gusta cómo se ve así"._ Concluyó. Era una realidad extraña, pero no podía explicar aquello de otra forma.

De hecho… tenía la absurda necesidad de estrechar en un abrazo a su paciente.

"_Le duele de veras", _escribió. _"Y no puedo hacer nada sentado aquí, en mi cómoda butaca"._

—Si Hisana te hubiera buscado y te hubiera pedido que te fueras con ella… ¿Lo habrías hecho? —hizo la consulta de todos modos, aunque ya podía predecir su respuesta. El hecho de tenerla sentada allí, haciendo frente a sus miedos, ya era una respuesta.

—Claro que no. Byakuya no se merecía algo semejante de parte de ella, y tampoco se lo merece de parte mía. —en su rostro níveo apareció una intención de sonrisa helada cuando se proclamó del lado del abogado. —Nunca vi a nadie sufrir como lo hizo él. Yo estaba tan furiosa con mi hermana que creo que hasta deseé que la pasara mal, lo peor que fuera posible —reconoció. —Pero él… él la extrañó hasta que pasaron meses, que se volvieron años. El dinero jamás le importó, lo que le dolía… era no haber podido rescatar a Hisana de su pasado.

"_Sufre… pero es fuerte"._

El médico siguió anotando cosas en su hoja, sin embargo, esta vez no se guardó sus pensamientos.

—Eres una buena chica después de todo, Rukia. —le dijo, mientras apreciaba como los ojos de ella se tornaban más violáceos que azules. Parecía que eran de esos que cambian de color con la luz, o algo así… —Estoy orgulloso de ti.

—Joder, gracias… —devolvió el gesto con algo de amabilidad… El pedófilo se lo merecía, al fin y al cabo. La había escuchado con más respeto del que ella le había profesado a él hasta el momento. —No pensé que iba a poder contarte todo sin largarme a llorar…

Él sonrió de medio lado. Podía parecer una risa arrogante, pero Rukia imaginó cosas detrás de ese gesto simple.

Y tenía razón.

—No te imagino como una mocosa anegada en lágrimas. —dijo él, cerrando los ojos y creando una imagen en su mente. —Te imagino como una guerrera con espada, capaz de luchar contra todos, descubriendo siempre nuevas energías desconocidas hasta para ti. —Ichigo intento buscar una analogía para ilustrar mejor su pensamiento. Y la encontró. —¿Conoces la leyenda de los shinigami?

—¿Shinigami? ¿Te refieres a los dioses de la muerte?

—Justamente. Así te imagino yo. Como una shinigami…

Rukia parpadeó, asombrada.

"_No parece ni la mitad de lo idiota que parecía hace dos días…"_

—Hey, Kurosaki…

—Dime.

—De verdad, gracias. —ella sonrió, y su sonrisa le pareció mágica al médico. —Valoro mucho más en una persona su capacidad de escuchar a los demás que si es un pedófilo interesado en niñitas…

—Bueno… —rió él, ignorando la pulla.

—Te has ganado mi respeto. Creo que volveré mucho más convencida a la próxima cita.

—Y yo creo que te conozco un poco mejor. Así que no te daré receta, confío en que llegarás sola.

—¡Claro que llegaré! —parecía un poco más animada. Tenía razón, el globo amargo dentro de su interior parecía más pequeño ahora. Incluso se sentía con ganas de joder un poco a su terapeuta. —Mi traumante historia no ha terminado, señor psicólogo… Aún tengo dos o tres cosas más que dan para un segundo episodio de telenovela…

Él no se volteó a mirarla. Estaba distraído con su papeleta.

"_Definitivamente está loca. Pero la prefiero así, con los ojos luminosos"._

—Oi… ¿Qué tanto escribes ahí?

—Nada. Sólo anoto direcciones de posibles manicomios donde derivarte.

"_Puede resultar ser una loca agradable"._

Surgió una sonrisa mutua y franca, justo a tiempo. El despertador volvió a sonar, signo de que la sesión se había acabado.

—Te espero el lunes, Rukia. A la misma hora.

—¿Y en el mismo canal?

—Estás loca… —se dio el lujo de decírselo mientras se quitaba las gafas de lectura, bufando por el mal chiste.

—Es por eso que estoy aquí, ¿no?

De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta. Cosa muy curiosa, ya que nadie molesta a Ichigo cuando está con una paciente. Y si fuera urgente, Karin le habría avisado por el intercomunicador primero.

—Bah… —susurró el pelinaranja, caminando hacia la puerta.

Tras ella, Rukia pudo divisar a una chica con carita de niña y cuerpo de mujer. Colorina, como el doctor, y de rasgos dulces, aparentemente simpática.

"_Una de las hermanas"_ supuso, por el color de pelo.

Y cual no fue su sorpresa cuando vio que Kurosaki se le acercaba con aires despreocupados, la estrechaba por la cintura y le plantaba un beso en la boca, sin importarle que ella estuviese ahí mirando.

—¡Orihime! —exclamó él, gratamente sorprendido. —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y cómo llegaste hasta acá?

La chica se apretó el largo pelo color mandarina, en un gesto bastante casual.

—Vine a verte, me tenías un poco abandonada… —respondió, revolviéndole el cabello al médico. —Y llegué caminando, si a eso te refieres…

—Se supone que Karin no deja venir a nadie que no sea paciente en estos horarios.

—Pues me fugué. Ella no sabe que estoy aquí.

Ichigo volvió a sonreír, pero de una manera muy distinta a las que Rukia había visto antes. Era una sonrisa genuina y completa, sonreía con la mirada, con los labios, sus facciones se suavizaron hasta convertirlo en un hombre demasiado feliz como para soportarlo.

—Por dios… —le susurró a su chica, besándola de nuevo, esta vez un poco más largo.

Y Rukia se vio en la imperiosa necesidad de carraspear. No sea cosa que el doctorsucho éste se haya olvidado de ella…

—¡Ah! —dijo, volviendo a la realidad. —Lo siento, Kuchiki. Es que me pilló de sorpresa… —se pasó la mano por la nuca, en un gesto adorable. —Te presento a Orihime, mi novia.

—Oh… —la morena hizo una mueca del tipo "ya he oído hablar de ti". —Kuchiki Rukia, un gusto. —se presentó por no quedar como maleducada, pero la verdad es que le daba lo mismo. Es más, sentía que la colorina voluptuosa estaba siendo una especie de intrusa en lo que era SU terapia, de aquí hace un rato.

Pero la chica, ignorante de estos pensamientos negativos, le estrechó la mano a la menuda morena que tenía delante.

—Inoue Orihime, el gusto es mío —asintió, simpáticamente. —Perdona por interrumpir tu sesión, pensé que Ichigo ya habría terminado…

—De hecho —aclaró él —terminamos. Acaba de sonar el reloj.

—Ah, qué bien. Ya sabes, no me gusta molestar…

—A mí tampoco —dijo Rukia, repentinamente ansiosa de desaparecer de esa oficina —así que me voy. Que tenga buen día, doctor.

—Cuídate, Rukia.

Se marchó a paso rápido, cerrando la puerta no con violencia, pero con un sonido algo notorio en una habitación comúnmente silenciosa. E Ichigo quedó con el ceño fruncido y un poco contrariado. Kuchiki no solía ser formal con él. ¡Ni siquiera solía ser decente con él! ¿Qué bicho le habría picado?

Lo pensaría más tarde.

Ahora tenía la oportunidad de pasar un rato agradable con Orihime, y no iba a desperdiciarlo. También la echaba de menos, y lamentaba no poder verla tan seguido, pero es que el trabajo…

—¿Y qué quieres hacer hoy? —le preguntó a la colorina, mientras ordenaba los apuntes que había hecho de Rukia y los depositaba en el escritorio.

—No sé, cualquier cosa estando contigo es buena…

Él sonrió, complacido con la respuesta.

—Vamos a ir a caminar por ahí.

—¿Con helado incluido? —a la chica se le llenaron los ojitos de brillos. ADORABA los helados que Ichigo le compraba. Tenía una amiga que trabajaba en una heladería, una amiga de los dos en común, y a veces iban a verla.

Solía darle un cono familiar para ella sola. Claro, ¿quién más que Orihime sería capaz de comer tanto sin perder esa estupenda figura?

—Con helado incluido —aceptó él, nada más por ver esa mirada de cachorrito feliz en ella. —Sólo dame unos segundos en que me adecento, y vuelvo.

Ella asintió, contenta, mientras veía desaparecer al doctor en una salita que estaba al fondo de la inmensa estancia, torciendo un poco a la izquierda.

Se sentó en el escritorio de Ichigo, dispuesta a esperar tranquilamente. Tenía la costumbre de ojear lo que él anotaba de sus pacientes, después de todo, no entendía mucho y a él no le molestaba. Lo cierto es que Orihime no podía evitar sentir una inmensa admiración hacia el pelinaranja y todo lo que él hacía.

Era un secreto entre ella y su conciencia, pero a veces pensaba que lo adoraba más allá de lo sano. Después de todo, fue quién la rescató de la tristeza y la nada, y ella se debía ciegamente a él.

Por eso, sintió una punzada bastante amarga cuando miró lo que él había anotado de aquella morena menuda a la que había saludado minutos antes.

Partió observando el nombre en el encabezado de la hoja: Kuchiki Rukia, 25 años, fobia al matrimonio. Nada fuera de lo común.

Después, múltiples comentarios acerca de los ojos de la chica, que no daban mucho para un fin profesional. Algo que sonaba a una historia que olía a cuento, tristeza, amagos de fortaleza… y en el fondo de todo eso, vislumbró cierto toque de admiración. Un diagnóstico de locura hecho a la rápida, más bien pasando por broma… y una palabra que no le decía absolutamente nada.

"Shinigami".

Le sonaba a leyenda. ¿Por qué Ichigo la anotaría en medio de una sesión? ¿Sería una especie de diálogo en clave que sostenía con la mujer llamada Rukia?

Sea lo que fuere, no le gustó. Por dios que no le gustó.

Quería arrancar la hoja y eliminarla. Eso le provocaba. Pero comprendía que formaba parte del trabajo de su novio, y si más tarde no la encontrara, se armaría la grande.

Frunció el ceño, contrariada. Y como si hubiera sido empujada por una fuerza mayor de la cual no podía zafarse, abrió el cajón del escritorio con fuerza. Revolvió los papeles como enajenada, sin saber para qué. ¿Qué estaba buscando, específicamente? ¿Qué esperaba encontrar?

Dio con una bolita de papel bastante inofensiva… y la sorpresa que se llevó al abrirla…

Era una receta. De Kuchiki Rukia. ¿Qué hacía allí guardada?

Siguió revolviendo, y halló su ficha clínica. No decía nada que ella ya no supiera, lo único que le llamó la atención era la foto pegada en la esquina superior derecha. En ella, la muchacha morena parecía más feliz, los ojos le chispeaban más, y una luz parecía envolverla. Una luz que nada tenía que ver con el foco que la iluminaba para que la foto saliera más clara…

—¿Estás lista, Orihime? —oyó que Ichigo se acercaba repentinamente, volviendo a la oficina.

Cerró el cajón, no sin antes dejar todo tal cual, y se metió la receta arrugada en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. No supo con qué fin.

—Lista… ¿nos vamos?

Él le sonrió con franqueza. No parecía esconder nada. Y como de costumbre, no se había enojado al verla sentada en su escritorio.

"_Parece relajado"._

Pero su instinto femenino gritaba otra cosa. Sus alarmas de peligro se encendieron automáticamente cuando se tomó de su mano y ésta le pareció fría.

Como si alguien amenazara con arrebatarle todo lo que había construido con Kurosaki Ichigo, hasta ahora.

_C o n t i n u a r á . . ._

_

* * *

  
_

¡WOOOW! ¡Comienzan a pasar las cosas interesantes que este fic venía pregonando hace tiempo ya! Si alguien me pregunta, éste es el capítulo que más satisfecha me ha dejado… pero son ustedes los que deben contarme qué les ha parecido, en un _**r e v i e w**_ xD.

Próxima actualización: si es que ff. net es tan amable y se siente con ánimos de servir al mundo, para el 6 de marzo. ¡Sean buenitos y dejen largos y amorosos comentarios, para que la espera no sea tan terrible! :) Les adelanto un poquito: todo centrado en Renji y su desgracia interna. Y si me sobran hojas, bueno… alguna cosita extra xD. ¡Un montón de chocobesos a todos!

Los ama con todo su corrupto corazón,

**M**_aichula._


	7. Distintas Formas de Evadir la Realidad

**Dedicatoria Especial:**El día 27 de febrero hubo un terremoto súper destructivo en Chile. Habemos personas que no sufrieron ninguna pérdida, pero otras que vivían más hacia el sur, lo perdieron _**todo**_. Así que quiero dedicar este capítulo a todos los chilenos, que nos toca levantarnos de nuevo como bien sabemos hacer. No es demasiada ayuda, pero si algún compatriota lee y se divierte cinco minutos con esto, me quedo tranquila.

**Mai Notes:** Nada que decir, gente… ¡Aún vivo! xD y cómo no vean, los reviews se dispararon y ya pasé los 100 con creces. ¡Bravo por ustedes, que lo hacen todo posible! :) ¡Mil gracias a todos! No saben cómo busqué un cyber abierto para leerlos xD. Y los que me subieron el ánimo esta vez fueron: **siinsuuu;** _(por como es Ichigo en este fic, ni aunque viera a Renji y a Rukia darse el lote en primera fila se inmutaría xD. Él tiene temple… ¡besos!),_ **Ghost iv** _(no, no creo que nadie quede mal en esta historia. Trataremos de resolverlo todo lo más diplomáticamente posible. ¿Qué fue lo que no entendiste? En una de esas es importante y te lo explico… ¡Nos leemos, besos!),_ **ya-chan** (_que nooo, no me puedo deshacer de Orihime todavía xDD. Aún no ha sufrido x3… Y no creo que falte mucho para el IchiRuki. No sé… te concedo el beneficio de la duda :D),_ **rem** _(cuya única preocupación es cuándo Ichi dejará a la Hime xD. Pronto, gente, pronto…),_ **Naomi-chian** _(pero mujer, no llores xD todavía quedan sorpresas guardadas con lo de Hisana. ¡Besos!),_ **KickYourAss** _(muchas gracias por todas las apreciaciones, muy sincero de tu parte y así debe ser. Lo de los capis más largos… lo consideraré a decir verdad, porque es muy cierto que están bastante cortos. Pero el plazo de actualización es de 10 días y no se mueve, porque es más cómodo para mí… ¡Espero verte por aquí de nuevo!),_ **miaka-amuto** _(nueva lectora owo. Si promete quedarse, se irá enterando de más cosas xD. ¡Besos!), __**yoxxa**__ (claro que sí, aquí continuando contra todo xD),_ **Basi** _(me alegra mucho que ya tengas compu, para que nada ni nadie te impida leerme xDD. Y con respecto a tu duda… no, no está programada la presencia de Ulquiorra :( no es un personaje que maneje muy bien, pero podría llegar a intentarlo en otro fic. ¡IshidaNemu! qué trauma, por dios… x3 ¡besillos!),_ **Milly3000med-Maryeli** _(¡Eh! Al fin alguien que apoya mi teoría de la Hisana mala xD, y bueno, me alegra mucho que este fic te haya hecho volver al libertino y promiscuo mundo del IchiRuki, ojala pueda verte seguido por aquí. ¡Gracias por el rewie!),_ **IxSaku-chan** _(¿Que por qué dejo los capis en suspenso siempre? porque soy mala x3… Y ya yo creo que con todo lo que piden para Orihime, me vendría bien hacerla pelear en el barro con Rukia xD a ver si con eso se satisfacen, ja… ¡besitos!),_ **Sakura-chan ^-^** _(qué feo, desaparecer 6 capítulos seguidos… xD. Y bueno, el OOC de Byakuya es para darle un refresh… aunque tampoco es porque sí. Él tiene un motivo para ser así dentro del fic. ¡Nos vemos! Vuelve, eh… ¬¬),_ **aLeKuchiki-zr** _(Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo… ya tendrá la Inoue lo que se merece por andar de metiche. ¿Onee-chan? Ow… -touchedinmyheart- xD ¡Besotes!),_ **Shiro-Chappy** _(a mí me da la impresión de que Ichigo no está haciendo un real psicoanálisis y se está dejando "encantar" por su paciente xD mal, muy mal… Pero no seré yo quién lo corrija, juju. ¿Hisana te cayó mal? Entonces… he cumplido mi propósito. ¡Nos leemos!),_ **Makiko-maki maki** _(La abogada de Hisana… cada uno tiene su manera de ver las cosas, pero no sé, nunca pude verla con buenos ojos… me hago bola xD. Agradezco que te guste la historia a pesar de que discrepes con ella en algunos aspectos ^^ ¡nos seguimos leyendo!),_ **siiinnsuu;*** _(que postea otra vez :D para dejarle sus palabras de aliento a Rukia en esta difícil batalla), _**xoxito**_ (otra persona con la gran preocupación… ya pronto pondré al Ichi en mejor camino. ¡Que los melones no bastan! :D besos), _**T-Annita**_ (REVIEW NÚMERO 100 :D te felicito xD. Niña, primero que cualquier cosa, leí tu mail, y estaré siempre agradecida contigo por esa solidaridad tan grande con el compatriota chileno. Yo estoy bien, y aquí las cosas vuelven poco a poco a la normalidad… Agradezco también tus clases voluntarias de psicología xD y ya veré alguna manera de compensarte por todo lo buena onda que eres… Aunque puedo empezar por dedicarte el capi de hoy también, ya que en dos días estás de cumple (mujer informada xD). No es mucho, pero va con cariño x) besotes!), _**Hikari Evans**_ (feliz yo de recibir un comentariote como el tuyo. ¿Qué mejor prueba de que estás vivita y coleando? xDD. Comparto pero así al 100 por ciento tu apreciación de Hisana, incluso se me había olvidado eso de que la abandonó cuando era guagua! Lo voy a revisar porque quedé muy metida y no me acuerdo cómo es que las hermanas llegaron a separarse. Ya, me alcanzaron las hojas así que le hice el medio psicoanálisis a Ichigo como para ir abriendo boca con el IchiRuki. El capítulo en que el diván de la consulta sea usado para algo más que terapia SE ACERCAAAAA XD Muchos besos pa ti y tu familia, que ya sé que están todos bien y me quedo en paz. ¡Nos vemos!), _**yulyxanimex** _(mil gracias por tu apreciación, y no sé si alcance a llegar el capi antes de que entres a la pega (jodido marzo ¬¬) pero de que hay conti, hay. ¡Nos vemos!),_ **BlindMaster** [**x3]** _(muchas gracias por toda tu hermosa crítica constructiva :D),_ y **seria; [x2]** _(sí, el día que yo actualice en la fecha que digo se va a caer el mundo a pedazos xDD. Y gracias por preguntar, ni el terremoto pudo conmigo que aquí estoy jodiendo otra vez. ¡Besillos!).  
_

**Disclaimer:** Orihime hubiera deseado que me muriera y dejara de hacerla pasar papelones xDD, pero no. Me está buscando eso sí O.o… Bleach no me pertenece.

* * *

**Session VII**

**D**_istintas_** F**_ormas de _**E**_vadir__ la_** R**_ealidad_

_

* * *

  
_

Había transcurrido un día completo. Un día, con sus veinticuatro horas y sus mil cuatrocientos cuarenta minutos.

Abarai Renji se dio la vuelta en la cama, abatido, y permitió que un rayo de sol que se colaba por la ventana le diera en la cara, para que se terminara de despertar.

Un día completo no bastaba para olvidar a Rukia.

Se levantó y se puso los pantalones blancos del pijama. Acostumbraba a dormir desnudo y a pasearse en ídem condiciones por su departamento, pero de seguro a Kira no le haría gracia descubrir su faceta nudista, y lo echaría más pronto que tarde.

A Rukia le fascinaba su faceta nudista. No era capaz de soportarla por mucho tiempo, sin abalanzarse sobre él y marcarlo como de su propiedad.

Tras ese último pensamiento redundante, hizo el primer descubrimiento trascendental de esa mañana: no podía parar de pensar en su ex-novia. Tal vez haya influido un poco el hecho de que el día anterior, había terminado de establecerse en el departamento de su mejor amigo, y había deshecho sus maletas. Ordenó durante toda la jornada ropa, zapatos, libros, cajas de recuerdos que ahora representaban basura… de las cuales lo único que salvó fueron las dos cartas que Rukia le había escrito en esos dos años de maravillosa relación, y los innumerables álbumes de fotos, de los cuales, tres documentaban su vida de pareja con la morena.

Y se puso a ojearlos… total, él siempre había sido un masoquista por naturaleza, y de esas cuatro paredes para afuera, no tenía nada que hacer.

En todas las fotografías, se veían como una pareja perfecta. Se complementaban de tal manera, sus almas eran tan libres a pesar de tener un lazo la una con la otra, eran tan independientes, y a la vez tan preocupados del otro… que no podía descifrar en qué momento hizo algo mal, en qué momento cometió el error que gatilló que Rukia saliera huyendo…

Una de las fotos del primer álbum lo mostraba a él, con el pelo corto que recién le empezaba a crecer, y a Rukia abrazándolo por detrás, encaramada en una banca del parque: ambos sonreían. Durante esa semana, Renji había dicho que quería dejarse crecer el cabello pelirrojo hasta donde diera, y se lo comentó a la chica, pensando con toda seguridad que a ella no le gustaría. ¿A qué hermana del más serio y mejor de los abogados le haría gracia andar con un chico que parecía macarra, con los pelos apuntando para todos lados?

"_¿Te lo vas a dejar crecer?"_ había dicho ella, con una mirada seria. Él ya estaba preparado para el rechazo, era obvio que no le iba a gustar.

Y contra todo su pronóstico, ella había saltado de alegría, le había trepado nadie sabe cómo, y le había dado un beso caluroso, con los ojos chispeantes_. "¡Me encanta! ¡Me fascinaría, Renji!"_ le gritó con su voz de niña, y le propuso tomarse esa foto para documentar la última vez que lo vería con el pelo cortado como un decente joven de la alta sociedad.

Cuando terminó de recordar, se sujetó el larguísimo cabello que le llegaba hasta más abajo de la cintura, y se hizo una trenza. En efecto, ahora tenía púas que se inclinaban hacia todos lados sobre su cabeza, pero no iba a acabar con un rasgo que había terminado por determinar su personalidad sólo porque le traía recuerdos amargos de Rukia…

Al final, cogió la última foto del álbum, una que se habían tomado en el faro donde acudieron para que él pudiese pedirle matrimonio, y la colocó en su mesa de noche, junto con la nota que Rukia le apuntó en la revista.

¿Tan poco significaba realmente él para ella, que ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de mirarlo a la cara para darle un corte? ¿Tan poco lo valoraba, a él y a sus sentimientos, que lo desechó como a un enser viejo y estropeado, del cual ya ha extraído todo uso posible?

…No podía ser. No cabía dentro de las posibilidades aparentes. Rukia había sido inmensamente feliz a su lado y lo sabía, porque ella jamás dio una queja al respecto, y no era una mujer de callarse las cosas que le molestaban. Porque ella siempre estuvo dispuesta a escuchar sus problemas, sus dolores; estuvo ahí para lo que sea que él necesitase, en los buenos y malos momentos, y nunca lo hizo de mala gana o por compromiso. Lo hacía porque le encantaba hacerle saber que ella lo amaba con todo y contra todo.

Entonces… _**¿Por qué?**_

¿Por qué fue tan cruel, tan fría, tan indiferente?

¿Por qué demonios no quiso casarse con él?

Esas fueron las preguntas que dieron vuelta toda la noche en su cabeza. Ahora sí que se arrepentía de haber huido como un soberano imbécil. Él no tenía que arrancarse de nada, era ella la que tendría que estar buscando la piedra más grande para meterse debajo. Él era el que tenía que estar pidiendo explicaciones, no buscando escondites.

Y se sintió un completo idiota. Quería a Rukia a costa de sí mismo, de su dignidad como persona.

Y eso no podía ser. No más.

Tenía derecho a exigir respuestas. Rukia se lo debía, aunque fuera a modo de indemnización.

La iba a buscar y si era necesario, la iba a acorralar contra las paredes para que ella hablara. La iba a amenazar si hacía falta. Con cuchillos, con mordazas, aunque tuviera que torturarla, aunque fuera a tirabuzones, él iba a obtener la verdad.

Y la iba a obtener ahora.

Se vistió a toda prisa. El ímpetu de macho herido en su orgullo le proporcionaba oleadas de energía que contrastaban con todo su letargo anterior. Se pasó horas encerrado mirando a la nada, _preocupándose_. Ahora iba a _ocuparse_.

Bajó al primer piso del departamento y pasó al lado de Kira como un huracán salvaje y poseído.

—¿Qué tal has amanecido? —le preguntó el rubio con una ceja alzada, al ver a su pelirrojo amigo con tanta prisa.

Renji no dio muchos detalles. Se limitó a hacer una seña con el dedo pulgar que decía "bien" mientras sacaba una cerveza de la alacena.

—¿No vas a desayunar? —volvió a inquirir Izuru.

—No. Tengo prisa por hacer algo.

—¿El qué, si se puede saber?

La única respuesta que el chico recibió, fue un portazo en la entrada de su casa. Renji se había ido.

**.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.**

Después de una larga semana poniéndole el hombro a todas las dificultades de la vida, Kurosaki Ichigo disfrutaba de la soledad y la calma en su céntrico departamento de Tokyo.

A pesar de ser aún bastante joven, en el fondo era un muchacho entregado con pasión a todo lo que había construido en este tiempo. Orgulloso de haber sacado su carrera, poder trabajar en lo que ama ayudando a la gente, haber obtenido un par de licencias en el extranjero y comprarse un departamento donde podía pasar horas tranquilas, también se daba sus tiempos de ocio. Procuraba aislarse al menos una vez por semana para poner en orden su vida.

Sabía de algunos terapeutas que, irónicamente, terminaban también psicoanalizándose… y él no quería tener un final tan poco honroso. Así que su relajo era sagrado.

Repasó su agenda desde el viernes en adelante. Se había ido con Orihime hacia algún lugar entretenido luego de la sesión con Kuchiki, y la cita se había extendido hasta altas horas de la noche, en que la fue a dejar a su casa finalmente. Se detuvo un momento en el recuerdo de su pelinaranja novia… Él, un hombre acostumbrado a caminar entre las fluctuaciones de ánimo de la gente, se estuvo preguntando esa noche qué era lo que tenía tan incómoda a la joven. Inoue no lucía normal, parecía que algo la inquietaba. La notaba más alerta, intentando abarcar mucho más de lo que podía con su mirada, sus manos... parecía querer extender sus sentidos al máximo. Pero fue una apreciación muy vaga, muy infundada. Porque mirándolo ahora con distancia, ella nunca actuó de manera extraña. Eran tan sólo impresiones vagas. Pero él no solía errar esas impresiones, por más vagas que fueran…

Se sacudió el cabello naranja con desesperación. Le molestaba llegar al punto de tener que psicoanalizarlo todo… Tenía que desconectar ese chip un rato.

Luego, el día de ayer lo fue a pasar a la casa de su padre, que vivía en un pueblito no muy lejos de la capital, pero que, sin embargo, tenía un aire mucho más relajante. Había almorzado con su familia, conversado con sus hermanas acerca de muchas cosas, había orientado a su hermana menor con algunos consejos para su carrera (cómo no, otra Kurosaki metida en la medicina…) y soportado algunas clases de ética y compromiso laboral de Karin, quién no pudo evitar hacerle hincapié en los excesivos permisos que él le daba a Orihime para presentarse en su oficina como si nada.

"_Esa mocosa tiene que aprender que no todos tenemos su tiempo para andar jugando al paquito y el ladrón"_ bufó, advirtiéndole que no la quería ver más por la clínica en horas laborales.

Bueno… next.

Y así llegamos al bendito día de hoy. Día en que él no había salido de su casa, ni se había duchado ni vestido ni adecentado. ¿Para qué? si no necesitaba estar presentable para hacer el vago en la intimidad de su hogar.

Ahora estaba pasando los canales de la tele con desinterés, como si aquél fuese una especie de ejercicio relajante que pusiera a prueba su capacidad de ignorar el movimiento fuera de su mente. Le había resultado un juego bastante inofensivo en otras ocasiones, pero esta vez, fracasó al perder la concentración con una palabra que él mismo había usado hace unos días atrás. Una palabra que no era muy utilizada en lo cotidiano, por eso no pudo evitar el brinco que dio en el mullido sillón al escucharla.

Clavó su mirada en la televisión con cautela. Claro, se había quedado parado en el canal que transmitía anime… Un mono grotesco de color negro se movía en la pantalla, volando por los aires.

Y de nuevo la palabra que le hizo perder el juego.

"Shinigami".

Con el rostro demudado, caminó hacia la mesa donde tenía su maletín de trabajo. Rebuscó entre unos papeles con absoluta calma hasta encontrar la papeleta donde hacía anotaciones de sus pacientes. Y allí estaba esa palabra de nuevo: Shinigami… entre las notas que había hecho de su sesión con Kuchiki Rukia.

Regresó al sillón leyendo cuidadosamente cada palabra que había escrito, no sin antes apagar el televisor. Agradeció el silencio, pues ahora pensaba con mayor claridad, y siguió repasando su lectura con el dedo. Frunció el ceño, un poco contrariado… sin ninguna duda, aquellas eran unas observaciones muy extrañas. Y no porque Rukia fuera la extraña y él el médico que hubiera descubierto esas anomalías, no. No tenía que ver con ella.

Tenía que ver consigo mismo.

Tenía que ver con su reacción desmedida hacia la vulnerabilidad que emanó de ella, mientras contaba su historia (muy poco creíble, a propósito). No lo pudo evitar, esa muchacha había tocado algún tipo de fibra sensible en él. Recordó todo lo que había escuchado y lo que iba pensando mientras escuchaba, y llegó a la misma conclusión que podía sacarse de sus notas: _**ella le llamaba la atención.**_

Bien, no había por qué alarmarse…

Uno puede ver a una persona desconocida cruzando la calle, una persona con el pelo verde, parado en puntas grotescas, con mil pendientes colgando de las orejas y enfundado en cuero, dándole un aspecto bastante llamativo. Bien, eso también le llamaría la atención sin querer decir que se estaba interesando por dicha persona, por lo que cruza por su mente, por lo que siente, por lo que observa de ella, por la manera en que mira…

Oh, dios. Ahora podía empezar a alarmarse, a pesar de que intentó encubrir ese sentimiento de temor con una analogía absurda.

Porque el tipo raro de pelo verde no le preocupaba en absoluto.

Rukia sí.

Recapituló todo desde un principio. Cuando la vio por primera vez, notó que tenía ciertas reservas con esto de la terapia. Después, pudo darse cuenta de que no era la terapia a lo que ella temía, sino a revelar partes de su pasado y a descubrir otras desconocidas que podrían complicar su futuro. Siempre estaba guardando lo que ella era, para sí misma. No permitía que otros conocieran su mundo interior, y como comprobaría más tarde, era porque ella ya había dejado entrar a otra persona en aquel universo privado, y fue traicionada. De modo que ahora se escudaba en una actitud alarmista, distante, desde donde pudiera verlo todo y analizarlo todo sin involucrarse demasiado. Su excesiva facilidad para perder el autodominio venía de la mala costumbre de querer manejar todo lo que pasa en su alrededor. Adora quedarse con la última palabra y sentir que tiene razón en lo que postula, es tan cerrada de mente porque ella ya se ha conformado una realidad que no debe ser alterada, y debe protegerla de fisuras que provoca la interacción a nivel sentimental para no luchar contra lo que hay afuera de esa realidad.

Así era Kuchiki Rukia, ahora lo veía claramente. Y podía comprender algo de su miedo a casarse, a comprometerse con otra persona de manera definitiva y lidiar con un mundo privado y una realidad que no le pertenecían, al tiempo de tener que soportar que otros hagan arreglos a su burbuja personal.

Ichigo sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo y del estupendo trabajo que estaba haciendo. Desentrañar a esa chica podía llegar a ser interesante… ella era interesante…

Y tuvo que fruncir el ceño de inmediato, descontento de lo que este avance en lo que era SU DEBER, le generaba a él en su opinión personal de la paciente.

Repasó sus escritos en la papeleta de nueva cuenta, afilando la mirada para que ningún detalle escape, por más subliminal que fuese.

¿Y es que cómo no fascinarse con un caso tan complejo?

Le gustó aquella afirmación. Lo que le fascinaba era el caso, no la paciente.

Pero sus apuntes decían otra cosa. Hablaban de una fijación con esos ojos inciertos que tenía Rukia, de su implícita decisión, de su manera salvaje y descontrolada de hacer las cosas… de su fuerza interior, de su coraje para soportar los reveses de la vida, de su nobleza de alma, siempre preocupada por el hombre que la acogió como si fuese una hermana, por el hombre al que hirió por culpa de su torpeza y su miedo… siempre preocupada de componer la vida de los demás, sin importar que ella misma se esté derrumbando en cachitos…

Ella amaba mucho y muy intensamente, por eso tenía tantos problemas. Por eso lastimaba a la gente sin quererlo… Porque el amor te concede el poder para destruir al otro.

Y por todas esas razones… él se encandiló. Iba más allá del caso: era _**ella**_ la que llamaba poderosamente su atención. Lo comprendió al ver el asunto desde la perspectiva científica. Él no se conformaría con estudiar su intrincada manera de pensar las cosas, pues podía deducir lo que quisiera con dos o tres sesiones más… si fuese necesario, _él se sometería a experimentos que le involucrasen más con ella_. Para servicio de la ciencia, por supuesto…

Volvió a la realidad luego de esa poderosa y peligrosa afirmación.

—¡¡¡NO!!! —gritó, como si estuviera evadiendo una dolorosa tortura.

No. No… ¡Claro que no! Él no podía estar pensando de aquella manera en lo que representaba Kuchiki Rukia. ¡No! Ella era una paciente, no podía involucrarse a otro nivel con ella…

"_Eso no fue problema para ti antes"_, le recordó una voz de su interior. Una voz que, de paso, le trajo a la mente el hecho de que su actual novia también había sido una paciente suya.

"_Claro, antes no era para ti un problema el llevarte una paciente a la cama, Kurosaki. ¿Qué_ _cambia las cosas ahora?"_

Pues eso, que tenía novia, claramente…

El recuerdo de Orihime le golpeó con la fuerza de una aplanadora. Porque había surgido como una excusa para no pensar en Rukia de una manera más evolucionada a la actual. Porque sonaba a impedimento, no a razón de peso.

¿Por qué no había dicho en primer lugar que Rukia no le interesaba a ese nivel? ¿Por qué recurrió en primera instancia a la existencia de Orihime?

¿Eso quería decir que, si Orihime no existiera, él ya se habría enredado con la morena?

…

Asqueroso. No tenía otra palabra para describir cómo se sentía. Le dio la impresión de tener huevos podridos dentro de la cabeza, para estar pensando de modo tan superficial.

Aquí la cosa era que él tenía una chica a quién serle fiel y una paciente con quien no tenía que involucrarse mucho. Así debía ser, y así IBA A SER.

Abatido, se arrojó al sillón una vez más y de paso, lanzó lejos la papeleta, como si ella tuviera la culpa de todo.

No iba a darle más vueltas al asunto.

**.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.**

La sonrisa de Kuchiki Byakuya, al ver a su hermana entrando por la puerta de su departamento, era difícil de disimular.

—¡Hoy sí que me atrevo a decir que has dormido bien! —exclamó, estrechando a la chiquilla en un abrazo.

—Bueno... sí —terminó por reconocer ella.

Había dormido muy bien esa noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Más que dormir, parecía que por fin su alma estaba entrando en un estado de descanso del que hace muchos días no disfrutaba.

Y todo era gracias a la sesión del día anterior... Parecía que aquel globo amargo que apretaba cada una de sus paredes internas con remordimiento, había disminuido su tamaño considerablemente.

—¿Qué tal te está yendo con el terapeuta? —preguntó el abogado, rogando con toda su fuerza no estar entrando de nuevo en un terreno peligroso de nuevo.

Mas la cara de espanto se le esfumó de inmediato.

—Tengo que reconocer que Kurosaki, al parecer, sí pasó por la universidad —dijo Rukia, en un tono bastante distendido. Sonaba conforme con el hombre al que, hace algunos días atrás, sólo quería matar y reducir su cabeza vacía. —Ha dado muestras de saber lo que hace.

—¿Puedes hablar de aquello?

—Claro, el que tiene que guardar secreto profesional es él, no yo —rió ella, de una manera tan natural... Era bueno sentirse bien otra vez. —Le hablé acerca de Hisana.

La expresión de Byakuya era cautelosa. Pero no pasó por alto un detalle muy importante: Rukia jamás había vuelto a pronunciar el nombre de Hisana desde aquello. Se sentía como si lo traicionara a él cada vez que lo hacía, así que sólo la trataba de "ella". Y ahora el muro que contenía las emociones de su hermana se había roto...

Pero no lo mencionó. Iba a ser cuidadoso en ese sentido.

—¿Qué le contaste?

—Bueno... lo que pasó, lo que nos hizo... —hizo una pausa deliberada. Siempre se había guardado gran parte de su sentir para sí misma, no quería atormentar o preocupar a Byakuya con recuerdos innecesarios. Pero ahora estaba decidiendo que, si ya le había contado algunas cosas a un desconocido como Kurosaki, podía hablar de ello con su hermano. —Le dije cuán culpable me sentía de lo que había pasado, por no prever lo que Hisana haría, por no conocerla bien...

—Tonta Rukia... no fue tu culpa...

—Pero así lo sentía. Le dije lo traicionada y avergonzada que estaba, y la manera en que ambos nos unimos para superar aquello...

—Ja, de seguro debe haber pensado que te tengo conmigo como un remedo de ella.

—Sí, lo pensó. Pero me aseguré de quitarle esa idea tonta de la mente.

—¿Cómo?

Ella sonrió brevemente. Y su rostro volvió a emitir algo de la luz perdida en estos últimos días.

—No importa. En realidad fue una sesión bastante liberadora, ¿sabes?

—Me alegro. ¡Tres hurras entonces por Kurosaki Ichigo!

Rukia le miró espantada. Ah, resulta que ahora el médico era el artífice de toda su mejoría y ella no tenía ningún crédito. Después de todo, fue ella la que enfrentó sus miedos, Ichigo sólo puso la oreja, como cualquier cotilla de barrio.

—Ese idiota... —murmuró.

—Ah, pero no puedes negar que el idiota te está arreglando la vida, Rukia.

—¡Ni creas! Hace lo que cualquiera haría.

—Pero sabe cómo hacerlo —puntualizó el mayor, con un dedo en el aire que se mecía de lado a lado. —Y te da la confianza...

Ese era un punto indiscutible. Kurosaki le había dado un espacio en el cual ella podía expresarse de la manera que mejor le parezca, sin reglas, ni trabas, ni presiones. Y se lo agradeció, según le recordó su mente.

Claro, eso fue antes de que el muy bobo empezara a darse de besos con su novia en su propia cara... Si es que no había caso con el pedófilo. Por una buena hacía tres malas.

Pero le contó todo... fue la única persona con quién Rukia tuvo la decencia de abrir su corazón, ser tal cual era, mostrarse como una persona con miedos, frustraciones y traumas...

Tal vez le haría una evaluación al animal psicólogo más rato. Tal vez no era tan insufrible.

—Rukia...

Tenía algunos puntos a su favor. Por ejemplo, era guapo. No, eso no se lo íbamos a desmerecer, el pelinaranja estaba como un tren. Pero tenía novia. Y oh, su novia... esa mocosa podría ser conejita Playboy si quisiera. A lo mejor por eso la tiene con él, a lo mejor ni la quiere y es tan sólo un pervertido al que le atraen los melones...

—Rukia, me estás asustando...

Pero la manera en que escucha, la manera en que se expresa, la manera en que mira... en que _**la**_ mira cuando cuenta sus historias, como si ella fuera una musa inspiradora para él en vez de una paciente. Sus facciones varoniles y serias eran todo un tributo a la sensualidad cuando se estaba con la boca cerrada...

—¡Rukia!

—¡Qué!

No se había dado cuenta de que Byakuya le estaba gritando prácticamente en la oreja, rogando por un poco de atención.

—Que te me estás yendo de la tierra, hija... ¿En qué piensas tanto?

La morena no contestó. De seguro a su hermano no le gustaría que se empiece a dar el lote con su terapeuta... en su imaginación, claro está.

—No, en nada importante. —musitó, como quien no quiere la cosa. Y cambió el tema para evitar los riesgos. —Esta noche volveré a mi departamento, creo que ya puedo estar sola.

—¿Estás segura?

—Totalmente.

A Byakuya le dio pena, ya se había acostumbrado a tener a su hermana allí para que le haga compañía y le cuente sus tortuosas aventuras con Renji. Pero bueno, era decisión de ella. Y la notaba mucho mejor, le vendría bien empezar a retomar las riendas de su vida.

De modo que, tras una ruidosa cena acompañada de gritos y de un pequeño teatrillo del abogado para que su hermana no se fuera, Rukia volvió a casa. Iba a ser todo un desafío, ese departamento tenía algunas experiencias impresas que ella necesitaba olvidar por sanidad mental, y estaba segura de que ahora iba a parecerle un lugar frío y obscuro... Pero había que seguir adelante. Si algún día quería recuperar a Renji, tenía que ser así.

Renji... no había vuelto a pensar en él desde la última conversación seria que mantuvo con su hermano. Claro, esa curiosidad por saber de su estado todavía seguía allí, pero no iba a forzar las cosas. Primero se recuperaba, y después arreglaría las cosas con él.

Iba caminando por las calles lúgubres de la avenida principal, rumiando ese feliz pensamiento...

Cuando de pronto, una sensación punzante le asaeteó en la espalda. No como si la hubieran herido, sino como si alguien la estuviera observando... Se maldijo. Ya era muy tarde para volver a casa sola, no era muy seguro andar vagabundeando por ahí. Debió esperar hasta mañana para irse...

Pero inspeccionó con disimulo la oscuridad tras su espalda, y no vio a nadie. Incluso armándose de valor, retrocedió un par de pasos... y ni rastro de gente que pudiera estar siguiéndola. Apretó el paso. De seguro fue producto de su imaginación aturdida por tantas emociones fuertes en el día, pero no se iba a arriesgar más.

Sin embargo, unos cuantos metros más atrás, escondido entre los árboles de la avenida, un par de ojos angustiados volvían a clavarse en la sinuosa silueta andante de Rukia...

...sin saber si acercarse o no hacia ella.

**.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.**

Cuando Renji regresó, muy tarde por la noche a lo que ahora también era "su hogar", Izuru seguía parado en el mismo lugar donde había quedado en la mañana. Cosa que le molestó mucho, pues era como una burla de la vida tratando de decirle que nada había cambiado… y así era.

Esa mañana había salido de casa decidido a hablar con Rukia. Y ahora resulta que ni siquiera se había acercado. Se había limitado a acecharla como un bandido en la oscuridad, quedándose parado entre las sombras como el buen imbécil que era, sin atreverse a dar el paso que lo pondría en posición de pedir todas las explicaciones que él necesitaba.

Caminó sin decir ni una sola palabra hacia el refrigerador, sacando de nueva cuenta una lata de cerveza. Izuru le miró sin decir nada un buen rato: vio cómo el pelirrojo se instalaba en el sillón mientras chorreaba cerveza despreocupadamente, cómo hacía zapping en la tele hasta situarla en el canal de la lucha libre, viéndolo gritar de euforia ante las llaves de los luchadores que le gustaban…

…hasta que decidió que ya había sido mucho el tiempo que le había dado para explicarse por sí solo.

Él era un tipo paciente, pero que Renji no abuse, joder.

—Hola Renji, ¿cómo estás? Yo bastante bien, pasé una tarde muy agradable solo… —espetó de corrido, echando en cara y pidiendo explicaciones de un modo muy sutil, por supuesto.

Recién entonces, el chico se dio la molestia de voltear y honrar a su amigo con algunas elocuentes palabras.

—Hola, Izuru.

—¿Hola? ¿Nada más eso?

—Bueno, no tengo novedades que contarte… —un nuevo sorbo de cerveza, del cual la mitad fue a dar a la alfombra.

El rubio intentó ignorar ese hecho. Y disimuló con pericia una vena que empezaba a hinchársele en la sien.

—Yo diría que podrías comenzar por decirme en qué rayos andas metido. —planteó, conservando la calma. —No te he visto el pelo más de dos minutos en la mañana, y ahora llegas todo apático…

Renji bufó, incómodo.

—Anda, dispara ya. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Dónde estabas parece un buen comienzo —le arrebató el mando a distancia de las manos y apagó la tele. Renji no tenía buena cara… había visto una similar en él la noche anterior, cuando intentó deshacerse de la fatídica nota que Rukia le dejó…

—Fui a hablar con Rukia.

E Izuru no se equivocaba. Todo lo que tenía que ver con la hermana de Byakuya dejaba una marca indeleble en Renji, una que él ya sabía reconocer.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, ajeno a toda sorpresa. —¿Hablaron?

Renji se revolvió el cabello. Esta era la parte más humillante de confesar…

—No hablamos.

—¿Entonces…? ¿La viste, al menos?

—Creo que no soy capaz de más que eso. —se frotó el rostro con desesperación, intentando borrar sus propios rasgos.

Ni en sus pesadillas más vívidas imaginó sentirse de la manera en que lo hacía. Tan impotente, tan contrariado… tan poca cosa. Había quedado reducido a unas cuantas mugrientas cenizas desde que Rukia se había marchado (tuvo que corregirse de inmediato; fue él quien se marchó), y ahora no sabía quién era él ni hasta dónde llegaba su auto respeto cuando se trataba de la chica que amaba desesperadamente.

Un hombre cualquiera hubiera dado vuelta la página, consolándose con el pensamiento de que el planeta tenía muchas mujeres más… pero él la quería a ella. ¿Había roto alguna cláusula en el orden del mundo al amarla tan incondicionalmente?

—La vi —murmuró, avergonzado. —Pero ella no me vio a mí. No me atreví a acercarme.

»Fue un shock. Iba saliendo del departamento de su hermano, sola. Pensé que ahí tenía mi oportunidad de encararla, arrinconarla… pero quedé parado pensando en la mejor manera, en las mejores palabras para que, cuando me viera, no saliera corriendo… Intuía que ésa podía ser su reacción, después de todo, si me dejó era porque no quería saber nada de mí…

Izuru hizo un silencio ominoso. No uno vacío, sino uno muy respetuoso para que su amigo pudiese recordar, ordenar o filtrar su relato. Suponía que había algo privado en todo aquello.

—Después me dije que daba lo mismo —siguió Renji, impertérrito. —Al fin y al cabo ella no fue considerada conmigo.

—¿Le dijiste algo o no?

—No pude. No me pareció que fuera necesario. Cuando vi su cara a la luz de los faroles, esperaba encontrarme con algún indicio de sufrimiento, pensé que al menos le carcomía la conciencia un poco por lo que había hecho…

Se detuvo un momento, en que suspiró con pesadez.

—Pero incluso parecía feliz, Izuru. Feliz por haberse deshecho de mí. Y comprendí que no tenía ningún sentido, que ya todo estaba irreparablemente roto…

El rubio también emitió un suspiro, algo contrariado. Lo que menos quería era inmiscuirse en una pena ajena, pero si no se pronunciaba… era como si no le interesase el sufrimiento de su amigo.

Tras pensarlo un poco, dijo lo siguiente:

—Renji… sé que cualquier cosa que te diga no aliviará lo mal que te sientes. Pero insisto… deberías dejarlo. Ya no vale la pena.

Y aquella fue la primera vez que el pelirrojo pensó que su amigo tenía algo de razón.

Al menos tenía que intentar enterrar el recuerdo de Rukia para siempre…

_C o n t i n u a r á … _

_

* * *

  
_

Muy bien. He empezado a probar con esto de los capítulos largos, para ver qué tal. A decir verdad, este episodio también me agradó bastante, creo que ya tengo lo suficientemente claro el rumbo de este fic como para que acabe luego... en unos diez episodios más xDD (uf, qué luego). Probablemente tenga quince o veinte capis... no sé.

Próxima actualización: obviamente, para el 16 de marzo. Diez días son los suficientes para que se coman las uñas y me dejen hartos **REVIEWS!** en cantidades indecentes y del largo que deseen, yo los leo todos y todos me hacen feliz por igual :)

A ver cuál va a ser el próximo ajuste de la página / desastre natural / desgracia whatever / que intente sabotear mi fic y nuestras vidas en general...

¡Frutibesos para el que quiera! xD

**M**_aichula._


	8. Teoría de los Círculos

**Mai Notes:**En verdad, nada que decir. Sólo agradecer a la naturaleza, las fuerzas cósmicas, la vida y sus recodos ocultos, porque NO FUERON ELLAS las culpables del retraso. Aunque con el apagón nacional del fin de semana pensé que todo esto se iba a las pailas de nuevo xD. Sorry, no tengo remedio TwT. Este capítulo se viene jugoso, les advierto. Y ya no me daré más vueltas con el IchiRuki, tenía que ir lento, pero ya es suficiente. Ya se conocen, se aguantan, se tienen ganas, ¡ahora que venga la acción! Coming soon, no se lo pierdan ;)

Ahora pasaremos a la sección favorita de los niños (?), los reviews xD! Las personas que respondieron a la entrega pasada ganan un viaje de placer con su personaje favorito, y todo mi amor owo. Besos a: **siiinnsuu;*** _(la cantidad de capítulos es aún tentativa, pero no creo que pase más allá de los veinte, que ya es una cifra bestial. Y no, ni marcianos ni nada xD ¡Terremoto, no te temo! xDD ¡nos vemos!),_ **Hiromi-kun** _(sí, Renji y Rukia hablarán... y harán mucho más que eso. Spoiler gratis, porque viene dentro de uno o dos capis más. ¡A juntar miedo! xD),_ **Hikari Evans** _(:quote: "Ya loca...este review será corto porque no ando muy inspirada xD" MORÍ, si igual te quedan de kilómetros xDDDD. Ay mujer, me alegro tanto de que hayas estado BIEN lejos de Conce... aers, hablando del fic... sí, el que Renji y Rukia se vuelvan a encontrar va a ser perjudicial... pero el IchiRuki es más fuerte que eso, ya verás. ¿Entró ya a la uni? Ahí me cuenta. Besos!),_ **BlindMaster** _(y esto está recién empezando... 1313),_ **ya-chan** _(Servicio de utilidad pública: Sí, la Kuchiki-Jae está bien y viva xDD. Se impresionó mucho de que alguien preguntara por ella y manda saludos y muchas gracias por la preocupación :) Mujer, no te comas las uñas, mira lo que le pasó a la Venus de Milo O.o además ya llegó el capi. ¡No hay necesidad! xD besillos),_ **Naomi-chian** _(seh, si lo mencionas tres veces, se te aparece xD. Gracias por la preocupación y por las_ _porras al fic. ¡Nos vemos!),_ **metitus** _(¡Mi clienta-chan, tranquila! tenemos réplicas pa rato D: así que hay que hacerse a la idea. Absolutamente de acuerdo con que el Renji no gana para sustos en los fics IchiRuki, pero ¿quién le manda? xD y me cagaste, yo había pensado en mis remotos sueños un RenTatsu u.u en fin... ya me pondré al día con lo tuyo, compatriotabetareaderamiguis xD. Tamos mal... ¿quién apagó la luz el otro día? D: besotototes!)_, **Sakura-chan ^-^**_ (neh, así me gusta, que cumpla su palabra xD. Los capis largos, para beneficio del lector, me están funcionando de maravillas, y el uso del diván cambiará COMING SOON 1313. ¡A esperarlo, besos!),_ **yoxxa** _(por suerte para mí, Dios está en mi casa (H) gracias por tu hermoso rewie :D),_ **Ghost iv** _(algo así fue lo que quise decir. Si terminan con trauma los personajes, al menos no será mi culpa xD. ¡Nos vemos!),_ **kia o rem** _(tengo que discrepar contigo... el capi anterior no fue para nada relleno, si no, ¿cómo Ichigo cambiaba el chip de melones a morenas de ojos hermosos? Y bueno, las edades no están muy definidas... puedes calcularlo tú partiendo del punto que Rukia en este fic, tiene 25 años y unas diez propuestas serias de matrimonio xD. Para dudas, estoy. ¡Besos!),_ **BeTtY saku-ruki chan** _(Muchas gracias por las porras a mi país lindo :3 y al fic. ¡Espero que te des otra vuelta por aquí!),_ **Makiko-maki maki** _(opa, Renji tiene su mérito, igual siempre se cuela en el corazón de la gente y hace que queramos que Rukia lo tome más en cuenta... pero como bien dices, es sólo una ilusión momentánea xD),_ **kia** _(otra vez, para recordarme mi maldad suprema :D),_** jessy moon 15** _(No, Rukia está muy lejos de estar curada, es sólo... lapsus del loco, ya sabes xD. Van a hablar, tranquila... e Ichigo no va a tener mucho que hacer contra eso. ¡Gracias por tu post!),_ **aLeKuchiki-zr** _(onee-chan :3 Renji es todo suyo, cuando lo desocupe le aviso xD),_ **Yuna Lockheart** _(Ichigo se molesta cuando le son infieles con el niño zorro, ojo xD. ¡Felicidades por tu curso de japo! Y morí con tu reflexión Renjística. Sí, está bueno y no merece sufrir tanto sólo por el hecho de que tiene un cuero... es realmente injusto. Sabroso y comestible el muchacho... Y bueno, el IchiRuki iba a ir lento porque partíamos de cero, ellos no se conocían de nada, entonces no era cosa de tardar dos o tres capis en que se dieran el lote... cosas del AU. Mil besillos!),_ **Sakura-Jeka** _(buh, ni me recuerdes que esta COSA tiene IchiHime, es lo peor que he hecho xD. Y aquí está el capi, al fin actualizado a tiempo. No esperes milagros: antes, nunca xD. ¡Gracias por pasarte!), _**seriaa' **_(mujer, te recomiendo que no cuentes las horas, soy un desastre, mi reloj es pintado en la muñeca (como el de Raruto XDD) y así, ni modo…),_ **T-Annita **_(¿Ves?, al menos el retraso es positivo porque los rezagados TAMBIÉN tienen su oportunidad xD. Pues de nada, no me costaba mucho la dedicatoria, me alegro que te haya hecho feliz. Créeme, estoy pensando seriamente en un RenKira, aunque eso terminaría de traumar a mi audiencia… Ichigo ya se empieza a hacer bola, claro, como es el que sabe, se trauma con las crudas verdades xD y Byakuya… uf, vamos a ver cómo reacciona con estas paranoias pseudos-sexuales que le van a dar a su hermanita… ¡Besitos mi niña! Se te adora harto a ti y tus comentarios :D)_ y **yulyxanimex** _(las moscas muertas, paradójicamente, son las que más ruido hacen ¬¬ pero no te preocupes, tengo un matamoscas de ESTE PORTE preparado para los próximos capis. ¡Nos vemos!)._

Y eso es todo por hoy. ¡No tengo palabras para expresar mi gratitud, y'know. Los amo :)

**Disclaimer:** Aún no consigo hacerme con el alma de Tite. Mientras, y SÓLO POR MIENTRAS, Bleach no es mío.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Session VIII**

**T**_eoría_ _de los _**C**_írculos_

_

* * *

  
_

Kurosaki Ichigo se retorcía las manos, incapaz de apartar la vista de sus papeles. Se acomodó los lentes mil veces, intentando poner a raya sus pensamientos. Siempre lo había creído; el psicoanálisis aplicado a un psicólogo era bastante peligroso. Era caer demasiado bajo. Ahora, a su teoría, debía agregar otro factor de riesgo: JAMÁS un psicólogo debe intentar siquiera, _**autoanalizarse**_. Eso ya era rayar en la paranoia.

Pero no podía seguir haciéndose el tonto. Hace cinco minutos ya que Rukia había entrado en su oficina, había acomodado sus cosas en la mesita ratona y se había instalado en el diván con los ojos chispeantes y una sonrisa soñadora.

Trató de obviar los detalles, lo que no quiere decir que lo haya conseguido. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse... ¿qué tendría tan contenta a la morena? ¿Le contestaría con la verdad si se lo preguntaba, o le lanzaría una evasiva sarcástica? No iba a correr el riesgo... Involucrarse con Rukia era apostar mucho para ganar muy poco.

Arregló en silencio los últimos detalles de su papeleta, lista para ser usada en caso de emergencia, y se acomodó en el sillón gris frente al diván, repatingado lo más cerca posible del respaldo y lo más lejos de los muslos de Rukia, que se asomaban desde debajo de una falda muy bonita, puestas en forma horizontal a él. No pudo evitar hacer la comparación con un par de jugosos perniles servidos en la mesa, listos para ser mordidos...

—¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy? —preguntó la morena, ajena a la burdas metáforas de Ichigo.

Él tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para despejarse.

—Nada especial. Ya rasguñamos la superficie de tu problema, hemos sentado las bases con un hecho y ahora quiero que me cuentes qué sentiste después de eso.

Era bastante sencillo. De hecho, para Rukia resultaba un ejercicio ya realizado, puesto que había informado a Byakuya de todo su sentir y su pesar. También le había hecho bien.

—Bueno, no sé como explicártelo... —comenzó, pensativa. — pero creo que algo en mí se desinfló. Algo que no me permitía respirar hondo, ni dormir tranquila, ni funcionar como corresponde.

—¿Tu conciencia?

—No... no lo creo. Comprendí que no fue culpa mía, por lo que "conciencia" no es la palabra correcta.

—Bien, eso es lo que yo quería oír, Rukia.

La mente de Ichigo estaba desconectando a cada rato. Si bien era capaz de escuchar con atención a Rukia y de analizarla a la vez, otra parte de sí mismo estaba ansioso por coger el lápiz y empezar a garabatear otras cosas nada que ver con la terapia, pero que sus ojos no podían obviar.

—¿Cómo reaccionó Byakuya ante este cambio? —preguntó, mordiendo la tapa plástica del bolígrafo.

Y Rukia se rió ante ese gesto tan escolar.

—¿Estás nervioso o ansioso por algo? —inquirió, con una sonrisilla traviesa. —Tu cara es un cuadro.

—Desde luego que no. —el pelinaranja intentó parecer relajado y despreocupado, pero su voz sonó más bien mecánica.

—Oh, no me digas... que estás pensando en tu geisha colorina.

—Rukia...

—¿Qué? No intentes mantener tu vida personal en privado —ella afiló los ojos. La expresión de su rostro parecía molesta, recordando la última escena que se había llevado para su casa en la sesión pasada. —No después de cómo reaccionas cuando te viene a ver... ¡Eso no fue nada profesional, doctor!

—Bueno...

—¡Parecían sopapos! —dijo, riéndose. Adoraba poner en aprietos a su médico, tan correctito que se veía. —Pensé que tendría que salir por la ventana, y dejarles el diván libre...

—¡Rukia! —gritó él.

Era la segunda vez que Kuchiki sacaba de quicio a su terapeuta. Y bueno, la morena cuando quería molestar no se andaba con chicas. Si fuera por eso, podría decir que era un "gen heredado" de su hermano. La burla era un arte para ella cuando andaba de buenas.

—Lo siento —dijo, con una curvatura de labios que indicaba todo lo contrario. Ahí había una especie de gato encerrado que su médico no le iba a contar, por supuesto. De hecho, su mirada seria no dio lugar a ninguna réplica más.

—¿Tengo que repetir la pregunta? —demandó, queriendo parecer peligroso.

—No. La tengo aquí —se golpeó la sien con el dedo índice, en un gesto de suficiencia. —Byakuya es feliz cuando me ve feliz. De modo que ya te imaginarás... fue como si me hubiera descubierto de nuevo. Me miraba con los ojos muy enormes, como si esperara algún nuevo ataque de angustia.

—Te recuerdo que parecías un zombie cuando viniste aquí por primera vez.

—Es posible. Pero ahora tengo metas... —susurró Rukia, en un arrullo seductor que en realidad no pretendía. —Lucho por un objetivo.

Suficiente. Ichigo destapó el lápiz con los dientes y se puso a garabatear con desesperación en su papeleta. No lo podía creer, iba a empezar a evaluarse en plena sesión...

"_Me siento un idiota. Porque ella actúa como siempre y, sin embargo, sus ojos me miran con una chispa de burla, como si supiera lo que hice ayer con mi conciencia..."_

—A decir verdad, noto claramente la diferencia entre la primera Rukia que vino aquí, y la que ahora está sentada frente a ti. —siguió la morena, ignorando que todas esas notas que el médico tomaba no tenían pero nada que ver con lo que ella le estaba contando.

"_¿Por qué justo hoy se pone falda? ¿Desde cuándo viene a psicoanalizarse con falda?"_

—No me sirve de nada quedarme sentada, lamentándome ni por mí ni por Renji. Sólo podré ayudarle, hablarle, pedirle perdón, cuando esté lo suficientemente consciente de mi problema. Y cuando esté segura de que estoy mejor.

"_Ella lo sabe, lo sabe... y se divierte poniéndome en estado catatónico"._

—¿Kurosaki?

—¿Qué?

—No sé qué fue lo que hiciste conmigo... pero me siento distinta de lo que era antes. —Rukia le miró ansiosa, pero al ver su cara, su ceño se frunció, inconsciente de que el pelinaranja se había quedado pegado apenas en el inicio de su frase. —¿Cómo lo haces? —preguntó con inocencia.

Ichigo se sintió como caca de nuevo. En lo que a él se refería, estaba haciéndose un adicto a las notas antiprofesionales, y ella sólo... estaba agradecida...

Joder.

—¿Qué cómo lo hago? —tenía que retomar esas neuronas frías con las que había nacido.

"_Piensa en Orihime, piensa en Orihime, piensa en Orihime..."_

—Es sencillo —dijo. Y no le gustó que pareciera que le respondía a ella y a sí mismo. —Manipulo tu mente.

—No manches...

—No... no es cierto. Tan sólo pongo los hechos en perspectiva. Es lo que quieres ver, tan simple como eso.

—Suena fácil —murmuró Rukia, pensativa. —Pero no lo es.

—A veces la gente no puede ayudarse por sí misma.

"_No lo sabré yo..."_

—Tienes razón.

—Bueno... ¿sientes ganas de continuar con la terapia?

—Te estoy distrayendo, ¿cierto?

—Un poco.

—Bien. Seré una chica buena.

Rukia cruzó las manos sobre su regazo, cruzó las piernas a la altura de los tobillos y cerró los ojos. Era una postura que la relajaba y la hacía sentirse cómoda, únicamente pendiente de lo que entraba por sus oídos en forma de canto de pajarillos, rasgar del lápiz en la hoja, páginas de papel pasándose una tras otra entre los dedos de su terapeuta... y la voz de él en tono de pregunta, tan suave, tan profundo... era un verdadero canto al relajo, un arrullo en medio del caos.

Esperó tranquilamente a lo que Ichigo tuviera que decir. Realmente le estaba poniendo toda la fe que tenía.

—Puedes empezar, Kurosaki.

Y él no necesitó que se lo repitieran dos veces. Iba a concentrarse, olvidar lo demás y hacer aquello por lo que le pagan, y muy bien, por cierto. Iba a trabajar. Y si después la ansiedad era mucha, le pedía a Rukia salir esta tarde y ya.

—Bien. Ya me has contado un hecho importante en tu pasado que crees que te marcó de alguna manera especial.

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo asocias esta experiencia negativa con tu problema?

La morena se quedó callada un momento Tenía la respuesta pero era un tanto contradictoria.

—Bueno... me imagino que mi capacidad de confiar en la gente sufrió las consecuencias. —musitó, pensando en que ahora Ichigo, a pesar de eso, parecía alguien muy confiable. —Ni siquiera creo en mí misma como para creerle a alguien más.

—Eso es evidente, Rukia. Y te felicito, podríamos estar ante la raíz del problema. —le dijo, consciente de que el tema de la confianza era algo muy delicado. La base de las relaciones humanas tenía que estar firme para una persona que, definitivamente, ha tenido un compromiso delante de sus narices tan importante como el matrimonio. —Pero permíteme explicarte una cosa con una analogía muy personal.

—Adelante.

—Imagina al mundo como un plano virgen en el que las personas son como rectas dibujadas en el papel, sin orden ni concierto. —invitó Ichigo, haciendo el cuadro en su mente para mantenerla ocupada. Empezaba a sentirse profesional de nuevo. —Si la energía no fluyese... si no hubiera una intervención, un accidente, un riesgo, estas líneas jamás se cruzarían... Se convertirían en paralelas sin destino.

Respiró más relajado que nunca. Esto empezaba a ser fácil. Y la atención de Rukia le tranquilizaba.

—Pero los seres vivos somos más complejos que eso —continuó. —Imagina a cada persona representada por un pequeño círculo. Elegí esa forma como un sistema en constante movimiento, que comienza procesos, los termina y vuelve a empezar.

—Comprendo perfectamente.

—Imagina alguna forma redonda que te sea familiar.

Rukia meditó en ello, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Una pelota? —propuso, insegura.

—No, no... Algo más inestable, la gente no es tan sólida y estática.

La chica lo intentó de nuevo, creyendo haber entendido la base de su error.

—¿Una pompa de jabón? —dijo, ahora más convencida.

—Eso está mejor. —Ichigo pudo ver cómo su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa de comprensión. Estaba radiante. —Ahora bien, ¿qué pasaría si esta persona "pompa de jabón" colisiona con otra?

—Ambas se romperían. —contestó ella, más segura que en su respuesta anterior.

—O bien... hasta podrían fusionarse y formar una pompa más grande, ¿no?

Tenía sentido.

Rukia estaba fascinada y embelesada con esa simple teoría. Era tan sencilla la forma de Ichigo para ver las cosas... que entendió de un golpe que toda su vida había estado ahogándose en un vaso de agua, ignorante de que existía el enorme mar.

—Toda la razón —concedió en un tono mágico.

El tono de voz que el terapeuta adoptó fue como el de un astrónomo loco fascinado con la idea de descubrir una estrella y ponerle nombre.

—Pequeños círculos chocando y entrelazándose unos con otros, esa es la imagen que quiero que formes en tu mente, Rukia. La gente tiene que confiar, dejarse llevar, mezclarse y formar sociedades... No puedes ir por la vida como una recta sin destino, ni fusionarte con otra pompa y después intentar separarte. Eso te rompería. De hecho, eso te ocurrió... y ambas opciones son antinaturales.

—Entiendo... —murmuró ella, que había estado escuchando todo con una atención que rayaba en el idilio. —Con que de confianza es lo que va todo esto.

—¿Sencillo, no?

Otra vez parecía que la pregunta iba destinada a sus oídos y a los de ella. Ya no tenía ese sentimiento de ansiedad carcomiéndolo, había sido capaz de aguantar una sesión en relativa calma, los estribos que había perdido estaban más o menos controlados...

Y ya no parecía necesario llevar la interacción paciente-médico a un punto sin retorno. Ahora parecía tremendamente inadecuada la sola idea de invitarla a salir a alguna parte.

Había sido parcialmente sencillo. Tomar las riendas de sus sensaciones.

Durante los quince minutos restantes que quedaban de terapia, Ichigo respiró mucho más hondo de lo que había podido hacerlo en la hora y media anterior. Le dejó a Rukia una pequeña tarea para el próximo encuentro y la despidió, justo en el momento en que el despertador resonaba con insistencia. La acompañó hasta la puerta, y ella se despidió visiblemente conforme. Eso no le hizo ningún bien.

—Hasta la próxima, Kurosaki. —la morena hizo un gesto con la mano un poco contrariada. Se sentía lo suficientemente honesta como para percatarse de que ese saludo no era el que ella hubiera elegido para expresar su inmensa gratitud.

—Hasta luego, Ruk...

Su oración quedó incompleta. Su visión, cegada por un fragante cabello azabache; sus sentidos, bloqueados por algún tipo de neblina estupidizadora que le impidió efectuar movimientos coordinados.

Kuchiki le había besado la mejilla.

—Perdona —se excusó luego, al ver la cara del pelinaranja. Era una expresión indescifrable y peligrosa, por un momento Rukia no supo si el médico quería pegarle por su atrevimiento u ofrecerle la otra mejilla para ser besada. —Es que... no me pareció que un chao con la manito abarcara el nivel de gratitud que te tengo.

—¿En... hablas en serio?

—Claro. Perdona por haber sido tan insoportable al principio.

—Esto... no importa, yo... —cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ideas, ideas, ideas... —Bueno, yo también fui... eh, desagradable.

Rukia volvió a sonreír. Resultaba tan confortante la tregua... Era un buen acuerdo.

Salió del cuarto con la impresión de estar flotando.

Y cuando ella estuvo lejos del campo magnético de Ichigo, éste se tiró a morir al sillón.

Un beso... un puto beso en la mejilla le había dejado en estado de shock. La ansiedad regresaba el doble de cargante, y él, al final, se quedó con la estúpida idea de que debería haberla invitado aunque sea a un café...

...y posteriormente, haberla besado de un modo muy distinto al que ella había aplicado. Haberla besado... repetidas veces, en lugares mucho más privados y de manera más salvaje y desenfrenada.

**.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.**

Levantarse. La cerveza. Salir corriendo. Encontrarla... Quedarse en blanco, viéndola moverse con toda la gracia de una diosa, iluminando el espacio en cinco metros a la redonda. Volver a casa frustrado. Otra cerveza. Mentirle a Izuru. Dormir.

Esa era la rutina que Renji se había esmerado en sostener durante los últimos tres días. Y si somos atentos, en ella no había espacio para menudencias como comer o ducharse. Se estaba poniendo enfermo... La bipolaridad lo estaba consumiendo, y no podía evitar que ese demonio orgulloso surgiera cuando él estaba volando bajo, con el consiguiente impulso de salir a buscar a Rukia, hablarle, entender por qué las cosas son como son. Luego, cuando la tenía a dos metros, no encontraba ninguna razón válida por la cual acercarse, y volvía a ser el hombre desdichado, dos o tres cenizas con patas de las cuales no se podía reconstruir nada decente.

Y ese día no iba a ser distinto.

Apretado contra un poste de la luz, Renji contemplaba con mirada muerta cómo Rukia salía del edificio blanco al que había entrado un par de horas antes, con la mirada radiante y un aura de tranquilidad y calma, muy al contrario de lo que él pensaba que se iba a encontrar. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Rukia en una clínica? ¿Estaba enferma? Pues no tenía cara de estarlo. ¿Algún familiar? No, el único familiar que ella tenía era Kuchiki Byakuya, y él por ley no se enfermaba jamás. ¿Una amiga...? Eso sonaba más probable... ¡Un momento! ¡Se estaba alejando!

La muchacha había tomado una curva por la calle del fondo, y se había perdido momentáneamente de su vista. Caminó con sigilo, escondiéndose detrás de los arbustos y los postes a fin de no ser descubierto. Y ella no se estaba dando ni por enterado, iba tan relajada... Renji observó con suspicacia, cómo las comisuras de los labios de la chica iban curvados hacia arriba, como si acabara de vivir una experiencia alentadora.

"_Qué suerte que tiene..."_ pensó, deseando ser él también capaz de experimentar emociones gratificantes.

Se deslizó un poco más adelante, a ver si podía captar algo que llamase su atención, y supo al instante que había cometido un error: el perfume de ella le llegaba con dolorosa claridad, lo que le hizo añorarla más desesperadamente aún, teniéndola a dos metros de distancia.

La siguió hasta un edificio muy conocido para él... y se quedó allí, parado entre dos automóviles aparcados, pensando qué hacer. Rukia había entrado al buffet de abogados donde trabajaban Byakuya e Izuru. ¿Ingresar y seguirla era un riesgo que necesitaba correr? ¿No podría simplemente esperarla afuera?

Si entraba... podría escuchar cosas, enterarse qué era lo que Rukia hacía en esa clínica... y también podía encontrarse con Kira, lo cual ya era un motivo de peso para descartar la alternativa.

Si no entraba... no pasaba nada. Ya habría más oportunidades en las cuales coger respuestas.

Decidió aguantar las ganas. Después de todo, no podía tardar mucho en salir. Byakuya era famoso por su rigor a la hora de trabajar, y de seguro, cualquier cosa que su hermana le viniera a contar podía ser dicha en menos de cinco minutos. No iba a dedicarle más tiempo, pudiendo hablar en la tranquilidad de su departamento... ¿O sí?

Renji sonrió, satisfecho de sus conclusiones.

Pero la sonrisa no llegó para quedarse durante mucho tiempo.

Dos minutos más tarde, Byakuya estaba saliendo a toda pastilla del edificio de bufetes. ¿Qué habría pasado?

¡Peor aún! ¡Había mirado de soslayo hacia los vehículos donde él estaba escondido!

¿Qué iba a hacer? Ahora sí que era un planteamiento serio el marcharse de allí, ya no era seguro seguir con la misión de espionaje. ¡Maldita Rukia! O... ¿se habría dado cuenta ella de que él la estaba siguiendo? ¿Habría venido hasta acá para despistarlo, o hacer que su hermano lo espantara?

Mierda, tenía que huir de la escena del crimen YA.

Retrocedió lentamente a través de una multitud de autos que le servían para escudarse. Ya no importaba si Byakuya lo estaba siguiendo o no, ya no importaba lo que había llevado a Rukia hasta allí, tan solo tenía que arrancarse. Agudizó el oído unos instantes... y parecía que todo estaba en silencio. Si conseguía llegar al pasillo principal del estacionamiento, ya no necesitaría esconderse, y podría salir sin levantar sospecha alguna.

Y parecía que lo lograría...

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta y se irguió en toda su imponente estatura, supo que estaba muerto.

Había chocado de lleno con un sujeto que, aun así, le sacaba una cabeza de altura. Vestimenta excepcional, pulcra, zapatos brillantes, ojos fríos y mueca deformada en una expresión de extrañeza, al tiempo que alzaba un juego de llaves en su mano izquierda.

¡Joder de los joderes! ¡Era Kuchiki Byakuya!

—¿Abarai Renji? —inquirió, con su mirada más intimidante y una ceja arriba.

Y el pelirrojo tuvo que adjudicarse el nombre. No le quedaba de otra, no podía esperar no ser reconocido por su casi-cuñado, ¿o sí?

—Ho-hola, Kuchiki-san.

—¿Qué haces en mi auto?

—¿S-su... auto?

Recién ahí, Renji miró el lujoso Mercedes negro en el que estaba apoyado. Se llevó una palma a la frente, estupidizado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, ¿cómo pretendía esconderse de Byakuya si se metía detrás de su auto?

Deberían darle un premio por idiota.

—Bueno... no me fijé, perdón. —contestó, honesto.

El Kuchiki mayor miró al pelirrojo un rato. No necesitaba ser un superdotado para sumar dos más dos, y que le diera cuatro. El único motivo por el que Abarai aparecería por aquí, luego de la descomunal patada que le dio Rukia por escrito, es ella misma.

—¿Estabas siguiendo a mi hermana? —preguntó, deslizando su otra ceja hacia arriba en un suspicaz gesto que decía "ni siquiera intentes mentirme".

Y Renji no iba a ser tan bobo de intentarlo.

—Hace como tres días —dijo, intentando sonar orgulloso.

—Pues bien, está en mi despacho. Si quieres hablar con ella, no me cuesta nada llamarla y... —agarró el celular en la mano que no llevaba las llaves, haciendo ademán de marcar.

—¡NO! —el pelirrojo le arrebató el aparato de las manos. Y no sintió vergüenza por ello. Ahora estaba evidenciando lo trastornado que estaba, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda, pero al menos era una oportunidad de saber algo de Rukia. Si conseguía hablar un rato con su hermano, claro está.

Devolvió el teléfono a su dueño con una mirada de cachorrillo abandonado en medio de la lluvia.

—Quiero decir... —se excusó, intentando sonar amable. —Me preguntaba si... podría ser que... usted y yo, pudiéramos...

Byakuya alzó una mano para detener el vano intento de explicación del muchacho. Cogió el móvil de nueva cuenta, y marcó bajo la mirada horrorizada de Renji, quien tenía la boca abierta. Estaba liquidado.

—¿Aló, Rukia? Si, yo, ¿quién más? ...¿esperabas una llamada de Renji acaso? —por el auricular se escuchó una sarta de vocablos nada propios de una dama, pero sí de Rukia. Renji sonrió con añoranza, a riesgo de parecer un tarado (otra vez). —Ya, ya, perdón. —siguió hablando el abogado. —Sí, verás... me encontré con un conocido que necesita ayuda urgente... sí, aquí en el estacionamiento. No, no voy a volver en un par de horas, lo siento. ¿Por qué no me esperas en el departamento?... Allí hablamos. Vale. Cómprate unas pizzas. OK, cuídate. Hay psicópatas sueltos por la calle.

Y cortó.

—Bien, Abarai... Te invito a un café. —pronunció luego, con una sonrisa que insinuaba lo extremadamente divertido que era esto para él.

Renji pasó saliva ruidosamente, subiéndose al auto en el que estaba apoyado sin decir una sola palabra.

En dos segundos, estaría oficialmente arrepentido.

**.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.**

Si había una persona que podía tomar café en uno de los hoteles más importantes y caros de la ciudad, ese era Kuchiki Byakuya. Renji se sintió como un andrajoso con su humilde playera con calaveras, sus pantalones militares, sus zapatillas negras y sus pelos rojos apuntando agresivamente hacia todos lados, luciéndolo como un mal de la sociedad. Y eso parecía pensar el resto de los ocupantes de la cafetería, a juzgar por los cuchicheos.

—Si te hace sentir incómodo, podemos pedir un privado... —propuso el abogado con inocencia.

Renji denegó la oferta con un cabeceo silencioso. Quizás cuánto dinero le costaría a Byakuya un privado, y él parecía dispuesto a pagarlo de buena gana para escuchar su dilema.

—Primero que todo... —empezó, luego de cinco minutos de inseguridad. —gracias por darse el tiempo de escucharme...

Kuchiki fue más rápido que eso. A media frase, levantó su dedo índice y lo blandió delante de la cara del pelirrojo, en un gesto negativo.

—No, no, no... no te traje aquí para escucharte, querido ex-cuñado... —le susurró, con una sonrisa floja. —Eres tú el que me va a oír.

El chico sudó frío. Era un buen momento para empezar a arrepentirse.

Byakuya comenzó a hablar con un tono más bien acongojado, mientras revolvía su mokaccino con una cucharilla de plata, finamente ribeteada.

—Quiero que sepas que sé lo que Rukia te hizo —comenzó, deshaciendo la espuma de su taza. —y ante eso sólo puedo decirte que lo siento mucho...

—Pues yo lo siento más —expresó él, abriendo mucho los ojos. La conversación no había empezado discurriendo por los caudales que él esperaba.

—Aun así, siendo su hermano, no voy a justificarla. Lo único que pretendo es contarte lo que le pasa, para que cuando la sigas y te atrevas a hablarle, no lleves la discusión por lugares de los cuales no puedan salir bien parados.

—¿Lo que... le pasa? —inquirió, confundido. —¿Algo así como una enfermedad?

El abogado cabeceó lentamente, articulando un sí. Renji se sorprendió bastante, Rukia jamás dio muestras de estar enferma hasta hace un par de meses.

—No es algo que se note mucho —explicó el moreno. —Es más bien, un trauma.

—¿Un trauma?

—Que se detona con cierta palabrilla... dime, Abarai, ¿últimamente le has hecho algún tipo de propuesta a mi hermana?

Se supone que no debía sorprenderse, después de todo, era evidente que si Renji proponía matrimonio a Rukia, ella se lo contaría al único familiar vivo que tenía. Pero a pesar de ese conocimiento básico, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al punto de parecer farolito de navidad.

—Lo sabes, joder. —musitó, con la frustración a flor de piel. —No me hagas recordarlo.

—Vale.

Como había sido pronosticado, Byakuya llevó todo el hilo de la conversación y Renji atinaba a colaborar con elocuentes "sí", "no", "bien". No era un estilo cómodo, pero la idea le estaba atrapando la mente en vertiginosos remolinos de comprensión.

En pocos minutos, la incógnita que le había estado carcomiendo el cerebro como termitas en un palo, había sido contestada. Rukia lo amaba, y mucho. Incluso a riesgo de Byakuya, en tiempo presente, ella lo sigue amando. Y lo ha pasado fatal en estas semanas que han estado separados. Ella nunca quiso herirlo, pero a raíz de un extraño temor que la superaba, no fue capaz de otra cosa más que de salir corriendo ante su tentativa de "amarrarla a él durante toda la vida".

—O sea, me quiere decir que... ¿Rukia le tiene fobia al matrimonio? —Renji se vio forzado a exponer toda la idea, para ver si había entendido bien o se le había ido la olla de nuevo, en su afán de creer que las cosas entre él y Rukia tenían algún tipo de arreglo.

No se equivocó. Byakuya volvió a cabecear en un sí.

—P-pero... ¡eso es ridículo! —vociferó, visiblemente cabreado. —¡Nadie teme a esas cosas! Te creo a las arañas, los aviones, los espacios cerrados... ¡hasta a las manzanas! Pero no al matrimonio...

—Oh, perdona mi ignorancia. —contraatacó Byakuya, poniendo esa mirada de basilisco que usa en los negocios. —No sabía que estaba hablando con un psicólogo experto en fobias. Me has pillado, lo inventé todo. Pero ¿dónde estudiaste? ¿En Harvard? ¿En Yale? ¿Princeton, tal vez?

El muchacho escondió la mirada en la servilleta, avergonzado.

—No jodas...

—Le estoy echando luz a semanas de oscuridad en tu vida, Abarai. Tómalo o déjalo. No tendría por qué molestarme en esto, ¿No crees?

He ahí un punto. Pero no iba a darle la razón en voz alta, antes muerto que humillado por otro Kuchiki más.

—¿Y... está yendo a terapia? —intentó retomar el asunto primordial.

—Intenta ser una mejor chica para ti, después de todo. —el abogado sorbió un resto de su café frío mientras exhibía las bondades del alma de su hermana. Es interés de él también que Rukia quede bien parada, si no, nada de esto habrá valido la pena y ella seguirá siendo infeliz. —Ha querido buscarte durante todo este tiempo, pero pensamos que mejor era que ella estuviera recuperada, y después intentar sanar tus heridas.

—Claro, el plebeyo puede esperar...

—No se trata de eso. Es sólo... que ella estaba anteponiendo tu sanidad emocional antes que su salud. Y yo, como su hermano, no podía permitirlo...

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Tengo que esperar a que termine el tratamiento para escuchar de su boca lo que tenga que decirme?

Byakuya volvió a esbozar una sonrisilla maligna, de esas que escondían grandes ideas.

—¿Por qué... no lo intentas hoy? En la noche... ella vendrá a mi departamento, ya la oíste.

La idea de hablar por fin con Rukia envaró a Renji. Un temblor incontrolable lo azotó de pies a cabeza. ¿Sería eso posible?

—Dejo la semillita de la idea plantada en tu cabeza, Abarai. —fue la despedida del abogado, quien se levantó de su asiento depositando un billete cuya cantidad Renji prefirió ignorar, en la carpetilla de la cuenta. —Si decides ir, llámame. Despacharé a Rukia en cuanto sepa que estás esperándola afuera.

Le dedicó una última mirada condescendiente al chico, y salió hacia el vestíbulo del hotel.

Renji se quedó plantado tal y como estaba en la silla.

Mil ideas circulaban por su mentecilla activa, haciéndolo preguntarse, con toda sinceridad...

Ahora que sabía la historia de Rukia y lo que realmente había pasado, sabiendo que ella trata de superarlo y más importante aún, sabiendo que ella lo ama todavía, que ha sufrido por lo que hizo, que no ha dormido pensando en su propio nivel de destrucción, e intentando ser una mejor chica para él en el futuro...

...¿Era lo esencialmente correcto buscarla ahora?

¿Iría o no iría esa noche al departamento de Byakuya?

_C o n t i n u a r á . . ._

_

* * *

  
_

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! ¡¡Renji lo sabe todoooooooo! ¿Qué irá a pasar? Y ya rayando a full en la paranoia, mátense la teoría psicológica que me fui a inventar. Es que con el perreo de las placas tectónicas... quedé peor de lo que ya estaba xD.

¡Mis niños y niñas hermosos! El próximo capi se vendrá de thriller, lo juro. Les dejaría un adelanto, pero ahora mismo barajo dos o tres tentativas de episodio, y no sé cuál va a ganar xD. Lo sabremos el **26 de Marzo** o por ahí xD, que es cuando toca la nueva actualización. Mientras tanto... ya saben. Extensos, maravillosos y agradecidos _REVIEWS_ para paliar la angustia. Y ya si quedan MUY angustiadas, Ichigo se ofrece a hacerles un psicoanálisis de aquellos en que el diván se trauma 1313.

¡Nos vemos! ¡Ánimo Chile! o_o7

**M**_aichula._


	9. Mirando desde el borde del Precipicio

**Mai Notes:** Bueno, nueva entrega. Pido de antemano disculpas por el excesivo RenRuki de este capi, pero es que... ES necesario ; ; y ustedes saben, que con cada cosa que me porto mal, después la compenso con IchiRuki XD. Ah, y por causas desconocidas y que escapan a mi control... este capítulo ha llegado A TIEMPO (-los lectores hacen la danza de la lluvia y celebran-). Cosas de la vida, ¿no? nnU

¡Reviews! contestaremos a la amable gente que se pasa por aquí cada entrega, y las de la vez pasada fueron los siguientes: **BlindMaster** _(se hace lo que se puede para aportar genialidad a cada capi xD aunque en éste... me anduve liando, no sé. Bueno, gracias por tu post ¡nos vemos!),_ **Raven Granger** _(jaja, Rukia se está abriendo a Ichigo, claro. Pero YO SÉ QUE PUEDE MÁS xDD! ah, qué perver...),_ **Arkadhia** _(muy mal eso de no venir a dejar rewie hasta el capi nueve XDD, pero agradezco que te agrade esta historia :D y me cobraré la promesa de venir más seguido. ¡besillos!),_ **Naomi-chian** _(buf, de lo que te puedo adelantar, es que Renji por fin ve un rayo de luz en su vida, y todas las nubes de tormenta se van a vivir a la casa de Rukia. ¡Pobre mujer! lo que va a tener que sufrir con su cuore dividido entre dos bombonazos... ¡me dejo de adelantos! xD gracias por venir nn),_ **Hikari Evans** _(pucha mujer, Renji tb merece sus 15 minutos de felicidad... pero bueno, seguiré luchando para convencerte xD. Suerte con tus clases, échale ganotas... y bueno, creo que ya perdí un voto de confianza con esto de los capis a tiempo... será después del 26 xD. ¡Besillos!),_ **metitus** _(obvio, Rukia va a romper todos los esquemas del fresa, así que por ahí lo va a conquistar. Y Renji... ugh, no quiero decir más nada, sólo... LEAN 1313 besillos mujer, ya me pongo al día con lo nuestro, es que me estoy liando con la vida personal y la fikera .___. sorry, pero ¡ya voy! xD),_ **kia** _(tranqui, que todos nos liamos a favor o en contra del Renji x__d),_ **aLeKuchiki-zr** _(bueeeeeno, Ichi se acuerda de la Inoue cuando yo NO escribo xD así no sufre nadie. Ya aparecerá la pechu, que veo que la están echando de menos xD. Besitos nn),_ **Sakura-Jeka** _(he aquí un minuto de alegría pal Renji, pa que no se nos deprima... y vendrán más así que no te preocupes. ¡Nos estamos viendo!),_ **ya-chan** _(siiiii, toda la culpa del lío es de Byakuya xD por andar de casamentero... jaja, la Kuchiki dice que no es tan famosa como yo xD por eso se sorprendió... [¿soy famosa? :egomodeON:] xd ¡Gracias por pasarte, nos vemos!),_ **Hiromi-kun** _(tu propuesta es la de todo el mundo, pero ya veremos en qué grado Ichi la acepta... jaja, cómo las hago sufrir... MUAJAJAAAA... XD),_ **seria;** _(siiiiii, se viene la acción 1313),_ **yoxxa** _(yo y mis tarugadas, somos una cajita de sorpresas xD. Gracias por tus saludos de ánimo ;D),_ **IxSaku-chan** _(bueno, sí, era inevitable que Renji lo supiera, pero nos encargaremos de que lo olvide todo xD aquí hay más capi, besitos, nos vemos!),_ **Shiro-Chappy** _(bueno, si es por los exámenes, se justifica la ausencia :) ugh, ahora mismo estoy en la ardua tarea de buscarle una chica al Renji, que no quiero que quede solo... ¡A ver si me echan una manooo! ¿Con quién les gustaría que quede? Agradezco los elogios a mi descabellada teoría, ya ves... lo que logra un buen día xD. ¡Besos!)_ y **.Ro0w'z.** _(Me reí mucho con tu rewie xD gracias por pasarte. ¡Y hazlo más seguido! Un lector que deja reviews es un lector más próspero, ¿sabías? XDDDD)._

Wiii, me encantan sus comentarios, gracias gente :3 se merecen lo mejor: Un auto del año, una casa en la playa, un viaje al Caribe, un perrito, joyas de todo tipo, un closet repleto de ropa, pases gratis a la disco, galletas con chocolate y una sesión terapéutica con Ichigo, en donde podrán abrir su alma... _o lo que quieran _1313 ¡¡Los quiero!!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach sí es mío. Me lo compré el fin de semana junto con las acciones de Lan de Piñera xD. Es que me pillaron con plata y bueno...

* * *

**Session IX**

**M**_irando _**D**_esde el_** B**_orde del_** P**_recipicio_

_

* * *

  
_

Aquella noche, Abarai Renji abrió la puerta de "su" departamento con la sincera impresión de que el universo quería compensarlo por haber sido tan cabrón con él. Se arrojó al sillón con una expresión de tranquilidad y regocijo que Izuru no pudo pasar por alto, pues hace días que el pelirrojo no ostentaba cara de ser humano más o menos normal.

—No sé si valga la pena en realidad preguntarte qué demonios tienes ahora... —musitó, mientras rellenaba papeleo pendiente de su oficina, con gafas de lectura incluidas.

Ese pequeño estímulo fue suficiente para que Renji, al contrario de lo acostumbrado, se abriera como revista de cotilleo.

—Izuru... hoy me pasé por tu oficina.

—Lo sé. Pero no pienso preguntarte para qué... así que no es necesario que me lo cuentes.

—Pero es que quiero...

Dejó los múltiples informes por rellenar a un lado, y fijó su vista por primera vez en su amigo. Tenía CHISPAS en los ojos. Y no, no estaba bebiendo cerveza, ni viendo lucha libre, ni en ninguna de las sospechosas acciones de despechado que, por lo general, ocupan esta hora de la jornada.

—¿Es mi idea, o estás _feliz_?

—Lo dices como si yo no mereciera estar feliz.

—Bueno, en tu nueva vida no hay cabida para las sonrisas... —Izuru se limitó a encogerse de hombros con simpleza.

—Hoy hablé con Kuchiki Byakuya —soltó de golpe, pues no era capaz de grandes introducciones ni elocuentes explicaciones.

Kira abrió unos ojos como huevos, se sacó las gafas y se fue al sillón.

—¿En eso andabas en el buffet?

—Pues... no. —Renji se rascó la cabeza, nervioso. —Últimamente me dedico a seguir a Rukia, y bueno...

La cara del rubio indicaba claramente que ese era un detalle del cual no estaba enterado.

—No preguntaré.

En resumen, el pelirrojo contó con todo lujo de detalles la conversación que sostuvo con el abogado en uno de los hoteles más caros de Tokyo, en los cuales salió a relucir el pequeño problema de Rukia, lo que había pasado desde que él la pidiera en matrimonio, y todas las cosas que le hacen sentir que el mundo era un lugar mejor a partir de ahora.

Izuru se permitió el beneficio de la duda. Enarcó una ceja y, con mucho cuidado, expresó su humilde punto de vista.

—Amigo, tú te crees todo lo que te dicen, —opinó con sinceridad. —estás tan desesperado por componer las cosas, que lo que te tiren, te lo tragas. Por más absurdo que sea.

Renji tenía una idea similar rondando cruelmente por su cabeza. Pero prefería pensar que Kuchiki le había dicho la verdad.

—¿Y debo suponer que vienes de hablar con Rukia-san, y por eso tu cara de nirvana? —preguntó finalmente el rubio, a ver si su amigo era tan bobo...

—¡Claro que no, fueron muchas emociones para un solo día!

Estaba orgulloso de no haber ido a plantar cara a la primera oportunidad. Tenía que preparar bien sus palabras, argumentos, tenía que preparar todo un diálogo, pues no quería entrar en conversaciones dolorosas antes de tiempo.

—Ajá, crees que con uno o dos días más, la charla va a ser menos horrible...

—Bueno, intento hacerla una experiencia positiva, al menos.

Izuru se llevó la palma a la frente, con gesto de "bueno, estamos perdidos".

—¿Vas a ir a su departamento? —preguntó de todos modos.

—Ni de coña voy a aparecerme ahí como si nada hubiese pasado —vociferó, yendo a buscar un par de cervezas para celebrar su inminente alegría. —Primero la llamo, al menos. Y ella estará feliz de escucharme.

—Oh, claro.

—¿Es que no entiendes, Izuru? ¡Puedo recuperarla!

Izuru notó la calidez de la voz de Renji al pronunciar "puedo recuperarla", y decidió que ya todo estaba dicho. No había más vuelta que darle, el pelirrojo ya estaba colado de nuevo.

—Te prometo que si todo sale bien, en un par de días vuelvo a mi departamento y te dejo en paz.

—Por supuesto, necesitas tu espacio para las "reconciliaciones" pertinentes...

—Jo, hombre... que las cosas no tienen por qué ir tan rápido —aunque esa idea en particular no le hacía del todo infeliz. —Mañana la llamaré.

Se levantó del asiento murmurando una cancioncilla de la época francamente horrorosa. Su aura de felicidad máxima no alcanzaba para contaminar a Izuru, quien se había quedado en el sillón, como empapelado. Intentaba pensar positivo y alegrarse por su amigo, pero tenía una sensación molesta, incómoda... como si estuviera seguro de que, nuevamente, le iba a tocar a él recoger los fragmentos de Renji cuando sea pertinente.

Y se sintió aliviado de haber pospuesto por un tiempo su propia vida sentimental. Generaba muchos, demasiados problemas.

Más de los que a él le gustaba resolver.

**.·oOo·.****.·oOo·.****.·oOo·.****.·oOo·.**

Aquel día era un jueves que merecía ser vivido como un domingo. Rukia así lo entendía y asimilaba, echada en su cama aun en pijama, con buena música emanando desde el ordenador y un ambiente de absoluta paz en su departamento y en su vida.

Estaba reuniendo las ganas suficientes para levantarse e ir a buscar un par de cosas que le hacían falta... pero la cama ejercía una autoritaria y poderosa fuerza sobre ella, se encontraba tan a gusto...

Lamentablemente, a Kurosaki no le haría ninguna gracia que ella llegue a su próxima sesión con la tarea sin hacer.

Pensar en su terapeuta le estaba sacando sonrisas muy a menudo. Rukia tenía que reconocer que el muchacho la estaba sabiendo hacer, sobrellevaba sus problemas con una facilidad envidiable producto de añares de práctica seguramente... pero a ella le hacía tan bien abrir su mundo interior, vaciarse de todo lo malo que la había contaminado y aprender con él esa sencilla manera de ver las cosas, que en honor a Kurosaki Ichigo, decidió marcar correctamente la jerarquía entre ella y su cama, y se levantó a por cuaderno y lápiz.

"_Pequeños círculos chocando y entrelazándose unos con otros, esa es la imagen que quiero que formes en tu mente, Rukia"._

El recuerdo de su voz apasionada le produjo un escalofrío delicioso.

La pequeña tarea consistía en que, pensando en el futuro próximo al terminar la terapia, hiciera un esquema con círculos. Uno principal, que la representara a ella, y de allí en adelante, que fuera añadiendo a todas las personas importantes en su vida, ordenadas del modo en que fueron influyendo en ella. Como una gran cadena.

Se estiró en la cama de nuevo, pensando con el cuaderno apoyado en las rodillas. ¿Qué círculo sería más grande, aparte del de ella?

La respuesta le produjo un acceso súbito de añoranza. Renji, obvio...

Si ella se esforzaba en ser una mejor chica, era por él. Porque planeaba contarle tantas cosas que debieron ser conversadas en su momento, porque no quería cometer más errores, porque él era un hombre demasiado importante para ella y porque... bueno, ya era hora de sentar un poco la cabeza, ser seria y honesta. Dentro de poco podría compartir toda la vida con él si aún lo quería, le diría que estaba dispuesta para él durante todos los días de su vida, y que esta vez era de verdad.

Si se permitía un minuto de sinceridad, dentro de su cabeza ya había planeado una vida bastante esquemática: un sexy marido pelirrojo, unos simpáticos mocositos revoloteando por su departamento y muchos amaneceres juntos que estaban por venir.

Levantó el lápiz y dibujó un gran círculo. Junto a ese, otro igual de grande, entrelazado al primero formando un 8. A ambos les puso nombre: "Rukia" y "Renji", pilares fundamentales del resto de la cadena. En la intersección que quedaba libre entre ellos dos, dibujó tres circulitos apenas visibles: eran sus mocosos, los hijos que tendría con Renji.

Luego pensó en Byakuya. Él no iba a ser una argolla fundamental en la cadena surgida de ella con su futuro esposo, pero no podía negar que era una parte importante de sí misma. Anclado a su círculo, dibujó otro un poco más pequeño, y le hizo una etiqueta con su nombre. Su cadena ya tenía dos eslabones.

Y pensó que, de preguntarle al pelirrojo, Izuru también formaría parte de esa cadena. Añadió un círculo unido al de Renji, y también lo identificó. Dos más por lado, que representaban a los padres de ella y de él, que habían muerto hace mucho tiempo; tanto, que ella no recordaba a sus propios progenitores. Había vivido desde muy chica con Hisana, y no tenía muchos recuerdos de ellos.

Un retortijón de estómago acompañó al recuerdo. Hisana...

Tendría que añadirla. Si no fuera por ella, Rukia ya habría muerto hace mucho, en alguno de esos barrios peligrosos donde vivió con su hermana. Dibujó el círculo de manera que quedara enlazado con el suyo propio y con el de Byakuya... y su cabeza voló, centrada en un pensamiento doloroso al que no había querido darle muchas vueltas.

En realidad era un recuerdo difuso, en su mente figuraba como una escena aleatoria vista a través de vidrio difuminado. Un vidrio que se clavaba en su corazón en silencio, un recuerdo que jamás había compartido con nadie... ni siquiera con Byakuya.

Era doloroso y sucio, pero también era un hecho, una verdad que así como las otras, tendría que empezar a ser asimilada como algo que ocurrió, y que ya no tiene vuelta atrás. Y tal vez sea bueno que Ichigo lo sepa, después de todo, le había prometido un segundo capítulo de telenovela.

Silenciosa y solemnemente, añadió un pequeño círculo ínfimo, apenas visible, dentro del que representaba a Hisana.

Hubo un minutillo de calma en lo que ella observaba el esquema... Y de pronto, un ruido rompió la quietud de su corazón y del ambiente en general.

Rukia levantó la cabeza, consternada. El ruido aquél era su celular, nada fuera de lo común, es sólo que... el móvil no sonaba con ese ringtone hace ya mucho tiempo. Y el impacto en su mundo fue tremendo. El sonido más estridente y raro, porque era una canción tipo rockera, espantosa, que ella jamás habría elegido para que su celular avise las llamadas entrantes...

Pero Renji sí. Él había escogido ese tema, y ella lo había personalizado, para saber en todo momento cuándo su chico se dignaría a llamarla.

Ahora estaba estupefacta, congelada mientras contemplaba el aparato encenderse e iluminarse mientras sonaba sin cesar, sin rendirse...

Pero era una idea prácticamente imposible. Tenía que ser algún juego de su mente. ¿Por qué llamaría Renji, después de todo? Lo pensó durante muchos minutos. Tiempo en que la canción terminó, el móvil dejó de sonar... y empezó de nuevo, nada dispuesto a claudicar.

Las manos de Rukia temblaban con el teléfono en la mano. ¿Se atrevería a contestar?

...

No se dio ni cuenta, pero fue como si el móvil le hubiera soltado una carga eléctrica. No había sido absolutamente consciente, sólo regresó a la tierra cuando oyó la añorada voz a través del audífono.

—Ehm... ¿Rukia?

Los ojos azules de la chica se anegaron en lágrimas que lo volvían todo más confuso de lo que ya era.

—¿Renji? —musitó, esperando despertar de ese maravilloso y estrambótico sueño en cualquier momento. —¿Eres tú, Renji?

Un suspiro de cansancio o alivio resonó al otro lado de la bocina.

—Sí, soy yo. —La morena ahogó un gemido de sorpresa, consternada. Y al rato siguiente ya estaba llorando a viva voz sin tapujo alguno, riendo al mismo tiempo de felicidad. —Caray, Rukia... de haber sabido que te podrías así...

—¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra colgar, Abarai! Es decir... rayos, tenía tantas ganas de escucharte... —se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano, más tranquila. —Pero no me atreví a marcarte jamás, después de que te fui a buscar al departamento, y vi que te habías ido...

—Necesitaba un cambio.

"Un cambio" no era precisamente la manera de definirlo, pero al menos denotaba el dolor de su vida post-quiebre sin herir ninguna clase de sentimientos.

—Ay, Renji... yo... lo siento tanto, jamás debí... —Rukia se atragantó con el último sollozo culposo que se escapó de su garganta. Después no supo qué decir. ¿Para qué habría llamado Renji? No sabía si preguntarlo.

—No es algo que podamos hablar sin vernos las caras, ¿no? —terció él, con un aire severo que en realidad no pretendía. —Es decir, bueno... —intentó componerlo un poco. —¿Te sientes... _bien_... como para tener una charla decente conmigo?

Rukia frunció el ceño, capciosa. ¿Qué quería decir Renji con eso de "sentirse bien"? ¡Era ella la que tenía que hacer ese tipo de preguntas! Ella le pateó a él, no viceversa. Era como si el pelirrojo estuviera al tanto de algo, y eso le pareció cuando menos, sospechoso.

—P-Por supuesto, cuando tú quieras... —contestó de todos modos. Claro que quería hablar con él, pero el miedo a encararlo sin haber cambiado en mucho su manera de pensar comenzó a hacer mella. Y Renji lo notó.

—No te estoy obligando a nada, es sólo que... quiero verte, saber qué ha sido de ti en estas semanas...

—Yo también quiero verte.

Su tono desbordó tanto cariño, tanta de esa preocupación del enamorado, tanto arrepentimiento, que durante un rato fluyó entre ellos un poco de esa conexión que tienen dos personas que se aman. Es como un lazo invisible, un camino que los conecta. Y ambos lo sintieron.

—¿Te agradaría que nos veamos... hoy? —propuso Renji cruzando los dedos. —Podemos ir a tomarnos algo, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Acepto —de pronto quiso desdecirse. No porque se haya arrepentido, sino porque "acepto" es una respuesta que se da en otro contexto, y bueno... —Perdona. Es decir... nada me gustaría más.

Renji hizo como que no se dio cuenta.

—Pasaré por ti a las nueve.

—Perfecto.

—Hasta entonces, Rukia.

—Hasta entonces, Renji.

La llamada se cerró antes de que ella pudiera apretar el botón rojo de su teléfono.

Caminó hacia la cama de nuevo, tambaleándose ligeramente.

No podía ser cierto. ¡Había hablado con Renji! ¡Él la había llamado!...

Una euforia casi adrenalínica se adueñó de todo su ser, enviando oleadas de felicidad. Echó una mirada a su bosquejo de círculos, que yacía sobre la almohada, concentrándose en los eslabones principales de la cadena.

Su vida no podía ir mejor encaminada.

Añadió un par de cosas más que hacían falta, y dio por terminada su tarea con un soberano entusiasmo. Se estaba desconociendo, jamás pensó que podría volver a sentirse tan bien, tan viva... escuchar al que fuera, es y será el chico más importante de su misérrima existencia, demostrando algún tipo de interés después de cómo ella le trató, era un bálsamo para sus heridas, que ya no supuraban, pero estaban ahí, y de repente latían con furia.

Estaba viviendo un buen momento... y encima, mañana tenía sesión con el terapeuta. Se moría por contarle a Ichigo esta fabulosa noticia.

Pero más importante aún... Faltando unas tres horas para las nueve de la noche, estando ella en fachas, sin ducharse ni con arsenal suficiente para una reunión tan importante como esta... ¿Qué demonios se iba a poner?

**.·oOo·.****.·oOo·.****.·oOo·.****.·oOo·.**

Renji se retorcía y restregaba las manos con ansiedad, mientras caminaba en dirección al departamento de Rukia. Se había devuelto un par de veces para constatar su imagen en el espejo antes de salir, y cuando Izuru lo vio en ese estado de primerizo, le mandó de una patada en el culo a la calle y le advirtió que no se atreviera a volver. El pelirrojo quiso regresar a constatar si la patada de Izuru había quedado marcada en su pantalón, pero por alguna extraña circunstancia, o tal vez un aviso de su subconsciente siempre alerta al peligro, no lo hizo. Luego, su dilema se centró en si debía aparecer en la puerta de la morena con algún ramo de flores... tal vez ella lo esperaría, pero también podía ser demasiado pronto; tras estar parado diez minutos frente a la florería con cara de nada, declinó definitivamente la opción.

Ahora, siendo las ocho con cincuenta y siete minutos, hacía hora frente a la puerta de Rukia. Golpearía sólo cuando su reloj diera las nueve. No antes. Las primeras impresiones lo eran todo, pero ¿cómo dar una buena primera impresión cuando ya conoces a la chica completa, hasta en sus gustos más exóticos y en su facha más horrenda?

Tras ese pensamiento, volvió su preocupación por su atuendo. Para él, ésta era una ocasión importante, y se había adecentado para ello: su inmaculado pantalón negro, su calzado ad hoc impecablemente lustrado, su camisa blanca cuidadosamente desarreglada, con un par de botones desabrochados y los puños remangados para dar una sensación de sensualidad rebelde eran prueba fehaciente. Pero tal vez, para Rukia, la ocasión era una más, una de tantas a pesar de lo sucedido, y no se había molestado mucho con la vestimenta...

Un pitido lo desconcertó, a pesar de haberlo estado esperando: su reloj anunciaba las nueve. Sin darse lugar a arrepentimientos ni cambios de última hora, tocó el timbre un par de breves veces.

Y la visión posterior al estruendo que se oyó dentro del departamento y la apertura un poco apresurada de la puerta, borró de un plumazo las incertidumbres.

Allí estaba Kuchiki Rukia... y recordó por qué la amaba tan desesperadamente, después de todo.

—Hola... —saludó ella tímidamente, aun sujetando el pomo de la puerta. Parecía querer escudarse tras ella a la primera mirada de recriminación que le lanzara Renji, pero en vez de eso, sus ojos la recorrían con una mezcla extraña de anhelo, cariño y deseo renovado.

—Te ves mejor que nunca —musitó él, sin poder despegar la vista de ese ceñido vestido rojo oscuro que le cubría las piernas apenas hasta la rodilla, con aquel recatado escote que ya sabía lo que ocultaba, con el cabello perfectamente planchado, liso azabache, brillante y aromático.

Una reminiscencia de su perfume mientras la seguía, y la consiguiente sensación de necesidad volvió a embargar a Renji, que no atinó a nada más que cogerle la mano con cuidado y sacarla del departamento rápido.

Ella cerró con rapidez, y le dirigió el mismo tipo de mirada indecente que él le había dado hace poco.

—Para estar como estamos, diría que te esforzaste demasiado en todo esto... —repuso, recorriendo rápidamente la abertura de la camisa del chico con los dedos.

—Opino lo mismo —dijo él, sin mirarla. Bajar la guardia era perder.

—Pensé que sólo íbamos a conversar...

—¡Y es lo que haremos! —el pelirrojo se rió, parecía que él no era el único ansioso por todo aquello... pero trató de recordar eso de "no-hay-por-qué-ir-tan-rápido" que le había dicho a Izuru. —¿En qué vas pensando, pervertida?

—En nada.

Caminaron un rato en silencio, cada uno tratando de poner en orden sus ideas para no mezclarlas con la ansiedad y el apuro de soltarlo todo. Si querían salir más o menos "en la buena" de aquella charla (y AMBOS querían eso), necesitaban una cuota mínima de tacto.

Luego de un rato de paseo, entraron a un restaurant bastante bonito. Nada muy especial, tan solo uno de esos locales donde la gente va con parejas o amigos a tomarse unos tragos y pasarlo bien. Uno de esos locales donde de repente bajan un poco las luces, y puedes bailar apretadito...

Pero ellos venían a conversar. Nada más.

Se acomodaron en una mesa si bien no alejada, bastante más privada. Renji pidió un par de tragos y un picoteo tránsfugo. Si todo salía bien, pediría la botella de champagne y el helado de piña. Pero vamos, _piano piano_.

—Bueno... —empezó Rukia, acomodando su espléndida humanidad en aquella cómoda butaca. Cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hasta poder escuchar la respuesta de Renji, difusa en todo ese barullo. —¿Cómo has estado, qué has hecho...?

El chico tomó unos cuantos sorbos de su copa, antes de emprender la misión.

—Me imagino que sabes que no he estado precisamente feliz... —sugirió con cuidado. Necesitaba ser sincero sin sonar violento.

—Lo sé —musitó ella. —Y de veras me arrepiento tanto de lo que pasó, pero es que... —un sonrojo vergonzoso la invadió. ¿Renji le creería su humilde excusa de la fobia al matrimonio? —...no se me ocurrió otra manera de decirte lo que me pasaba, no quería ver tu cara de dolor cuando...

—Me fui a vivir con Izuru por un tiempo —interrumpió él. —No me encontraba con ánimos de estar solo, ni de vivir en la misma casa donde tú te quedabas a veces, ni de dormir en la misma cama donde...

—Ya, no tienes por qué seguir.

Ambos cogieron las copas como defensa, y el licor se transformó en el escudo más a mano. La conversación estaba resultando enredada e impretendidamente acusadora.

—Yo también me fui de mi casa unos días. —explicó la chica luego de mucho silencio de por medio. —Tampoco podía estar sola.

—Oh... ¿Y a dónde fuiste?

—Byakuya me recibió en su departamento.

Renji se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre del abogado. ¿Cómo podría no decir nada de lo que él sabe, sin explicar la previa conversación con el hermano de Rukia? ¿Estaría ella enterada de esta interacción a sus espaldas?

Tenía que abordar el tema luego.

—¿Por qué no podías estar sola? —preguntó, intentando que sonara algo casual.

—Yo tampoco lo pasé bien, Renji. —espetó, un tanto molesta. De seguro que el chico pensaba que ella, desde que se declaró soltera, había ido de parranda en parranda pasándolo regio sin él. Claro, como ella era la villana del cuento... qué decepción se iba a llevar entonces el pelirrojo cuando descubriera que ella sí tenía corazón. —Me arrepentía todas las horas de mi mugrosa vida de lo que te hice, a cada rato quería salir a buscarte y lo hice —puntualizó con energía —, pero ya te habías ido. Creo que entré un poco en depresión.

—Pero... habías hecho lo que querías, Rukia, no entiendo... —a pesar de que ya Renji tenía todos los antecedentes que necesitaba, trataba de comprender todo desde la perspectiva de la morena. —Si me dijiste que no querías casarte conmigo, es por que podías vivir sin mí.

—Lo mismo pensé yo, después de todo, sabes que ya me había negado a innumerables proposiciones de este tipo...

—Sí, y no sé por qué pensé que podías hacer una excepción conmigo.

El tono de voz de Rukia cambió drásticamente a un punto casi maternal, concediéndole aquello al pelirrojo.

—Debí haberlo hecho... —musitó, con un profundo arrepentimiento. —Pero pequé de ignorante pensando en que nuestra relación era una más de todas las que tendría en mi vida. Y no fue así... No podía respirar profundamente desde que nos separamos, de hecho... creo que ni siquiera he sonreído desde que nos separamos.

"_Con algunas notables excepciones"_ pensó sin querer. Gracias a la terapia, sus momentos y su vida en general le habían dado un par de motivos para sonreír.

Tampoco quiso darle muchas vueltas al hecho de que Kurosaki tenía bastante que ver en aquellas contadas sonrisas...

Pero en teoría no estaba mintiendo, y eso es lo que cuenta.

—Entonces ¿por qué, Rukia? —esa era la pregunta que Rukia tanto había estado temiendo, y la que Renji tanto quería hacer. —¿Por qué nos hiciste esto?

Ella echó un par de breves ruegos al cielo, esperando que el alcohol ya haya hecho trabajo suficiente para ablandar la sensibilidad de Renji.

Vaciando de un trago rápido su copa y frotándose las manos con nervio, empezó su explicación.

—Es... algo que escapa de mi control. En el fondo, sospechaba que algo andaba mal conmigo, pero nunca pensé que me llevaría a cometer el error más grande de mi existencia.

—¿Algo... que no puedes controlar?

—Es como una fobia, un miedo irracional...

Bingo. Al fin Rukia había dicho la palabra clave, y él podía exteriorizar todas sus dudas sin parecer sospechoso.

—¿Intentas decirme que tienes una especie de fobia al matrimonio? —espetó, tratando de sonar sorprendido.

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza escondiendo la mirada en los pliegues de la servilleta, que retorcía esporádicamente como si fuera una especie de ejercicio relajante.

—Sé que suena absurdo y te concedo el beneficio de la duda... —Rukia miró por fin a los ojos a su chico, poniendo toda la esperanza en ello y en su mirada de cachorro abandonado. —Pero es que incluso estoy yendo a terapia con un psicólogo, y...

—¿Qué? —inquirió él, aguantando la risa. Sabía lo tortuoso que debió ser para Rukia asumir su grado de locura y ver a un terapeuta. —¿Estás hablando en serio?

—¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?

—Tienes la cara más linda de todas las que recuerdo. —era un buen momento para empezar la reconciliación, al parecer. Ya todas las cartas estaban sobre la mesa.

Y en un gesto que daba a entender la parcial aceptación de esa explicación tan burda y malsonante, Renji cogió de la mano a la morena, quién se sonrojó como una quinceañera (en parte por la vergüenza de admitir su estúpida posición de demente) y la levantó de la butaca.

—¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó en un susurro prácticamente seductor.

—Yo... yo...

No había terminado de hilar una frase completa, cuando se encontró en medio de la pista de baile, escudada entre muchas otras parejas que se movían al compás del lento que se escuchaba en todo el lugar, con Renji abrochado a su cintura y su cálido aliento soplando suavemente en su cuello.

Se estremeció, y aturdida, enlazó los brazos en la nuca del chico.

—¿Esto quiere decir que estoy perdonada? —musitó Rukia entre risas eufóricas. Ella tenía la impresión de que sí.

—Pues... bueno, no hay más vueltas que darle, ¿o sí?

—Es que fue... tan fácil, en comparación a lo mal que lo pasamos...

—Pero tú me amas, yo te amo, ¿qué más vamos a pensar?

Ambos rieron, llevados por la emoción contagiosa del momento y por el ritmo tranquilo de la música, mientras daban vueltas por la pista envueltos en su propia burbuja.

—Gracias por esto, Renji.

—No hay de qué.

Y sin premeditación alguna, sus labios se encontraron con los de él en un beso cubierto por las sombras del lugar, sellando una inminente e impensada reconciliación de mutuo acuerdo, aunque Rukia sea una loca que necesita terapeuta, y Renji un soñador que se traga lo que le tiren.

_C o n t i n u a r á . . ._

_

* * *

  
_

OOPS! Las cosas se están enredando. Ahora que el Ichi tenía más o menos claro lo que le pasaba con Rukia, y a ésta no le era ciertamente indiferente él, resulta que viene Renji a reclamar lo que es suyo, y pasa lo que pasa... Pero más de alguna me entenderá y concordará conmigo en que el pobre Renji se merecía un poco de felicidad, ¿no? Espero que no me tiren el capi por la cabeza por atentar contra el sagrado IchiRuki xD, si saben de sobra que las cosas tienen su línea definida. Pero ahí me cuentan, en uno de esos bien amados **R E V I E W S**, extensos, breves, bonitos, locos... como gusten, pero NO DEJEN DE OPINAR xD que esto se va a poner cada diez días más buenísimo.

Próxima actualización: Para el **5 de Abril**, o sus alrededores xD. Prometo IchiRuki del bueno, así que ¡no falten! 1313. Lo único que les diré como adelanto, es que EL DIVÁN comprenderá al fin a qué vino a este mundo.

Dejando ese sublime pero decidor mensaje en sus conciencias, me despido. ¡Si tienen tele, ahí se ven! oo7

**M**_aichula._


	10. Trapped in our own Desires

**Mai Notes:** Jo, estoy impresionada... para haber sido un RenRuki puro el capi anterior, la recepción no estuvo para nada mala. Es por eso, y como yo soy una mujer de palabra... que ahora viene la recompensa IchiRuki. Eso sí, les adelanto que Rukia lo va a empezar a pasar un pelín mal, no mucho... lo normal cuando se tiene el corazón dividido entre dos galanes que no tienen nada que envidiarle al otro. Hay gente con suerte... xD

Pasamos rápidamente al espacio favorito de la autora ;) los reviews! Que estuvieron muy surtidos, y los que habían desaparecido volvieron. **Wafffles** _(tranquila amiga, que dentro de cinco minutos vas a tener tu merecida dosis de IchiRuki. Que hasta yo me harté de los preámbulos. Besitos ^^),_ **jessy moon 15** _(¿No te parece sospechoso lo fácil que se coló Renji la historia de Rukia? Bueh... y sí, Rukia ya es hora de que esté con alguien, pero la pobre... ¿cómo la haré elegir, por dios? xD. ¡Gracias por tu review!),_ **Roxi** _(gracias por sumarte al público de esta loca historia :D),_ **Sakura-chan ^-^** _(¿Vacaciones de semana santa ya? Joer, no sé en qué día vivo. Ojalá te agrade el cómo fue usado el diván, que di lo mejor de mí en esa escena xD. Besos!),_ **Arkadhia** _(bien, me gusta la gente que cumple sus promesas :D . Amé tu frase "sos una observadora de las relaciones humanas, siento como si estuviera viendo a personas reales en esto" (la copio pa hincharme más xD), es que de verdad me alegró mucho. Mil gracias por tus hermosos comentarios. ¡Nos veremos, entonces!),_ **BlindMaster** _(Sí, se echa de menos el fresa salvaje. Pero en este capi regresa con todo. Traté de hacerlo lo más largo y contundente posible, pa hacerlos más felices xd. ¡Besos!),_ **Makiko-maki-maki** _(Así pues, señorita. No vino por aquí el capi anterior ¬¬. Ni siquiera había considerado hacerle llegar un parte de boda a Ichigo, lo anotaré en mi cuadernito artístico. Un punto para ti ;D),_ **Hikari Evans** _(Jaja, yo sabía que dentro de ese corazoncito Ichirukista tb había espacio para un poquito de RenRuki xD. Te espero para este episodio, que sé que lo esperaste con ansias. ¡Ánimo pa la uni! ¡Besos!),_ **Ghost iv** _(tampoco me vino a ver para el capi 8 ; ; y sí, ahora vuelve el Ichi. Ojalá que te agrade, que si no... la que me espera xD. ¡Que estés bien!),_ **Sakura-Jeka** _(espero que con este capi, recuperes todos los kilos que habías bajado por falta de azúcar IchiRuki, juju),_ **Shiro-Chappy** _(concuerdo con que la única capaz de aguantar al Renji es Tatsuki, aparte de Rukia. Así le llegan un par de combos cuando se imbecilice. Y a ver si logro reparar ese corazoncito Ichirukista con este capi. ¡Besillos!),_ **yoxxa** _(claro que sí, todo es por un bien mayor. No pierdas la fe XDD),_ **yaam-chan** (_Jaja, ya era hora de que te hicieras una cuenta mujer xD. Veremos qué se puede hacer para cumplir tus peticiones de dolor y sufrimiento pa la pechu. Y gracias por los tips pa aumentar mi fama O.o trataré de incendiar algo luego... XD),_ **metitus** _(EL MANGAAAAAAA x.x no me mencionen el manga que me traumo. A decir verdad no lo he leído, pero mi pololo me hizo un spoiler súper detallado... y PAPÁ ISSHIN IS READY FOR ACTION! xD. Este capi da para mucho IchiRuki en el futuro, se va a poner más estilo teleserie venezolana esta cosa, así que no te despegues. Y tranquila, el innombrable no volverá. Si Aizen no quiere, no habrá nunca más un temblor en la vida xd. ¡Besos!),_ **BeTtY saku-ruki chan** _(juju, sorpresas… que no todo es tan lógico como todos creen, ya verás ;D ¡Se agradece el post!),_ **aLeKuchiki-zr** _(La Hime... por ahí anda, amordazada sin comida ni agua hasta que me vuelva a servir, pero de que aparecerá, aparecerá (pa nuestra desgracia). Ya sé que te tengo que entregar al Renji cuando termine de usarlo xD besitos, te cuidas :D),_ **Mora-Diita** _(si ya aguantaste toda la horripilancia de IchiHime y RenRuki, pues te mereces este capi. ¡Que lo disfrutes, gracias por el post!),_ **seeeRia;D** _(Todas tus dudas, aclaradas aquí y ahora xD. Tranquila, no fue tanta la espera... ¿o sí? besitos!)_, **IxSaku-chan** _(mira que nadie me había preguntado por el Kaien... bueno, como que sale pero no. ¡Es más, está por aquí, unas cuantas líneas más abajo! Pero no es relevante. Me alegra aportar cultura también. ¿Quién dijo que no somos culturales? xD ¡Besitos!), _**Yuna Lockheart** _(Toda la razón en eso de que la primera caída no será nada comparada con la segunda. Pero bueno... sirvió para mantener al Renji feliz y ocupado un rato xD. Gracias por los deseos de creatividad, ojala el capi te satisfaga, y... bueno, la Inoue... aquí la vamos a empezar a traumar. LA PATADA EN EL CULO A LA PECHU SE ACERCAAA!! XD Muchos besitos nn), _ **SakuraxJenyxRukia** _(¡Nueva lectora! que ojala se quede y nos deleite con sus lindos reviews de a dos nn gracias por tu entusiasmo :D Sí, prometí mucho lemon, pero piano piano... que ya las cosas se irán complicando de manera que puedan llegar a involucrar sexo xD. ¡Nos vemos!), _y **Hiromi-kun** _(mmm… ¿para qué le vamos a andar contando a Renji esas cosas? Dejémoslo que sea feliz otro rato xDDD. ¡Besillos!)_

¡Muchos reviews, qué feliz me hacen! Gracias por seguir esta tránsfuga historia, lo dicho, se merecen lo mejor :)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no es mío. Tampoco de Kubo Tite. TODO LE PERTENECE A AIZEN, PORQUE ÉL NOS MANIPULA A TODOS X.X (traumadísima...)

* * *

**Session X**

**T**_rapped in _**O**_ur _**O**_wn_** D**_esires_

_

* * *

  
_

Rukia estaba feliz. ¡Qué, feliz era decir poco!

Estaba _radiante_. Ésa es la verdad.

Ya había amanecido, y ella, tirada en su cama, recién ahora era capaz de contemplar la maravilla del universo, el milagro de que sus pulmones pudieran procesar el aire en tan poco tiempo, de que su corazón bombeara sangre con regularidad, sin detenerse...

Se llevó una mano al pecho, palpando el latir tranquilo de aquél motor natural. La noche anterior, ese mismo órgano cabalgaba en su interior desbocado, como si hubiese corrido la maratón. El increíble torrente de emociones que la embargó cuando Renji, en las sombras del restaurant, la estrechó con sus brazos poderosos y la besó como si no hubiera mañana, era simplemente indescriptible. Y si a eso le sumamos que había despertado como iluminada...

Tarareando una canción sospechosamente similar al rock que Renji puso de ringtone en su celular, comenzó a hacer su vida normal. Estaba ansiosa por ir a contarle lo ocurrido a Byakuya, él iba a ser el primero en contentarse con esa noticia.

Mientras se duchaba, pensaba que había sido una tonta al preocuparse tanto. Su pelirrojo novio era un hombre excepcional, era evidente que debió haber confiado un poco más en él y hacer las cosas bien desde el principio. Qué ilusa había sido al pensar que podía vivir el resto de su vida sin su voz ronca y profunda hablándole al oído, sin sus manos fuertes guiándola para que ella no se perdiera, sin sus brazos cálidos rodeándola, sin sus besos electrizantes drogándola...

Había sido una tonta, así de simple.

Apenas habían bastado un par de frases para demostrar su angustia, porque Renji la comprendía tan sólo mirándola a los ojos. No hizo falta que ella se deshiciera en grandes explicaciones, los gestos simples decían mucho más. Pero había algo que aún no terminaba de encajar...

A veces tenía la impresión de que Renji siempre supo de qué estábamos hablando.

Un par de frases que, en su momento le parecieron sospechosas, volvieron a su mente con una nitidez asombrosa.

"**¿Te sientes... **_**bien**_**... como para tener una charla decente conmigo?"** le había preguntado por teléfono, como si él supiera de antemano que ella estaba mal. Cuando la que debió haber hecho una pregunta similar era ella: ella le había cortado, no al revés. Pero lo dejó pasar.

"**¿Intentas decirme que tienes una especie de fobia al matrimonio?"**. Lo comprendió con tanta rapidez... y ella ni siquiera había introducido el tema como correspondía, lo dedujo con apenas un par de palabras. Y ni siquiera sonaba sorprendido, es decir... lo intentó, pero ella se dio cuenta de que lo hacía a propósito. Adrede, sin mirarla a los ojos.

¿Se estaba volviendo paranoica? ¿Acaso se había acostumbrado de tal manera a que las cosas le resultaran mal, que ahora no podía aceptar que todo había tenido una solución fácil?

Se llevó las manos a los labios en un gesto pensativo mientras hacía el desayuno recordando que, según los diagnósticos emitidos por Kurosaki, ella había perdido su capacidad de confiar en los demás para relaciones profundas. ¿Eso también incluía desconfiar de Renji, cuando lo único que él había hecho es portarse como un hombre ejemplar?

¿Iba a dudar de él, cuando lo único que había hecho era comprenderla sin reservas?

Pegó un salto involuntario. En parte por la vergüenza que ese postulado le daba a ella misma, y por otro lado... pensar en Kurosaki le hizo recordar que hoy tenía que ir a verlo a su consulta. ¡Y era tardísimo! No debió quedarse en la cama hasta tan tarde, pero es que esa noche durmió tan bien... mejor que nunca en estas dos últimas semanas.

Se vistió apurada y engulló el desayuno de dos tragos. La verdad ya no era hora de desayuno, más bien de almuerzo. Pero ahora que estaba sola, a nadie le importaría que se salte una comida.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo sin arriesgar un dolor de panza por haber tragado tan deprisa, vadeando a la gente que iba con el mismo apuro de ella por las calles de Tokyo.

Ahora, otra encrucijada se abría paso en su mente, asomándose con dificultad por entre los múltiples corazoncitos, pajaritos y mariposas que poblaban su cabeza. ¿Sería conveniente que le cuente a Ichigo todo lo que ocurrió ayer? Reconoció que, después de que Renji la llamó, lo único que quería era contarle a su terapeuta el minuto feliz que estaba viviendo, pero ahora, si lo pensaba con más calma... ella había prometido desistir de la búsqueda del pelirrojo hasta haber terminado el tratamiento. ¿Consideraría Kurosaki contraproducente haber roto esa cláusula tan voluble?

Pero ella no tenía la culpa, Renji la había buscado, ella no había hecho nada malo salvo contestar el teléfono. Pero no iba a no hacerlo, con las ganas que tenía de saber de él...

Se sintió un poco malvada, teniendo secretos con el psicólogo... la terapia no funciona a menos que el paciente decida ser lo más sincero posible. Pero ¿esto afectaría en su diagnóstico?

Tenía demasiadas dudas.

Y justo cuando estaba entrando a la clínica y rellenando su ficha de asistencia, tomó la decisión final: No se trataba de _mentir_, sino de _omitir_. Si Ichigo no le preguntaba nada, entonces ella no lo mencionaría.

Feliz de haber sido tan justa en su elección, golpeó la puerta de la oficina suavemente. Sabía que con el silencio reinante dentro, no haría falta más.

Se escuchó un débil "adelante" amortiguado por las paredes, y Rukia giró el pomo de la puerta dispuesta a ingresar a esa habitación que la convertía en una loca oficial, con terapia y todo.

—Hola —saludó informalmente, mientras dejaba su bolso en la mesita de siempre y se acomodaba en el diván.

Ichigo no levantó la vista de sus papeles, desde el escritorio. Saludó a su paciente con un escueto "Qué tal, Kuchiki" haciendo hora de nuevo, por nada. Una parte minúscula de su cerebro le aportilló por su estúpida actitud, reclamándole que no podía hacer una terapia sin mirar y analizar a conciencia a su paciente...

_**Pero es que, después de lo que le había ocurrido anoche, no quería mirar nunca más en la vida a Kuchiki Rukia.**_

Tan solo de acordarse, un súbito sonrojo le asaeteaba las mejillas, acalorándolo.

—¿Va todo bien, Kurosaki? —preguntó la morena, percatándose de que el pelinaranja no hacía ningún amago de empezar la sesión.

Se bajó del diván donde ya estaba, y caminó con paso firme hasta el escritorio del doctor.

—¿Kurosaki?

El hombre ni siquiera la miraba. Era como si escondiera la cara de ella...

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, ya con sincera preocupación. Intentó pillarle la mirada mirándolo desde abajo, pero él volvió a correr la cara. —Joder, Ichigo... si te salió una espinilla o algo por el estilo, puedo obviarlo —dijo, con ganas de jugar a ese juego tan infantil. —Prometo mirarte siempre a los ojos, no a la espinilla.

—¡¡NO!! —gritó él. Lo que menos quería era tener eses ojos azules que ya le estaban atormentando, fijos en su cara. —Todo está bien Rukia, vuelve al diván.

Ella le hizo caso, frunciendo el ceño. Mucho más, al notar que él no la seguía.

—¿Vas a psicoanalizarme desde el escritorio? Ah, y vaya... al fin me has mirado. Y no tienes nada en la cara. Tan sexy como siempre, doctor.

Ichigo no lo pensó dos veces. Notas antiprofesionales, al rescate.

"_Joder, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo mirarla a la cara, no después de lo que pasó anoche... Hoy habría sido un buen día para declararme enfermo, estresado o loco."_

—Sí, bueno... —habló él, tartamudeando. —Desde aquí estoy más cómodo.

Fijó su vista en ella, y no pudo mantenerla por mucho tiempo en sus orbes de cielo nocturno. De este modo, y bastante inconscientemente, fue bajándola; de su rostro pasó a su cuello nevado, a ese hombro descubierto, a su brazo cremoso...

Esperen. ¿Hombro descubierto? ¿Que Rukia ya se había enterado de todo, y había venido a verlo desnuda para abaratar costos de tiempo?

"_Estoy loco. El que necesita la celda acolchada soy yo, y nadie más que yo"._

No, no era eso. Ella estaba perfectamente vestida, sólo que lucía una polera de cuello bote, bastante ancha y de color gris, a través de la cual se escapaba ese hombro que le había perturbado tanto. Y traía unos pantalones tipo calzas, muy ajustados, que le delineaban perfectamente el contorno de esos gruesos y mordisqueables muslos...

"_Quiero morir, aquí y ahora"._

—De verdad que hoy me preocupas, Kurosaki. La loca soy yo, ¿recuerdas?

—Desde luego —respondió él, en un tono un tanto metálico. Y decidió, por el bien suyo y de todo el resto de la humanidad, ser un poco más serio. Tenía que ser capaz de olvidar, suprimir y/u obviar todo lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza en esos momentos. Vamos, que para eso era psicólogo... —Empezaremos con la terapia si te parece bien.

—Es lo que estoy esperando.

—¿Hiciste la tarea que te encomendé? —preguntó, recordando con un poco de dificultad en qué demonios se habían quedado en la sesión anterior.

Ella respondió con un gesto afirmativo de cabeza.

—Pues a ver...

Rukia se levantó por segunda vez del diván, cogió su bolso y, tras rebuscar un poco entre las cosas, encontró la hoja con su bosquejo de círculos. Se la extendió a Ichigo...

—Si me la vinieras a dejar al escritorio, te lo agradecería.

La morena no cambió ni un milímetro sus coordenadas de posición, y como si eso fuera poco, puso cara de profundo fastidio.

Él hizo una igual. Y con un suspiro sonoro, se levantó y caminó hacia la hoja extendida. Al tomarla, rozó el dorso tibio de la mano de Rukia, y ella en un acto inconsciente y veloz, agarró la mano de Ichigo antes de que se le escapara.

—¿No quieres que te psicoanalice yo? —preguntó, en un susurro serio y peligroso.

—No hace falta. —se apresuró a responder él, conservando con éxito la cara de póker.

—Entonces compórtate como un terapeuta de verdad, ¿quieres? —ella le soltó y le indicó con esa misma mano, el sillón contiguo al diván. El que ha ocupado siempre, desde que comenzó a atenderse con él. No podía entender por qué hoy se comportaba de un modo distinto al usual, y tan extraño.

—No me digas qué hacer en mi maldita consulta, Kuchiki.

El aire se había tensado de repente, y por un momento todo volvía a ser como en la primera sesión. Ichigo miró con atención la hoja que había rescatado con la tarea, y vio con expresión satisfecha que la cadena de círculos era bastante breve: ella era el eslabón principal con el chico llamado Renji _("Ignora eso, Kurosaki, ignora eso")_, y que dentro de la intersección que quedaba en medio de los dos, había tres puntos pequeños.

—¿Qué significan estos puntitos? —consultó, indicándolos con el dedo.

Rukia se apresuró en contestar, con una sonrisa ancha y hermosa. El sentimiento de felicidad explosiva volvía a inundarla, evocando lo sucedido con Renji desde anoche.

Volvían a ser novios, y eso daba pie a la posibilidad de que ese bosquejo se hiciera realidad en un futuro próximo.

—Ésos son los hijos que tendré con Renji.

—¿Tres?

—Es un buen número, ¿no?

—Claro, claro.

Ichigo siguió mirando. Y descubrió con bastante incredulidad y orgullo, que uno de los eslabones tenía una etiqueta con su nombre.

—¿Aparezco entre tus personas importantes, Kuchiki? —inquirió con una sonrisa burlona.

Ella rió con naturalidad, y un encogimiento de hombros.

—Si logro casarme, será gracias a ti. Por supuesto que te deberé y agradeceré... y si eres bueno de aquí a que eso pase, capaz que te haga padrino de bodas.

—Sería todo un honor.

Continuó mirando, mientras la calma volvía a adueñarse de su persona. Nada fuera de lo común había escrito Rukia en su tarea, él más o menos se lo esperaba. Dos cosas le llamaron súbitamente la atención: había un personajillo en la cadena del cual él no había escuchado hablar nunca en sesiones anteriores, y algo que tenía que ver con Hisana...

Decidió preguntar por lo primero. Hisana era un tema delicado, y requería más tacto. Y ahora mismo, se sentía capaz de hacer hervir el agua con tan sólo meter una mano en ella.

—¿Quién es Kaien? Lo mencionas aquí... —inquirió, intentando parecer desinteresado. Como quién no quiere la cosa, indicó un apretado círculo cerca de ella.

—Es... —Rukia había puesto una expresión casi avinagrada en su carita de ángel. Ichigo no supo cómo interpretarlo. —Fue un antiguo novio —declaró —, tal vez el más importante después de Renji.

—¿Por?

La morena sonrió con sarcasmo, afinando las facciones de su rostro.

—Es ridículo que entre en detalles, pero bueno... —suspiró, evocando viejos tiempos —Fue uno de mis primeros novios serios, y yo me enamoré de él como una colegiala. A pesar de que había una diferencia de edad más o menos considerable y él estaba casado...

—Ya, y así me reclamas a mí... —Ichigo no estaba consiguiendo calmarse para nada, menos aún escuchando historias sórdidas de la adolescencia de Rukia.

—Pero tú preguntaste. Ah, y cabe agregar... —puso cara de sentimentalismo absoluto. —que fue el hombre al que le entregué mi virginidad. —y ahora, pura adoración en su rostro. —Si sé todo lo que sé, es porque él fue un maestro excepcional. Pero lo nuestro no tenía futuro... Lo dejamos cuando su mujer quedó embarazada.

Genial. Simplemente genial.

El pelinaranja tuvo que volver brevemente a su escritorio a recuperar la papeleta que le servía de autoterapia, para poder descargarse. Sentía que, de ser posible, le hubiera gustado darse de topetazos contra la pared. Jodida idea aquella de preguntar, era más feliz sumido en la ignorancia. Se arrepentía profundamente de saber quién era el puto Kaien.

—Y otra cosa que me pregunto... —hizo gala de una profunda seriedad y frialdad salida quién sabe de dónde. —Esto que está aquí... —señaló el círculo que representaba a Hisana, el cual tenía una pequeña redondelita en su interior. —¿Significa algo, o es una manchita de lápiz?

La expresión de gata satisfecha de Rukia se borró de un plumazo, al tiempo que cogía la hoja con mucho cuidado y acariciaba aquel dibujo con reverencia.

—Lo hice yo. —murmuró con voz de ultratumba. Luego, clavó esa perturbadora mirada azulada en el rostro de su terapeuta, presa de un ataque de angustia, en la cual se vislumbraba con toda claridad el abismo de su tristeza interior. —Kurosaki, ¿tienes ganas de oír un segundo capítulo de mi telenovela?

**.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.**

Orihime tenía absolutamente prohibido hacer lo que iba a hacer. Pero era necesario, necesitaba comparar impresiones con alguna otra chica...

Lo de anoche había sido MUY raro.

De manera que, sin pensar mucho acerca de aquello, se encaminó hacia la heladería donde trabajaba su mejor amiga para desahogarse.

—¡Orihime! —saludó una chica morena, de pelo corto parado en puntas, y con toda la pinta de ser alguien de cuidado. —¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas, no deberías estar en la florería?

La colorina entró, revelando en su faz la intensa pena e inseguridad que sentía.

—Necesitaba hablar con alguien... ¿Tienes un momento, Tatsuki-chan?

—Claro, claro... No me digas... ¿Peleaste con Ichigo-baka? —inquirió astutamente la chica. El único motivo que traería de cabeza así a Inoue es su novio.

Tatsuki dejó el mostrador abandonado cuando su amiga no contestó, y colgó el letrero de la puerta del lado que anunciaba "cerrado". Condujo a la chica a una mesa cercana, volvió al mostrador y armó un helado familiar para ambas que, por supuesto, desaparecería misteriosamente del inventario, puesto que ninguna iba a pagarlo.

—Ahora sí —dijo, robando un poco de la bolita de frutilla. —Cuéntame, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Orihime se revolvió las manos con angustia. Odiaba hacer cosas que disgustaban a Ichigo, a sus espaldas. Si había una cosa que él no toleraba muy bien, era que ella ande comentando con otras personas lo que pasa entre ellos en el ámbito... _íntimo_... Ya me entienden.

—Antes que todo —alzó el dedo meñique y lo plantó delante de la cara de la morena. —Prométeme que lo que hablemos aquí, quedará entre nosotras.

—Tienes mi palabra —enganchó su meñique manchado de helado al pálido dedo de su amiga. —Ahora deja de darte vueltas.

—Bueno... lo que pasa es que... —la chica se iba poniendo cada vez más roja mientras intentaba escoger las palabras correctas y las menos reveladoras. —Anoche, Ichi y yo...

—¡No! Por favor, dime que no vamos a tener una charla centrada en tu vida sexual, Orihime, dime que no.

—Poooooorfa, Tatsuki... eres la única que puede escucharme en esto.

En momento como éstos, Arisawa Tatsuki se arrepentía profundamente de ser amiga de ambos, y conocerlos TAN bien. Puso cara de resignación y, con un gesto de la mano, le indicó a su amiga que tenía toda su atención.

—La cosa es que... anoche, Ichi y yo estábamos... ya sabes...

—¿Haciendo el amor?

Inoue la miró con cara de pena.

—Sí, y estábamos en lo mejor cuando... bueno, verás, yo estaba encima...

—¡NO QUIERO DETALLES!

—Agh, Tatsuki, ¿me vas a dejar contarte? —a un gesto afirmativo de la morena, Orihime continuó con su relato. —La cosa es que estábamos bien. Bueno, yo mejor que él, porque lo noté todo el rato como ido...

—¿Cómo querías que esté, si estaban en lo que estaban?

—Normalmente hablamos... mientras lo estamos haciendo. Me dice cosas, yo le contesto otras... Ya sabes, el juego. —la colorina ya parecía farolito de navidad. Era realmente incómodo contar aspectos de la intimidad. Al menos si estuviera chuleando de lo maravilloso que es su novio en la cama, vaya y pase. Pero no... se estaba quejando. —Anoche luchaba por despejar su cabeza. No abrió los ojos en todo el rato, y ya para el final...

"_El horroroso final"_, en opinión de ella.

—Lárgalo, Hime. No puede ser tan complicado —murmuró Tatsuki hastiada, con su atención puesta en el helado que su amiga ni siquiera había probado. De seguro se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua, y ella allí, perdiendo horas laborales por oír de sus guarradas.

—Me llamó por otro nombre.

En ese momento, la morena soltó de improviso la cuchara, que hizo un sonido lapidario al chocar con el cristal de la copa. Y recién ahí, su mirada se tornó de atención absoluta.

—¿Qué me estás contando? —exclamó, asustadísima de las implicaciones que podía tener esa confesión de su amiga.

—¡Lo que escuchaste, que en vez de decirme Orihime, que es como me llamo yo, me llamó por otro nombre!

La colorina sacó de su bolso una bolita de papel muy arrugada y se la extendió sobre la mesa a Tatsuki para que la examinara. Sintió cómo sus ojos se tornaban acuosos mientras ella leía el papel, pero no dio paso a las lágrimas. No ahora. No todavía.

—¿Qué es? —Inoue no dijo nada. En realidad no había mucho que decir, estaba perfectamente claro lo que era. Una receta. Además, lo único que tenía escrita era un nombre y una fecha. Y resultaba evidente qué era lo que a la chica le interesaba que leyera. —¿Quién es Kuchiki Rukia, Hime?

—Una de sus pacientes. —Y como si no fuera obvio, agregó el comentario que terminaría de hundirla. —Así me llamó anoche. Me dijo "Rukia".

—Joder con el fresita... —murmuró la otra, súbitamente enojada. —¿Y tú qué hiciste?

—Hice como que no le escuché y me eché junto a él, disimulando que estaba colapsada por el oportuno orgasmo —canturreó, con un toque de sarcasmo. —¿Qué debería hacer, Tatsuki-chan?

—No lo sé... Dios, esto es grave... ¿Y él se dio cuenta de que tú le escuchaste?

—Probablemente. Me quedó mirando con una disculpa en la cara durante mucho rato y bueno... yo me hice la tonta, y terminé preguntándole por qué me miraba así. Y él no dijo nada. Lo dejó pasar.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, o dos. Realmente esto no era ahogarse en un vaso de agua, no era una menudencia. Probablemente Ichigo tuviera a otra mujer, y se le cruzan los roles mientras hace el amor con su novia legal...

Y Tatsuki sabía la adoración de Orihime por su chico.

Era un problema. Y encima de todo, la colorina seguía allí con su peor cara, asustada y confundida, preguntándole a ella qué demonios hacer...

Como si la morena tuviera alguna idea.

**.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.**

"_Está mutando"._

Ese fue el elocuente comentario que Ichigo escribió en su papeleta de los descargos al ver cambiar la expresión de embriagante satisfacción de Rukia, por otra de absoluta y profunda tristeza. Otro capítulo de teleserie, lo había llamado ella.

No estaba preparado para aquello, maldita sea. Pero él era el terapeuta, y se jodía. Tenía que escucharla.

—Lo que te voy a contar —empezó, bajando la mirada e intentando no ahogarse con sus propias palabras —no lo sabe nadie, ni siquiera Byakuya. Siempre me hizo sentir mal, desleal... pero no había forma de que yo le arruinara aún más la vida diciéndole algo como esto.

OK, el mensaje era claro.

—De acuerdo, lo dejamos como secreto profesional.

Kuchiki sonrió un poco, bien apagadamente. Se estaba infundiendo ánimos para seguir a cada rato.

—Resulta que ese circulito lo dibujé yo... Porque sin querer escuché una conversación que me ha destrozado la mente desde que la oí.

—Ya sabes, eso de andar escuchando tras las puertas nunca ha sido sano.

—Fue una casualidad, lo juro...

Llegados a este punto, Ichigo no entendía por qué Rukia se sentía tan culpable por aquello. Pero era su desahogo y bueno, él no estaba mucho por la labor ese día.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que te conté de Hisana? —preguntó ella, enlazando sus manos y torciéndose los dedos hacia atrás, en un ángulo nada saludable. Sus huesos crujieron, y eso puso más de los nervios al pelinaranja. —¿De aquel hombre con el que se había ido...?

—Sí, se fue con un tipo de dudosas costumbres que la llevó a tener una foto en el anuario de la policía, ¿no?

—Claro, claro... —era evidente que recordarlo de esa manera tan cruda no era positivo para Rukia. Era evidente que las heridas no estaban curadas ni por asomo. —Bueno, una vez los encontré discutiendo acerca de algo. Fue la conversación que escuché... —aclaró. —Estaban en la casa de Byakuya, por eso se esforzaban en hablar bajito. Pero yo siempre tuve buen oído...

—Te estás dando muchas vueltas, Kuchiki. —con toda la aversión hacia el momento de mierda que estaba viviendo Ichigo, entre sus propios dilemas y los que le representaba esa menuda morenita de allá del diván, todavía podía vislumbrar la expresión torturada de ella, como si estuviera intentando extraer un recuerdo de unos sesos machacados, fritos y sumergidos en ácido. —Recuerda, que siempre ha sido y será lo que tú quieras contarme, con las palabras que desees, con las omisiones que te parezcan más convenientes.

—Tengo que decírtelo. Y no voy a irme con preámbulos de los que no soy capaz, ¿te parece?

A un asentimiento del médico, Rukia inspiró fuertemente y encerró el aire en sus pulmones para luego expulsarlo en una sola frase. Capaz de destruir todas sus defensas, de dejarla reducida a una masa sangrante y agónica.

—Cuando Hisana se fue... estaba embarazada.

Era suficiente, no había más que eso. Ni siquiera intentó reprimir las lágrimas, simplemente agachó la cabeza y las dejó fluir en libertad, disfrutando del escozor tibio que le producía en las mejillas. Era lo mínimo que se merecía.

Ichigo enmudeció. Había algo en esa pena tan privada y tan ajena que él estaba escudriñando, que le impidió abrir los ojos y mirar a su paciente. Simplemente le concedió un momento para que ella sollozara con calma, para que le corrieran las lágrimas... y su propia mente empezó a andar en contra de su voluntad.

Era por eso por lo que nunca pudo contárselo a Byakuya, por lo que le guarda tanto rencor a Hisana, por lo que odiaría llegar a una instancia en la cual pudiera poner en semejante dolor a su posible marido...

Un poco del sufrimiento de la chica le llegó en oleadas estremecedoras. Empezó a sufrir sin saber por qué, pero... si aquél era solamente un poco del dolor de Rukia, no quería saber cómo se estaba sintiendo realmente.

—Por eso no quisiste contárselo a tu hermano, ¿cierto? —exteriorizó la duda sin ánimos de meter el dedo en la llaga, pero no había manera de sonsacarle nada sin lastimarla. —Porque cabía la posibilidad de que ese hijo no fuera suyo, sino del amigo de tu hermana...

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero él sabía que no era un gesto de negación, sabía que no se había equivocado; aquel era un gesto metafórico para eliminar la verdad de su cabeza.

—No importa por qué fue... —sollozó, y un torrente de lágrimas le bloqueó la tráquea, produciendo un sonido escalofriante y doloroso. Congoja pura, en su estado más primitivo. —Sólo sé que le fallé a la persona que no debía, y que tengo un sobrino de padre incierto vagando por el mundo...

Ichigo le ofreció su pañuelo en un gesto torpe, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Se sintió como un imbécil, más aún cuando Rukia lo cogió sin decir nada, pero no lo usó. Lo apretó con fuerza, intentando aferrarse a él en algún sentido salvador.

—Aunque cabe la posibilidad de que ese bebé ni siquiera haya alcanzado a nacer —meditó, más para sí misma. —Hisana tuvo que huir, quién sabe si se cuidó, si lo quiso, si...

El terapeuta se levantó de repente de su cómodo sillón, desde el que siempre había actuado para intentar comprender la mentalidad humana, y empezó a caminar hacia el diván. No tenía nada claro, lo único que sentía era un dolor que no le pertenecía, un sentimiento confuso y unas ganas inexplicables de consolar a la morena, de tranquilizarla, de detener su llanto... Él, que siempre había intentado ayudar a muchos, de repente se daba cuenta de que si Rukia no paraba de llorar, su vida entera, su carrera, sus licencias mundiales y todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora no valía de nada.

Y simplemente la abrazó.

Ella olvidó por un momento que, a veces, Ichigo le caía gordo. Agradeció en silencio y sollozó con furia atrapada entre sus brazos, enredando los suyos propios en el torso del pelinaranja, por debajo de la bata... al parecer a él no le importaría que le moje la ropa con lágrimas, así que se secó el rostro muy disimuladamente en su chaleco. No le gustaba que la vieran llorar, pero otro de esos globos de amargura se desinfló, rotundamente.

Aún cuando logró calmarse, ninguno de los dos se alejó.

Es imposible deducir cuánto tiempo pasaron así. Tan solo era posible deducir la avasalladora proximidad del otro, la calidez acogedora del hombre, los estremecimientos fríos de ella... y el silencio, que se apoderó de la sala durante un buen rato.

Hasta que Rukia levantó la mirada con una sonrisa triste.

—Perdona por esto, sé que absolutamente inapropiado y que no tenías que verlo, pero es que...

Ichigo no la escuchaba. Sólo miraba esos ojos azules... no, violetas de nuevo. Como pocas veces. Y supo que el hechizo estaba hecho, y que no había manera de escapar de ello. Sus pestañas mojadas lo hipnotizaron, y la incógnita se despejó como por arte de magia, la ecuación volvía a estar equilibrada con la aceptación sencilla de un postulado oculto por tapujos morales y profesionales:

Kuchiki Rukia le gustaba.

Y era ahora o nunca.

—...necesitaba desahogarme.

Su voz fue cálida y misteriosa.

—Yo también lo necesito. No sabes cuánto...

Y la besó.

Enredó su boca ansiosa en los labios salados de ella, que no sabían qué demonios estaba pasando, qué es lo que había salido mal en ese sueño retorcido e imposible, cuándo empezó todo aquello...

Y como inició, terminó: breve y vertiginoso. Ni siquiera había sido estrictamente necesario cerrar los ojos. Además era imposible... Ichigo buscó los orbes de su paciente, y al encontrarlos, no vio ningún atisbo de rechazo. Sólo sorpresa, la angustia por el momento anterior, destellos violáceos que lo encandilaban... y un mundo interior lleno de murallas que sentía que conocía.

Pero la teoría era muy distinta a la práctica.

Lo supo cuando Rukia salió de su trance y lo jaló hacia ella, suspirando derrotada.

Ya no había nada que hacer. Ella también estaba hechizada por la voz cadenciosa de su médico, la necesidad de refugio, la amargura de saberse maldita y desprotegida... y no lo pensó más.

Volvió a buscar ese contacto húmedo en la boca de Ichigo, esperando que él no se negase (y no lo hizo, ¡cómo lo iba a hacer!), estrechándolo contra ella, deseando perderse en todo lo que él representaba. Enredó sus manos en el cabello sedoso y brillante mientras sentía unas ajenas pasearse en su espalda, sus brazos, su hombro descubierto, marcando a fuego la piel que él rozaba. Abrió la boca, liberando un suspiro que llevaba muchas cosas: alivio, pasión, sollozos... y el pelinaranja los recibió sin una palabra. Sólo ocupaba la boca en conocerla a ella. A la mujer que lo había estado torturando desde que puso un pie en su consulta.

Sin preámbulos, la recostó en el diván. Fue siempre suave y gentil, pero él no era un chico que sólo quiere un par de besitos y ya, él estaba NECESITADO de ella, era una verdad innegable. Y ver que Rukia tenía unas necesidades parecidas, que suspiraba y le apretaba dulcemente la espalda, que lo acercaba a ella más de lo políticamente correcto, que lo degustaba sin ningún tipo de pudor... lo excitaba de manera extrema. De un modo que no le pasaba con Orihime.

_Orihime..._ se sintió fatal en alguna parte muy honda y borrosa de su cerebro. Tan solo existía la morena y su manera apasionada de hacer las cosas.

Introdujo una mano por debajo de la polera de ella al mismo tiempo que la chica apartaba su bata y su suéter, intentando llegar a su cálido torso. La piel marfileña de Rukia era suave, helada, y eso le provocaba escalofríos. Se preguntó cómo sabría esa piel... pero no se atrevía a bajar la boca hasta su hombro, tal vez sería demasiado pronto.

Y tras esa pregunta que no llegaría a ser respondida, un ruido horroroso los sobresaltó a ambos.

Era el despertador. La sesión se había terminado.

A pesar de toda la pasión inicial, fue un momento bastante incómodo para ambos. Pasó como si por un segundo, hubieran sido dos personas 'equis' que se besaban y tocaban como verdaderos enamorados. Y ahora, volvían a ser Kurosaki Ichigo, el psicólogo; y Kuchiki Rukia, la paciente.

Sus ojos se encontraron y sus miradas se frotaron hasta hacer saltar chispas ardientes e invisibles.

Pero nadie dijo nada, porque un golpe seco en la puerta los volvió a distraer. Y la voz que llamó al médico por detrás de la misma terminó por destruir cualquier ambiente, aniquilar cualquier réplica. Fue suficiente para hacer volver a cualquier loco de su mundo rosa, a la realidad. De un certero porrazo en plena nariz.

—¿Ichigo? ¿Estás ocupado todavía?

El aludido dio un respingo, y se le pararon todos los pelos del cuerpo ipso facto. Rukia también lo sintió... puesto que sus manos seguían debajo del suéter de su médico.

—Orihime... —susurró el pelinaranja, mirando a la morena con los ojos de quién ha matado a alguien, y ahora no sabe qué hacer con el cadáver. Ella le esquivó la mirada, sonrojada. —Kuchiki, yo...

No había forma de explicar nada de aquello.

—Anda. —fue todo lo que salió de aquella boca azucarada que, hace un rato, tenía entre la suya.

De aquella manera, terminaba uno de los momentos más iluminados de Kurosaki Ichigo, quien por cierto, sentía que, a pesar de estar caminando hacia la puerta para encontrarse con su chica legal después de haber besado a otra, un globo de desesperación se desinflaba lentamente en su pecho, y la angustia desaparecía.

Ahora entendía cómo se debía haber sentido Rukia cuando empezó a ser sincera consigo misma, tras un par de sesiones con él:

En el jodido cielo.

_C o n t i n u a r á . . ._

_

* * *

  
_

Jooooooooooooooooooooo que mala sooooooooooooy XDDD. Sí, sé que me doy más vueltas que un trompo, pero es que el capi estaba kilométrico, y mucha miel hace mal para la salud, chicos y chicasss. ¡Pero alégrense, que la vida es buena! Porque en diez días más este pastel termina de cocerse, y los verdaderos líos llamarán a la puerta de los protas. Porque sí, ellos se empiezan a querer, gustar y todas esas cosas... pero NO ES TAN SIMPLE, ¡ambos tienen pareja! ¿O qué, hacemos un paquete con Renji y Orihime y los tiramos en un cohete como basura espacial?

Ideas, en un jugoso REVIEW :D ¡De ustedes depende el sano y ecológico desarrollo de este IchiRuki!

Próxima actualización: **15 de abril.** Poco, ¿no? 1313 y les daré un pequeño adelanto, así como quien no quiere la cosa: Más IchiRuki a tirabuzones, motivos DE PESO para odiar a Orihime, tal vez vuelva a aparecer Renji... ¡Y ahora sí, a sobarse las manos! xD

¡Hasta entonces, querida gente! ¡Chocobesillos!

**M**_aichula._


	11. Catarsis

**Mai Notes:** Jo, me demoré muchísimo más de lo que suelo, ¡¡¡mil disculpas!!! Las explicaciones se las doy al final del capi, es que tengo que comentarles algo que me tiene muy molesta, y lamento hacerlo por aquí, sinceramente. Anda deambulando una personita por esta página que se ha dedicado estos últimos días a basurearme por msn y hasta se ha tomado la molestia de mandarme PM's ofensivos. Intenté hablar con este ser, y la explicación que me dio por tanta mala onda es que... _soy chilena_. Y como si fuera poco, no contenta con eso anda molestando a otra amiga mía chilena que escribe aquí (Kuchiki-Jae). ODIO que me maltraten gratis y no me den un motivo coherente; tal vez haya muchas razones para detestarme, pero mi nacionalidad no es la opción, así que a esa persona le digo (y sé que está leyendo, pues al parecer ha leído todos mis fics y ha sido muy enfática en recalcarme su modesta opinión: que no tienen calidad alguna, son una porquería de pies a cabeza y que como escritora me muero de hambre. Además, me ha puesto un investigador privado porque sabe que mi madre no me quiere, que mi novio me engaña y ha descubierto mi profesión privada nocturna. Y yo que me esmeraba tanto en esconderla...) que NO SE MOLESTE en seguir ofendiéndome, ni a mí ni a mis compatriotas fikeros o lectores. Se necesita mucho más que un par de calificativos barriobajeros para deprimirme, y la cruel verdad para ti es que, si un terremoto no me mató, no lo van a hacer tus malas intenciones. Así que ahorra energía, y déjanos en paz.

Pasemos rápidamente a saludar a las gentes que dejaron review en el capi diez, y esta vez sólo los nombraré porque he dedicado mucho Word en esta chica que, lo siento por todos sus compatriotas y por la raza humana en verdad, es argentina, de paso. (NOTA AMPLIADA: ¡¡Dejó un review la muy descarada!! Pero respeto su opinión xD. Se hace llamar TATH, o algo así. Pasen y vean, no lo he borrado porque, al fin de cuentas, igual me hace crecer la suma :) )

Fervientes gracias por su hermosa, sincera y bien fundamentada opinión a: **Makiko-maki-maki, aLeKuchiki-zr, SakuraxJenyxRukia, IxSaku-chan, seeeRia;D, miaka-amuto, Hikari Evans, kia, Sakura-Jeka, yaam-chan, yoxxa, Syrah.258, jessy moon 15, Jealulú, helenhr, metitus, ghost iv, Mora-Diita, T-Annita, .Ro0w'z. y yosita.**

Así las cosas, pasemos a lo que de verdad importa: El fic. Que trae un poco más de IchiRuki para quién quiera hundirse en las mieles de malos amores XDD.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no es mío. Ni tuyo. Ni de nadie. Se escribe solo y tiene voluntad propia.

* * *

**Session XI**

**C**_atarsis_

_

* * *

  
_

Ichigo no había sido jamás un hombre violento ni lo sería, no estaba dentro de los parámetros de su naturaleza pacífica.

Pero por Dios que, cuando abrió la puerta de su consulta y vio tras ella a Orihime, le dieron unas súbitas ganas de abofetearla.

—Hola —saludó fríamente, sin pretenderlo. Joder, ¡ella no era la culpable de estar interrumpiendo su propia ceremonia de colocación de cuernos!

—Ichi... —apenas vio la cara de su novio, la colorina supo que había llegado en mal momento. Y no se lo esperaba, pues para ella nunca era un mal momento, hasta ahora. —Yo... escuché el reloj y pensé que habías terminado ya, por eso golpeé...

Ni siquiera sabía por qué se estaba justificando, era absurdo. No había cometido ninguna torpeza, es sólo... la cara del joven, el aire, el ambiente. Estaba irrespirable, como si hubiera interrumpido un momento muy tenso.

Echó un breve vistazo al interior de la oficina, y la expresión catatónica de Kuchiki Rukia se lo confirmaron.

Rukia... la sola presencia de esa mujer la irritaba. Entró a la consulta como un vendaval y saludó con agresividad.

—Hola, Kuchiki. ¿Qué tal la terapia?

La morena le miró espantada. Vio de soslayo que la puerta estaba abierta y, como si fuera la mejor de las invitaciones, se lanzó hacia ella sin decir agua va. No miró a nadie ni se despidió. Era rarísimo.

—¿Y a ésta qué le pasa? —preguntó Orihime con carita inocente. Ahí tenía sus confirmaciones: algo había estado pasando por aquí y las huellas del delito, al parecer, estaban frescas. — ¿Ichigo? —llamó, al ver que su novio miraba paulatinamente el diván y el punto lejano que ahora representaba su paciente, perdiéndose por la salida del edificio.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Orihime? —su pregunta fue seca y directa, y evidenciaba el profundo disgusto que le ocasionaba tenerla allí EN ESE MOMENTO.

—Bueno, yo... vine para que me ayudes con unas dudas de la universidad —mintió a toda velocidad. No creía que a Ichigo le hiciera feliz saber que a partir de ahora estaría bajo vigilancia... —¿Tienes tiempo?

El pelinaranja suspiró, frustrado. Era evidente que su minuto de iluminación divina había terminado, por lo que ahora debía volver a la realidad y calmarse. Era tan fácil como pensar que le habían dado el delicioso postre por adelantado, y ahora tenía que comerse el asqueroso almuerzo, consistente en... algo repugnante, vamos... Algo como panitas con zapallo italiano, lengua de vaca, criadillas, sesos, cucarachas fritas... Sí, eso estaría bien.

Compuso la mejor de sus caras para responder.

—Para ti tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. —y un poco de esa sonrisa tentadora no estaría nada de mal... Perfecto.

Orihime contestó el gesto con otra sonrisa igual de encantadora e igual de falsa.

Había hecho bien en seguir el consejo de Tatsuki: Las batallas por el amor no están perdidas hasta que la toalla blanca está al medio del ring.

Ella amaba a Ichigo con todo y contra todo, y no iba a permitir que ninguna enana flacucha lo engatusara con traumas estúpidos.

Iba a pelear.

**.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.**

Rukia traspasó el umbral de su puerta y, acto seguido, la cerró de un golpe y se apoyó en ella, exhausta. Había corrido todo el camino desde la consulta de Kurosaki hasta su departamento, y ahora que se encontraba en la seguridad de su hogar, fue libre de cogerse la cabeza en un gesto desesperado mientras resbalaba por la puerta hacia abajo, quedando sentada en el suelo.

La pregunta que circulaba por su mente no era "¿Qué había hecho?", porque eso estaba suficientemente nítido en su memoria y no quería evocarlo. Sino más bien se preguntó "¿En qué tipo de persona se estaba convirtiendo?"

Y es que ¿cómo se le llama a una chica que, teniendo novio y planes de matrimonio (por más lejanos que éstos sean) va y se empieza a besar con otro hombre que, ya de paso, también tiene novia? ¡¡Y por dios, la chiquilla Inoue los había encontrado en pleno acto!! Tenía ganas de llorar. Ella siempre supo que esto de las terapias no era conveniente, ahora había confiado en un psicólogo depravado que, a la primera señal de debilidad de ella, iba y se le arrojaba encima en plan seductor.

¡Por eso también odiaba llorar! Claro, cuando una tiene la retaguardia baja y el ánimo destrozado, lo único que quiere es un poco de consuelo, alguien que le sirva de ayuda, que le contenga... Y en ese estado, una suele aceptar lo que sea.

Tuvo que recordar que fue _ella_ la que jaló a Kurosaki y lo besó intempestivamente. ¡¡Demonios, _**ella**_ lo besó!!...

Y el motivo por el cual se sentía como una mierda, era porque, muy en el fondo...

Lo disfrutó.

Le fascinó y le atrapó, y si no fuera por Renji, va y lo besa de nuevo.

...

—Ah, no...

Se golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta, aún derribada contra ella. Tenía la moral muy baja, y descubrir que ella también tenía pensamientos depravados hacia el buenazo de su médico, le hacía desear sumergirse en ácido, a ver si sus neuronas establecían de nuevo el orden correcto de sus prioridades.

Vamos, que no podía echar todos sus planes por la borda por una simple calentura... No podía estropear su vida, y agregarle una culpa más a sus espaldas sólo por dos minutos mal procesados...

Sí, ése era el pensamiento correcto. Y de seguro, sería el pensamiento de Kurosaki cuando lo volviera a ver.

A propósito... ¿cuándo lo volvería a ver? No lo pregunta con el fin de tener otra oportunidad de darse el lote con él, sino... porque no quedó claro... ella tiene que seguir con la jodida terapia para que algún día llegue la feliz hora de casarse con Renji y así olvidar este momento de mierda. Era sólo por eso.

Tenía que consultárselo, hacer de tripas corazón y hablar con él, intentando ignorar que ella había probado esa boca exuberante...

No, tenía que alejarse. Huir de la ciudad, tal vez. Pero si hacía eso, Byakuya iba a colgarla...

Bueno. Tenía que ser UN POCO madura al menos, y enfrentar el entuerto en el que ella misma se metió. Pero no era necesario ver la burlona cara de Ichigo, que de seguro habría de tener una mirada del tipo "Vaya, al fin caíste". No, no tenía que hacerlo. Tan sólo tenía que llamarlo, o escribirle un mensaje de texto. Tiene el número de su móvil desde que Byakuya lo había conseguido para atenderse, antes de que empezara todo esto. Y este era un buen momento para usarlo...

Pero su mundo se volvió a poner del revés en cuanto fue a coger el celular, que estaba en su bolso.

¿Cómo podía ser TAN imbécil?

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró, absolutamente decepcionada de sí misma. Cuando huyó de la oficina de Kurosaki, al ver a Orihime allí se desesperó y lo único que pensó fue en escapar, salir de ese horrendo lugar... —Y me dejé el bolso sobre la mesita, al lado del diván.

Hizo chocar la palma contra su frente, en un gesto de derrota.

Al parecer, el mundo le tenía una bronca inmensa por lo que acababa de hacer, y la iba a enfrentar sí o sí al objeto de sus deseos más oscuros y recientemente descubiertos.

Poniendo cara de mártir, se incorporó, abrió la puerta de su departamento e inició la marcha de vuelta al lugar de donde vino, totalmente desmoralizada.

**.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.**

Al final de la jornada, Ichigo no estaba muy seguro de haber convencido a Orihime de que todo estaba bien. Es más, estaba llegando a pensar que ella sí se dio cuenta de la enorme metida de pata que se mandó hace dos días, cuando estaban en plan romántico en el departamento de ella.

No había otra explicación plausible. ¿Por qué a ella le había dado por aparecerse justo ahora, en que estaba en sesión con Rukia? Esa muchachita estaba resultando tremendamente intuitiva y perspicaz, y la posibilidad de tener sus cinco sentidos sobre él, espiándolo y acechándolo en cada acción, le hizo estremecerse.

Inoue Orihime podía ser demasiado intimidante si la tenías descontenta, y recién ahora se venía a dar cuenta de eso. Cuando él ya le había dado oficialmente las llaves de su intimidad.

Pero fuera de sentirse ad portas de una encrucijada de difícil salida, se sentía poco menos que en las nubes. Y el recuerdo de su novia dejó de torturarle por un buen momento.

Esa tarde había besado a Rukia. No lo había calculado, y ni siquiera se había puesto a pensarlo, pero ya llevaba rato deseando que eso pasara. Y su subconsciente lo notó, y le mandó señales subliminales para que él se percatara. Claro, que su inepto subconsciente escogió el peor momento para evidenciarle el hecho de que deseaba a Rukia: cuando estaba con Orihime, y ahora ella no le dejaría en paz ni un momento.

Es ahora cuando creía en el instinto femenino, a pesar de renegar contra él.

Se sentó de cualquier manera en el sillón donde se situaba a psicoanalizar a sus pacientes, tapándose la vista con la mano derecha a modo de visera (podía presentir el dolor de cabeza) y riendo entre dientes, como un escolar que ha robado el examen final de la mesa de su profesor. ¿Qué haría ahora? Tenía que pensarlo fríamente. Él no era un estúpido, sabía lo que quería y era lo suficientemente maduro como para aceptarlo, lo suficientemente consciente como para resignarse a un hecho sin escapatoria. Pero ¿cómo reaccionaría Rukia? ¿Se alejaría, aterrada de descubrir que siente algo parecido? ¿Volvería por un segundo round?

¿O estaría buscando otro psicólogo para, de manera digna y sencilla, expulsarlo a él de su vida?

La idea le aterró. Pero no me refiero a un eufemismo, no. Le _**aterró**_ de veras, tanto como cuando descubrió que su madre había muerto, hace unos veintidós años atrás, y que no volvería. No podía permitir eso, no ahora.

Como un poseso, se apresuró hasta el escritorio y buscó entre sus cosas su móvil. Si era necesario, iba a rebajarse y llamarla, cualquier cosa menos dejarla marchar. Hurgó entre las fichas de sus pacientes, guardadas en la gaveta de la mesita, la información básica de Rukia. Estaba seguro de haber registrado su número en algún lugar, desde esa vez que ella lo llamó para pedir atención psicológica... Bingo, ahí estaba. Marcó tan rápido que sus dedos se tornaban invisibles. Ojalá ella no reconociera el número y le cortara.

Y tras breves segundos en que el celular hacía contacto, un zumbido persistente le llamó la atención, desde algún lugar cercano al diván.

La sonrisa se le hizo demasiado grande como para caber en su cara, y los ojos le brillaron de contento. ¡Rukia se había dejado el bolso en la consulta! _¡¡¡GRACIAS, DIOS!!!_ Entonces era seguro que volvería. Habría muchas cosas valiosas en esa cartera, cosas que ella no querría perder, cosas dignas de ser rescatadas aunque tuviera que volver... así que el asunto sólo se reducía a volver a sentarse al sillón y esperarla. Bendita sea la ley que hace que las mujeres amen tanto su cartera.

Ah, pero antes... metió una mano dentro con suma reverencia, sin cortar la llamada, hasta dar con la fuente del zumbido. Cuando alcanzó el móvil de Rukia, lo sustrajo y borró la reciente llamada que había hecho.

"_No hay necesidad de perder la dignidad tan luego"_, pensó. Y lo dejó donde estaba, o por ahí cerca.

Lo dicho, se sentó en el sillón junto al diván y, como si fuera magia, a los cinco minutos había alguien golpeando a la puerta.

Abrió con tal expresión de júbilo, que Rukia no pudo hacer menos que sonrojarse, al ver su ancha sonrisa.

—Volviste... —murmuró Ichigo con adoración. Sin embargo, ella le vio con mala cara y no dijo nada, sólo ingresó a la salita.

Él la siguió con la mirada, cómo cogía el bolso por la ancha tira de cuero en la que se lo enganchaba al hombro, y se lo mostraba por toda explicación.

—Sabes que preferiría bloquear todas mis tarjetas, sacar documentos nuevos y comprarme otro celular antes que venir a buscarlo... —dijo Rukia, con gesto de fastidio.

—Lo sé.

—Pero el bolso en sí es una reliquia. Pertenecía a Hisana.

—Oh, si quieres puedes volver al diván y terminar aquello que empezamos.

Rukia le volvió a mirar con indignación. ¿De verdad Kurosaki podía ser TAN descarado?

—Me refería a la terapia, bonita. No te hagas falsas ilusiones.

Lo mataba. Vamos, que lo mataba aquí y ahora, y nadie se enteraría. Tal vez sólo Orihime, pero en cuanto ella se enterara de que ÉL la había besado, entonces ella también desearía eliminarlo.

Pero antes muerta que la colorina poniéndose de su parte.

—¿Qué... qué dijo tu novia? —preguntó, poniéndose intensamente colorada. Era una buena pregunta para comenzar, y así él sabría que ella no iba a negar nada de lo que había pasado. Sí, era un buen comienzo.

Ichigo la tomó de la mano con toda la intención de sentarla en el diván para que pudieran conversar. Y extrañamente, Rukia no malinterpretó el gesto, sólo se dejó llevar. Por algún motivo sobrenatural e incomprensible, esos dos estaban hablando el mismo idioma, y entendían que sus acciones conducían al mismo fin.

—Nada, ¿qué iba a decir? Ni se dio cuenta...

—Por favor, sabes que sí se dio cuenta. Lo sé yo, que lo sentí cuando me miró. Cree que le estoy robando a su hombre, qué horror.

—¡Pero Rukia, si eso ES lo que estás haciendo! Qué descarada...

—¿¿Qué?? P-Pero...

No había nada que refutar al respecto. Era un postulado que no necesitaba comprobación, simplemente ambos lo sabían. Se gustaban, en algún aspecto muy carnal de la palabra.

Sin embargo, aún existía un fundamento al cual apelar.

—Pero esto está mal, Kurosaki. Lo sabes.

—¿Quién escribió las normas del bien y del mal? —contraatacó él, poco dispuesto a soltar el pedazo de carne ahora que lo había agarrado.

—Pues... la gente, la vida, la moral... —se estaba fastidiando. Él no parecía sentirse culpable, entonces ¿por qué ella se llevaba toda la carga? Ah, claro... —Tú tienes a tu novia, que te ama incondicionalmente, yo tengo a mi novio, que tamb...

Espera, espera un momento. Cuando Rukia vio la cara desfigurada del psicólogo estrujarse en una mueca de incomprensión, se acordó de que él no sabía que había vuelto con Renji.

—Es que... —explicó a toda velocidad, esquivando su mirada severa. —Renji me perdonó, ¿sabes?

—¿Cuándo? —inquirió él, de peor humor que hace un rato.

—Bueno... hace un par de días. No te había querido contar... —sentía los ojos del médico fijos en ella, lo cual no ayudó en su simple intento de explayarse del modo correcto.

—Por supuesto, yo no tengo derecho a saber algo así, pero tú pudiste escudriñarme la vida entera en la primera sesión.

—Hey, es sólo lo que yo quiera contar, con las palabras y omisiones que desee, ¿recuerdas?

Una vez aclarado ese punto, la cara de Ichigo pareció recobrar su aspecto normal.

—Tienes razón. Perdona, es que... no me gusta la idea de compartirte con el tal Renji.

Rukia se echó a reír, pasmada. Y aunque abrió unos ojos enormes, se sintió mucho más cómoda. Le agradaba la sensación de que estaba hablando de este _impasse_ con una persona madura y consciente de lo que quiere.

—Jo, ¿un besito y ya soy tuya?

Por supuesto no contaba con que Ichigo era todo personalidad, y él, ni corto ni perezoso, se ocupó en acortar las distancias entre ellos de nuevo. No sabía lo incómodos que pueden ser dos metros.

—Claro que no, pero... —le pinchó la nariz con su dedo índice en un gesto claramente burlón. Pero Rukia dejó de sentirse ofendida cuando vio la cálida sonrisa en el rostro del pelinaranja, y algo en su estómago dio una voltereta loca. —me alegra descubrir que, tal como pensaba, te conozco bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —repuso ella, confusa. —Nos conocemos de hace dos semanas, como mucho.

—Pero sabía que no saldrías corriendo como una criaja caprichosa en cuanto te besara. Sabía que serías lo bastante madura como para enfrentar el dilema. —hubo más de esa sonrisa involucrada en esa breve explicación, pero era tan natural, tan sincera... como las que le salían al hablar con Orihime tiempo atrás. ¿En qué minuto se dieron vuelta tanto las cosas?... —Ah, y el psicoanálisis dice mucho de una persona, creas en ello o no.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto. ¿De qué otro modo?

Hubo un minuto de silencio entre ambos jóvenes que no fue incómodo, sino más bien imperceptible. Los dos tenían sus propias cosas en la cabeza.

—¿En qué te quedaste pensando? —preguntó Ichigo, sumergido en una fascinación poco habitual en él. Normalmente es capaz de predecir de qué manera pueden reaccionar sus pacientes, pero Kuchiki Rukia era todo un enigma para su persona. ¿Tendría algo que ver en su percepción tan mágica de la chica? Con sus ojos inciertos, su mirada misteriosa y todo su porte majestuoso...

Oh oh... estaba caminando directo a la senda de la perdición.

Pero ella le contestó en un susurro apagado que le hizo retomar la atención en la conversación.

—Pienso en dos cosas, Kurosaki. Una mejor que la otra.

—¿Se puede saber?

—Bueno, la primera y más sensata... es que ya debería irme. He venido a recuperar mis cosas y lo he hecho.

Rukia levantó la vista hacia él. Se podía leer fácilmente en sus ojos el conflicto que, posiblemente, le signifique la idea que viene.

—¿Y la segunda? —inquirió el médico con curiosidad. —Deduzco que es menos sensata que la anterior... quiero saber.

—¿Algún día... —ella se detuvo en mitad de la frase, insegura de querer continuar. No... ella deseaba continuar, quería que Ichigo supiera, pero... no era correcto darle más alas a esta locura. He ahí el dilema. —...podré llegar a conocerte tanto como tú me conoces a mí?

Él se quedó de piedra. De nuevo una reacción que no se esperaba, pero contra todo pronóstico, le encantó la idea de su paciente favorita.

—¿Te parece un buen comienzo el jueves a las tres? —propuso, juguetón.

—¿En plan sesión?

—Si prefieres una cita, sólo dímelo.

Tras breves segundos en los que Rukia sopesó sus opciones, se decidió por una alternativa razonable, ya que por un día bastaba de incoherencias.

—No, gracias. Prefiero la sesión.

Ichigo levantó las manos en plan rendición. Pero a él también le pareció bien. Era una decisión cauta, signo de que, esto que está empezando (cualquiera sea el nombre que tenga), Rukia quiere cuidarlo. O bien, no lastimarse en ello.

Él no quería lastimarla, por lo que la dejó hacer.

—Como tú quieras.

La mirada brillante de Rukia y su sonrisa cómplice radiante eran el mejor precio, uno que pagaba todo lo demás. Y cuando ella se marchó, la estancia volvió a quedar vacía. O al menos eso le parecía al chico parado en mitad de la misma, superado.

"_No me estoy enterando, pero parece que ya estoy en el bote..."_

**.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.**

"_¿En qué momento metí un pie al agua y me ahogué?"_

Ésa era la duda existencial que ocupó la mente de Rukia cuando volvió a deslizarse puerta abajo, en la seguridad de su departamento. Había reprimido el impulso de pensar en lo que estaba pasando, durante todo el camino. Ahora ya no podía contenerlo más: quería gritar. El insoportable arrogante de Kurosaki le movía el piso a niveles exorbitantes, y ya no era sólo el envoltorio lo que le llamaba la atención, su psicólogo era más que una cara bonita y un cuerpo hecho a mano...

Esa personalidad desbordante y madura, masculina y decidida, eran un torbellino que la estaba succionando de a poco.

Y lo más malo de todo, es que todo esto era un reverendo error que podría costarle muchísimas lágrimas. Como si las que ya ha derramado fueran pocas, como si recuperar su estabilidad y su relación hubiera sido fácil...

"_Bueno, aquello último ha sido sospechosamente fácil"._

El recuerdo borroso y fantasmal de Renji la golpeó como con una manopla. Hace cosa de ayer, ella estaba reconciliándose con el hombre de su vida y haciendo circulitos entrelazados con sus nombres; hoy, la realidad es que, en ese día, no le había dedicado ni un triste pensamiento a su novio.

Le llamaría. Tenía que hacerlo, a ver si con eso se rehabilitaba de la estupidez crónica que la estaba consumiendo.

Fue a coger el celular del bolso, que esta vez sí se encontraba en casa (tirado en el suelo junto a ella, pero estaba), y su grado de culpabilidad subió un par de unidades en su escala personal cuando vio en la pantalla del aparato, tres llamadas perdidas del pelirrojo. De seguro la estaba extrañando horrores, y ella pensando en su doctor.

NO, peor aún: ¡Incursionando con su doctor!

Marcó el botón de llamado sin pararse a pensarlo. El remordimiento es una droga de efecto retardado, pero cuando llega, no deja ni un solo rincón de ti en buenas condiciones. Ni siquiera la más inútil de las neuronas.

Al tercer timbre, Renji contestó.

—Hola, preciosa. ¿Estabas ocupada?

Tenía el mismo tono de voz que Rukia le esperaba escuchar: pura calidez, puro amor, pura adoración. Terminó de hundirse en los pantanos de la miseria cuando se vio explicando:

—Bueno, sí... estaba en terapia.

—Oh, y ¿cómo te fue?

—Bien, bien... ya sabes, un pequeño paso para la humanidad, pero un gran salto para Kuchiki Rukia.

Del otro lado de la línea, el chico soltó una carcajada amena.

—Te he echado mucho de menos...

Un retortijón de estómago, y un suspiro cansino.

—Yo también, Renji, yo también.

—Ah, pero eso tiene solución. —hubo una pausa que fue muy tensa para la morena. Se suponía que no era esa la emoción que debía sentir, más bien correspondía una inmensa expectación. Pero ella, de a poco, no iba siendo la misma persona que ayer. —Te invito a salir esta noche. Podemos ir a tomar algo, ya sabes...

—Hoy no, estoy agotada...

¡No! ¡No podía ir y decir eso, por más verdad que fuera! Estaba hecha pebre, más psicológica que físicamente, pero no podía evadir a su chico, ¡al legal! Tenía que hacer el esfuerzo y purgar sus malas acciones del día.

—Quiero decir... —corrigió, percibiendo la desilusión del chico a través del auricular —estoy agotada para salir, pero... ¿Por qué no te vienes a mi departamento, y hacemos algo más... privado? —invitó, con una voz tentadora que sabía que su poco decente novio no podría resistir.

Aunque en ese minuto no fue capaz de dimensionar el caos que estaba creando de la nada.

—Encantado —concedió él, con una sonrisa telefónica bastante predecible. —Estaré allá en un par de horas más, ¿te parece?

—Como tú quieras. Te estaré esperando.

Y la llamada no duró mucho más.

Rukia miró el reloj de pared: marcaba las siete y cuarto. Tenía tiempo de sobra de ordenar un poco el caos del living, los trastos de la cocina, su propio cuarto y meterse a la ducha. Mientras el agua tibia relajaba cada parte de su cuerpo cansado y tensionado, iba pensando qué demonios podía cocinar para esa noche. A Renji no le gustaban las cosas muy elaboradas y, de paso, a ella tampoco. Pero tal vez esa noche mereciera un esfuerzo especial, en consideración al hecho de que ella no había sido una fiel y devota novia en estas últimas horas.

Estaba dispuesta a hacer las cosas bien de ahora en adelante. Iba a enderezar su camino costara lo que costara, e iba a desterrar a Kurosaki de su mente.

Aunque sea un ratito.

Pero seguía sin ser consciente del caos que estaba creando...

Ni siquiera fue capaz de preverlo cuando salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla, y caminó hacia el mueble de la ropa interior. Abrió el cajón de las bragas y tomó un conjunto sencillo, con un sostén que le hiciera juego. Nada especial.

No se le ocurrió el giro que podría dar la noche ni siquiera cuando, de soslayo, paseó la vista por sobre la lencería especial.

No tenía idea.

**.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.**

En esta oportunidad, Renji no desgastó muchas neuronas en su vestimenta. Optó por lo sencillo y por lo que sabía que le gustaba a Rukia. Pero sí gastó un par de chauchas locas en aquel ramo de rosas rojas que había dejado en lista de espera desde la cita de reconciliación.

Reconciliación... había sido sorprendente la facilidad con que habían llegado a aquel acuerdo de paz mutua, sin hacer sospechar a la perspicaz morena de la conversación previa que había sostenido con Byakuya. Pero bueno... esa noche no se iba a poner a pensar nimiedades, menos estando a dos pasos de la puerta de su chica favorita.

Golpeó la puerta del departamento brevemente, y esperó unos instantes. La puerta se abrió sin haber escuchado antes el típico silbido de reconocimiento entre ellos, señal de que Rukia no esperaba a nadie más. Lo prometido es deuda, entonces. Esa noche iba a ser especial.

—Vaya, has llegado más temprano de lo que me habías dicho —saludó la Kuchiki, arrastrando al pelirrojo hacia el interior del inmueble con prisa. Tenía la cena en el fuego.

—Es que te extrañaba tanto que no fui capaz de hacer hora en casa... —murmuró. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando le extendió el ramo de rosas. —Para ti.

Oh dios... Rosas rojas, las adoraba. Es decir, bueno, antes no le gustaban... pero Renji le había regalado rosas rojas durante dos años seguidos de relación, y ahora era capaz de comprender el significado oculto tras ese gesto que, antaño, le daría vergüenza ajena.

Enseguida, un vuelco en el estómago y unas mariposillas traviesas le asaetearon, juguetonas.

—Oh, sigues acordándote de los pequeños detalles... —cogió el ramo con cariño y le plantó un montón de besitos a él por todo el rostro. Verdaderamente amaba la personalidad de Renji. —Gracias.

—Agh, mujer... es lo mínimo, ¿no?

Rukia esbozó una sonrisilla, mientras el chico la seguía cocina adentro. La observó ponerse el delantal para no ensuciarse con lo que sea que estuviera preparando, que por cierto, olía de maravilla. Reprimió el impulso de sacarle toda la ropa de encima; siempre le había causado un cierto efecto afrodisíaco ver a la morena cocinando. En su mente siempre se empezaban a formar imágenes que le ayudaban bien poco en la contención de la cordura.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —ofreció ella, notando una cierta mirada hambrienta posada en ella, una que no tenía nada que ver con el hambre de comida. —Tengo pisco sour, Martini, piña colada...

—¿Piña colada? —era su favorito. —¿Lo hiciste tú?

—¡No, no! No me dio tiempo. Es de la del súper.

—De todos modos, es lo que más me gusta.

Cogió él mismo lo necesario para los bebestibles y luego buscó en el congelador los tragos. Era extraño, pero siempre esa cocina había sido demasiado chica para dos personas, sin embargo, ahora los alojaba a los dos con total soltura. Y Renji se puso a pensar, por primera vez, en lo bien que funcionaban ellos dos como pareja, como complementos sincronizados de un mismo ente. Le pareció estúpido y a la vez maravilloso, pero el descubrimiento le dio en algún modo, una confirmación de que, todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora para estar con esta chica en esta pequeña cocina, ha valido la pena.

Y lo valdría mil veces...

Estaba en lo correcto: Rukia sería la esposa perfecta para él.

La siguió embelesado hacia el comedor, viendo cómo cargaba con maestría los platos, los cubiertos, las servilletas y las copas.

—Dame algo para llevar... —le dijo Renji, sacándole trastos de las manos. —Temo un poco a tus facetas circenses.

Ella se dejó ayudar, sintiendo como un calorcito agradable la rodeaba, bajándole por la garganta.

El único pecado que había cometido en estas últimas doce horas, había sido olvidar lo maravilloso que era su novio, lo atento, cariñoso e incambiable. Y como una luz divina, el recuerdo de Kurosaki se apagó en su mente, como la llama de una vela consumida. Aquello era pura calentura, no podía llegar a sentir ni la más mínima parte del cariño que le tenía a Renji, con él. Y no iba a estropear su futuro por ello.

Durante la cena, fue mucho más fácil. De nuevo eran sus espíritus los que se buscaban, los que sociabilizaban a niveles casi ectoplasmáticos.

Y jamás hubo quiebre alguno.

—Esto está buenísimo —adujo Renji, con la boca llena y cara de estar comiendo el más exquisito de los manjares. Rukia no cocinaba ni bien ni mal, pero el plato tenía un aspecto sospechosísimo, que en un principio le había dado MUCHA desconfianza. —Esto... ¿tiene algún nombre?

—Claro que no —espetó ella, riendo con su copa de vino en la mano. —Aunque si lo tuviera... podría ser una especie de charquicán de todo lo que había en el refrigerador. —luego, su cara cambió un poco. La luz de las velas le dio en el rostro de lleno, bordeándolo con una luz cálida que, al mismo tiempo, la ensombrecía. —Lo siento... —murmuró.

Y eso fue muy raro.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Todo lo que había pasado en este día tan particular e olvidable, se le echó encima a la morena. Y expresó sus más sinceros pensamientos, pero con mucho cuidado. Y fue algo muy natural, porque así funcionaban las cosas con Renji. Además tenía _cierta_ ayuda...

—Es decir... eres un chico tan maravilloso, tan atento conmigo, tan bondadoso hasta en los detalles más pequeños... —le miró a los ojos con ternura. —Pero yo nunca he estado segura de ser lo mejor para ti, Renji. Mucho menos ahora, que te he pateado, te hice mucho daño y tú volviste con la mejor de tus sonrisas, haciendo la vista gorda ante mi estupidez sin remedio.

El pelirrojo la miró por breves momentos, nervioso. Después volvió la vista a un lado, pensando seriamente en contarle lo mucho que tenía que ver su querido hermano mayor ante ese detallito que a ella le complicaba tanto. Odiaba verla meterse en tribulaciones innecesarias.

Pero se le ocurrió una idea mucho mejor. No tenía por qué ser tan patético.

—Vamos, Rukia... no seas tonta. Estás ebria.

—¿Qué? Yo... ¡Yo no estoy ebria, Abarai! ¡He tomado mucho menos que tú! —replicó ella, indignada. ¿Que acaso no podía ser honesta sin sonar como una borracha? —Eres un idiota.

Pero la botellita de pisco sour estaba vacía. Y la de vino iba por la mitad. Y Renji no tomaba...

—Tal vez un poquito —concedió.

Él sonrió, con el triunfo en la mirada.

—¿Te llevo a tu habitación? Tal vez ya sea hora de que duermas un poco.

—No, no... —repuso, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro. Se mareó un poco con el movimiento, pero podía ser que fuera debido al cansancio. Le dio otro trago al vino, sedienta de repente. Pero aquello le daba más sed aun.

—Y ya deberías dejar la copa.

Rukia empezó a molestarse de veras.

—Para de tratarme como una borracha. Y acompáñame a la cama. Arriba tengo una botella de champagne.

—¡No, no! Olvídalo, vas a dormirte apenas pongas la cabeza en la almohada.

—¿Me estás retando, Abarai?

—Sólo me llamas Abarai cuando estás tomada, Kuchiki.

—Insisto, ¿me quieres poner a prueba?

A ella le daba la impresión de que, de a poco, podía dejar en claro que estaba sobria. Un vocabulario bien empleado y una calma sin precedentes podían ser una buena muestra, ¿cierto? Pero, entre nosotros... parecía que no era ella la que habitaba su cuerpo. Ella tenía la sensación de que, entre la angustia y el vino, se estaba quedando dormida por dentro, y que el piloto automático de su mente la estaba llevando a hacer las cosas mal, muy mal.

—Vamos, Renji... —empezó de nuevo, seduciendo abiertamente al chico. —Sé que te mueres de ganas de acompañarme allá arriba... Y estoy TAN ebria... ¡Mira, me tambaleo! —empezó a caminar en curva para hacer más demostrativa su afirmación. —Me puedo caer... —terminó, con un tonito inocente que no le quedaba nada de bien.

Y al pelirrojo tampoco le habían dado jamás un premio al autocontrol y a la castidad.

—Está bien, te dejaré en la cama y me iré.

La cogió por las caderas en un abrazo y la condujo hacia las escaleras, ya que el cuarto de su novia estaba arriba. En mala hora se dio cuenta de que, en resumen, todo estaba saliendo fuera de lo planeado. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido y no se había dado cuenta antes? Era lógico que a Rukia le dolería, se sentiría como la peor persona del universo si ellos volvían a tener lo de antes sin haber sido claros, sin haber hablado con sinceridad...

La depositó con cuidado en la cama. Y se quedó frío de ver cuánta razón tenía en todo.

Rukia tenía la cara bañada en lágrimas. Había estado llorando en silencio durante el camino.

—Rukia... —murmuró, apesadumbrado. Se sintió fatal de pronto, y el pensamiento de que todo esto era su culpa le bajó la moral de golpe.

La abrazó, con ganas de llorar él también. Pero un tirón en el cabello le hizo borrar ese sentimiento, consternado. Rukia no se ponía violenta cuando estaba pasada... A lo mejor le vendría bien que ella descargara su frustración en él.

Pero ella no le golpeó.

Ella le besó, cogiéndole la cabeza con fuerza y enredando su lengua con la de él, en uno de los ósculos más feroces que haya recibido alguna vez de ella. Le gustó. Le hizo sentir menos mal y, bueno... al fin y al cabo él no era ningún santo...

La chica se separó de él no más de dos milímetros, mientras depositaba pequeños besos en sus mejillas, su frente, sus labios...

—Hazme olvidar, Renji... por favor, he sido tan mala... —susurró, escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su garganta, besándolo también. —Hazme olvidar lo cruel que he sido...

Y coló sus manos por debajo de la camisa de él, sin titubear ni un solo instante.

Fue el final de la cordura.

El pelirrojo la cogió de la cintura, haciéndola rodar por el colchón, y se posicionó sobre su cuerpo con ansiedad.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, Kuchiki —le murmuró al oído, haciéndola temblar bajo su presa de manera deliciosa. —Siempre ha sido así, y siempre lo será.

Se entretuvo unos momentos en su oreja, lamiéndola y mordiendo el lóbulo. Sabía que, cuando lo hacía, tendría por lo menos una noche completa de Rukia a su plena merced.

Y la extrañaba tanto... que cualquier cosa que tuviera que hacer para mantenerla a su lado valía la pena con mucha sobra.

Ése fue su último pensamiento decente antes de reclamar su boca otra vez, deslizando los breteles de su vestido hombros abajo. Después, la semidesnudez de la morena y sus fogosas ganas de cooperar le bloquearon.

El resto fue sábanas, piel y sudor hasta muy entrada la noche.

_C o n t i n u a r á . . ._

_

* * *

  
_

Ay chicos, lamento la tardanza más alargada de lo usual pero, y esto es importante que me lo comprendan, estoy en una etapa un poco más complicada de la vida ahora. Resulta que, gracias a una conspiración maravillosa de la vida y sus organismos vivientes xD, he encontrado al fin trabajo (¡Tres hurras por Maichula!). Así que el tiempo libre ha disminuido cuantiosamente, y lo más probable es que todo esto de la puntualidad y responsabilidad en los capítulos que intentaba practicar hasta ahora, se vaya al cuerno por culpa de esto. Les pido que sepan entender... intentaré llegar más o menos a tiempo, de todos modos puede que me retrase uno o dos días como esta vez, pero no desesperen: el fic NO entrará en hiatus, trabajaré por eso con todo mi reiatsu :)

Y nada, espero que les vaya gustando el inicio de un pequeño pseudo-triángulo amoroso. Rukia empieza a estar, literalmente, en medio de Ichigo y Renji. ¡Y eso me encanta! xD Así que no estaría mal unos cuantos reviews, para yo enterarme de cómo les va pareciendo todo esto.

Próxima actualización: **26 de abril**, en promedio.

¡Besos a todos quienes leen y apoyan! Nos seguimos viendo.

**M**_aichula._


	12. Ultra Violento

**Mai Notes:**Actualizo en mi día libre ^^ lo he hecho lo más rápido posible, pero es que trabajar es TAN duro ; ; quiero volver a la época de mantenida XDD... en fin. Pasemos mejor al fic, no sin antes agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron su review para el capi anterior, y que me apoyaron en la cruzada de erradicar gente demente, ociosa y amargada de la faz de la red. Se me dispararon los lectores… y eso me pone demasiado feliz. Los nombraré uno por uno aunque me gaste dos hojas de Word, total… son ustedes los que hacen mis historias posibles –touched-

Los chocolatines van para: **BlindMaster** _(gracias por las palabras de ánimo, pero parece que el review salió cortado... fanfiction punto net de repente se pega esas desubicadas xD. ¡Besos, gracias por seguir en la historia!),_ **Hikari Evans **_(comparto al cien por ciento tu opinión acerca de "luchar por un hombre". Si el tipo se quiere ir, él se lo pierde y una se lo ahorra, ¿no? Pero evidentemente Orihime no iba a pensar así. Gracias por tus felicitaciones, ahí hablamos por msn cuando tenga un tiempito. ¡Besillos!),_ **SakuraxJenyxRukia** _(me alegra ver que, tal como llevo la historia, logro confundirlas xD ¿Renji o Ichigo? En cualquiera de los casos, no hay pérdida xD. Aww... gracias por tu apoyo a mi chilenidad XD, y claro, si no habláramos español, ni caso de conocernos. Trataré de seguir actualizando con regularidad para ustedes. ¡Nos veremos!),_ **Makiko-maki-maki **_(jajaja, de por sí Orihime no es intimidante, no intimida ni a una mosca, pero desde el punto de vista de Ichigo, mujer celosa es siempre peligrosa. Y con respecto al "ser" aquél, ya lo eliminé, cuando los insultos son muy repetitivos, una termina por aburrirse. Ni para eso era original la chica xD. Cuídate, y nos vemos en otro capi :D),_ **yaam-chan **_(me imagino que ya cambiaste TODAS tus contraseñas de la vida, ¿no? xD Y del fic... Hmmm, Orihime no se va a dar por vencida todavía, hará unas cuantas estupideces más que acabarán por liquidarla. ¡Besos, te cuidas!),_ **Sakura-Jeka **_(de hecho, yo tampoco odio a Orihime, es sólo que cuando está con Ichigo no la paso xDD. Pero bueno, aquí necesito que sufra, y eso se hará, juju. Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo ;) de todos modos, estas cosas sirven para conocer gente maravillosa como ustedes. ¡Besos, nos vemos!),_ **Ghost iv **_(Jajaja, leo entre líneas que me estás perdiendo la fe querido... Aún puedo solucionar esto de manera diplomática, ya verás. ¡Te me cuidas!),_ **Raven Granger **_(el tipo de odio que me tienes es el que me gusta ; ; gracias por eso, chica. Y bueno, según mis cuentas (que pueden estar equivocadas, soy pésima con los números xD), en efecto TÚ eres el review 199, ¡omedetooo! jajaja, trataré de estar a tiempo por aquí, no te preocupes. ¡Besos, nos vemos!),_ **helenhr **_(la autora del review 200. ¡Coño, que ya pasé la bicentenaaaaa! Pues para usted la conti, espero que te agrade. ¡Gracias por todo!),_ **yoxxa **_(Sí, tienes razón, Rukia es medio dudosa y es como me la imagino yo NO siendo shinigami ni noble, además, no logro hacerme una idea de cómo reaccionaría la Rukia del manga/anime si la viéramos enfrentada a un dilema amoroso doble. Pero es más o menos así. ¡Gracias por tu rewie!),_ **Wafffles **_(¡Feliz cumpleaños, entonces! Toma este capi como un mini regalo si te gusta :) Y no había visto a nadie con odio meticuloso hacia Renji... ¿O es sólo en este fic? Bueno, besitos y que cumplas muchos más ^^),_ **IcHiRuKi4EvEeR** _(¿Primera vez que posteas? Pero si me parecía haberte visto antes... ¿o era otra persona? xD me hice bola. De todos modos, un gusto tenerte por aquí, ojala sea más seguido 1313. ¡Saludos también, nos vemos!),_ **Syrah.258 **_(Gracias por los ánimos y la suerte, la necesitaré ; ; y sobre el fic, claro, cuando tengo buenos días monto unas cosas que ni en mil años... el lío después es desarmar el enredo, jaja xD. Besillos, nos estamos viendo),_ **RoxiMoore **_(No hay problema, lo importante es que, de algún modo u otro, te has manifestado al fin xD. Y yo pensé lo mismo de la niña hater. Qué fácil es criticar a los demás sin saber conjugar verbos... en fin, hay de todo por aquí. ¡Espero ver tu review más seguido por aquí, muchos saludos!),_ **Shiro-Chappy **_(sí, lo del inet en casa nueva suele pasar, no hay problema. Y también justifico a la Hime en esta situación, si a mí mi novio me llama como a otra estando en "eso", pues lo castro ahí mismo y no finjo que no lo escuché XDD. Ugh, no sabía que había terremoteado por allá también, te mando toda mi energía positiva y ánimo... que es ley de la naturaleza, qué le vamos a hacer. ¡Besitos a toda tu tierra!),_ **Monika Parthenopaeus **_(Nueva lectora, yujuu :) ojalá que mi destripada historia siga gustándote y manteniéndote en la expectativa, ¡besitos!),_ **Lycoris0027Radiata** _(¿Te leíste todos los capis de una? O.o eso tiene mérito especial xD. Gracias por tus observaciones, y bueno... si te gustan los malos amores, aquí hay de eso para rato. Te cobraré la palabra eh, así que espero verte por aquí de nuevo. ¡Te cuidas, gracias por el rewie!),_ **IxSaku-chan **_(es lo que quería lograr, un IchiRuki ni muy lento ni muy rápido, no era cosa de que se vieran y ya se amaran locamente. De todos modos, intentaré ser regular en las actualizaciones. Que si no me estreso también xD. ¡Nos vemos, besitos!),_ **metitus **_(No eres mala Ichirukista por tener piedad de Renji XD. ¡Yo la tengo!... Y no, definitivamente yo no le daría una hora con Ichigo a esa loca del review. Él no se lo merece xD. Ya te di mis excusas del beta ; ; espero que vayamos construyendo algo pronto con lo que te mandé ahora .__. besitos!),_ **Sakura-chan ^-^ **_(me reí mucho con tus divagaciones, si es por eso, tenemos toooooodo un extenso globo terráqueo donde perdernos 1313. Gracias por lo del talento y esas cosas, me hacen sonrojar pero algo de razón ha de haber, si no, no habría tantos reviews xD ¡mil gracias por todo lo lindo! ¡Y vamos a por más triángulo amoroso! Nos vemos :D),_ **Arkadhia **_(aún no sé si voy a poder convertir a Orihime en una buena arpía, con lo gansa que es XD... Y tienes razón, a cada cosa se le da su justo valor. ¡Muchos besos para ti!),_ **aLeKuchiki-zr **_(Porque les gusta y lo leen, es por eso que estamos aquí, ¿no? xD muchas gracias por todo nee-chan, te quiero :3),_ _(piano piano... los lemons y las parejas retorcidas vienen en la medida que la historia lo permita. Aún así, está prometido, Y como el triángulo ya está hecho, es cosa de tiempo. ¡Gracias por venir a comentar!),_ **Shin_nigami **_(Jo, este fic está hecho para ti O.o ¿y de verdad quieres un consejo? Pues... no hagas lo que hace Rukia aquí xD por muy entretenido que se vea, el dañar a otros es una rueda. Gira y gira, y cuando menos te lo esperas, se te devuelve. Ojala sigas viniendo por aquí, nueva lectora :3 ¡Saludos!),_ **Mora-Diita** _(ni yo me lo imagino, ya veremos cómo le arreglamos el panorama a la historia. Gracias por pasarte :D), _**yulyxanimex** _(obvio que me acuerdo de ti… me alegro que hayas vuelto :D seh, el trabajo quita mucho tiempo, pero es un mal MUY necesario ; ; besitos!)_, **Hiromi-kun** _(si pues, la pelirroja va a pelear. ¿Qué se cree xD? Bueno, una no tiene muchas posibilidades para elegir, pero Rukia sí, así que… ¡¡FIGHTING RUKIAAA!! XD),_ **seria;** _(gracias por tus felicitaciones ^^),_ **Yuna Lockheart** _(uy, en este capi aparece tu hermano favorito, pero no he podido evitar darle una pincelada de su personalidad en el anime… intentaré hacerlo que bromee de nuevo xD. Gracias por tus ánimos, y por toda esa gente que ha sido acosada en esta página es que seguimos dándole batalla a gente como la tal Tath. ¡Muchos besos para ti!!),_ **BeTtY saku-ruki chan** _(sí, vamos a poner IchiRuki más constante y sonante, dentro de los próximos capis. ¡Gracias por todo!),_ **Jo** _(Hisana con hijo incluido me ha dado mucho qué pensar, así que anótate el poroto. ¡Ojala vuelvas por aquí, gracias por tu review!),_ **xXxXTsukiHanaXxXx** _(mira que no ha habido mucho lemon por ahora, pero avisaré cuando eso pase),_ **metagel** _(otra que comparte mi visión de Hisana XDD, chica no tengo cómo agradecerte ese review tan extenso y simpático. Ojala la historia lo compense :D besitos!),_ **T-Annita** _(los engañé a todos con mi chilenidad xDD… ¿Así que el fic huele a lemon? Y yo ni siquiera me lo he planteado… -le empieza a crecer la nariz xD- y no te preocupes, que ya haremos salir a la BESTIA que vive dentro de Abarai Renji 1313. ¡Besillos!),_ **ChopilinA** _(¿De verdad apesta TANTO a lemon XD?),_ **.-TeNsHi kUcHiKa-ChAn-.** _(saludos para ti también, ya te mandaré un PM con mi mail para que hablemos ^^),_ **Amizumi Hiwatari** _(yo también he pensado en hacerme pasar por loca para ganarme un psicoanálisis con el fresa salvaje 1313… y ya, lo asumo, ya viene el lemon. ¿A quién quiero engañar? ¬¬ jaja, besitos, saludos por allá)_ y **jessy moon 15** _(sí, me vuelvo a retrasar, pero es que el trabajo… x.x ya lo compensaré. ¡Besos, gracias por tu review!)._

¡¡Joder, más de 30 reviews!! Realmente no tengo palabras para agradecer tanto cariño y fidelidad. También les doy las gracias por la paciencia y la comprensión que me demuestran, y por haberme dado 24 reviews en dos días. Por eso la historia se sigue... por y para ustedes. ¡Que Dios me los bendiga y me los mantenga bonitos! :3

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no es mío, ¡Qué va! ¿A qué hora lo escribiría si fuera mío? Ya no tengo tiempo para naaaadaaaa... ; ; -pain-

* * *

**Session XII**

**U**_ltra_** V**_iolento_

_

* * *

_

Rukia despertó cuando un rayo de luz atravesó cruelmente sus párpados, lastimándola. Tenía una especie de fotodebilidad que no lograba comprender... Pero cuando intentó sentarse en la cama lo entendió todo. Renji tenía razón: ella se había emborrachado la noche anterior, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

NO. Corrección: las había empezado a pagar anoche mismo. Lo supo cuando volteó al lado izquierdo de su cama y divisó la silueta desordenada de su pelirrojo novio, con sus cabellos agresivos esparcidos por toda la cabecera, en un sueño demasiado adorable para ser interrumpido.

Pero por eso le pasan las cosas que le pasan a Kuchiki Rukia, por debilucha. Una cosa era no recordar muy bien lo que había pasado la noche anterior, con su cita en casa, su cena exótica y la misteriosa manera en que había terminado por tener la sesión de rigor de sexo para sellar la reconciliación con Renji. Pero de ahí para atrás, todo estaba perfectamente claro. Y la pregunta de "¿En qué tipo de persona se estaba convirtiendo?" volvió a inquietarla, esta vez con más rigor.

Se sacudió suavemente los cabellos de la cabeza, en un intento vano por borrar la película de los últimos dos días. La cinta se sucedía en su mente como si estuviera en reproducción cíclica, terminaba y empezaba de nuevo. Psicólogo, Kurosaki, diván... beso. Novio, Renji, cena... sexo. ESO no podía estar bien. Estaba jugando a dos bandas y eso no se hace, mucho menos con _un_ hombre maravilloso (bueno... _dos_) que lo único que hace es quererla (esto... _uno_).

Estaba hecha un lío. ¿Por qué tuvo que conocer a Kurosaki? ÉL era el desequilibrio en la ecuación de su vida amorosa, ella podría estar muy bien acostada junto a su novio sin sentir ninguna clase de remordimiento si no hubiera tenido ese momento de debilidad en la consulta, con él...

Apartó las sábanas con violencia, demasiado enojada consigo misma y con los sucesos que conducían su vida, como para admirar la maravillosa noche que había pasado, y como para felicitarse por ello. ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de hacerle daño a las personas que la querían? Se puso de pie rápidamente. Tenía que ordenar un poco su habitación; parecía que anoche las prisas le hicieron quitarse la ropa en cualquier parte. No recordaba muy bien la manera en que los hechos se consumaron, sólo sabía que la culpa le había hecho trabajar la mente de una manera intrincada y, por supuesto, muy lejana a la correcta. Había seducido a Renji, ella lo había instado a que terminaran acostándose... ¿y ahora cómo podía ella reprochárselo? No estaba segura de haber deseado esto si hubiera estado con sus cinco sentidos alerta, pero ya qué caso...

Tropezó de improviso con los pantalones de Renji, botados en el suelo junto a su vestido y sus bragas. Se puso colorada sin saber muy bien por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que anoche había sido más descarada y sucia que de costumbre. De cualquier manera, recogió todo y lo depositó a los pies de la cama, de manera desordenada.

Se quedó mirando con atención el cuerpo desnudo y destapado de su novio, que ya de paso le quedaba cerca de la vista. Expulsó de su mente el pensamiento de que, tal como ella había dicho anoche, ella nunca sería lo suficientemente buena para él. Renji no se merecía tanta mentira piadosa.

Pero muy pronto descubriría que el chico pelirrojo también tenía sus movidas tránsfugas, y no era tan sincero con ella.

De aquellos jeans gastados que Rukia acababa de depositar a los pies de la cama, se deslizó con lentitud una especie de cartón rectangular. A ella, por supuesto, no le llamó demasiado la atención, a todas luces aquello era una tarjeta, y una tarjeta puede tenerla cualquiera. De manera que, casi con desprecio, la recogió y la dejó sobre la prenda de la que había salido.

Pero al ponerla encima, el logo de dicha tarjeta le llamó demasiado la atención. Pertenecía al buffet donde trabajaba Byakuya. ¿Por qué tenía una tarjeta de ésas Renji? La lógica le tiró el primer nombre probable: Izuru. Pero de nuevo se preguntó ¿Por qué Renji tendría una tarjeta de Izuru, si vive con él y conoce todo de él? Una tarjeta así no tendría que contener ninguna información desconocida, si fuese ése el caso...

Terminó cogiéndola por pura curiosidad. Y la sorpresa que se llevó fue máxima.

La tarjeta era directamente, de su hermano. "Kuchiki Byakuya, abogado". Números de teléfono, dirección de la oficina, y el logo de la empresa coloreado en gigante.

La pregunta que se creó en la mente de la morena fue obvia. "¿Qué demonios hace Renji con una tarjeta de mi hermano? ¿Y cómo la consiguió?".

De manera repentina y confusa, su mente le hizo el favor de echarle un poco de luz en esa incógnita. Y como si fuera un flash, dos preguntas que en su momento le parecieron sospechosas surgieron, coloreadas de mucho vino que había consumido anoche, y matizadas por un dolor de cabeza que crecía exponencialmente, mientras se aclaraba.

"**¿Te sientes... **_**bien**_**... como para tener una charla decente conmigo?"**

"**¿Intentas decirme que tienes una especie de fobia al matrimonio?"**

Renji lo había comprendido todo tan rápido, y no era precisamente porque él era un hombre maravilloso capaz de entenderla con sólo mirarla. ¿Y tenía la desfachatez de "perdonarla", cuando él también había tenido sus jugadas sucias?

Y lo que resultaba peor...

¿Byakuya había colaborado en todo esto, a sabiendas de que ella se sentía pésimo? ¿Había tratado de aliviar en parte su dolor provocándole uno mucho más grande?

La ira afloró, inconsciente y poderosa. O sea, que ella se estaba sintiendo un asco porque mentía mucho, constantemente y sin poder evitarlo, pero no quería hacerle daño a nadie. ¿Y los demás le mentían a ella intencionadamente, con descaro y la barata excusa de querer protegerla? ¿Era eso una justificación para que Renji y Byakuya hayan mantenido conversaciones a sus espaldas? ¿Conversaciones donde el tema principal era ella, con todos sus defectos y traumas vergonzosos?

Se vistió a toda velocidad. Un impulso asesino había nacido en ella, haciéndola sentir poco menos que ultrajada. Ni siquiera tomó desayuno, se adecentó con la mayor prisa posible sin molestarse en despertar a Renji, ni hacerle desayuno, ni con ganas de seguir la velada cariñosa de anoche. Mentir es tan fácil... pero por Dios que duele cuando es a una a quién mienten.

No quería explicarle nada al pelirrojo... pero tampoco quería que se fuera del departamento, no hasta que ella le puteara mucho por meterse en su vida sin su permiso. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Lo encadenaba a la cama y lo amordazaba?

No... haría algo mucho mejor. Tenía unas súbitas ganas locas de ser cruel con ese pelirrojo insensato.

Cogió del escritorio de la habitación un papel cualquiera y un lápiz. El primero que encontró rayaba rojo... daba lo mismo. Se sentó en el suelo, ansiosa, y comenzó a escribir:

"_Sé que mis notas escritas te traen pésimos recuerdos... pero te ves tan lindo durmiendo, que no quise despertarte. He salido a hablar con mi hermano acerca de algo que, después, quiero comentar contigo. Te dejo una pista. Por mientras, siéntete como en tu casa._

_Te quiere locamente, Rukia"._

Dejó la nota sobre su almohada junto con la tarjeta, esperando que se note la ironía.

Si Renji era hombre no se marcharía corriendo; lo comprendería e inventaría una muy buena excusa para cuando ella volviera.

**.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.**

Era impresionante el poder que concede la naturaleza a una mujer enfadada. Ese fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo Kuchiki Byakuya cuando vio entrar a su hermana Rukia en su despacho. Un par de cosas eran evidentes: la chica había venido corriendo a verlo, su respiración estaba agitada y sus mejillas sonrosadas, pero ni siquiera había un solo cabello de su morena cabecita, en desorden. Y los ojos le chispeaban, furiosos, con el ceño imposiblemente fruncido, cosa que la hacía parecer una criatura peligrosa y letal.

Y su amigable saludo le dio más mala espina aún.

—Qué tal, Byakuya... ¿Cómo va tu jornada?

Un sudor frío se deslizó por su espalda, acojonándolo.

—No muy bien —contestó, a ver si con eso conseguía ablandarla. Era evidente que venía a echarle la carrocería encima por algo, pero no lograba hacer memoria de algo malo que le hubiera hecho a Rukia, en los últimos meses... —Ya sabes, la vida y sus complicaciones.

—Pues me alegro, así no te echaré a perder el día. Lo lamentable es que te traigo una complicación más...

Tomó asiento sin ser invitada, y no faltaba más.

El abogado cerró los ojos con paciencia, a ver de qué se trataba este sorpresivo discurso.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó a la defensiva.

—Claro, puedes ayudarme en más de una cosa, Kuchiki Byakuya —dijo ella, sin esconder su indignación. Estampó las manos en el escritorio ruidosamente, y se volvió a poner de pie con la furia de un vendaval. —Quiero que me expliques con todo lujo de detalles quién mierda te crees como para estar manteniendo conversaciones con Renji a mis espaldas. Conversaciones donde hablan de mí sin MI permiso, donde la atracción máxima soy YO y todos mis estúpidos problemas, y...

—Oh, era por eso.

Rukia detuvo su acalorado desahogo egocéntrico con una mirada de huevo frito. ¿Ah, y su hermano lo reconocía sin cortarse un pelo?

—¿O sea que no malinterpreté ninguna señal? —inquirió. Tenía muchas ganas secretas de estar equivocándose medio a medio, pero no.

—¿Venías con la esperanza de estar montando una grande por nada? —preguntó de vuelta el abogado, con una sonrisa en la cara muy tranquila.

—N... bueno, sí, más o menos.

—Pues lamento decepcionarte, Rukia, pero no te equivocas. Tus deducciones fueron estupendas, ya podrías hacer carrera de detective. Rukia Holmes...

—¿Y tienes cojones para hacer chiste de ello?

Con un gesto que a la morena le pareció muy altivo, Byakuya invitó a su hermana a tomar asiento de nuevo. Y empezó no a justificarse, pero sí a dar unas cuantas razones por las cuales actuó así.

—¿Sabías que a Renji le había entrado la desesperación, y te estaba siguiendo por lo menos hace una semana?

Por supuesto, ella no lo sabía. Nadie le había contado nada. ¿Cuántas cosas más le habían ocultado, cuánto más habían hecho a sus espaldas? Para su desgracia, no había conseguido mantener la cara de póker, y su expresión se desencajó.

—¿Qué?

—Te seguía día y noche tratando de juntar el valor para hablarte y entender de una vez por qué demonios le habías pateado tan cruel y radicalmente.

—¿Y por qué coño no me lo preguntó?

—Si hubiese sido al revés, y él te hubiera cortado a ti... ¿Le volverías a hablar como si fuera un viejo amigo?

—Bueno... —había sido pillada y no sabía cómo responder. Lo que es peor, la furia comenzaba a desinflarse como un globo en su interior, y sin ella ya no le quedaba de dónde asirse para seguir manteniendo esta dolorosa conversación.

Muy en el fondo, sentía que todo lo que le estaba pasando, se lo merecía. Por perra.

—Renji deseaba explicaciones, Rukia. —siguió hablando Byakuya, mucho más relajado al ver desaparecer paulatinamente la ira de su cara y de sus ojos violetas tan parecidos a los de Hisana. —Y yo no me pude resistir a dárselas cuando lo vi ese día que fuiste a hablar conmigo a la oficina, y bajé a comprar cigarros...

Una luz de comprensión le iluminó. Y ya no se sintió tan tonta cuando empezó a entender cosas por sí misma.

—Ese día que me dijiste que habías encontrado a un colega que necesitaba ayuda, y me dejaste sola allí... ¿Renji estaba contigo?

—Te siguió hasta mi oficina. Y yo lo encontré en los estacionamientos, devastado... no era ni la sombra de aquel muchacho altanero y desquiciado que te gustaba tanto, y tal vez entendí por qué te habías alejado... pero después me di cuenta que ese zombie que se había ocultado por error en mi auto, era producto tuyo, Rukia. Tuyo y de tus traumas. Así que le invité a un café y bueno... le quedó clarito por qué no querías casarte con él.

—¿Le mencionaste lo de la fobia?

—Claro. Y lo asimiló con la rapidez de un rayo. Estaba desesperado por respuestas, y aunque le ofrecí una posibilidad descabellada e insulsa, la tomó con los brazos abiertos.

—Dios... —murmuró la morena, devastada.

Ya no podía ir y gritarle a Renji hasta que le ardieran los pulmones por meterse en su vida, todo esto lo había hecho por él mismo... Por entender, por recuperarse, por dar vuelta la página. De la misma manera en que ella había decidido someterse a una terapia para sanarse, él sólo pudo confiar en la palabra de Kuchiki Byakuya, y asimilarla como cierta para poder seguir viviendo...

Pero todo esto había terminando convirtiéndola en la protagonista de un triángulo amoroso insalvable.

—Te pido perdón por haber violado tu intimidad de este modo, Rukia, pero...

—El que le hayas contado todo a Renji es el menor de mis males, Byakuya. Has hecho algo mucho peor que eso, y no a mí, al mismo Renji...

Y eso sí podía achacárselo a él. Si no fuera por las esperanzas que el abogado le dio al pelirrojo, ellos dos no habrían vuelto. Al menos no tan luego... y ella habría tenido tiempo de hacer las cosas del modo correcto. O por lo menos, habría sido ella la directa responsable de todos sus errores.

—¿Qué hice? —preguntó el Kuchiki mayor, entrando en pánico de repente. —Yo no le he hecho nada al tal Renji, de hecho, esa fue la única vez que hablé con él...

—Y fue suficiente. Tal vez él necesitaba respuestas, pero eso sólo nos puso un paso más cerca de la reconciliación. Ahora volvimos, pero las cosas no se dieron de forma natural. Y entre tanto pasaron cosas...

—¿Pero no era eso lo que querías? ¿Acaso no querías volver con Renji?

—Claro, por mi cuenta hubiera estado bien. Pero no, no es a eso a lo que me refiero. —Rukia inspiró fuertemente, hasta que le dolió el pecho. Sí, esto también podía achacárselo a su hermano. —¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que no quería ir más a terapia, o que por lo menos me cambiaras de psicólogo?

—Sí... Pero no veo el problema en eso, es más, hasta te veo mejor...

Rukia no iba a darle más vueltas. Iba a ser mujercita también en esto.

—Me enrollé con Kurosaki.

Entre frase y frase hubo un tiempo muerto. Pero nunca uno como éste, que casi se podía palpar con las manos. De pronto el ambiente cambió, y Rukia tuvo la desagradable impresión de que, ahora, el enfurecido era su hermano y que ella había perdido un par de puntos con él.

—Repíteme eso, Rukia. Porque creo que no le estoy dando el sentido correcto —pidió el mayor, susurrando peligrosamente entre dientes como una serpiente a punto de herir de muerte.

—Me enrollé con Kurosaki, Byakuya. Tal como suena. ¡Y no me pongas cara de furia, que todo esto lo suscitaste tú!

—¡Perdona, pero yo no te mandaba a besuquearte con el médico! ¡Te mandaba a terapia a ser una mejor mujer para el siguiente hombre, ¿recuerdas?!

—¡Pues parece que el siguiente hombre es el psicólogo, Byakuya! ¿Qué mierda quieres que le haga? Y aún así, volví con Renji, y ahora todo está mal...

Otro minuto de silencio. Pero éste fue menos perceptible, porque cada uno tenía sus propias cosas en la cabeza. Por su parte, Rukia estaba pasmada de sí misma. ¡Había dicho que Kurosaki era su siguiente hombre! ¡Así sin más! ¿Qué quería decir eso, que aunque ella lo ignore o no quiera reconocerlo, le pasan cosas con él igual de poderosas que las que le pasaban con Renji en su momento? ¿Y en qué parte de la ecuación quedaba su pobre novio pelirrojo? ¿Iba a patearlo por segunda vez en un mes sólo por vivir la aventura con el

pelinaranja psicólogo en un diván otra vez?

Estaba hecha un lío, y de nuevo tenía ganas de llorar. Pero no iba a hacerlo, no ahora al menos.

Y Byakuya miraba con cara desencajada y furiosa a su hermana, sintiendo mucha pena dentro de sí. Siempre pensó que Rukia era más sensata, que su juicio era algo digno de considerar... y tenía razón. Debió haberle hecho caso cuando ella pidió ser retirada de la terapia con Kurosaki, debió haberla escuchado y cambiado de especialista... y ahora las consecuencias se presentaban en su mente como un pequeño cargo de conciencia.

Sintió agobio de muchos años haciéndose presente en este particular y preciso momento.

Y un pensamiento que él mismo juzgó como horrible apareció en su mente:

No había sido capaz de corregir el destino de Hisana, no había podido hacer algo por ella para salvarla de sus propios errores... pero con Rukia estaba a tiempo.

Y porque la quería iba a hacer lo que iba a hacer.

—Rukia... —pronunció de la manera más lenta y fría que ella había escuchado jamás en la voz de su hermano. Y le dio mala espina. —A partir de hoy, te declaro absolutamente curada de tu fobia al matrimonio.

Ella frunció el ceño en una mueca de extrañeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Lo que parece... quiero decir que estás curada, y que no tienes por qué seguir viendo a Kurosaki Ichigo. Es innecesario, ya volviste con Renji y puedes encausar tu camino todavía. No te seguiré pagando el psicólogo para asegurarme de que no volverás a verlo; nadie trabaja gratis, por mucha tensión sexual que haya entre ustedes.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio? —preguntó la morena con una risa grotesca, muestra de lo nerviosa que estaba poniéndose.

—Más en serio que nunca.

—Pues no puedes prohibirme que siga viendo a Kurosaki. Si me apetece, iré a verlo cuando me dé la gana.

—Por favor...

—Por favor nada, Byakuya. Creo que soy lo bastante mayorcita como para que me estés prohibiendo ver gente.

—¿Aunque yo no esté de acuerdo?

Ella solamente asintió una vez, decidida. Esto lo valía, esta discusión con Byakuya no era nada. La aplastante y desconcertante realidad es que ella no _**podía**_ dejar de ver a Ichigo... ¿Qué más iba a hacer?

Sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Cuando salió del despacho de su hermano, por primera vez se sintió alejada de él, por primera vez cupo en su mente la verdad dolorosa y con todas sus letras... Byakuya no era su hermano en realidad, y no podía comprenderla totalmente por mucho que ambos se quisieran como tales. La verdad es que ella era pariente directa de Hisana, era ella la que era su hermana, y llevaba sus genes en la sangre. Sus errores eran los de ella...

Y al parecer, se estaba volviendo igual de perra que ella, dejándolo todo por una calentura.

¿Cuándo iba a dejar de hacerle daño a las personas que la querían?

La respuesta surgió como un instinto.

Cuando las personas a las que ella quería, también dejaran de hacerle daño.

**.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.**

Abarai Renji no creía en el instinto. Aquella era una cosa de niñas, son ellas las que creen que tienen instinto femenino y esas cosas... él actuaba siempre por intuición, que se le antojaba una cosa más certera y masculina... más primitiva y con bases que la fundamenten.

Pero al leer la nota de Rukia cuando despertó, tuvo la corazonada, el _instinto_ de que lo de anoche fue debut y despedida. De que, de nuevo, iba a volver a ser el hombre lastimado... Aunque luchó contra ello. Reconoció que había cometido algunos errores y que no había sido del todo sincero con la morena, pero si era necesario, él iba a humillarse otra vez. Iba a decirle lo vergonzoso que había sido aceptar respuestas de Byakuya y tener que seguirla como un bandido en las sombras, a la espera de ver alguna señal reconocible en su cara...

Iba a decirle que estaba loco por ella, que era la única cosa que realmente tenía a su favor.

Él sabía que su novia había descubierto su conversación con el abogado, pero no se hacía una idea de cuán disgustada podía estar ella con eso.

Por eso, cuando la vio llegar al departamento con cara de haber tenido un muy mal día, no supo cómo abordar la situación.

—Hola —saludó tímidamente a la chica, temeroso de que ésta le salte encima en cualquier momento y le parta la cara.

—Hola... —respondió ella, con la misma cara tímida.

Rukia no había podido sacarse de la cabeza en todo el camino la idea de que, pusiera como pusiera la situación, Renji quedaba en la posición de víctima. Y que seguiría sufriendo por su culpa. Pero no quería pensar más en ello, ella misma estaba hecha pedazos y ya no era quién para recriminarle nada al pelirrojo. Así que lo dejó correr.

—Supongo que... quieres hablar conmigo de lo que fuiste a conversar con Kuchiki-san, ¿no?

La mirada que recibió Renji fue positiva para él. Pero aquello no le hizo feliz, por alguna extraña razón.

—La verdad —musitó ella, sentándose en el sillón junto a él. —es que no hay mucho que hablar. Byakuya ya me puso al tanto de la conversación que tuviste con él, y no tengo nada que reprochar. Dejémoslo tal cual...

—¿Estás segura? ¿No estás molesta?

—Lo estuve. Pero decidí dejarlo tal cual porque... bueno, no se trata de que me hayas mentido. Tan sólo omitiste información, y eso lo hacemos todos al fin y al cabo.

Era un buen indicio, el definitivo para Renji.

—¿Tú también omites información, Rukia?

Le tomó la mano en un gesto muy sentido, él realmente lamentaba haberla hecho enfadar. Y pudo ser un poco más él mismo cuando ella enredó sus dedos en los suyos, haciéndolos presa de una fuerza que no lograba comprender.

—Lo hago todo el tiempo —reconoció con la cabeza gacha.

No era capaz de seguir componiendo la vida de los demás, porque aparte de estar dando resultados contraproducentes, era su propia vida la que estaba descompuesta. Había peleado con Byakuya, había hecho salir su lado frío, el que le vio sólo en los últimos días que estuvo Hisana en la casa, y eso le dolía tremendamente, como una llaga que sangra constantemente.

Lo único que quería es que alguien la comprendiera un poco...

Y una idea despertó en su cabeza. Una idea que, en contexto, parecía maquiavélica. Pero a ella le producía una alegría que no era tangible. Que estaba en su cabeza nada más, y que se extendía misteriosamente por cada poro de su cuerpo, asentándose y ramificándose. Fue como un cáncer violento, pero tan benigno que llegaba a ser dulce, pero tampoco saludable.

—Renji, tengo que ser sincera contigo. —dijo, intentando sonar comprensiva pero cansada. —Quiero que sepas que no estoy enfadada, en lo absoluto... pero hoy discutí con Byakuya de un modo en que jamás quiero volver a rememorar.

—Y quieres estar sola, lo comprendo.

Joder... ¿Cómo erradicar el pensamiento de que Renji la comprendía con sólo mirarla, si tenía muestras de ello a cada segundo?

—Lamento que nuestra velada de anoche haya terminado de manera tan... particular.

—Yo también lo lamento. Tenía la esperanza de repetirlo hoy por la tarde... —logró sacarle una sonrisa a la cansada chica, y entendió que eso era lo más que iba a conseguir de ella en momentos como ése. —Pero bueno, será para otra vez. Descansa, enana. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero.

Lo dijo sinceramente. Ella quería muchísimo a Renji, pero no supo por qué... eso le sonó a un pobre y vano intento de no hacerle más daño, no porque lo estuviera sintiendo de corazón.

Ahora deseaba estar con _otra_ persona...

Cerró la puerta de su departamento cuando el pelirrojo se fue, y como tantas otras veces se deslizó por ella hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Escondió la cara entre las manos, y al fin, AL FIN... fue libre de llorar, como llevaba queriendo hacerlo desde que Byakuya frunció el ceño por primera vez en la plática de hoy en la tarde. Lloró por más de dos horas, tenía mucha congoja guardada dentro y quería estar libre de ella para hacer lo que iba a hacer. Si el mundo y todos sus organismos vivientes la juzgaban por lo que estaba sintiendo, lo iba a hacer bien –o mal, depende de cómo se mire-.

Cogió el teléfono celular, que estaba tirado por ahí (su fiel amigo últimamente) y marcó el número de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Necesitaba una sesión de urgencia.

**.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.**

Cierto psicólogo pelinaranja y MUY sexy se encontraba en su consulta, como todos los días. No tenía nada demasiado especial planeado para esa jornada, y la verdad es que esto estaba resultando muy tranquilo.

Todo hay que decirlo: cuando no está cerca Kuchiki Rukia, él era un médico muy competente y bueno en lo suyo.

Pensar en Rukia le hizo detenerse un momento. Estaba rellenando unos papeles de algunas pacientes que habían venido hoy, pero cuando la morena se introdujo en sus pensamientos, una ola de rebeldía le atizó el cuerpo, y sin quererlo volvió a echarse sobre el diván (maravilloso objeto protagonista de las aventuras más grandes) a recordar la última fatídica y malograda sesión en que la había visto.

Aún tenía el sabor de esa boquita exótica en sus labios… y en la más absurda e infantil de las acciones, ni siquiera había besado a Orihime en estas últimas horas para no borrar esa sensación. ¿Cuándo volvería a repetirse? Lo estaba deseando. Pero tenía sesión con ella dentro de dos largos y angustiosos días, y bueno… la ansiedad lo estaba matando.

¿En qué momento se desperfiló del ámbito laboral con ella? No podía decir que no le había pasado nunca, pero con esa morena mandona y altiva fue tan fuerte, tan certero… que no se dio ni cuenta. O bien no quiso enterarse. O bien no pudo… estaba siendo un completo idiota.

Joder, estaba engañando a su novia y echando por la borda la ética laboral y los valores que su familia le había dado tan generosamente por un revolcón en un diván. Ésa no era la manera correcta de actuar, y lo sabía. Y Rukia también lo sabía… pero ellos estaban unidos por algo que escapa al control humano, que no pueden tocar, ni cortar ni dañar.

Qué poderosa era la tensión sexual, ahora lo venía a descubrir.

Estaba en esas insulsas cavilaciones cuando, de pronto, un sonido molesto y constante le llamó la atención, desde el escritorio. Era su celular, que zumbaba con furia abandonado por allá. Se levantó de muy mala gana del diván, pues quería seguir rememorando el buen uso que le había dado hace poco…

…Pero su cara se iluminó ipso facto cuando atendió, y la voz que pronunció su nombre del otro lado de la línea se le antojó la maravilla del universo aún no descubierta.

—¿Kurosaki? —dijo la voz con un dejo de timidez. Era evidente que ella estaba venciendo todas sus creencias y sus murallas autoimpuestas por llamarle a él. —Soy Kuchiki Rukia.

—Lo sé. He estado recordándote todo el día, ¿crees que no te reconocería al escucharte?

En la seguridad de su departamento, la morena esbozó una sonrisa demasiado abierta y ancha como para ser alojada por su cara en su totalidad. La voz de su médico estaba siendo una luz, una garantía de que todo lo que estaba haciendo, en algún ámbito muy egoísta de la situación, estaba bien.

—Tal vez no. No tengo muy claro a dónde nos está llevando esto. —murmuró, y en su voz se reflejó un poco de la melancolía que la ha estado abrumando todo el día, desde que se sintió engañada por Renji y su hermano, hasta que el mismo le dijo que no volvería a ver a Kurosaki.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el médico, conocedor de las expresiones humanas aunque sea por teléfono.

—Claro que no, por eso te estoy llamando… ¿O crees que soy tan debilucha?

—Yo no he dicho eso. —dijo él, riéndose. ¿Por qué parecía que, al principio, se estaban adorando, y ahora peleaban sin razón?

Tal vez Rukia esté en algún apuro.

—¿Estás ocupado?

—Sí, claro… hay muchas locas que requieren de mi sabia atención…

—Espero que no todas vayan a parar al diván con fines retorcidos.

—Eres la única que ha tenido ese privilegio, bonita.

Se hizo el silencio en la línea. Por dios que lo estaban disfrutando…

—Hey, Kurosaki…

—Dime.

—Hablo en serio… —Había algo en la inflexión de la voz de Rukia que a Ichigo le daba muy mal pronóstico. Ella estaba en problemas de verdad. Y por alguna extraña razón, quería verla. Ahora. —Necesito una sesión extraprogramática. —Más silencio. —Lo siento, sé que no deberíamos vernos hasta dentro de dos días, pero…

—Cancelaré todo. Nos vemos en media hora en el mismo café donde nos encontramos la primera vez.

—Bien. Y me pagarás el café.

Rukia suspiró sonoramente. La desesperación estaba amainando, lentamente, pero iba por buen camino.

—¿De verdad estarás ahí? —preguntó. Un rayito de esperanza cruzó el auricular del teléfono, y a Ichigo le fascinó descubrir que Rukia también podía ser como una niña chiquita, perdida en un espacio muy grande, donde muchos círculos dispersos están chocando su pequeña y débil burbujita… y él podía protegerla, cuidarla.

—Por supuesto —contestó. Y en ese momento supo que por ella, siempre abandonaría todo. Aunque Karin frunza el ceño imposiblemente, cancelaría todo ese día. —Al fin y al cabo lo necesitas, ¿no?

—Me lees como a un libro, Kurosaki.

—Llámame Ichigo, Rukia.

—Prefiero tratarte con respeto.

—Eres una boba… Pero así y todo, me encantas.

Una sonrisita cómplice y el sentimiento de parecer críos de colegio fueron señal suficiente para finalizar la conversación. Eso tenía que seguir, obvio… pero en persona era más estimulante.

—Te doy treinta minutos, Kurosaki. Te espero en el café.

—Pídeme un moka. Yo invito.

Rukia cortó la llamada a tiempo. Porque si los teléfonos fueran sensibles… ése par tendría que haber venido con extintor de regalo.

El día de Ichigo no había tenido nada especial en carpeta… Pero ya vería qué podía hacer para revertir eso. Mientras se sacaba la bata, abría el intercomunicador para avisarle a Karin que le cancelara todas las sesiones del día. Y como había previsto, ella se enojó.

—Kurosaki Ichigo, no pienso cancelarte ninguna cita si es que quieres ir a revolcarte con la mocosa otra vez.

—Tranquila, Karin… —terció él, riendo. —No me voy con la mocosa.

—No, seguro…

—¡Te lo juro! Me voy con una morena de ojos impresionantes… ¡Ya te la presentaré!

Karin sabía que eso no podía ser cierto. Pero le siguió el juego a su hermano.

—Si me vas a dar una cuñada más digna, da todo por cancelado, galán.

Otra sonrisa (últimamente sonreía mucho) y una despedida informal.

Ya iba con cinco minutos de retraso… tendría que correr.

_C o n t i n u a r á …_

_

* * *

_

Juju xD me encanta la idea de que, más pronto que tarde, esta parejita empezará a hacer maldades… 1313

¡Gente! En vista de mi condición de mujer trabajólica es que ya no les daré más fecha exacta para la próxima actualización. Lo que haremos a partir de ahora es tener una dosis de este horroroso fic semanal… Pero queda para el día que me toque libre, que puede ser cualquiera. Así que para que no se estén comiendo las uñas (que eso es malo, juer) no les diré día en concreto. Sólo sepan que volveré la próxima semana con más cositas bonitas para ponerle condimento a la vida.

¡Vuelvo a agradecer su comprensión y su fidelidad a mi historia! Seguiremos trabajando en ello para que quede bien sazonada. Un adelantito… sesiones IchiRuki de lo más informales, planes de la Orihime para recuperar a su hombre, y… tal vez haga sufrir un poco más a Renji. Que no se lo merece, pero bueno…

¡Nos estamos viendo entonces, queridos amigos! Mil chocobesos :)

**M**_aichula._

PD: sorry si se me pasó algún error ortográfico, pero este capi va sin revisión. Cualquier error garrafal me avisan ^^


	13. Epifanías

**Mai Notes:** El día feliz ya llegó xD. Pero esta vez seré breve, no tengo mucho tiempo. Así que si usted fue un buen lector y dejó su review amigo, búsquese en la siguiente lista: **Makiko-maki-maki** _(esas ideas tuyas, te juro que estoy que te las compro y las patento xD sería un buen final eso del HisanaxKaien... pero es terrible, es demasiado para mí. ¡Besitos, nos vemos!),_ **miaka-amuto **_(sí, no te preocupes. Renji lo va a superar xD. ¡Gracias por el rewie!),_ **Mora-Diita **_(por alguna extraña razón, tu post me hizo reír un buen resto :D),_ **Sakura-Jeka **_(obvio, ni por nada dejaría de escribir este fic tan estimulante xD),_ **yoxxa **_(mmh, no sé si concordar contigo en eso de lo cursi... supongo que sí, un poco, pero hay que ver que ambos son más maduros... no pueden ir a patadas y combos toda la vida, no aún al menos xD ¡Besitos!),_ **Monika Parthenopaeus **_(yo también pensé que Rukia se iba a enojar con Renji, pero me arrepentí a última hora. No era necesario que el pelirrojo sufriera hasta por eso xD),_ **SakuraxJenyxRukia** _(jajá, la cita en el café será mucho más que eso... es sólo el comienzo. Y no te preocupes, siempre habrá un minutito para escribir este fic tan loco y hacer feliz a la gente amiga. ¡Saludos!),_ **siiinnsuu;*** _(je, créeme que con el terremoto no la pasé tan mal, pero el trabajo se ha encargado de destruirme XDD. Sí, debo reconocer que, en parte, dejé de poner el día de actualización para mantenerlos despiertitos y pendientes :D ¡Besos, te me cuidas!),_ **Katsumi Kurosawa **_(reviews largos o cortos, todos son bienvenidos. Tal vez de a poco te vayas poniendo más generosa con las letras... suele pasar xD besillos ;D),_ **Yuna Lockheart** _(eeew... que yo sepa, ya nadie dice eso de 'super duper' xDD, pero bueno... Ow! lo de Renji es un pensamiento calenturiento compartido, es la imagen que siempre he querido ver en el anime, ésa de él tapado en sus partes nobles, y el pelo desparramado en la almohada... –sangra de narices- bueh, y yo también trabajé para el 1 de mayo ¬¬ fue una experiencia aburridísima, pero estimulante. ¡Mil besitos mujer, nos vemos pronto!),_ **Uchiha LizZetTho0** _(Jo, te leíste "7 Days of Love" y éste fic de una pasada? ESO ya merece un premio mayor –ídola-. Creo que el TatsukixRenji es la salida limpia, ya estoy leyendo fics de ellos para inspirarme xD. ¡Besitos, ojalá te quedes por aquí!),_ **metagel **_(Ichigo y Renji son la manera más fácil de caer en el pecado, eso sí que sí. Comprendo a Rukia en un cien por ciento. Y no pude evitar poner a Kuchiki-taicho THE REAL! pero no sé si me dure esa faceta fría de él. ¡Suerte en la escuela, saludos!),_ **Amizumi Hiwatari **_(intentaré poner una buena dosis de IchiRuki en este capi, porque ya es mucho mostrar el dulce y no compartirlo, ¿verdad? Gracias por los chocobesos :D),_ **Ghost iv **_(que noooo... después de la tormenta (oh sí, habrá diluvio) siempre viene la calma. Pero vamos, piano piano. Tú sólo sigue aquí, ¿vale? ¡Besos, y gracias por tu review!),_ **.-TeNsHi kUcHiKa-ChAn-. **_(jeje, Karin va a ser una de las más felices con estas incursiones prohibidas de su hermano, se va a quitar a la mocosa de encima. Y obvio, a partir de ahora todo el IchiRuki consistirá en dejarse llevar... ¿qué mejor? ¡Saludos!),_ **aLeKuchiki-zr **_(Jo, ¿primero te adueñas del Renji y ahora le eres infiel con Byakuya? xD me saldría mejor vendértelos, entonces... besitos nee-chian :3),_ **helenhr **_(¿Encuentras muy perver al Ichigo? Jaja xD no lo hacía con ese fin, pero bueno... igual sirve para lo que tengo planeado 1313. ¡Nos leemos!),_ **Hiromi-kun **_(pasará mucho rato antes de que alguien detenga la lluvia de Renji :s),_ **BeTtY saku-ruki chan**_(hmmm... no creo que duren mucho en el café. Ya veremos 1313),_ **Syrah.258 **_(gracias por darte el tiempo de escribirme un rewie, e insisto con las sorpresas en el café... ¡Besitos, te cuidas!),_ **yaam-chan **_(sí, es medio lol que teniendo menos tiempo, haya rebajado la cuota de 10 días a 7... pero es un promedio, todo depende de los DÍAS LIBRES Dx ¡Nos estamos leyendo, mujer!),_ **metitus **_(pucha amiga... ¡ánimo! cualquiera sea el asunto que te moleste, tú puedes :3 ojala el fic al menos te saque una sonrisita... y con lo del beta, no te preocupes. Cuando tengas algo me avisas ;D muchos besitos!),_ **C****hopilinA** _(sí, la historia es así... adictiva :O y claro... en el IchiRuki todo puede pasar, ¡hay que esta preparado! Cuídese también, ¡saludos!),_ **hinangel07** _(nueva persona que he atrapado en las redes del fic xD. Muchas gracias por tus elogios, ojala siga gustándote este desparramo de sensaciones ilegales O.o que constituye la historia. ¡Nos vemos!),_ **Hikari Evans **_(me parece MUY bien que tengas claras tus prioridades: primero el review amigo, y después el estudio xDD. ¿Y sigue sin darte pena Renji? ¿Qué tengo que hacer, cortarle las venas al pobre para que sientas compasión? Él SERÁ feliz, lo juro. Con Inoue... no puedo prometer lo mismo. ¿A quién le importa XD? ¡Mucho ánimo con la uni! ¡Nos hablamos, niña!),_ **xXxXTsukiHanaXxXx** _(¿Leerás el horrible lemon de todos modos? *O* cuidado... puede terminar gustándote xD. ¡Gracias por pasarte!), _**Lycoris0027Radiata** _(no te preocupes, a mí el trabajo me tiene consumida… y bueno, cuando hay que tratar mal a alguien, mejor partir despacito y con una cara amistosa. Si no fuera por ese principio, ya habría liquidado a la Hime hace rato xD. ¡Besitos!), _**Violet strawberry** _(mujer, dejaste un review por capi, muchas gracias por eso xD. Lamento lo del IchiHime… a muchas les vino vuelco de estómago al verlo, pro eso lo compenso cada dia :D y sí, me puedes decir onee-chan porque aquí ya casi todas son mis hermanas, ¡así que bienvenida al clan hermanita! Y mentira que usaron lo de los círculos en tu clase… ¡¡Pensé que era original!! ToT mujer, me han hecho reír mucho tus comentarios. Ojala sigas poniendo uno así tan bonito en cada capi. Ya te quieroooo… y por eso haré que los mocositos de Rukia tengan el pelo naranjita :3 ¡Muchos besos!), _**Lightning20mlg** _(ah, perfecto, me alegro de lo del nick porque ya estaba hecha un lío. Buuu, Renji… no sé cómo pagarle todo lo que le he hecho, tal vez le dé mocositos morenos… pero de OTRA morena, bwajaja xD), _**T-Annita** _(voy a responder tus preguntas, que son de culto: 1. No, Rukia no necesita "amigas mujeres" xD, se basta con la parvada de HOMBRES que tiene a su alrededor 1313; y 2. Supongo que, cuando yo no lo ocupo para este fic, Kurosaki SÍ tiene clientas xD, además las consultas de Rukia son carísimas, y él más encima obtiene "bonos extra"… ¡¡Es un profesional!! xD Muchos saludos, nos estamos leyendo!) _y **Shiro-chappy** _(no llores, el Bya-kun de capis pasados volverá. No se si se han fijado, pero este Byakuya es un traviesillo… así que nada es lo que parece. Y lo del RenTatsu… estoy esperando el momento preciso nada más 1313. ¡Muchos ánimos para toda tu tierra! Y besillos para ti :3)._

Gente… yo no sé si se dan cuenta, pero ustedes son tan buenas personas que, capacito y en este capi alcancemos los trescientos reviews… Y yo no sé cómo agradecerles eso… ; ; igual y me repito como un loro, pero es que no sé qué sería de mí sin sus lindos comentarios… ¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIASSS!!! Me queda clarísimo que, a pesar de todo, somos una gran comunidad IchiRukistica, así que con mucho cariño para todos ustedes… más fic x3

**Disclaimer:**Bleach no es para nada mío. Pero lo compraré con mi primer sueldo 1313

* * *

**Session XIII**

**E**_pifanías_

_

* * *

_

Llegó con diez minutos de retraso, y Rukia le estaba mirando con cara de reproche, aunque intentaba esconder el amago de risa que esa situación le provocaba.

Pero no fue por eso por lo que Kurosaki Ichigo descubrió que ya estaba muerto.

Cuando frotó su mirada con la de la morena sentada en la mesa (en la mesa más bonita del lugar y es que, coño, las mesas son todas iguales), el canto de los pájaros se hizo audible para él, y todo.

—Anda, Kurosaki... que se me enfrió el café esperándote. ¿Dónde te habías metido? —preguntó la mujer, con una armoniosa y delicada voz. Tal vez la más majestuosa que el médico hubiera escuchado en su corta y miserable vida.

Pero ahí estaba. Luchando por todo lo que quería ahora, sin importar que esté echando a la basura lo que ya tiene.

—Lo siento —murmuró, apenado. —El tráfico es un desastre a esta hora.

—No te preocupes, es mi culpa. No debí haberte sacado de tu oficina tan de repente.

—Pero lo necesitas.

Eso ya se lo había dicho cuando hablaron por teléfono. Pero era una verdad tan evidente, que había que mencionarla. Una verdad a la que, de paso, le damos las gracias. Ichigo no estaba seguro de haber podido aguantar dos días más sin la lánguida mirada azulina de la chica, que se tornaba violácea con cualquier sentimiento poderoso.

—Además —agregó, sentándose por fin en la mesita al aire libre junto a ella, bebiendo el café frío de un sorbo (y es que ahora necesitaba más algo refrescante que una bebida cálida) y acomodándose. —No estoy seguro de haber resistido más tiempo sin ti.

—Suenas cursi, Kurosaki. Es increíble lo que obra un beso mío en los hombres...

A Rukia no le gustaba andar de víctima por el mundo. Y no le había gustado ya de plano haber llamado a su médico para desahogarse un poco, era una señal clara de debilidad y dependencia sentimental. Pero si no era con él, que para eso le pagan...

O bien, le pagaban.

—Ichigo...

—Dime.

—Tú sabes que soy una mentirosa sin remedio, ¿cierto?

—No lo puedes evitar.

—Pero contigo quiero hacer las cosas bien.

—Evidentemente, una sesión terapéutica no funciona a menos que el paciente decida ser sincero.

—No volveré a pisar tu consulta en la vida.

La camarera del lugar hizo su noble aparición, por si los señores necesitaban alguno de sus servicios, y el pelinaranja se apuntó otro café. Muy cargado. ¿Cómo iba eso de que Rukia no volvería?

Lo preguntó. No estaba seguro de resolver el enigma solo.

—¿Por qué no volverás, Rukia? ¿No sientes que has mejorado en algo?

—No se trata de eso...

—Pues yo diría que te va mucho mejor, ya hasta puedes mantener dos relaciones con hombres distintos.

Rukia debería enojarse después de eso. En cambio, Ichigo sólo escuchó una risa irónica, pero con ganas, abandonando su boquita de cereza. Después, ella se calmó y lo miró directamente a los ojos, con firmeza, pero siendo dulce. Lo más dulce posible.

—Te crees muy chistoso, Kurosaki. Pero lo que te voy a contar te va a borrar esa faceta de mal actor. —de pronto, el mismo sentimiento abrumador que le envolviera en su departamento, antes de ponerse a llorar como una magdalena, le azotó el rostro como si fuera una ráfaga de viento. —Cometí el noble error de contarle a Byakuya esto... de nuestro... ¿_affaire_?

—Sí, es un bonito nombre. —respondió él, indiferente. —¿En qué cambia eso las cosas, Rukia? ¿Kuchiki te ha dado clases de moral, y por eso ya no quieres estar cerca de la tentación? —preguntó, mientras sorbía un poco del café que le acababan de traer.

La morena vio una sonrisa ciertamente despreciativa en los labios de Ichigo, pero no se pudo imaginar por qué.

—¡Claro que no, el muy idiota me ha quitado apoyo monetario! —medio gritó la chica, bebiendo del mismo café que hace un rato tomase Ichigo. Era un café muy grande, podía alcanzar para los dos, ¿no? —Y encima, me ha prohibido verte otra vez. Como si tuviera algún derecho...

—¿Eso hizo? Pues es muy bajo...

—Ha dicho que... —Rukia tuvo que restregarse las manos, para canalizar un poco de los nervios que sentía. Ella siempre había sido alguien muy directo, pero desde hace tiempo que hasta ella misma se desconocía. —Joder, ha dicho que por más "tensión sexual" que haya entre nosotros, tú no trabajarías gratis por verme. Y yo creo en eso también.

—Hum. —fue todo lo que el hombre dijo. —Tendremos que pasar al plan B, entonces.

Rukia no se esperaba eso.

—¿Hay un plan B? —rió, asombrada de la capacidad de Ichigo de ignorar los problemas. A ella esto le parecía un problema... ¿Qué acaso no lo era?

—Por supuesto. Siempre hay un plan B en la vida de Kurosaki Ichigo. —y sonrió, arrebatadoramente en opinión de la morena, pero él no lo hizo con esa intención. Él sólo disfrutaba de la travesura como un chico de primaria. —Pásate por la consulta el jueves, tal como habíamos quedado.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿has entendido lo que te he dicho? ¡Byakuya no quiere que nos veamos más!

—Byakuya no puede ordenarle a su hermana mayor de edad qué hacer con su vida. Y de hecho, créeme que para el jueves habrá cambiado de opinión.

Ichigo desvió la mirada hacia el parque, viendo pasar los autos a toda velocidad por la avenida. Ahora sí que quería darse aires interesantes, y lo estaba consiguiendo. Rukia le vio con un signo de pregunta tatuado en la cara, le daba la impresión de que Ichigo tenía algún tipo de poder especial guardado bajo la manga, un poder que era especial para luchar contra Byakuya...

—Si eres lo suficientemente lista, lo descubrirás. —le dijo el pelinaranja en un susurro imperceptible, pero que Rukia captó. Sin embargo no tuvo ocasión de preguntar, ya que el médico le cambió el tema con maestría. —Pero veo en tu cara que no es esa la única cosa que te complica. Hay más ¿verdad, Kuchiki?

—Me carcome la conciencia. —confesó, con la mirada oculta en la espuma del café. —Odio esto...

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que tengas un plan B, que seas así conmigo... Porque no me lo merezco.

Ichigo conocía todas las expresiones de Rukia. Las que poblaban su cara cuando estaba contenta, angustiada, enojada, culpable... y la que reinaba en su rostro en este momento, pertenecía al último grupo. No fue difícil para él suponer por qué estaba sintiéndose mal, y la verdad es que a él también le fastidiaba bastante. Pero no quería hacerla sentir peor. Sólo hizo una pregunta.

—¿Dices que no te lo mereces porque tiene que ver con Renji?

Ella le miró con sus ojos acuosos abiertos de par en par, como enormes lagunas azules. Y supo que estaba en lo cierto. Al segundo siguiente, ella estaba asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Lo que pasó entre Renji y tú era más que esperable, Rukia. No tienes que echarte la culpa.

—No hables de esto como si supieras de antemano lo que pasó, Kurosaki. Me enferman tus aires de clarividente.

—Se acostaron. Anoche. ¿Es, o no es eso?

Mierda. Estaba pillada, siempre y cuando el asunto fuera con ella, estaba pillada. Y Kurosaki estaba siendo demasiado tolerante, lo cual le generaba un sentimiento muy lejano a la admiración o el cariño.

Le daban ganas de partirle la cara, por idiota.

—Eres un imbécil, Ichigo.

—Lo sé. Me haces convertirme en el imbécil más grande, ¿no? —e iba a mentir, porque de todos modos, él había guardado un culto muy serio en cuanto supo que Rukia le gustaba... —Pero no te hagas mala sangre por eso... Yo también me he acostado con Orihime lo mío, así que... ¿cuál es el problema?

—Visto así supongo que ninguno... —Rukia deseó que ese tarado fuera capaz de ver la ironía tras sus palabras.

Pero no le gustaba. Por más que se esforzaba en tratar de conducir su camino hacia la senda del bien, siempre había algo que la convertía en una villana indigna. Simplemente, no sabía hacer las cosas bien. Tenía que avanzar a punta de errores y fracasos. Doloroso, pero parece que ése era su método.

—Me siento muy asquerosa y muy promiscua —apuntó, riendo de todas maneras.

—No seas tonta, —Ichigo le revolvió el flequillo con cariño, como a un perrito chascón. —No eres ni lo uno ni lo otro, después de todo, has estado sólo con tu novio. Eso no tiene nada de malo.

—Pero ya no lo quiero como antes, y no soy capaz de decírselo.

—En eso tendrás que poner un poco de esfuerzo, cariño. Recuerda eso de "no hacer a los demás aquello que no quieres que te hagan a ti".

—Lo sé.

Ambos se quedaron mirando atentamente por unos segundos. Y Rukia, avergonzada ante el pensamiento de que Ichigo más parecía un padre, un consejero espiritual para ella que un posible novio, sufrió el tipo de revelación que podríamos llamar "epifanía". Era una cierta verdad oculta, pero ante la mención de su alma siendo guiado por este gracioso y simpático hombrecito de pelo naranja, llegó a dos conclusiones.

La primera, es que lo que le pasaba con Kurosaki superaba el grado de "calentura". La relación que estaba manteniendo con él, ilícita y todo, aún no tenía bases para centrarse en el amor cuerpo a cuerpo. Lo que hacían ellos, en momentos como ésos, era acompañarse, comprenderse, apoyarse... era una relación más del tipo espiritual que carnal. Y era una buena base, le alegró de cierta manera saber que tenían intereses metafísicos en común.

Y la segunda conclusión era una soberana estupidez. Pero se la diría.

—Ichigo...

Él comenzó prestándole atención. Pero un zumbido en su pantalón lo distrajo terriblemente, como una sombra acechando. Y la metáfora podría haber sido buena. Era el celular del pelinaranja lo que vibraba. Con una mirada, el hombre se disculpó.

—Puede ser una urgencia —dijo, poniendo la mano con la palma por delante, haciendo el gesto de que esperara un segundo.

Rukia lo entendió.

Pero Ichigo no estaba preparado, y el pensamiento de la sombra acechándolo cobró más vida al ver el nombre apareciendo en la pantalla del móvil.

—Es Orihime —se le escapó el susurro, y pudo ver mientras contestaba cómo se le avinagraba el rostro a Rukia.

Más culpa.

Y él comenzaba a sentirla, también.

**.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.**

"_Vamos a ver si tienes huevos, Kurosaki"._

Usualmente Inoue Orihime no tendría esos pensamientos, tan indecentes y hostiles, menos tratándose de su chico. Pero Tatsuki la estaba influenciando a niveles casi dañinos, y ella se sentía herida de muerte ante la evidencia que sus ojos le mostraban.

Esa tarde no tenía planeado espiar a Ichigo, pero su instinto fue más fuerte. Sólo quería hablar con él como lo habían hecho siempre, sinceramente y con el cariño por delante. Porque si él estaba manteniendo algún tipo de relación con Kuchiki Rukia, ella por lo menos esperaba que aún le tuviera cariño suficiente para ser honesto.

Pero al voltear la esquina del edificio donde trabajaba el joven, le sorprendió ver la prisa con la que salía del mismo, sin haber terminado el turno. ¿Qué podría haber pasado? Si hubiera sido algo importante, algo que le obligara a desaparecer con urgencia, él habría tenido la decencia de avisarle. Pero pasaron los minutos, ella se había quedado estática haciendo estas cavilaciones oculta tras un árbol cercano, y nada, su teléfono no había sonado.

Salió del escondite con una resolución que ni en cien años podría haber adquirido. Y lo siguió.

Por momentos se le perdía, y es que el pelinaranja iba corriendo a toda pastilla, como si se le fuera la vida en ello, y ella tuvo que correr también para alcanzarle, ignorando los pinchazos que le provocaba correr con taco alto...

Pero tras unos segundos que se estiraron como un chicle para dar lo mejor de sí, lo divisó, sentándose en el banquito más lindo de una cafetería. Allí lo esperaba cierta morena bajita... y su mundo se volvió rojo. Todo lo vio rojo.

Se quedó quieta, por miedo a ser descubierta. Sentía que su cuerpo empezaba a irradiar calor producto de la ira, y que ellos, los del banquito bonito, podrían percibirlo en cualquier momento. Pero se mantuvo lo suficientemente lúcida para ser sincera con esta visión, y es que de partida, ellos ni siquiera se habían saludado con un beso en la boca. ¡Ni siquiera se habían tocado! La confusión la embargó. ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían? La escena, tal y como ella la percibía, parecía una sesión de terapia informal. Pero Ichigo jamás había abandonado la consulta por un paciente en concreto, allí _**tenía**_ que haber algo, casi por fuerza...

Bingo. Una señal. Kuchiki Rukia se había robado la taza de Ichigo, y estaba bebiendo de ella. Como si fuera suya. Hay que ser descarada... era una señal mínima, pero Ichigo sólo había compartido el café con ella, y si no fuera por esta enana... Y él la deja. Más rojo.

Se obligó a volver a calmarse. Tenía que mantenerse tranquila, en un estado superior, si no, todo se iría a la mierda.

Siguió mirando. Conversaban de algo que a ninguno de los dos hacía feliz, sus caras siempre constreñidas en muecas de incomodidad, tristeza y desazón así lo revelaban. ¿Estarían hablando de ella? ¿De la molestia, de la interferencia que supone su existencia para que ellos den rienda suelta a su amor asqueroso? No lo sabía. Pero ¡Hey, una segunda señal! Ichigo le estaba revolviendo el cabello como a una cría desordenada, pero lo hacía con cariño.

Él le tenía algún tipo de cariño a la morenita...

Y luego hubo un momento de silencio. Ése era su momento, se dijo la colorina.

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y pinchó al número de Ichigo. Esperó a que él viera quién le estaba llamando incluso, a esa distancia, pudo percibir el susurro desanimado de _"Es Orihime"._ Guardó en su memoria las expresiones de culpa de ambos...

"_Vamos a ver si tienes huevos, Kurosaki"._

Y esperó a que le contestaran.

—Hola, Hime. —escuchó su voz estrangulada a través del auricular, mientras veía a la distancia sus labios moverse con cautela. —¿Cómo estás?

—Hola amor. Yo, bien. ¿Tú? —empezaría con una pregunta simple. A ver qué saldría de aquello.

—Bien, lleno de trabajo. Ya sabes... soy esclavo de las locas. —Orihime vio claramente cómo Rukia esbozó una risa irónica, sintiéndose aludida con aquello de loca... y en efecto, la pulla iba para ella. Ichigo se lo dio a entender con una mirada taladradora.

—¿Ah, sí? —pronunció. Pregunta capciosa número uno. —¿Estás en la oficina?

—Claro, ¿dónde más? —cínico, asqueroso cínico.

—No lo sé, por eso te lo pregunto. Estoy delante de tu puerta, y está abierta, Ichi. A menos que te hayas vuelto invisible, no veo que estés aquí.

"_Cómete esa, Ichigo. ¿Qué harás ahora?"_

En efecto, la cara del pelinaranja se transformó en un popurrí indescifrable de sensaciones. ¿Se iría a confesar?

—Salí a comprar. Y a caminar, necesito tomar aire puro de vez en cuando. —dijo, saliendo del paso con la primera estupidez que se le ocurrió. —Lamento que hayas llegado cuando yo no estaba... ¿Me esperarás?

Joder, era un cínico listo.

—No amor, tengo prisa. Sólo quería saludarte... me marcho pronto.

—Bueno, como quieras.

—¿Y qué has salido a comprar? Usualmente mandas a Karin-san...

La colorina se deleitó en la cara de apuro que le estaba viendo a Ichigo, en la distancia. Pero le llamó más la atención la expresión fría e indiferente de Kuchiki Rukia, poco dispuesta a colaborar en las mentiras de Ichigo. Mantenía la vista alejada del médico, como dándole privacidad para engañarla, fijada en un punto peligrosamente cerca del cual se hallaba oculta Orihime.

"_Deberías mirar un poco más a la izquierda, perra. A ver si eres tan valiente"._

Le parecía una mujercita poco relevante. ¿Qué tendría que le llamaba tanto la atención a su novio?

Tal vez eso sí era digno de investigar... ya tenía su paso siguiente.

—Eh... cigarros. —fue la tardía respuesta que Ichigo le había dado a su poco usual pregunta.

—¿Cigarros? —preguntó la colorina. Le pondría un poco más de pimienta. —Amor, tú no fumas.

—Yo no. Pero a las pacientes las tranquiliza. Siempre tengo una cajetilla cerca.

Maldito, tenía tanta facilidad para inventar...

—No lo sabía.

Silencio muerto. Pero era suficiente, Orihime no necesitaba más.

—Bueno cariño, te dejo. Vuelvo al trabajo. La florería no se abre sola.

—Pasaré a verte cuando pueda. Te quiero.

"Te quiero". Ya no más "Te amo". ¿Acaso era demasiado bueno para mentir hasta ese grado? ¿Sus mentiras tendrían un límite intraspasable, y el cariño no formaba parte de sus regalos?

—Yo también te quiero. Hasta luego.

Esperó hasta que la línea diera tono muerto...

—Y disfruta tu café. —agregó, ahora que ya no podían escucharla.

Se quedó observando durante un tiempo más. Pero no fue mucho, puesto que tras unos minutos, los amantes bandidos decidieron separarse. Sabía que Ichigo volvería a la consulta por si ella aún estaba cerca, merodeándolo y se le ocurría hacerle una segunda visita...

Pero eso no era lo que le interesaba ahora.

Se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para ver la amorosa despedida de su chico y la morena (_ajá... la prueba final_), y los vio partir en direcciones contrarias.

No siguió a Kurosaki. Él iba en dirección segura.

Pero salió de su escondite caminando hacia el lado inverso.

"_Vamos a ver qué tiene de interesante esa tal Kuchiki Rukia"._

**.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.**

Cuando Kurosaki paró de hablar con Orihime, Rukia se sentía francamente descompuesta. De nuevo tenía el impulso desesperado de huir, aunque en sí no había hecho nada de malo... Pero había conseguido que, ahora, Ichigo también se hiciera usuario de las mentiras para salvar su pellejo.

—Deberías haberle dicho la verdad —murmuró, deseando en su fuero interno que se la tragara la tierra. Porque a ella no le convenía que Ichigo fuera sincero con la chica, y en el fondo, se alegraba de que él hubiera mentido. Pero no era lo correcto...

—No voy a ponernos en peligro innecesariamente, Rukia. —respondió él, sintiendo la boca seca. —Y por eso mismo voy a marcharme. Puede que Orihime aún esté en la consulta, esperándome.

—Es una decisión sabia.

—Lo que sea que quieras decirme... el jueves. ¿Irás?

—No lo sé, no logro vislumbrar un modo para hacer desdecirse a Byakuya.

—Pero existe. Créeme, cariño.

Rukia suspiró. Le fascinaba que Ichigo la llamara "cariño"... quería besarlo. Por esta única vez, sus necesidades metafísicas pedían un poquito de relego.

—Iré. —musitó, sacudiendo la cabeza, contrariada. ¿Dónde quedaba su epifanía?

—Entonces, nos vemos.

Él la miró con ansiedad. Realmente había sido un encuentro muy breve, pero ya había cancelado todo lo de la tarde. Aprovecharía de usar su carta bajo la manga, entonces.

—¿Te irás a casa? —preguntó, para ver si tenía el camino despejado.

—Claro. —bien, entonces ahora era cuando. —Hasta el jueves, Kurosaki.

—Hasta el jueves.

Rukia cogió su bolso, dispuesta a marcharse. No le gustaban las despedidas tramitosas, ella era de cortar por lo sano...

Pero quedó desarmada, imposibilitada, estupefacta cuando sintió que Ichigo la cogía del brazo y la volteaba, dejándola de cara hacia él. Por un momento no supo dónde estaba... sólo sintió la suave y cálida caricia de su boca, acalorada, rozando la suya en un beso fugaz y robado.

—Llámame Ichigo, cariño. —sopló él en su oído, dejándole otro beso allí. Rukia se estremeció. —No te hará ningún daño.

Ella sonrió, pícara, cuando él le volvió a revolver el pelo.

—No hasta que hagamos las cosas bien. —se despidió ya definitivamente, con un beso muy superficial. Ojala él entienda el mensaje subliminal...

Y se alejó en dirección contraria a la de él, con una sonrisa un poco estúpida en los labios, pero con la sensación de que no había cometido ningún error al contarle todo a Ichigo.

Ser sincera se sentía tan bien...

Que la morena no fue capaz de notar los pasos que copiaban los suyos, tras ella.

**.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.**

Kurosaki Ichigo se sentía un ser dichoso y afortunado. Por eso, no se molestó en armar una respuesta antipática para su hermana Karin, que le había lanzado un anzuelo para hacerlo picar apenas lo vio de regreso en la clínica, más pronto de lo que ella imaginaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ichi? Te cancelé las citas de toda la tarde, no era necesario que volvieras... ¿o la morena de ojos impresionantes te dejó plantado?

Sólo sonrió, de esa forma enigmática que llamaba la atención de las mujeres... que no formaran parte de su familia, claro.

—Ya terminé mi asunto con la morena. Y no te preocupes, sólo vengo a recoger mis cosas y me voy de nuevo.

—Oh, qué lástima. Tendré que prescindir de mi médico estrella de todos modos.

—¡Eres un caso clínico, Karin! —masculló el pelinaranja, dando una risotada. —Estás muy contenta hoy día, ni siquiera me explico cómo es que dejaste entrar a Orihime sin hacer un escándalo que ella me comentara.

La enfermera frunció el ceño, formando una grieta profunda entre sus cejas. Ichigo pensó que sería debido a la mención de la mocosa que su hermana tanto detesta, pero realmente, su mente siempre iluminada se quedó en blanco ante la respuesta que le dio la chica frente a él.

—¿De qué hablas, Ichi? Yo no he visto a la mocosa en todo el día...

—¿Cómo que no? —preguntó, con cautela. Algo comenzaba a oler mal, y no era él. —Orihime me llamó hace media hora y me dijo que había estado aquí...

—Pues te digo que no he visto a tu mocosita en todo el día, por eso estoy tan contenta.

—Pero Karin, ella me dijo...

La verdad se abrió paso tan rápido como Karin la pronunció.

—Pues te mintió, Ichi. Ella no ha venido.

El psicólogo le dio vuelta a esa idea durante el camino. Había recuperado las pertenencias que había dejado en la consulta, recogido su bata (que había caído en cualquier parte debido a la prisa) y salido nuevamente. Le había prometido a Rukia que haría cambiar de parecer a su hermano... ¿Pero por qué habría mentido Orihime? Eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

Inoue nunca mentía. Él no la había visto mentir en dos años y medio de conocerla. ¿Por qué ahora?

Su mente le ofreció la probabilidad más evidente, y la que menos le gustaba. Pero era una opción potencial desde que cometiera aquel error garrafal en su cama. ¿Ella estaría sospechando algo importante?

Parecía la única respuesta. Repasó mentalmente la conversación que habían mantenido hace media hora, y sus dudas crecieron. Orihime nunca preguntaba tanto. Y nunca hacía las preguntas precisas. Le había puesto en verdaderos aprietos con sus cuestionamientos, y había tenido que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para salir del paso convincentemente.

¿Había alguna posibilidad de que ella supiera exactamente que él no estaba en la consulta atendiendo, siendo que nunca fue a constatarlo? Karin no le mentiría acerca de eso. Si la colorina se hubiera encontrado con su hermana, esta última le habría soltado un sermón acerca de las libertades de la chica para entrar en su oficina, una vez más.

Coño, estaba hecho un lío, y las únicas respuestas que el contexto le ofrecía no eran para nada alentadoras.

¿Inoue lo sabía, eso de Rukia y su extraña relación?

La sola idea le producía escalofríos.

Pero no mayores a los que estaba enfrentando ahora, que ya había llegado al destino de esa tarde.

El buffet de abogados más grande de Tokyo era un edificio céntrico e imponente, muestra de que albergaba verdaderos cerebros de la sociedad japonesa. Tan sólo poner un pie en recepción le hizo sentir disminuido, aún con sus títulos mundiales y su reputación más que bien ganada. Sin embargo, una vez dentro, la secretaria lo trató de manera muy digna.

—Buen día, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? —murmuró deferentemente.

Él se expresó con naturalidad, a partir de entonces.

—Necesito hablar con Kuchiki Byakuya-san. No tengo cita, pero es más o menos urgente. ¿Será posible?

—Veré qué puedo hacer por usted. Tome asiento, por favor.

Ichigo ubicó sus agraciadas posaderas en el mullido sillón de la sala, con las tripas revueltas. ¿Por qué estaba allí de nuevo? Ah, claro... porque se lo había prometido a la morena de sus sueños, así que al menos tenía que intentarlo. Sólo esperaba que Byakuya no le vaya a dar una patada en el trasero nada más verlo... aunque no tendría por qué. Su relación era de lo más diplomática, ¿no?

En los líos que se metía... todo por seguir viendo a Rukia en la mayor legalidad posible dentro del contexto.

Aquella era una clara muestra de que esa morena le atraía a niveles más allá de los carnales. Era más importante que eso, a él le gustaba sentir que podía hacer algo por curar esa alma destrozada y vuelta del revés, carcomida y atormentada... era una mujercita impresionante. Más llamativa que cualquiera de las que han desfilado por su vida, más interesante que muchas de las que fueron novias suyas, tan seductora en la manera que manejaba la vida y sus complicaciones, tan embriagante, mucho más que su novia actual, sin desmerecer todo el cariño que ella le ha dado...

¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto?

Aún era una pregunta que no podía contestar.

Pero ahora no era cuando...

—¿Perdón?

La misma secretaria que le atendiera se había acercado a él, ya de vuelta. Le miró con un gesto único, muestra de que tenía su atención.

—Byakuya-san dice que está muy ocupado. Pero de todos modos, le atenderá.

—Genial.

—¿Sabe dónde queda su oficina?

—Claro.

—Adelante, entonces.

—Gracias.

Por supuesto que sabía dónde estaba la oficina del hermano de Rukia. No en vano fue su paciente...

Traspasó el umbral del pasillo, y tocó un par de veces a la puerta suavemente, con los nudillos.

—Adelante. —se oyó la voz del abogado. Seca y directa.

Cuando Ichigo ingresó al despacho y lo miró, no encontró en su expresión nada de lo que esperaba. Ni una mueca de frialdad, ni desprecio, ni rechazo.

Sólo una ancha sonrisa, muestra de que estaba pasando lo que él precisaba. Y cayó en la cuenta... ¿Cómo no lo había descubierto antes?

—Kurosaki Ichigo... —pronunció Byakuya, con una muequilla altiva. —Mi médico favorito. Ha pasado tiempo, ¿no?

—Y tú tan simpático como siempre... —sonrió de vuelta, acomodándose en la butaca para invitados sin ningún permiso. —Es mentira eso de que tienes poco tiempo, ¿cierto?

—Claro. Hay que mantener las apariencias. ¿Quieres que empecemos de inmediato, o que hablemos de los viejos tiempos?

—Prefiero que seamos directos.

Entonces, ocurrió el cambio que él tanto esperaba. Byakuya era un hombre afable gracias a él, pero sabía ocultar muy bien su chispa y su carisma cuando era necesario, tras unos ojos glaciales e intimidantes que le hacían ganar la gran mayoría de casos en los que trabajaba.

Volvió a tomar asiento tras el imponente escritorio de roble que presidía la estancia, y con una orden precisa, empezó la conversación.

—Dime, Kurosaki. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes enredándote con Rukia?

_C o n t i n u a r á . . ._

_

* * *

_

Jaja, ya sabía yo que Byakuya también sabía jugar al juego. No en balde es un veterano de guerra, ¿no? Así que, una vez más, les invito la próxima semana a ver qué sigue, porque a mi juicio, me ha gustado mucho este capi, a pesar de que lo hice en unas cinco escasas horas. Si se me coló algún error, me avisan, por lo mismo.

Me informan desde mi averno personal (el trabajo ¬¬) que mi siguiente día libre será el próximo sábado, así que más o menos en una semana exacta estaría de vuelta por aquí, si Dios quiere. ¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!! :D a ver si pasamos los 300, que ya es como una meta ilusoria, pero si quieren cooperar, yo feliz 1313.

¡¡Se les adora con locura IchiRukista, gente lectora! ¡Besos a todos, en especial a mis hermanas declaradas, que ya son muchas :3!!

Ja ne!

**M**_aichula._

_PD: Aviso de utilidad pública, pero para mí xD. Necesito que me cooperen recomendándome buenos fics para leer, a veces me aburro mucho en la pega y no tengo tiempo para buscar historias por mi cuenta. Si me dejan un título, lo veo y me lo llevo al trabajo xD. ¡Gracias! ^^  
_


	14. Diplomáticamente Derrotada

**Mai Notes:** ¡Ow, gente! He tirado por la borda meses de regularidad en mis actualizaciones, lamento tanto no haber podido venir antes... pero es que he tenido turnos asquerosos en el trabajo en estas últimas tres semanas. ¡Salía a las once de la noche! ¿A qué hora iba a escribir, cuando todo lo que quería era dormir llegando a mi casa? TwT Lo siento tanto... pero finalmente he tenido un tiempo para mí, y subo este capi que en verdad, me ha costado horrores. Debo reconocer que hasta la musa se me fue un rato. Pero todo sigue bien encaminado, creo xD

Por el momento y como siempre, saludaré a los amigos que se pasaron por aquí con la puntualidad de un reloj suizo la última vez, y que han de haber pegado carteles con mi foto con la leyenda "se busca" XDD. **Makiko-maki-maki, metagel**_,_ **ChopilinA, BeTtY saku-ruki chan, yaam-chan, SakuraxJenyxRukia**_, _**.-TeNsHi kUcHiKa-ChAn-.**, **miaka-ichiruki, Mora-Diita**, **uchiha LizZetho0, Raven Granger, Monika Parthenopaeus, metitus, Hikari Evans, xTaSaxProductionx**, **Katsumi Kurosawa, YOXXA**, **Syrah.258, Violet strawberry, RoxiMoore**, **Shiro-Chappy, helenhr**_**, **_**siinsuuu;***_**, **_**hinangel07**, **Sakura-Jeka, Almar-chan, aLeKuchiki-zr, Hiromi-kun, Ghost iv, chidorisagara, Yuna Lockheart, Amizumi Hiwatari, Katra', Ryunna-san y Yunna-san, Rosary Blacu, koba, Yeckie, Jessy y xXxXTsukiHanaXxXx.**

Esta vez sólo los nombraré, porque si les soy sincera, acabo de leerlos todos juntos ahora (no me conectaba a inet desde hace tres semanas, el mismo tiempo que llevo sin actualizar) y no me da tiempo de dedicarles ni unas líneas... pero agradezco de todo corazón a los fieles de siempre, a las hermanas nuevas que me estoy agenciando XD, a los lectores nuevos que se manifiestan y a la gente extranjera que también lee mi fic! ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Los adoro :3 ¿Y vieron que superamos los 300 rewies? Somos geniales x3.

Ahora, ¡a leer! Que la espera fue larguita...

**Disclaimer:** Bleach es de Tite. Las neuronas de Orihime, eso sí, son de mi autoría.

* * *

**Session XIV**

**D**_iplomáticamente_** D**_errotada_

_

* * *

_

Iba caminando muchísimos metros detrás de ella, y aún así tenía que ser lo suficientemente sincera, de nuevo, al menos en este aspecto: Kuchiki Rukia no era una belleza oriental exótica precisamente, pero tenía en el aura un no-sé-qué, que la convertía en una persona digna de voltearse a mirarla cuando pasa por la calle.

Inoue quiso gritar. Ya no estaba muy segura de querer seguir descubriendo las bondades de la morena que le estaba arrebatando a su chico, temía perder puntos en medio de la comparación. Estuvo tentadísima de telefonear a Tatsuki, pero esto era algo que prefería hacer sola. Si iba a abortar la misión o desmoronarse a mitad de ella, prefería no tener público.

Con todas aquellas inseguridades en mente, siguió cada uno de los pasos de la chica bajita delante de ella, y le sorprendió mucho verla entrar a un barrio residencial más o menos común y corriente. No concordaba con la primera impresión que se había hecho de ella, ni mucho menos después de acordarse de dónde le sonaba ese apellido tan poco usual. Claro, tenía que ser familiar del único Kuchiki que conocía, al menos gracias a los medios. Kuchiki Byakuya era un abogado que, además de ser muy bueno en lo suyo (por no decir una eminencia), no era nada de feo. Su porte grandioso e inmaculado le hacían salir en la mayoría de revistas cotillas que rogaban un poco de información del recatado símbolo sexual de las leyes. Con un abogado así, ¿quién no querría cometer unos cuantos crímenes?

Lo había escuchado muchas veces. Y ahora estaba siguiendo a la hermanita del hombre...

Apuró el paso sin quererlo. Tenía una idea en ciernes.

Pero para su mala suerte, Rukia había terminado de girar la llave que daba vueltas dentro de una cerradura, y había desaparecido de la escena. Había llegado a su departamento.

Orihime se quedó parada un buen rato en su escondite, tras la esquina. La idea que se le había venido a la mente era de todo menos saludable. Pero ella quería que Rukia se alejara de Ichigo, ¿no? ¿Y si le terminaba saliendo todo mal?... Ella nunca había tenido pensamientos macabros hacia una persona, no estaba en su naturaleza. Pero Kuchiki Rukia era la excepción a toda regla, porque si finalmente ella tuviera que matarla para alejarla de SU novio...

"_No, Hime. Eso nunca. Nada justificaría una estupidez como la que estás pensando"._

Dio media vuelta, dispuesta a alejarse de la tentación que suponía el saber dónde encontrar a la paciente favorita de su chico...

"_Claro, matarla no... Pero lo otro sí... no es tan malo..."_

Con determinación, volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la puerta tras la que Rukia había desaparecido.

Si había una batalla que merecía la pena luchar, ésa era ésta.

**.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.**

Rukia flipaba. No había otra manera de describir cómo se sentía en este momento. De pronto todo parecía mal, oscuro y sin arreglo alguno. Pero Kurosaki... haberle sido sincera y haberlo visto hoy enmendaba el panorama con el poder de un arcoíris brillante, con más colores de los que ella puede contar. Estaba confiando en él con todas sus energías, aunque no podía llegar a imaginar qué iba a hacer él para lograr que Byakuya cambie de parecer... Porque eso había insinuado el pelinaranja, ¿no? Algún tipo de transacción secreta y/u oscura que lograría lavar el cerebro percudido y altamente dañado de su hermano. ¿Cómo diantres se le ocurría al muy imbécil prohibirle visitar a un inocente médico?

Claro que la veta le hacía desear con muchas más ganas el verlo...

Arrojó las llaves del departamento al entrar. Tenía ganas de darse una ducha relajante y dejar en blanco la mente por un rato. No era nada de saludable preocuparse por cosas que, definitivamente, estaban fuera del alcance de su mano.

Y se estaba encaminando hacia el baño, aún en estado alucinógeno, cuando sintió leves golpecitos en su puerta. Frunció el ceño... ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Tal vez una broma de algún muchacho travieso? Nadie de las personas que la visitaban normalmente le golpeaban la puerta; todo el mundo sabía que el departamento tenía timbre. No muy visible, pero la gran mayoría era capaz de encontrarlo.

¿Sería Renji, en algún ataque de originalidad infinito?

"_Renji..."_

Era cruel, pero no le apetecía ver al pelirrojo en este momento. Tenía miedo de ciertas verdades, y una que le dijo Ichigo hoy no se la ha podido quitar de la cabeza.

"_No hacer a los demás aquello que no quieres que te hagan a ti"._

Eso exigía una cuota de sinceridad consigo misma y con su novio, el oficial. Una cuota dolorosa, claro está. Pero ¿cómo les haces más daño a las personas que amas? ¿Manteniéndoles protegidos de una verdad dolorosa, inventando mentiras piadosas que no hacen más que deformar y tergiversar la realidad a niveles inaguantables? ¿O saltándose todos esos capítulos, ir al punto por mucho que duela, y ser honestos sin importar el grado de decepción y dolor que eso suponga?

Estaba volviendo a complicarse por el mismo estúpido punto.

Ajá. La persona que antes había estado llamando a la puerta, al fin había encontrado el timbre. Ahora sonaba con su típico acento urgente, pero suavemente. Como si la persona del otro lado no quisiera meter ningún tipo de presión...

...o no quisiera, en el fondo, que le abran la puerta...

Rukia sólo quería su ducha. De modo que partió a liquidar el asunto lo más rápido posible.

...

Pero cuando divisó la figura de una de las personas que menos quería encontrarse frente a frente en la vida (y no por desinterés), su mundo se puso de cabeza. Ya no sabía qué es lo que era verdad o mentira, ni dónde estaba el pasado ni el futuro. Y toda esa contrariedad se hizo visible en su ceño arrugado al más puro estilo Kurosaki.

¡Mierrrrda! ¿Qué ni siquiera con la chica oficial del pelinaranja enfrente, tenía la decencia de sacárselo de la mente?

—¿Inoue Orihime? —pronunció con lentitud, como si temiera tropezar con las palabras.

La colorina sonrió con sus facciones iluminadas por un extraño poder. ¿O todo esto Rukia se lo estaba imaginando?

—No... No puedo imaginar qué es lo que trae por aquí... —inquirió, claramente asustada. Maldición, ahora sí que había un dios en el cielo que la odiaba. ¿Acaso la muchacha la había estado siguiendo?

Tenía miedo. No un miedo parecido al que sientes al ver una peli de terror o al que te producen las pesadillas, porque sabes que es ficticio, que al cabo de un rato pasará. Era un miedo tangible, real, duradero quién sabe hasta cuándo, que circulaba por sus venas calándole los huesos y deformándole la expresión, aunque bien pudo controlar ese aspecto.

Inoue la miró con el ceño fruncido. Y luego relajó las facciones, pareciendo casi amistosa.

—Perdona... —sonrió, llevándose una de sus blancas manos al flequillo, despeinándolo hacia atrás. —Soy una tonta, es sólo... que te vi doblando la esquina, y quería saludarte. Después de todo, eres paciente de Ichigo, ¿no?

—Claro, claro.

—No me pareció buena idea gritar tu nombre en medio de la calle para que voltearas... Perdona si llego en mal momento.

La chica parecía venir en algún plan amistoso. Pero Rukia no iba a confiarse, por supuesto. Según sus humildes conjeturas, Orihime no era absolutamente estúpida y era capaz de sospechar la extraña relación que ella mantenía con su novio. Y bueno, ¿qué demonios la traía por aquí?

"_No hacer a los demás aquello que no quieres que te hagan a ti"._

Joder.

—Para nada —respondió la morena, absolutamente consciente de que esto era una especie de guerra. Pero en su territorio no la iban a doblegar, ¿cierto? —De hecho, si quieres, puedes pasar. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Inoue-san?

La muchacha volvió a reír, tímida. Y Rukia, por un momento ínfimo, creyó estar exagerando en esto de la guerra.

—Sólo llámame Hime, Rukia-san.

—Entonces sólo llámame Rukia.

La morena se hizo a un lado en el marco de la puerta, invitando a su inesperada invitada a pasar.

—La verdad es que tenía curiosidad, por eso me animé a tocarte la puerta... —dijo la colorina, sentándose en el sillón. Rukia se estiró junto a ella en el pedazo que sobraba, estaba agotada y esto parecía ser extenso. —¿Has sentido alguna vez la necesidad de acercarte a una persona desconocida, sólo porque tienes la corazonada de que puedes aprender mucho de ella?

Un carraspeo y una mirada de saeta. Si a eso íbamos, no era precisamente aquél el motivo que la había llevado a acercarse a Ichigo... ¿Pero por qué Rukia estaba tan a la defensiva?

—Bueno, sí... —respondió tratando de ser empática. —Pero mi personalidad no da para tanto. Digo, no me acercaría para eso.

—Lo siento. Yo no dejo un trámite sin hacer.

Orihime seguía sonriendo, sujetando su máscara con toda la dignidad posible. Pero la verdad es que, antes de empezar, ya había sido derrotada. Si ella hubiera estado en el lugar de Rukia, en primer lugar, ni le abría la puerta a la que consideraba su contrincante. Tal vez Rukia era demasiado estúpida como para pensar que sabe pecar bien, o demasiado humilde para negarle una oportunidad a la chica a la que le está destrozando la vida...

Y la cosa es que ella tenía un aire etéreo, tan liviano que decir que había llegado allí movida por la venganza habría sido mentir. Lo suyo era pura curiosidad.

—¿Te interrumpí en medio de algo importante? —preguntó la colorina, suavemente. No sabía cómo empezar esa suerte de diálogo improvisado.

—No, en nada medianamente útil. Sólo iba de camino a la ducha...

—SI quieres puedo esperarte. O volver más tarde... La verdad es que no quiero ser una intrusa. Y aquí no hago nada especial.

Rukia no quería abandonar la idea de la guerra. Ella quería pelear, quería que Orihime le dijera que qué demonios pretendía ella enredándose con alguien que ya tenía pareja, que cómo era tan descarada... quería que le obligara a alejarse de Kurosaki, que si no lo lamentaría... Y Orihime no hacía nada, sólo venía a ofrecer su presencia y evaluar las posibilidades. Y Kuchiki Rukia se sintió la perra más infame del mundo, otra vez.

—No es necesario que te vayas, Inoue. ¿Quieres conversar?

Fue un ofrecimiento sincero, honesto. Y no, no iba a llamarla por su nombre jamás. ¿Con qué derecho? Ni aunque ella frunciera el ceño como lo estaba haciendo ahora, arrugando la expresión. ¿Cómo podía pensar esa niñita que podrían llegar a ser amigas algún día? ¿A tratarse con esas confianzas? Tal vez si la situación fuera otra...

¿Lo sabía ella, o no?

—No lo sé. Lo que pasa es que... —intentaba explicarse la chica, pero en serio, ¿qué iba a decir? ¿Algo así como _"hey, hazme un favor y, por tu madre, aléjate de mi chico que si no me muero"_? Tenía la ligera impresión de que, si lo planteaba así, Rukia la entendería y haría lo posible por alejarse. Parecía que ella era así. —Bueno... La verdad es que sí vine aquí con un motivo. No sé por qué estoy tan nerviosa...

—Hey, yo no muerdo —ofreció la pelinegra como un chiste, a ver si conseguía relajar a la colorina. Por dios, estaba más nerviosa que ella misma. Sus nervios y su miedo no tenían mucho sentido, entonces. Era como asustarse ante una araña saltarina. Orihime no parecía servir para viuda negra. —Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Es... una invitación. —la chica estaba improvisando. Pero ya tenía una idea, pequeña, pero ahí estaba...

—¿Para qué?

—Esto... El cumpleaños de Ichigo.

¿QUÉ?

Claro, era mucha incógnita para ella sola. Lo preguntó.

—¿Qué?

—Verás... Ichigo está de cumpleaños la próxima semana, y con una amiga estamos planeando hacerle una fiesta sorpresa. —Inoue de pronto recuperó la confianza perdida. Y no sólo eso, sino también sus ánimos, su plan de batalla y todos esos sentimientos insurrectos que la llevaron a cometer esta desproporcionada locura y dejarla al borde del ridículo. —Sé que te llevas bastante bien con él, bueno... es tu médico, pero parece que además son buenos amigos. Le encantará verte por allí, estoy segura.

Tendría que ponerse a preparar cotilleos, esperando que Tatsuki se preste a ayudarla. Pero ¿cómo se comportarían esos dos, en sociedad, sabiendo que todo el mundo tendría su vista puesta en ellos, por separado? ¿Cómo ocultarían su inminente atracción, delante de ella incluso? Valía la pena ver ese teatro en primera fila. Ella pagaría la entrada, si fuera necesario.

Se sintió perversa. Y le gustó.

—¿Vendrías? —preguntó, sintiendo que con eso le daba una estocada final a su plan.

Rukia parecía pensarlo. Aunque por dentro quería que se la tragara la tierra, terminó por decir el vocablo que podría hundirla para siempre.

—Claro. Cuenta conmigo.

Después de eso, Inoue hizo el favor de llevarse su torturante presencia fuera del departamento, dejándola a ella con un extraño sabor de boca.

"_No hacer a los demás aquello que no quieres que te hagan a ti"._

Tenía que ser sincera con Renji, claro. A ella no le gustaría que la humillaran dos veces de esa manera.

Pero también Ichigo tenía que ser sincero con esta colorina tímida, fácil de destrozar, inservible para luchar...

Porque a ella tampoco le gustaría que alguien la lastimara como ellos estaban haciendo, sin quererlo, con ella.

**.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.**

Era ya de noche. Muy entrada, pero Ichigo no se sentía cansado, es más, nunca en su vida se había sentido mejor. Tenía en la mente aún la conversación que había sostenido por la tarde con Kuchiki Byakuya, y lejos de haberse doblegado ante la imponente presencia del hermano de la chica a la que estaba "persiguiendo" ahora, sentía que, al menos, estaba siendo sincero con sus intereses.

Todavía era muy pronto para terminar de contestar esas persecutorias interrogantes acerca de lo que verdaderamente sentía por Rukia, pero el hecho de que tenerla cerca le hacía sentir inmensamente bien, prácticamente inmortal; y de que algo estaba cambiando dentro de él aún habiendo dado el paso con el hermano de ella, le bastaba y le sobraba por ahora.

Byakuya era un buen tipo. Se suponía que las riendas de esa reunión las llevaría él; era su territorio y estaba exigiendo explicaciones, pero sabía que en el fondo, aquello había sido más como una de esas sesiones que antaño solía tener con él. Le gustaba comprobar que el trago amargo de Hisana estaba bastante superado, pero ahora temía por su hermana pequeña. Byakuya iba pregonando dentro de su mente que Rukia tenía algo llamado "el gen maligno", la colaboración genética que la une a Hisana y que la hace ser igual de desinhibida y poco previsora que su ex esposa. Y le preocupaba que Rukia anduviera haciéndole daño a otros hombres tal como Hisana se lo había hecho a él, sentía que estaba en su mano salvarla de futuras acciones que, más tarde, la llevarían a la ruina a ella también... y era un miedo muy sensato, prueba de las cicatrices que el abogado tiene aún en su corazoncito aparentemente fuerte e indestructible.

Pero él adora a Rukia, aún cuando ésta portase el "gen maligno". Y le intrigaba esta incipiente relación que ahora surgía entre su antiguo médico y ella.

"_**¿Sabes que Rukia tiene novio, verdad? Y que iba a casarse con él..."**_

"_**Evidentemente que lo sé. De hecho, creo que sin mi ayuda ese matrimonio nunca llegará a concretarse. Rukia tiene las mismas heridas que tú y otras peores, otras que hablan de su tremenda inseguridad, de su asombrosa capacidad de mentirle al mundo entero y a sí misma. Sabes que su manera de vivir la vida es tremendamente apasionada, y eso le trae problemas".**_

"_**No quiero que la destroces más de lo que puedes ayudarle, Ichigo. Agradezco la forma en que tú me ayudaste a superar lo mío, pero si a Rukia llegase a ocurrirle algo... Ni siquiera una terapia podría repararnos. A los dos".**_

"_**Pierde cuidado. Estoy siendo sincero con ella y contigo".**_

"_**Ajá. Con nosotros... ¿Y con los demás?"**_

"_**¿A qué viene eso?**_

"_**Todavía estás con Inoue Orihime, ¿cierto?".**_

Byakuya sabía que él tenía novia. Y por eso decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. No sabría decir si el abogado lo estimaba, o simplemente lo respetaba. Pero estaba cubriendo sus intereses al cien por ciento, aunque sonara obsesivo y se agarrara del moño con su hermana por eso.

"_**Aún estamos juntos"**_, tuvo que reconocer con evidente pesadumbre.

"_**¿Y con ella estás siendo sincero?"**_

Iba a perder puntos si decía que no. Pero perdería muchos más si decía que sí.

Tal vez ese fuera un buen momento para pensar en ello... Orihime también estaba metida entremedio, era un cable enredado entre su inseguridad y sus emociones. No podía ser tan bestialmente cruel con la chica que le había hecho feliz por dos años, no sentir lo mismo no era una justificación válida para todo aquello.

Pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella. Más bien, sí sabía, por eso evitaba el momento...

Ichigo se quedó dormido esa noche pensando en aquello. No estaba siendo justo, aunque la postura que adoptaba en esos momentos era muy cómoda y no le hacía quedar mal con nadie. ¿Cómo le exigía a Rukia que se esforzara en ser sincera con Renji, si él mismo no practicaba lo que predicaba?

Rukia...

Tal vez no quería apostar todo lo que tenía por un amorío con ella.

¡Maldición!

Necesitaba despejar sus dudas cuanto antes, sin esas respuestas no podría dar el paso siguiente con la firmeza que a él le gustaba. ¿Lo que sentía por la morena muchacha era o no era amor?

Hey, ¿tenía algún derecho a hablar de amor con una chica a la que conoce hace menos de un mes? ¿Funcionan así las cosas en el mundo real, o esas son sólo patrañas de los cuentos? Si la segunda opción fuera la correcta, él no tendría la fuerza suficiente para separarse de Orihime y quedar sin pan ni pedazo. A él no le gustaba estar solo...

Es decir, la soledad es bienvenida a veces. Ichigo se sentía cómodo entre sus cuatro paredes vacías, adoraba hacerse el desayuno que le viniera en gana y comerlo lo más lento posible, sin que nadie le dijera cómo tenía que hacerlo, ni cómo tenía que vivir. Valoraba tremendamente el eco de su propia voz por las noches, cuando llegaba abatido de la consulta y no quería hacer absolutamente nada. Vivir en libertad era impagable... pero la soledad de su corazón no la toleraba con la misma actitud. Le mataba la soledad emocional, necesitaba estar con alguien siempre. Alguien que le comprendiera con sólo mirarlo, así como lo hacía Rukia a veces... ella sabía leer las señales en el aire acerca de sus estados de ánimo, porque ella era puro instinto, vivía el día y eso le conquistaba. Pero Orihime estaba ahí cuando él quería, cuando no le gustaba el frío eco de su voz contra el vacío del departamento, la colorina le daba luz a su oscuridad y calor a sus días. Había sido, y era hasta hace poco, una compañera con la que le gustaba pasar el tiempo, porque se sentía completo.

En resumen, no se desharía de una por la otra. Al menos no todavía.

Pero quedaba suspendido en el mismo punto muerto, sin ninguna respuesta...

El único pensamiento que lo consolaba, era que hoy tenía sesión con la Kuchiki. Eso era bueno, ¿no? Era algo que le hacía feliz. Así que partió a la consulta con cierta ilusión infantil, casi tentado de llamarla para recordarle esa importante cita... pero debía soportar, por lo menos, hasta después de almuerzo.

Rukia iría. Quedaron en eso el día de ayer, y Byakuya ya no se oponía a las consultas, viendo que a su hermana aún no le hacen ningún daño (y dejándole severamente advertido a él de que, como la cosa degenerase...), entonces ¿qué la podía hacer desistir?

Nada. Era cosa de tener paciencia.

**.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.¸¸.·oOo·.**

El momento transcurrido desde que ella golpeó la puerta de la consulta de Kurosaki, hasta que el médico se hizo presente en el umbral como algún tipo de dios de la mente, ultrajante y vanidoso, transcurrió con mucha incertidumbre para Rukia. E increíblemente, pensó un millar de cosas en ese imperceptible minuto.

En primer lugar, su noche fue repulsiva. Se sentía cansada, como si sobre su espalda llevara un peso que, de un rato para otro, no estuviera dispuesta a seguir cargando. Y en cierto modo así era, la "visita" de Inoue la había dejado emocionalmente liquidada. Había sido una manera muy diplomática aquella de decirle que se mantuviera alejada de Ichigo, era una chica muy sutil incluso en las batallas por el corazón de alguien, que son las únicas peleas que las mujeres dan a muerte. Inoue Orihime no era una mujer de mancharse las manos con sangre, pero era perfectamente elocuente a la hora de dar sus golpes.

Oh, bien. Se había obsesionado con la analogía bélica, pero dejaba su punto perfectamente claro: esa tarde, ella había sido tocada por la frágil colorina.

Y durante la noche, en toda su extensión (porque no, no fue capaz de dormir, como en sus peores días de angustia previos a la ruptura con Renji) pensó acerca de lo que estaba haciendo con su vida, otra vez: estaba practicando bungee sin cuerda. Y si se mataba en el intento, no iba a ser ella la única en caer. Le había dado mil vueltas a la frase que Ichigo le había dicho, con el propósito de convencerla de ser sincera con Renji. Pero era un arma de doble filo; él tampoco había sido sincero con su chica desde el principio, y ya le estaban haciendo daño entre los dos, como un par de cuervos esperando verla morir para devorar el cadáver.

Nunca hacerle al prójimo lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti... era una buena manera de vivir la vida, pero un poquito difícil de poner en práctica.

Sobretodo cuando tienes tendencia a la mentira extrema...

Encima de todo, Byakuya le había llamado por la mañana, en una actitud sumisa que le recordó todos los gritos y la horrorosa pelea que había tenido con él, y le molestó no haber sido ella quien diera el primer paso hacia la reconciliación. Su hermano sólo quería disculparse por haber pretendido manejar la forma en que ella quería vivir, le preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa si hoy día "tenía terapia", a lo que ella respondió con un desganado "sí" muy parecido a los que soltaba en las primeras sesiones, y Byakuya intentó ignorar esa pesadumbre. Lo dejó estar y le avisó que en la noche iría a verla, que lo esperara.

Ahora, parada frente a la puerta de Kurosaki, recordó de soslayo que todo el armonioso cambio de opinión de su hermano se lo debía al pelinaranja. ¿Qué habría hecho él para convencer a su hermano?

No le dio tiempo de averiguarlo. Ichigo le había abierto la puerta de la oficina, le había dedicado una mirada altiva y una sonrisa petulante que, en su cara divina, parecía un delito sensual por el que deberían arrestarlo, y la había jalado al interior de la consulta, eufórico.

—Llegas diez minutos tarde, ¿quién demonios te crees? —le preguntó extasiado, antes de robarle un beso que también debería haber sido ilícito. Y ella, Rukia, no pudo hacer otra cosa que respondérselo con un entusiasmo delineado por la creciente necesidad de devolverle en su mente el certero toque a Inoue Orihime, otra vez embriagada con el asunto de la guerra.

Le fascinaba que Ichigo la besara de aquella forma. Y pensar que estuvo tentada de llamarlo y cancelar la sesión... estaba demasiado devastada para soportar otro capítulo.

Pero su sola presencia, ardiente como el sol, mitigaba las culpas anteriores.

—Pensé que tu hermano te había puesto arresto domiciliario para que no vinieras... —dijo el médico, en tono de broma, mientras se ubicaba tras el escritorio como de costumbre.

Rukia caminó hasta el diván de siempre mientras se deshacía del bolso y la ropa que le sobraba, aliviada de que Ichigo hubiera empezado con un tema que ella no sabía cómo abordar.

—Me llamó hoy en la mañana para preguntarme si "vendría a mi terapia". Supongo que sabes que me debes una explicación... —terció, un poco molesta de antemano.

—Pensé que habías sido lo suficientemente capaz de averiguarlo por ti misma... —se bufó él, riendo de buena gana.

—Acabo de dejar en evidencia que no lo fui, Kurosaki. —Rukia tuvo que rodar los ojos ante la sonrisa sin límites del chico. En momentos como ese, no sabía si lo odiaba más de lo que lo amaba.

Hey... Si ella fuera una chica tímida, probablemente se hubiera sonrojado ante esa declaración tan pública y tan privada a la vez de sus sentimientos. Pero como no lo es, simplemente esa aseveración sembró mil preguntas más, de añadido a las que ya tenía.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que mi hermano diera un vuelco tan radical? —preguntó, aplicando métodos evasivos a su loca cabeza.

Ichigo suspiró largamente antes de hablar. Perdía mucho tiempo en ajustarse los lentes de lectura, buscar su lápiz favorito y preparar una hoja en blanco de la papeleta que, anteriormente, le hubiera servido para el desahogo personal.

—Ichigo... —insistió ella. —¡Te estás haciendo el interesante!

—¡Claro que no! ¿Es que no puedes dejar a un especialista tomarse su preámbulo? —por la mirada torva de la morena (una mirada que ya deseaba para otros ámbitos de la vida cotidiana), estaba claro que no. —Bueno, supongo que querrás la verdad...

—Me lees como a un libro.

—Era tan evidente la solución al pequeño enigma, pero bueno... Te lo contaré.

—¡Que sea hoy, maldita sea!

—Tu hermano fue mi paciente, Rukia. Lamentablemente él no podía curar las heridas que Hisana le dejó por sí solo, así que tuvo que recurrir a mí.

Hubo un momento carente de palabras. Claro, a lo mejor para Ichigo era evidente, pero para Rukia estaba siendo toda una sorpresa, y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello. Bien, podría habérselo comentado antes, ¿no?

—¿Tú? —fue lo único que pudo preguntar. Y al parecer, el tono de su interpelación fue ofensivo para el doctor.

—Yo. ¿Por qué?

—No... no me lo tomes a mal, es que... —murmuró, buscando un punto de apoyo en la naturaleza de la ventana. Exhaló un suspiro risueño, mientras aclaraba sus ideas. —Rayos, jamás me podría haber imaginado que Byakuya necesitó ayuda para superarlo, se veía tan estoico, tan entero siempre...

—Byakuya acudió a mí poco antes de que tú decidieras marcharte... —Ichigo se había levantado del escritorio y se había sentado en el mullido sillón frente al diván.

—O sea, ¿tú conocías toda mi historia antes de que yo te la contara?

—Desde la perspectiva de tu hermano, sí. —confesó, tomándole la mano cariñosamente a la morena y jugueteando con sus uñas. —Pero yo tenía que empezar desde cero contigo, apartar la evidencia e intentar comprender las cosas tal y como las veías tú. Además, sus problemas eran distintos, aunque con orígenes muy similares...

—Tiene sentido.

—Y déjame decirte que, gracias a las terapias, tu hermano supo lo que quería y te pidió que te quedaras.

—Vaya, gracias...

Rukia pensó un momento en enojarse por todo aquello. Pero no era lo correcto, Ichigo tenía que fingir ignorancia de acuerdo al código ético de su trabajo; el secreto profesional no se podía violar ni aunque fuera una extrema necesidad. Además, él se encargó de averiguarlo todo de primera mano, y si no fuera por eso, ella no estaría disfrutando de su tacto cálido en sus manos heladas.

—De verdad gracias, Ichigo. Me has estado ayudando desde mucho antes, y yo sin saberlo...

—Me lo cobraré algún día, lo sabes ¿cierto? —añadió él con una sonrisa pícara, para restarle importancia al asunto.

—Claro, claro. Entonces, ¿nada más conversaste con Byakuya?

—De hecho, fue muy agradable para mí verlo como lo vi. Siento que hice un buen trabajo con él.

—Por supuesto, tú lo haces todo tan bien...

—¡Desde luego! —él dio por finalizada la explicación con aquellas palabras tan típicas de su carácter, y dio paso a lo que, se supone, los reunía cada semana. —Y bueno, ¿te parece que empecemos con la sesión? —preguntó, risueño.

—Me parece. Aunque es realmente extraño venir aquí con un fin terapéutico...

—¿A qué te refieres?

La morenita rodó los ojos, como si fuera obvio. Contrariamente también tenía un mohín en los labios que Ichigo descifró en su mente como vergüenza. ¿De qué? No lo preguntó directamente. Nada más se quedó en silencio y esperó.

Rukia habló en un murmullo fluido, pero secreto. Como si fuera una confesión muy penosa...

—No sé si te das cuenta, pero con cada sesión que tenemos, el motivo de mis terapias se desdibuja, se vuelve más borroso —dijo, mirando directamente los orbes castaños del doctor.

—Pero te sientes mejor, ¿no?

—En el sentido literal, claro. Pero al mismo tiempo... —no podía irse con más rodeos. Rukia tenía sentimientos atascados en la garganta, y su lema de vida era sinceridad ante todo. Aunque cuando no le conviene a ella, se demora un poco en practicarlo. —Kurosaki, quiero que hablemos de la sinceridad.

El pelinaranja abrió muy grande los ojos, impresionado. Era un buen tema, claro. A Rukia le faltaba ser honesta en su vida, pero... ¿a raíz de qué quería hablar de ello?

—¿Qué te motiva a ponerme ese tema en el tapete?

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el escritorio con premura. Cogió la papeleta de las anotaciones y volvió a su puesto en el sillón, esa conversación prometía mucho.

Prometía porque solía olvidarse que a Rukia le importaba un pepino que ella fuera la paciente y él el médico, ella iba a preguntar a quemarropa y ojala él estuviera bien parado. Claro que ni se le ocurrió...

—¿Te acuerdas de aquello que me dijiste, sobre no hacer a los demás lo que no quieres para ti mismo?

—Por supuesto, fue cuando te animé a ser honesta con Renji. ¿Le contaste lo que nos está pasando?

El tono en que Ichigo hizo la pregunta molestó a la chica, al mismo tiempo que la maravilló. Le molestó porque implicaba un contrato unilateral, casi. Las condiciones no eran igualitarias para ambos. Y la maravilló la forma en que se incluía en el problema: "¿Le contaste lo que _**NOS**_ está pasando?"

—Aún no. He decidido algo. —volvió a fijar la vista en las pupilas del terapeuta, y deseó poder dominar la situación. Ella era una chica independiente, segura, apasionada, preocupada del presente y de la intensidad del momento. Pero era una chica, al fin y al cabo. Con todas las inseguridades que eso conlleva... y no le gustaba estar en el aire ni un milésimo segundo. Le gustaba ser dueña de sus cosas, aunque tuviera que quitárselas a otra. —No diré nada todavía —susurró como una pantera sibilante, acechando y escudriñando la expresión de Ichigo en el proceso. —No al menos hasta que tú tampoco hagas a los otros lo que no te gustaría que te hagan a ti.

Ichigo se quedó de piedra con la argumentación.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —hizo la pregunta porque no estaba seguro de haberla interpretado bien.

La chica se estaba ganado sus puntos a favor con su perspicacia... era capaz de oler en el aire sus preocupaciones más nimias. ¿Por qué justo le había salido con ese tema ahora, que él se había pasado la noche pensando en ello?

—Lo que parece, Kurosaki. Sé que tu mente privilegiada dio en el blanco a la primera. ¿Le has dicho algo de lo que _**NOS**_ pasa a Orihime? —recalcó el "nos" con la misma intensidad que el pelinaranja le había puesto en la frase anterior, y Rukia nunca había estado tan segura de haberse expresado correctamente.

Sabía la respuesta, así que no le sorprendió escuchar el "no" en la seductora voz del hombre.

—Entonces no me pidas que haga cosas que tú no haces. —terminó, muy seria.

Ichigo volvió a buscar refugio en su mente, cada vez era menos el tiempo con el que él podía contar sin haber resuelto sus interrogativas.

¿Quería a la morena como para arriesgarlo todo? Al parecer, ella sí. Sólo pedía igualdad de condiciones...

¿Tenía que contestar algo a aquella última exigencia de su paciente?

Ojala que no.

Porque no estaba seguro de tener en su cuerpo la adrenalina suficiente como para saltar el acantilado por ella, al menos esta vez.

_C o n t i n u a r á . . ._

_

* * *

_

¡UGH! ¡Qué experiencia ésta de volver a hacer algo que me gusta! Me costó un mundo encontrar las palabras precisas, espero que el capi haya quedado a la altura de todo lo anterior xD. ¿Pero ven que las cosas se están torciendo hacia lados anti-IchiRukiescos? ¡Esa Hime tiene la culpa ¬¬! Ahora ambos están confundidos, tal vez las cosas se suscitaron demasiado rápido... ¿Qué opinan? ¡REVIEWS! Los echo tanto de menos... x3

Y obviamente, ya no les puedo prometer una fecha exacta para la próxima actualización. Será cuando el trabajo decida...

Muchos besos a toda la gente que lee, ojala no decaiga la sintonía, miren que estábamos arrasando xD. ¡Pero juro por mi vida que no entraré en hiatus definitivo! Así que esperen, que volveré más temprano que tarde con algo nuevo de esta babosada llamada "Pequeños Círculos".

¡Los adoro! Se me cuidan...

**M**_aichula._


End file.
